Further together
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Morían, sanaban..., por las indeseadas circunstancias que los empujaron a amarse... y a odiarse.
1. Capítulo 1

_Muajaja, mi fanfic número__ 23 hoy 23 de agosto... Y es KibaNabi —otra vez—, y peor aún, un fic largo o_Ó. _

_Inicialmente tenía una estructura planeada para el fic. Iba a ser algo sencillo, cada asterisco (*) con una línea debajo era un momento de cómo irían evolucionando las cosas entre ellos; pero la historia se me hizo seria y más adelante verán capítulos largos, un poco más dignos y, creo yo, más de mi estilo._

_Es una manía mía explicar el por qué de los títulos. Resulta que encontré en youtube un dorama con el mismo nombre, y me quedé tan anonadada, la canción, la trama... Pero bah, mi corazón se rompió cuando me di cuenta que no era un dorama verdadero, sino un video, simple, que tenía este nombre y reunía escenas de diferentes doramas. Bueh, supongo que eso quita esto de la categoría de plagio. "Further" es "más lejos, más separado" en el sentido figurado, pero paradójicamente, y como saben, together significa juntos. _

_Dedico este primer capítulo a Isi-san, por seguirme desde que tengo memoria. _

_Disclaimer: Por el momento todos los personajes que vayan apareciendo son de Masashi Kishimoto. El universo es semi alterno, por cierta situación (dentro de algunos capítulos) que me convenía._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

.

.

.

_¿Que cómo inicia una historia? Por el inicio, puede ser. Por el _verdadero _inicio. Y puede que se piense que sus destinos estuvieron entrelazados, marcados a estar juntos desde el comienzo. Pero la verdad es que el cómo llegaron a estar juntos, estando tan lejos al mismo tiempo, tiene que ver mucho más que con el inicio. Porque si los momentos, si las circunstancias no se hubieran presentado, nada habría sido posible._

_Pero sí, puede ser que todo empiece desde el inicio…_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*La primera vez que la vio, Kiba ya era todo un hombre: tenía cinco años. Casi seis. Por eso tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar a verla en la cuna. Y aunque era una bebé sin pestañas y escasas cejas, cuando abrió sus ojos lavanda, Kiba sonrió y pensó que le gustaban los bebés.<p>

* * *

><p>*En la escuela, los demás niños se burlaban de él por pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata —con una niña. Aún así, Kiba era lo suficientemente revoltoso como para hacerse respetar (y causarle problemas a la maestra).<p>

Total, todo valía la pena —si cuando iría a casa de Hinata podría aspirar su olor favorito: olor de bebé.

Bueno, si mamá lo dejaba…

* * *

><p>*A Kiba le gustaba <em>mucho <em>la leche. En serio, la _amaba. _Siempre peleaba con Hana por la leche del refrigerador —la mordía de ser necesario. Tomaba dos vasos durante el desayuno, un vaso entre comidas y antes de ir a la escuela. Su mamá solía decir, con cierto orgullo mezclado con la burla, que Kiba mamó hasta casi los dos años de edad. No, nadie podía contra él cuando se trataba de leche.

Pero cuando llegaba su momento favorito del día, cuando le permitían darle el biberón a la pequeña Hanabi, él disfrutaba más, mucho más que tomarse un vaso él solito, verla a ella succionar lentamente la deliciosa, apetitosa y blanca leche, con sus ojitos lavandas siempre abiertos.

* * *

><p>*Y cuando la leche se le escurría por la boquita, Kiba se la limpiaba con su propia boca cuando la mamá de Hinata no estaba viendo. A Hinata le causaba gracia, porque Hanabi se reía, y sólo atinó a decir: "<em>¡Besitos de leche!<em>"

* * *

><p>*Cuando su mamá le aseguró que <strong>jamás <strong>tendría otro hermanito o hermanita, Kiba no se puso tan triste.

De todas maneras, pensaba mientras la miraba extasiado, no creía que pudiera haber otro bebé mejor que ella.

* * *

><p>*Los meses siguientes ni Hinata ni Kiba querían separarse de la bebita, de lo encantados que estaban con ella.<p>

Pero la verdad, Kiba disfrutaba mucho más cuando podía contemplarla él solito.

* * *

><p>*Kiba no entendía por qué la mamá de Hinata se reía cuando él se giraba, con la cara roja como un tomate, mientras ella bañaba a Hanabi y le decía que todo estaba bien, que podía acercarse.<p>

¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? ¡No podía verla! ¡Era una niña y él era un niño!

"_Kiba-kun, eres tan lindo" _Sonrió la madre de Hanabi.

* * *

><p>*Kiba se dijo que ya no quería tener hermanitos pequeños cuando Hanabi-chan enfermó de reflujo y vómitos a los seis meses de edad. Era asqueroso, el olor le daba náuseas y su llanto era insoportable.<p>

Y también, Kiba se enojaba con los adultos cuando la hacían tomar la horrible medicina a la fuerza. Eso sólo la hacía sufrir más.

* * *

><p>*Los dos años de ella fue un duro y amargo golpe para Kiba: nada más verlo Hanabi se echaba a llorar en los brazos de Hinata o de su padre. Cada vez que lo veía, salía huyendo asustada. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por la cabeza de Kiba.<p>

Cargándola, Hinata trataba que Hanabi perdiera su miedo a Kiba. Se la ofrecía a los brazos de su amigo, pero Hanabi se giraba de inmediato, refugiándose en el pecho de su hermana.

—Vamos, Hanabi-chan —decía Hinata con una voz suave, casi maternal—, ve con Kiba-kun… —Kiba tenía sus brazos abiertos.

—No… —lagrimeaba Hanabi viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Por qué no? —inquiría Hinata— ¿Te da miedo?

La pequeña asentía todavía recostada de su pecho. Kiba bajó los brazos con una gota de sudor resbalándose por su cabeza.

—Pero si Kiba-kun te quiere —insistía Hinata—… ¿por qué te da miedo?

Hanabi se aferró fuerte al cuello de su hermana, mirando a horrorizada a Kiba.

—Es muy feo…

* * *

><p>*Los cuatro fue la edad más tierna de Hanabi. Por eso, Kiba ya se había acostumbrado a llamarla…<p>

—…bebé…

—¡No me llames bebé! —chillaba inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas— ¡No soy bebé! ¡Bebé tú!

* * *

><p>*Kiba había soñado, casi delirado con el momento en que recibiera su propio cachorro, como el resto de su familia. Y aquél pequeño diablillo de ojos perla había logrado opacar su pequeño orgullo.<p>

—¡Aaaww! —había chillado ella emocionada, corriendo a abrazar al perrito— ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo se llama?

—Akamaru. —El pecho de Kiba se infló de orgullo.

Hanabi hizo unos intentos por repetir el nombre, pero luego de abrir la boca un par de veces, finalmente dijo:

—Eso es tonto —la pequeña arrugó su ceño—. Y muy largo.

—¡¿Tonto? —Se escandalizó Kiba, totalmente ofendido.

—…Momo-chan —prosiguió Hanabi sin hacerle caso, abrazando al pequeño Akamaru.

—¡¿Momo? —protestó Kiba— ¡Eso es de niñas! ¡Y es tonto! —_¿De quién lo habría aprendido Hanabi?_— ¡A-ka-ma-ru! —Enfatizó sílaba por sílaba— ¡Eso sí es de hombres! ¡Es un macho! ¡Varoncito!

—Momo-chan… —repitió Hanabi con ternura, abrazando a Akamaru como si fuera un bebé.

Kiba farfulló, molesto, pero sin el corazón para arrancárselo de las manos.

* * *

><p>*Cuando ella tuvo cinco, Kiba creyó que dejaría de ser amigo de Hinata por culpa de su endemoniada y traviesa hermana menor.<p>

Las niñas eran horribles.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El señor Hyūga y Kuromaru

_Reescrito al 23 de mayo de 2013._

_En caso de que alguien que ya esté al capítulo 25 esté leyendo esto por ocio sabrá que aquí hay algo de coincidencia con las notas que puse allá. Es decir que por fin esto de reescribir puede verse aunque sea un poco. A quienes vean esto por primera vez les pido una sincera disculpa y entendería a la perfección si en unos cuantos capítulos (sin editar aún) lo abandonan. _

_Este proceso no va a suponer una molestia ni una falsa esperanza de un nuevo capítulo. Sencillamente los iré reemplazando a medida que los tenga listos; a menos que surjan nuevos capítulos sin base a lo que ya haya escrito y no tenga otra opción que publicarlos como New Chapter, es decir con la alerta incluida. Pero por el momento eso parece lejano._

_Por cierto, no sé si les gusta la portada. Pero es el único dibujo de Kiba y Hanabi que creo hice bien y por eso mismo me animé a pintarlo y todo lo demás.  
><em>

* * *

><p>El señor Hyūga y Kuromaru<p>

.

.

.

En el momento en que comenzaron a ser tres en lugar de cuatro, Hyūga Hiashi tomó la desconcertante decisión de dejar el trabajo en la oficina por un año completo; y nadie, ni siquiera su propio padre que le había mirado con la confianza ganada tras años de responsabilidades pero con un severo deje de recelo, había encontrado la similitud y la ironía que encerraba aquella decisión que ciertamente se tomó con pocas antelaciones. Los empleados, directa o indirectamente bajo su cargo, también le habían mirado siendo apenas capaces de disimular la sorpresa y más tarde, Hiashi lo sabía, murmurar acerca de la decisión del magnate heredero del Grupo Kaiten. Solo su hermano, Hizashi, tendría que debatirse entre el duro dilema entre mirar a su gemelo con admiración estoica dados los hechos relativamente recientes, o desviar el rostro para que nadie lo viera conteniendo la sonrisa ante la idea de que Hiashi se estuviera tomando su respectivo año de licencia _por maternidad. _

Sin embargo, y aunque la ridiculez del término aplicado a sí mismo había pasado por la mente del gemelo mayor, Hiashi había sabido saborear aquella idea como era capaz de desechar muchas constataciones que, aunque llamativas, eran decididamente irrelevantes. Lo había pensado con cierta vaguedad al ver a su bebé de pocos meses, pero era el mismo pensamiento que le recordaba y colocaba en la realidad de que nadie se iba a ocupar mejor de Hanabi que no fuera él mismo. Eso lo había sabido al instante en que finalmente algo hizo eco aflorando el crudo pensamiento de que Hanabi no tenía madre y nunca tendría una.

De modo que apenas dándose cuenta se entregó devotamente a protegerla y a ocuparse de ella, y las primeras semanas luego de dejar el trabajo, cuando se acostumbró a la vida y a las necesidades de la pequeña, dos pensamientos extrañamente eclipsándose el uno al otro, supieron sorprenderlo. El primero, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo agotador que resultaba un bebé para un adulto, a veces incluso dos; y el segundo, fue la cantidad de tiempo libre con que se encontró a pesar del bebé. Había intentado acompañar a Hinata a la escuela primaria, tarea que normalmente correspondía a Kō, pero el único día que lo hizo Hinata no alzó la mirada en todo el trayecto e incluso los hombros le temblaban levemente para sorpresa muda de Hiashi, por lo que desistió, contrariado y sombrío, y dejó que su hija mayor viviera tranquila en su camino a la escuela.

Pero al quedar a su vulnerable y propia merced de bebé, privada inmediatamente de las atenciones diarias y tal vez demasiado mimosas, Hanabi a menudo rompía en llanto e iluso sería pensar que hubo un tiempo de preparación para él, como padre y como hombre, para cambiar su mentalidad y aprender a dedicarse a su hija de cuatro meses las veinticuatro horas del día. A pesar de las obvias dificultades iniciales y de la certeza que tenía Hiashi al acostarse los días luego hablar con Hizashi, de que su hermano se burlaba de su torpeza como madre, Hiashi aprendió rápido y mecánico, como era con absolutamente todo.

Fue un periodo oscuro y del que nadie tuvo conocimiento, y cuando las personas a su alrededor cayeron en cuenta se encontraban, sorprendidas, ante el exitoso empresario convertido en el padre que bañaba a su bebé y se sabía a la perfección el caprichoso horario propio de los infantes, tanto para el biberón como para cambiarle el pañal, entre muchísimos otros detalles agregados. Sabía que los empleados de la casa le miraban con aire escéptico a las horas de las comidas en que apartaba su plato y le daba la papilla a Hanabi, postrada en la silla alta de madera propia de los bebés; pero nunca se decidió por devolverles la mirada, porque de todos modos con el pasar del tiempo nadie se atrevía a contemplar por más de dos segundos por el temor implícito de encontrarse con sus ojos despiadadamente fríos y reprobatorios.

Incluso mantenía discusiones gélidas con su propio padre al respecto, quien se mostraba desdeñoso e irritado con el hijo modelo que de pronto, tan mayor y con tanta experiencia de vida, decidiera de pronto no contratar a ninguna niñera que se hiciera cargo del bebé, alguien que fuera a hacer ese tipo de cosas mucho mejor que él, que de todos modos tenía cargos y tareas más importantes y un lugar exigente en la empresa.

Pero de vuelta al inicio del ciclo, la mente de Hiashi trabajaba por inercia desechando las ideas causantes de estrés pero que definitivamente carecían de importancia. Su hija era su decisión, una decisión desafiante y no por ello inmadura. E incluso el recuerdo de la desaprobación de su padre le vino con tranquilidad mientras el auto seguía su andar silencioso y elegante, bajando la velocidad a casi un paseo conforme se acercaba a las verjas de su propiedad, e instintivamente, miró por el espejo retrovisor encontrándose con el reflejo de Hanabi jugueteando curiosamente con las correas de la silla para bebés. Tenía seis meses, y la vida de ambos se reducía a la curiosa cláusula de que se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro.

Llegar a casa luego de aquella visita con el pediatra fue un extraño ritual que le hizo devolverlo a un mundo donde Hanabi seguía siendo lo más importante, por supuesto, pero no lo único. Se bajó del auto ya estacionado y abrió la portezuela de atrás inclinándose para desabrochar las correas que sujetaban a Hanabi, cargándosela al hombro y con el otro brazo tomando el bolso lleno de los efectos personales que su hija podía necesitar en cualquier momento mientras estuviera fuera de casa.

Mientras lo hacía, y mientras recorría el caminillo antes de alcanzar la puerta de su casa, naturalmente volvió a ser consciente de las responsabilidades y los procesos que aguardaban dentro; calculó el tiempo y supo que Hinata estaba en casa, que ya debía haber hecho los deberes si los tenía —jamás lo había decepcionado en ese aspecto—, y que Neji estaría acompañándola o si no en camino.

Antes de abrir la cerradura por su cuenta la puerta le fue abierta y le recibió una mujer del servicio, de mediana edad y expresión severa que daba un aire de un respeto casi tan religioso como remilgado, y le dio la bienvenida saludándolo como Hiashi-sama aunado al nombre de "Hanabi-sama", como si el bebé tuviera edad para exigir dicho tipo de trato. Otra mujer se le acercó a tomar el bolso con las pertenencias de Hanabi, aunque lo más notorio de todo fueron las voces infantiles del salón amortiguadas por la distancia junto con el ruido un poco más mecánico de la televisión.

Y quizás debido al aparato, y como si haber percibido la actividad más notoria de la casa tuviese el poder de convocarlos, Hiashi no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que su paso se vio sutilmente interrumpido por Hinata y su acompañante, un niño de cabello revuelto y castaño y un par de centímetros más alto que ella. Hiashi detuvo sus ojos en el último por unos segundos más de lo debido, notando el leve desprecio que sentía hacia el amigo de Hinata. De alguna extraña manera que jamás logró comprender, su esposa se ocupó del niño como si fuese propio en un sentido bastante literal de la expresión; nunca había hecho un desastre especialmente llamativo, pero Hiashi sabía de quién era hijo y cada vez que lo veía en casa no dejaba de pensar en el inminente momento en que recibiera su reglamentario cachorro y quisiera que Hinata jugara con él, movido por aquella familiar actitud de una pedantería infantil y que resultaba algo graciosa a esa edad. Pero hasta él era capaz de percibir el lazo de hermandad y amistad que se había ido formando, aunque no lo comprendiera del todo y mucho menos lo aprobara. Sabía que también estaba el niño Aburame, pero él era un ser existencial igual que Hinata y aunque esta última disfrutaba de su silenciosa compañía, era el Inuzuka el punto de desequilibrio entre ambos, haciendo reír levemente a la una y exasperando al otro con sus constantes competencias de liderazgo.

Había algo en aquel extraño principio que había impedido a Hiashi prohibirle a Hinata las visitas del niño; y ese impedimento invisible e incomprensible chocaba con la superficial desaprobación que le inspiraba.

—Papá, ¿podemos jugar con Hanabi-chan? —pidió la dulce voz de Hinata con una confianza mezclada de vitalidad, impropio pero muy saludable, y Hiashi nuevamente tuvo que posar la mirada en el dúo como si intentase descifrar la manera misteriosa en que uno influía en el otro. Miró a Hanabi y supo que el mundo de ambos se había resquebrajado y que ya no era él sino ellos, por la forma en que el bebé se estiraba hacia abajo en una terca protesta a los brazos paternos.

Hinata se apresuró a añadir en un mal tono disimulado de ruego que solo sería un ratito y Kiba hizo de los ruego una petición de capricho, y entonces, solo entonces, Hiashi vio el anhelo que brillaba en los ojos de ambos, más notorio en las oscuras rendijas de él, deseando con la mirada impotente poder tocar al bebé que él tenía en brazos e intentaba mordisquear un botón de su camisa.

En ese mismo segundo Hiashi recordó que su esposa los criaba a los tres al mismo tiempo; lo bizarro de las escenas de Hinata y Kiba adorando a un bebé que apenas y los reconocía, pero que al mismo tiempo era el centro de sus atenciones y sus mimos. De sus vidas.

—Yo puedo proteger a las dos, jī-san*, ¡es una promesa!

Él nunca lo sabría, pero en todo este tiempo Hinata y Kiba habían sido lo bastantes mayores para saber que una persona se había ido para siempre y que las cosas no seguirán siendo igual para los tres, y que ellos ya no podían hacer nada más que mirar la sonrosada cara de Hanabi por encima del hombro del padre, llevándosela a los confines de su habitación para siempre.

Aquella frase le hizo sentir la absurda sensación de que sobreprotegía a la pequeña, añadiendo el inesperado detalle que era la voz del niño lo que mayormente desencadenó aquella sensación instantánea. Trató de recordar las veces en que estuvieron ambas hermanas juntas, y reconoció que eran escasas, que sus recuerdos se limitaban a las veces en que él estaba ocupado con Hanabi y por el rabillo del ojo percibía la pequeña presencia de Hinata asomada tímidamente a la puerta buscando no ser descubierta, y aunque al principio pensaba que eran celos naturales tuvo que replantearse la constatación cuando la conducta de Hinata siguió invariable, pensando que él no la veía, mientras contemplaba con expresión silenciosa a su hermana menor, mientras era cambiada y vestida, alimentada y dormida.

Hiashi cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y acompañó a los niños de vuelta al salón. Al llegar ahí y mientras se desprendía de Hanabi miró a un hombre muy parecido a Kō y vestido igual de elegante, en las sombras y sin separar la mirada de los infantes, y el empleado asintió a su severa mirada poniendo especial atención en el bebé ahora sentado en el sofá.

—Volveré en unos minutos —replicó con autoridad a Hinata y a Kiba, que a su vez asintieron vigorosamente para luego sonreírse entre sí y chocar palmas ante la victoria.

Antes de irse Hiashi recordó que Neji vendría en unos minutos, y aunque era estirado y presumido con seis años y medio, por lo menos sería esa misma particularidad la que dominaría al encontrar a Hanabi como cerrando el cuarteto, también empezando a actuar como líder y como quien supiera todo acerca de la prima menor y cómo cuidarla, en caso de que los otros tuvieran alguna ocurrencia con el bebé. Confiaba en ese último aspecto porque era tan meticuloso y perfeccionista como cualquier Hyūga. Sin proponérselo repasaba instintivamente los factores que protegían a Hanabi sin su presencia; y en su mente apreció la imagen del guardián que por supuesto no les dejaría cometer imprudencias. También, recordó, dentro de poco vendría la hermana mayor de Kiba a buscarlo por lo que antes de retirarse a descansar por un momento ordenó mantener el portón abierto.

En efecto, al tiempo en que entraba a su habitación y se sentaba al borde de la cama, sin saberlo, la misma mujer que le había abierto la puerta repetía el acto y por el ornamentado marco entró de un salto una figura colosal pero no alta; y volvió su cabeza peluda y sus ojos amarillentos y severos, hacia la mujer que solo le devolvió una mirada igual para luego ejecutar un leve asentimiento y casi imperceptiblemente mirar hacia el interior de la mansión, como si le confirmase al lobo detalles que ya sabía.

Kuromaru llegó al salón en el preciso instante en que tanto Hinata como Kiba parecían sumirse por completo en los dibujos animados sin dirigirse la palabra entre sí, como si fuesen presas de un extraño encantamiento que la sola autoridad del cánido había logrado diluir con la misma sutileza con que la niña lo volteó a ver y le dirigió una sonrisa amable y callada. Kuromaru la saludó con un asentimiento sin reparar en la falta de cariño; y apunto estaba de mirar a Kiba pero el crío ya se hallaba protestando en voz alta.

—¡No, todavía no, todavía no! —gimoteó tan molestamente que Kuromaru apartó el morro en señal de hastío— ¡Un ratito más, por favor!

El can estuvo a punto de negarle con autoridad tajante pero su mirada antes se cruzó con el bebé de por medio que separaba a Kiba y a Hinata. Kiba se había levantado del sofá y sus ruegos amortiguaban el sonido de la televisión, aunque Kuromaru en realidad solo estudiaba distraídamente sus movimientos exagerados como si en realidad la vida se le fuera en pasar un momento más en esa casa.

—Kuromaru-kun puede quedarse si quiere —terció Hinata; pero su voz, la mirada de Kuromaru y los reproches de Kiba disminuyeron hasta casi desaparecer por un lapso de un segundo en que el disonante sonido de un juguete cayendo al piso les interrumpió, movido por el momento en que Kiba se había levantado para intentar razonar con el perro.

Kuromaru inclinó el hocico para recogerlo con su habitual indiferencia, pero la mano blanquecina de Hinata se le adelantó con prisa, casi imprudente.

—Espera, Kuromaru-kun —había dicho al tiempo que recogía el objeto—, es el juguete de masticar de Hanabi-chan.

Kuromaru observó al bebé mirar con ojos entornados y fijos dicho juguete que de pronto llamaba su atención, y ninguna otra intervención le fue necesaria para decidir que marcharse en ese momento dejaría un regusto a grosería e imprudencia, por lo que solo desistió, derrotado y cansado, dirigiéndole una última mirada al bebé.

—Así que esta es la segunda hija de Hiashi. —Comentó, con un nuevo aire de procrastinar el objetivo que lo había llevado caminando lejos de las insulsas mentes humanas que se asustaban si veían su presencia en las calles.

—¿Cómo lo sabías? —saltó Kiba de inmediato.

Kuromaru suspiró hondo armándose de paciencia.

—Hiashi acaba de estar aquí, cargándola en brazos —puso los ojos en blanco, pero como era de esperarse Kiba ni siquiera reparó en la obviedad del asunto. Kuromaru solo añadió perezosamente:—. Aparte de que han mencionado ya su nombre en numerosas ocasiones, nombre que solo es precedido por el de Hinata en cuanto a número de repeticiones en casa.

Kiba muy seguramente no le había entendido ni media oración, más que un "Hinata" y "Hanabi", pero alguna parte del mensaje en general tuvo que captar, porque volvió a sentarse en el sofá con el rostro muy rojo. Sin comprenderlo mucho a él tampoco, Kuromaru prefirió retirarse en su andar silencioso a una esquina de la estancia sin dejar de esperar algún momento de menos energías concentradas en la atmósfera. Sorprendido estaba que los ruegos de Kiba habían pasado a ser cosas de algún pasado muy lejano, y que retirándose de esa manera tan burda incluso había dejado de existir para el niño, que en ese momento había divisado el objeto y al parecer decidió espantar su vergonzosa exposición desviando la atención de sí, cruzándose de brazos con aire arrogante y presumido.

—¿Juguete de masticar? Qué tontería, yo le mordía el dedo a mi hermana.

En su lugar Kuromaru ni siquiera se molestó en abrir los ojos; el músculo facial que correspondería al lugar de una ceja se elevó con tintes incrédulos y vejestorios, pero por supuesto que nadie lo notó. Kiba tampoco se dio cuenta de la expresión de asombro en Hinata; él estaba con los brazos tras la nuca y aunque había dicho eso no dejó de mirar al bebé, como si esperara que en algún momento le reclamara por estar hablando de ella.

—¿De verdad, Kiba-kun? —expresó Hinata con voz queda, envolviendo a Hanabi con un abrazo protector, buscando algo en su rostro aunque esta no dejaba de desviar la mirada hacia todos lados—. Es que le están saliendo los dientes y le molesta; mira.

Kiba continuó con el mentón en alto y tan indiferente como el único hombre que era; aunque en realidad tenía un ojo abierto que se esforzaba por ver a Hinata, que le tomaba la barbilla a la hermanita e intentaba abrírsela con suavidad.

—Abre la boca, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi solo contemplaba a Hinata con una curiosidad inmensa, y Kiba solo la miraba apenas pudiendo contenerse las ganas de tomarla en brazos y aspirar el perfume tan agradable, tan suave, que le llegaba a esa distancia. Al final, y solo por no decepcionar a Hinata, se inclinó frente a Hanabi y vio los puntitos blancos que emergían de las encías, aunque ella no aguantó demasiado que le sostuvieran la boca abierta y terminó quitando la cara. Kiba se había quedado mirándole sin darse cuenta y fue apenas consciente de cuando Hinata le dijo a su hermanita que tendría que lavar su juguete para que ella pudiera mordisquearlo; y cuando su compañera se levantó del sofá fue como otro vergonzoso factor que le hacía caer en cuenta de su embelesamiento; miró rápidamente a su alrededor comprobando que el molesto tipo que los vigilaba no lo miraba a él, y Kuromaru tampoco, y ambas cosas le valieron para respirar un poco aliviado y erguirse con naturalidad.

Kiba le echó un fugaz vistazo al bebé a su lado pero enseguida desvió la mirada escandalizado, enterrándola en sus propios puños que se cerraban en torno al borde de sus pantaloncillos. Una especie de sentimiento negativo le bombeaba el pecho dándole la sensación de estallar en cualquier momento. Sabía que Hinata vendría enseguida, que nada estaba pasando, que Hanabi seguía siendo un bebé y que nada _pasaría_; ¿pero qué tendría que pasar? No podía olvidar en modo alguno las veces en que la había visto de pasada, cargada al hombro de su padre, deseando con una rebeldía imposible tocarla y tenerla cerca y que no se fuera; y ahora estaba ella ahí, acostándose —podía verla con el rabillo del ojo—, y nada pasaba, y nada pasaría.

No sabe por qué la mira tanto, por qué es incapaz de concentrarse solo en la televisión (que sorprendentemente comenzaba a irritarlo en ese momento), pero al mismo tiempo tampoco comprende por qué no la puede mirar directamente, porque es un temor que no acaba de ser lógico. No la está viendo, pero ella de todas formas le llega a los ojos por el costado, Kiba puede verla a ella y su sonrosado rostro de bebé con los castaños mechones de seda.

No pudo ver la televisión directamente; en lugar de ello recordó cuando Ella también estaba y él no se sentía tan enfermito como ahora, cuando la mamá de Hinata no se había ido al cielo todavía y Hinata se dormía en el futón dejándolo enfurruñado hasta que la Señora lo tomaba de la mano con dulzura y le pedía silencio con un gesto, llevándolo hasta la habitación donde estaba el bebé recién nacido y lo sentaba en la cama y él podía fijarse bien cómo eran los bebés de verdad y la Señora no se molestaba cuando él, soñoliento como en realidad estaba, caía casi sin pensarlo para luego ponerse bien despierto aunque relajado, observándola, sumiéndose en un dulce sueño sin dormir, con el olor tan rico que provenía del bebé. Kiba apenas espabiló cayendo en cuenta que posiblemente no tenía otro olor que le gustara más.

Pero negó con la cabeza espantando recuerdos; no podía ponerse así simplemente porque ahora había crecido y era responsable y no estaba para que lo cuidaran sino para cuidar.

Ella lo miró y pese a lo atónito que estaba porque sin duda era a él a quien miraba, Kiba no pudo apartar la mirada de ella al punto en que se sintió imprudente; pero, al mismo tiempo, supo que aquello era un poquito de lo que él quería, porque su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo que lo asustaba y lo hacía querer encogerse sobre los cojines donde estaba sentado.

La contempló por lo que parecieron años hasta que ya no pudo mirarla más y cortó el contacto visual en un acceso de frustración y un leve enojo, porque ella lo miraba, porque era tan bonita, porque en su inocencia de bebé lo había encontrado interesante, y Kiba de pronto comprendió que ella no entendería nada, porque era un bebé y los bebés no entendían nada.

Deseó tanto que fuera como él y que le tomara la mano, porque sabía que aunque no fuera bebé la protegería. Lo deseó con tanta fuerza que abrió los ojos sobresaltado, torpe y avergonzado cuando Hinata regresó con el juguete de Hanabi, se sentó de vuelta en el sofá y le puso el objeto al alcance de la mano y su hermanita lo agarró y empezó a babearlo y mordisquearlo con mucho interés. Kiba se sintió aliviado que no lo hubiera visto.

Hanabi llamó repentinamente su atención y con un sobresalto se giró a ver lo siguiente que la niña estaba haciendo: incorporándose pesadamente y sacudiendo el juguete en el aire como si este repentinamente sufriera algún desperfecto. Kiba la miró sintiéndose asombrado en el fondo porque no recordaba exactamente en qué estaba pensando o qué estaba viendo un segundo antes de que Hanabi-chan llamara su atención, y de repente se sintió como aquellas veces en que se acababa de levantar en la clase y no entendía ni jota de lo que estaba escrito en el tablero: análogo a aquellas ocasiones, _sabía_ que había transcurrido algún pequeño lapso de tiempo puesto que incluso Hinata se veía de lo más normal.

Hanabi de repente abandonó el juguete y probó a estirar la manita hacia él, y Kiba, con el corazón en un puño, acercó la suya muy, muy discretamente y dejándola para ella, mientras él simulaba que miraba la televisión con un interés ajeno rayano a la indiferencia. Pero de hecho y muy a su pesar estaba observándola y captó el momento justo en que movida por la típica curiosidad infantil, Hanabi le agarró uno de sus dedos y lo apretujó con suavidad como si quisiera comprobar que, o _si_, ocurría algo con el levísimo agarre. Kiba entonces pretendió darse cuenta sintiendo en secreto la comezón que empezaba a ascenderle desde algún lugar y la profunda ternura descuidada del tacto que le hizo ser consciente de cada sonoro y aletargado latido dentro del pecho; pero extrañamente, se sentía tranquilo, como si el apacible y prometedor martilleo le hiciera sentirse paradójicamente un poquito triste.

La observaba fijamente sabiendo que una pequeña preocupación empezaba a crecer dentro de él. Comenzó a sentir una urgencia con la misma sutileza, aunque tal vez el dormido arrebato no manifiesto tampoco se alejaba tanto de la sensación de cuando estaba apurado por ir al baño. La miró, sintiendo tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo teniendo la firme certeza de que quería mucho, mucho a Hanabi-chan y que solo ahora podía verlo con tanta claridad que creía que de seguir sintiéndose de esa forma podría llegar a dolerle; y tuvo un miedo que le hizo bajar la mirada, triste y apesadumbrado.

Era extraño, porque el sonido de la televisión, del anime favorito de él y de Hinata, le llegaba como un zumbido lejano que se esforzaba por entender pero que acababa por dejarlo de un lado. Por un momento, se quedó tan quieto esforzándose por llenarse de la televisión que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que Hanabi lo había soltado; aunque el ruido estaba logrando en él un efecto peculiar y contrario: las mismas urgencias extrañas que concernían a Hanabi-chan le comenzaron a invadir de nuevo, y esta vez con una sensación un tanto más trágica que hacía tan solo unos momentos.

Él sabía de esta cosa rara que dolía muy parecido a cuando hacía algo y se daba cuenta que eso había dañado o puesto muy triste a alguien como Mamá o Hana-nee-chan; pero Hinata estaba cargando a Hanabi, y Hinata era su amiga y por otro lado él no podía seguir ignorando ese molesto palpitar tan rápido que lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Kiba no quiso pensar en sus manos, que comenzaban a sudar. Se le ocurrió la distraída idea de que Hanabi era la princesa entre ambos. Era la chiquitita y eso era lo justo. Y él quiso tener una corona para ponérsela en la cabeza y reír amigablemente de cómo le quedaba. Pero lo único que tenía Hanabi en la cabeza era un diminuto pasador para el pelo, que por cierto se estaba quitando en esos momentos como parte de esos juegos que sin darse cuenta Kiba quería entender. Y entonces desvió su mirada del bebé y de Hinata. Y pensó en sus palmas sudorosas. Y pensó en el martilleo del pecho que dolía, y que lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

―Hinata. ―Llamó. Y tal vez, solo tal vez si fuera un poco mayor se habría dado cuenta que su voz sonaba ajena a su propia mente; pero hacía relativamente poco había cumplido seis y en todo lo que podía pensar era en esa sensación incómoda y horrorosamente expectante que bullía en su estómago. No obstante Hinata le observó, y sin poder verla durante demasiado tiempo, supo al instante que su valentía se había ido al caño―. Después de ti, ¿podría yo también cargar a Hanabi-chan?

En aquel segundo Hinata le miró un momento en silencio tratando de digerir el inusual comportamiento de su amigo. Y entonces, antes siquiera de que Kiba tuviera tiempo de sentirse acosado o culpable, sucedió la cosa más increíble.

―Claro Kiba-kun.

Él tuvo que verla por un momento para corroborarlo y asentir torpemente, porque en aquel instante él estaba en la escuela donde los niños mayores hacían ese tipo de voces todo el tiempo y que todo el tiempo terminaban siendo una broma que hacían a uno sentirse idiota. Pero Hinata no era así, por supuesto, y asimismo como asentía acortó la distancia hacia ella tratando de poner toda su atención en cuidar bien de Hanabi-chan y sujetarla firmemente.

Pero el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

De pronto se encontró preguntándose un montón de cosas urgentes que no podía decir en voz alta, cosas sobre cómo sería la mejor forma de tomarla o deseando haber visto a Hinata con más atención; pero antes que se le ocurriera siquiera decir algo tenía a Hanabi-chan bien sujeta por debajo de los bracitos y todo parecía que se le venía encima. Sus brazos y sus piernas le temblaban felizmente como gelatina y muy a su pesar había enrojecido hasta las orejas, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Kuromaru, escéptico de la inusual y arrebatadora calidez que brotaba del rostro del pequeño crío, algo que no creía haber percibido antes con aquella intensidad.

Kiba no tardó de sentir la azotadora ola con el aroma a bebé tan puro que le penetró de lleno en las fosas nasales. Pero resistió, a pesar de la comezón que empezaba a reptarle por el cuello. Al menos hasta que se acomodó a Hanabi al hombro. Ahí no pudo reprimir más las nubes de algodón y los sueños dulces que le inspiraba tener su calentito cuerpo tan cerca. Había aspirado su aroma profundo solo porque no lo creía, pero aquello lo dejó mareado y pensando en lo bonito que era el tacto de un bebé.

_De Hanabi_, decidió, azorándose en ese mismo momento porque definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en esa manera; ―Hanabi dejó caer el juguete de masticar― porque pensarlo lo asustó tanto que sintió ganas de llorar y creía que se estaba volviendo malo y sucio; pero abrazaba a Hanabi-chan y todo eso parecía dejar de ser importante y él parecía empezar a ser feliz ―mientras que Hanabi se recostó en él con aire pensativo. Entonces Kiba la mira despacio, a hurtadillas y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que con aquello su rostro rozaba el de ella, y aunque Hanabi solo había descansado una manita sobre su hombro él se sonrojó violentamente y dejó de verla obligándose a pensar en el cielo y las nubes de algodón y en bebés más agradables que no fueran Hanabi.

Pero era imposible.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_*jii-san: señor._

_Sé que Akamaru le fue dado a Kiba cuando este último tendría unos nueve años, y Akamaru... ¿escaso un mes? (de cualquier modo era un cachorro que no controlaba sus esfínteres). Pero imaginé que Hiashi no es del tipo que se inmiscuye en asuntos banales como cuándo los Inuzuka entregan sus cachorros ―concretamente en este contexto._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Se lo dedico a Pelirosa, una gran reviewer mía que me sigue desde... No me acuerdo xD Pero ella sabe que es así. Te agradezco todo tu apoyo, no sabes las ganas que me dan de contestarte los reviews ^^_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

.

.

.

Hanabi finalmente llegó a su casa, abriendo el pequeño portón del jardín trasero, con ganas de darse una ducha y meterse a la cama luego de haber paseado a pie durante buena parte de la noche. Se encaminó hacia la casa, pero se detuvo en seco a mitad del sendero de adoquines al ver a Kiba pocos metros más allá, sentado en una de las mesas de piedra, cerca de la terraza, y con Akamaru echado a un lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Akamaru ya había levantado la cabeza cuando Hanabi entró, pero era evidente que Kiba no la había visto, por el segundo que le tomó sorprenderse desprevenido.

—¿Qué parece que hago aquí? —Contestó él con toda obviedad luego de reponerse, sin embargo con cierto matiz de simpatía que hizo que Hanabi frunciera el ceño— ¿Holgazaneando?

—Sí. —Contestó Hanabi. _Como si no fuera evidente._

—¡Pues…! ¡Puede parecer eso! —respondió Kiba a la defensiva, señalándola con un dedo— Pero no holgazaneo. ¡Estoy pensando!

—¿Tú haces eso? —Se extrañó Hanabi. Akamaru jadeaba simpáticamente.

—Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes? —inquirió Kiba con cierta molestia.

—Doce. —Respondió Hanabi mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Eres muy cínica para tener doce. Hanabi. —Kiba temía haber olvidado su nombre— Y también estás muy grande.

Hanabi suspiró, molesta.

—Y tú tienes la cabeza demasiado grande para ser humano. Pero ya ves, así están las cosas.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa. Era una de esas pocas sonrisas que no eran arrogantes; al contrario. Lo hizo parecer melancólico. Hanabi arqueó las cejas mirándolo con interés, pensando que quizás sus suposiciones eran erróneas. Después de todo, se trataba de _él_.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperabas que te alabara?

—No. —Kiba también arqueó una ceja— De todos modos, no deberías estar sola tan tarde.

—Son las ocho. —Le respondió Hanabi a secas.

—Es muy tarde para ti —insistió Kiba—. Con doce años, y sola.

—Sí, padre, como quieras —replicó Hanabi arrastrando las palabras, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres muy pequeña. —Recalcó Kiba.

Él no sabía ni lo que decía, pensó Hanabi recordando que segundos antes había dicho justamente lo contrario; pero antes que hiciera o dijera algo más, Kiba se levantó de la mesa con todo su porte, como echándoselo en cara. Akamaru, que también era enorme, se levantó inmediatamente aunque tal vez sólo lo hizo por imitar a su amo. Hanabi bufó molesta y miró para otro lado, pero Kiba ya se había parado frente a ella, pasando la mano desde la coronilla de Hanabi hasta el punto más alto donde ésta le llegaba, justo en el esternón.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sentir inferior? —replicó con acritud. Ella ya sabía que le irritaría tener que levantar la vista para mirarlo. Le gustaba más cuando él estaba sentado.

—Eres tan pequeña —Kiba parecía fascinado sólo de decirlo—, y encima tan flacucha y plana, podría cargarte a mi antojo como si fueras una bebé.

Hanabi no podía pronunciar palabra de la indignación.

—¡Que tú seas anormal incluso en el tamaño no es mi problema!

—¡Mira quién tiene complejos! —Kiba sonrió, satisfecho.

De pronto, Hanabi sonrió con seguridad.

—No soy yo la que necesita hacer alardes de nada para saber que soy superior a ti.

Kiba frunció el ceño repentinamente.

—Sigo pensando que si te cargara, podría callarte esa boca de estirada que tienes. —Casi al tiempo que hablaba, Kiba se inclinó hacia ella colocando las manos en las caderas de Hanabi, a punto de levantarla, pero ella se echó para atrás, empujándolo y pegándole en las muñecas.

—¡Quita tus manos de mí!

Kiba se estaba divirtiendo mucho, tratando de poner las manos en diferentes partes cada vez que ella le daba de manotazos.

—Quítate —le advirtió sombríamente, quedándose quieta de repente—. Me tocaste el trasero, y no dejo que nadie me toque el trasero mucho menos los animales —añadió con molestia, echándolo de una vez.

—No te he tocado nada. —Se defendió Kiba, aún pasando la mano de la coronilla de Hanabi hasta su propio pecho.

Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mirándola hacia abajo, aunque ella lo estuviera fulminando con los ojos sin poder ya con la inmadurez, y por supuesto, frente a su obvia impotencia. Kiba dejó escapar una carcajada entre dientes.

—Me gusta cómo te ves. Pareces una gatita enfadada.

—¿"Gatita"? —repitió Hanabi descruzándose de brazos de la indignación, sin poder evitar volver a hablar— Bueno, ya está, ¿no? —agregó con irritación— Eso es lo que querías. Ahora que fastidiaste a alguien ya está completo tu día, y por eso estabas ahí todo melancólico.

Kiba la miraba con cierta simpatía, todavía con la mano en la cabeza de ella, acariciándole el cabello distraídamente.

—¡No me toques! —Replicó Hanabi alejándose con molestia.

Kiba sonrió de esa forma exasperante suya, mirando por encima de Hanabi, la casa que yacía detrás de ellos.

—Bien, creo que ya me iré.

—¿Ya? —Exclamó Hanabi extrañada de que ni siquiera hubiera entrado— Quiero decir, estabas "pensando" —rectificó ella diciendo cualquier cosa para borrar la ambigüedad de su tono—. ¿Piensas con la lengua o qué?

—A veces —aceptó Kiba ya alejándose—. Y también con esto —le sonrió mientras se agarraba los huevos. Hanabi hizo exactamente lo que él esperaba, y se rió de su cara de asco y desprecio—. Ah, y también con el estómago.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza limitándose a darse la vuelta para entrar, al tiempo que él se marchaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Ah! Aprovecho para aclarar que cada momento (o capítulo) NO es una secuencia del anterior. Es decir, porque en el anterior Kiba y Hanabi hablaron por la noche, no quiere decir que HOY en la tarde pase lo que está en este capítulo. Digo, quiero que se entienda (por si no me había explicado) que son momentos aislados, que no pasan estrictamente hoy, luego mañana, pasado mañana, y el día después de eso.._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

.

.

.

_Por supuesto que unas palabras no cambian mucho las cosas…_

Kiba pensaba que Sasuke, compañero de clase, era la persona más irritable que pudiera haber, pero eso fue hasta que tuvo que lidiar con Hanabi.

Y puede que sólo fueran unos segundos al día, una mirada cuando él iba a ver a Hinata. Pero cada vez que se la encontraba… Ella simplemente no le caía bien. Y Kiba estaba seguro que él a ella tampoco.

Eran sólo pequeños momentos, unos minutos, pero eran los peores del día…

Kiba tocó la puerta de la habitación y esperó. Ésta se abrió lentamente, sólo dejando una pequeña rendija por la cual apareció Hanabi. Apenas ella lo vio volvió a impactar la puerta, aunque Kiba logró poner su mano intentando abrir, y se formó un forcejeo entre ambas partes: él por entrar, ella por cerrarle la puerta.

—¿Qué rayos quieres? —dijo ella irritada.

—¡Hanabi! —gritó Kiba.

En un fuerte empujón logró abrir la puerta de golpe. Kiba entró justo a tiempo para ver cómo ella salía despedida unos pasos atrás. Pero no se detuvo mucho a pensar en que la había golpeado, porque Hanabi le lanzó una mirada de odio y salió de su propia habitación, dejando a Kiba adentro. Él salió de inmediato tras ella. Podría desgarrarse llamándola; ella sólo se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

—¡Hanabi! —Bramó Kiba enfurecido.

—¡No me grites! —Exclamó ella hastiada— ¡Deja de atosigarme! ¡Vete, vete de mi casa!

Hanabi repitió esa última frase a medida que se acercaba amenazadoramente a él, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente para pegarle a Kiba con los puños.

—Ya… basta, Hanabi —dijo Kiba con dureza, apartándola de un empujón.

Ella volvió a lanzarle una mirada furibunda y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con pasos largos.

—¡Escucha! —Exclamó Kiba con rabia— ¡Sólo escúchame!

Hanabi finalmente se detuvo en seco, aunque no se volteó.

—Sólo venía a decirte que tu padre quiere que te vistas —continuó Kiba monótonamente, cargando las palabras con acidez—, que te va a llevar no sé a dónde.

Hanabi volvió a darse la vuelta y regresó caminando, altiva, y cuando pasó por su lado puso mucho cuidado en golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

.

.

.

*Estaba implícito entre ellos, pero cada quien se dio cuenta que el "barco" no se hundía mientras nadie dijera nada. Incluso podían encontrarse en la misma habitación, mientras cada quien siguiera en lo suyo.

Cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban, desviaban la mirada de inmediato. Y todo marchaba bien.

* * *

><p>*Una tarde, mientras él y Hinata estaban casi asfixiados con las derivadas integrales (matemáticas), Kiba no pudo evitar darse cuenta que Hanabi se paseaba de un lado a otro, hablando por teléfono. Parecía estresada.<p>

Siempre parecía estresada. Kiba no lo entendía. Hanabi estaba en los primeros años de la adolescencia, pero era como si para ella fuera más difícil que para el resto. Kiba no la había visto sonreír_ ni una sola vez_. Jamás la había visto de buen humor, y esa era su normalidad. ¿Qué rayos podría ser tan duro para una niña de doce años?

Hanabi finalmente se detuvo en la sala, con una mano en el teléfono y la otra en la cintura. Kiba sólo pudo verla arrojar el aparato en uno de los sofás, tomó unos audífonos, puso música, y se arrojó sobre el sofá. Como si estuviera harta.

Rato después, cuando Kiba ya se había olvidado de ella, iba a subir los libros al cuarto de Hinata, y vio a Hanabi todavía en el sofá. No pudo evitar quedarse al pie de las escaleras por un segundo.

Ella abrazaba un cojín con fuerza, y miraba hacia algún punto ciego, aún con los audífonos puestos. Incluso así, pensó Kiba, ella parecía tener más edad de la que en realidad tenía.

Se dio cuenta que no era la primera vez que la veía tan tranquila. Es decir, ella siempre estaba amargada y de mal humor, pero silenciosa. Y parecía tan tranquila. Pese a que él no le caía bien, pese a que a veces incluso se gritaban cuando se cruzaban en el camino del otro; Hanabi se veía tan pacífica.

Sorpresivamente, ella ni siquiera lo miró cuando Kiba se acercó con cautela a la parte trasera del sofá que estaba frente a donde ella estaba acostada.

Hanabi simplemente decidió ignorarlo; él era completamente ajeno a lo que le pasaba siempre. Todos los días. Su jaqueca todavía tenía sus restos latiéndole en el cerebro, y solo quería olvidar todo. Escuchar a esos lindos artistas pop de cabello rubio, ojos azules y voz de niña no era tan malo. Si se quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando en eso, todo parecía tan lindo.

Sólo por eso su ceño se fue relajando. Sabía que él la veía, pero no le importaba porque sabía que no le diría nada.

"_You've got the smile that only heaven can make…" _

Hanabi cerró los ojos y siguió sintiendo la música. Porque a veces era tan fácil apartarse de todo aunque sea por cuatro minutos y medio…

* * *

><p>*La primera vez que se hablaron, fue por un error. Kiba lanzaba al aire distraídamente un lápiz, recostado en el reposabrazos de un sofá, mientras charlaba con Hinata, que se hallaba sentada en el sofá detrás de él. Pero en algún momento Kiba quedó hablando solo sin darse cuenta.<p>

Hinata después juraría que su padre la estaba llamando. Y que le había avisado a Kiba.

—…pero el idiota de Lee lanzó un zapato, así que fue su culpa. ¿No crees?

Kiba siguió lanzando el lápiz y atrapándolo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Kiba esperó un rato más para que Hinata repitiera su respuesta, pero tal respuesta no llegó. Kiba trató de persuadirla un poco más—. Si en lugar de lanzar su zapato, Lee hubiera lanzado un papel o algo así, Naruto no lo…

Kiba miró de reojo. Y, sorpresa, Hinata había desaparecido. Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo se había quedado solo. Y lo peor era que Hanabi estaba a medio camino de subir a su habitación, mandando mensajes con el celular, pero se había detenido para mirarlo raro.

Kiba sólo pudo hacer una cosa…

—Y… —carraspeó dirigiéndose a ella—, como te decía, Naruto recibió el zapato con su cabezota y entonces se cayó hacia atrás, y ahí estaba…

Hanabi lo seguía mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Kiba tragó, incómodo.

—¿Vas a decir tú también que la culpa fue mía cuando está claro que fue de Lee?

Hanabi, con el celular en la mano, no podía quitar esa expresión de su rostro.

—¿Estabas hablando conmigo? —inquirió ella a secas, notándose la extrañeza de la situación.

—S-sí —balbuceó Kiba—. ¿Hay alguien más por aquí?

—Ah. Claro —dijo Hanabi con desdén, y siguió su camino hacia su cuarto.

Y Kiba la siguió, hablando. Fue la primera vez que una simulación le salía tan bien. Puede que ella tuviera los ojos clavados en la pantalla del móvil, pero ya no se podía decir que Kiba hablaba solo.

* * *

><p>*Una de cada diez veces de las que Kiba visitaba a Hinata le sucedían cosas parecidas. Quedaba hablándole a Hanabi cuando tenía ganas de comentar algo estúpido, como qué habrá sido primero: el huevo o la gallina, aunque era lo mismo que hablar solo. No porque ella no le contestara, sino porque siempre andaba ocupada en otras cosas y lo único que Kiba escuchaba era:<p>

—Ah.

—Ajá…

* * *

><p>*Pero en cierto tiempo sintió que era mucho mejor ignorarla. Ser como antes, que ambos estaban cómodos. Y así lo hizo.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_La frasecita de la canción que Hanabi escuchaba es "Next to you" de Justin Bieber con Chris Brown. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, y con decir "artistas pop de cabello rubio, ojos azules y voz de niña" no me refería exclusivamente a ninguno de los dos, sino para dar una descripción generalizada de los americanos (haciendo énfasis en la diferencia entre japoneses y occidentales) y no darle importancia al cantante, sino a la canción y su contenido, y lo que puede hacer sentir (obviamente no me refiero a enternecerse por el cantante ¬¬). Espero que nadie (¡por Dios!) se haya ofendido con eso, yo sé que el Bieber es un ídolo y todo. _

_Como sea, sólo era por mencionar que la frase no es mía._

_Gracias por leer ^.^_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Bueno, no he podido resistirlo. Este capítulo es muy, mucho más largo que todos los demás, pero es pura paja (paja=palabrería que no sirve de nada) xD Perdón, sólo me queda decir que lo disfruten! n_n'_

_Aún así, como está basado en la vida real, no pude resistirme en ponerlo D: _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

.

.

.

_En un mundo, donde Kiba fuera el presidente…_

_._

Hanabi odiaba las tardes de lluvia. Pero más que la lluvia, detestaba a Kiba Inuzuka. Ugh, ¡lo odiaba en serio! No había persona que hubiera causado más desgracias en su vida, y lo peor era que mientras más trataba de evitarlo, de alejarse de él, más le afectaba.

—_Padre. Fū* me invitó el viernes en la tarde…_

—_No puedes ir —la interrumpió Hiashi con calma—. Esta vez no. La madre de Kiba nos ha invitado cortésmente a una cena, como agradecimiento a todo el acogimiento que le hemos dado a su hijo. —Hanabi se dio cuenta que su padre pensaba que aquello no era necesario, que en realidad no le molestaba acoger a Kiba; pero que tampoco pudo rechazar la invitación._

—_Eso no quiere decir que… —Empezó Hanabi, con cautela—… yo también… deba asistir…, ¿verdad?_

—_Por supuesto que sí —respondió Hiashi sin alterarse—. Invitó a toda la familia._

Y ahí estaba. Sentada en la terraza de una casa que ni siquiera era la suya, donde lo único que podía hacer era ver la estúpida lluvia. Aún así, eso era mucho mejor que tener que estar adentro y tener que verle la cara Kiba. A quien le debía toda la rabia que sentía.

Hanabi sólo oyó la puerta abrir y cerrarse…

—Bueno —comentó una voz casualmente—, sólo quedamos tú y yo.

Hanabi giró el rostro lentamente, sintiendo que la ira llameaba en su pecho, sin descruzarse de brazos.

—¿Hay una razón para que me odies tanto?

—No —replicó Hanabi cortante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es que te vi un poco sola y… —Kiba se calló al sentir la mirada gélida de Hanabi— De acuerdo, ¡es que me echaron! —Parecía que desde el inicio quería quejarse con alguien por eso—¡No sé, de pronto quedaron Hinata, mi mamá, Hana y Hiashi hablando entre ellos! ¡Me ignoraron! —Kiba exclamó, entre indignado e incrédulo.

—Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo —replicó Hanabi sombríamente.

—¡Eh…! —Exclamó Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

Hanabi volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte brumoso.

—¿Por qué no me acompañas a caminar debajo de la lluvia? —Sugirió Kiba de una forma tan estúpida que Hanabi giró el rostro, escéptica— Anda, vamos. Ya ni está lloviendo tanto.

—Ve tú —replicó ella frunciendo el ceño y sin descruzarse de brazos.

Y ante cualquier cosa que Hanabi hubiera esperado, Kiba salió de la terraza caminando tranquilamente internándose en la suave lluvia. Caminó y caminó, saltando jubiloso, como un niño pequeño. Se detuvo en un punto y se giró levantando la mano en forma de saludo. Miró a su alrededor, como si estudiara el terreno; incluso vio su celular y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. Volvió a darse una vuelta, regresando a la misma velocidad a la que se había marchado; pero de pronto, cogió impulso y dio un salto… hacia un charquito que salpicó agua hacia los alrededores. Y luego, regresó tan campante como había ido.

—¿Lo ves? Es súper divertido.

Hanabi no podía creer que en serio hubiera hecho eso. Definitivamente lo había sobreestimado; a lo mejor era que Kiba no era tan normal como ella pensaba. Hanabi trató de ignorar el pensamiento por un segundo y se fijó en que él no estaba realmente _empapado_. Ligeramente salpicado por la lluvia, sí. Después de todo, Kiba por lo menos sabía que no estaba lloviendo tan fuerte.

—Creo que me mojé un poco —comentó el muchacho viendo la base de sus pantalones, mojadas casi por completo hasta las rodillas.

—Eso resulta bastante extraño —ironizó Hanabi en un tono monótono—, dado que está _lloviendo_, que la lluvia es _agua_, y que el agua _moja._

—No, no lo digo por eso —intentó decir Kiba en medio de risas, todavía mirándose los pantalones—. Pensé que no iba a mojarme, por eso de la física —Hanabi enarcó una ceja, como si realmente le creyera—. Ya sabes, cuando saltaba al charco —hizo una mueca como si se fuera a zambullir en algún lado—, pensé que el agua iba a salpicar _alrededor_ de los pies y no me iba a mojar. Pero creo que debí hacerlo con los pies más juntos.

Kiba saltaba, como ensayando lo que decía, "con los pies más juntos".

—No puedo creer que yo esté viendo esto —murmuró Hanabi de mal humor, volviéndose a ver la lluvia y deseando tener un libro para desaparecer tras él.

De pronto las chapoteadas que cruzaron la estancia la hacen mirar de nuevo.

—Dame cinco razones por las que no debas ir a mojarte —Habló Kiba, que se había plantado frente a ella y ahora alzaba su mano extendida para empezar a enumerar.

Hanabi, harta de tener que gastar su saliva inútilmente, se paró junto a él y lo miró desafiante, casi con rabia.

—Podría darte cinco _mil _quinientas razones por las que _**no **_iré a mojarme, y mucho menos contigo. Uno —Hanabi levantó el dedo meñique de su puño cerrado—, eres detestable y vulgar.

—¡Oye, eso no cuenta! —Exclamó Kiba ofendido; pero luego casi enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia la lluvia y olvidó lo que iba a decir— Me dan ganas de deslizarme. ¡Wooooo! ¿En serio no te dan ganas?

—No —respondió Hanabi escuetamente, tratando de hacer como que no vio a Kiba haciendo esas muecas de avión mientras decía el "¡Woooo!"— Segundo —prosiguió ella, levantando otro dedo—, NO es divertido.

—¿Pero quién dijo que no? —replicó Kiba distraídamente. Parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría hacia el patio— ¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo has probado?

—Tercero —Hanabi alzó el tercer dedo, echándole en cara que ya casi ganaba—, quedaría… transparente —gruñó—. Y quién sabe a qué hora llegue a mi casa para cambiarme…

—Oh, pero eso no suena tan mal —Kiba le lanzó una mirada picarona. Dejó de reírse cuando percibió la mirada asesina de Hanabi— De acuerdo, fue un mal chiste.

—Cuarto —pronunció Hanabi apretando los dientes—, podría enfermarme y…

—¡Claro que no! No puedes enfermarte —aseguró Kiba sonriendo de lado—. El agua —señaló extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera abarcar toda la lluvia— es vida. Debemos vivirla.

—¿Bajo la lluvia? —Comentó Hanabi ácidamente.

—¡Sí! —Declaró Kiba ampliando su sonrisa— ¿Que no ves que el agua es parte del ser humano? ¡Nuestro cuerpo está compuesto por un sesenta porciento de agua!

—Es setenta, inteligente.

—Justo lo que dije —Kiba la señaló, como cuando te señalaban en un reality show diciéndote que has acertado en lo que contestaste— ¡Y por eso tienes que vivir el agua, entrar en contacto con el agua…!

—Entro en contacto con el agua cuando me baño. Cuando me tomo un vaso de agua. —Hanabi arqueó una ceja— Y si cometería tal tontería que dices, estaría recibiendo lluvia venenosa, lluvia ácida, genio.

—No es lluvia ácida —le respondió Kiba amistosamente—, eso no pasa en un barrio residencial.

—…y podría darte más razones para que te vayas de aquí —prosiguió Hanabi haciendo caso omiso de él—. Pero lo último y que resume todo: no-es-lógico.

—¡Oh, eso sí que no lo puedes decir! —Prácticamente estalló Kiba de la emoción, casi dando saltos— Me lo acaban de dar en la escuela y se llama silogismo.

—Sé lo que es un silogismo —dijo Hanabi con cautela. Él no parecía el tipo de personas que pudiera armar un silogismo coherente.

—Mira —Kiba se aclaró la garganta dándose golpecitos en el pecho. Se colocó entre Hanabi y la lluvia detrás suyo— Las plantas —señaló la lluvia como una pantalla de fondo— reciben agua de la lluvia.

Kiba se rió de sí mismo; parecía estar pensando en cómo continuar.

—El hombre come los frutos de las plantas. Por lo tanto —Kiba se reía de lo que decía—, por lo tanto…

—…el hombre es agua —finalizó Hanabi sarcásticamente.

—¡Sí!

Kiba alzó las manos triunfante. Colocó sus palmas boca arriba, pero Hanabi no chocó las suyas con las de él. Lo miró raro. Lo peor de todo, al menos para ella, es que Kiba se creía todo un erudito y actuaba como tal.

—¡El hombre es vida, el agua es vida, el hombre es agua! Así que vamos.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza sin dejar de verlo.

—Tú vas a tener que ser artista o algo así para ganarte la vida —comentó, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios—. Eres tan idiota que deberías escribir un manual para ser idiota.

Kiba tuvo que quedarse en unos minutos en silencio, radiante como en una ensoñación, tratando de asimilar la sonrisilla de Hanabi. Era maravillosamente extraño.

—Lo consideraré —respondió finalmente, asintiendo pensativo—, si te mojas bajo la lluvia.

—Ni en sueños.

—Oh, espera. —Exclamó de pronto— Acabo de recordar que tengo que comprobar la física —dijo, y se marchó tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, otra vez.

Hanabi rodó sus ojos. Kiba llegó justo al punto donde antes había impulso y saltó de nuevo, salpicando el agua hasta la altura de las pantorrillas como antes. Se dio la vuelta para saludar a Hanabi una vez más y regresó.

—Te mojaste —dijo Hanabi observando sus pantalones empapados—. Felicidades, físico.

—No; pero esto era de antes —dijo Kiba mirándose los pantalones—. Sólo me mojé un poquito aquí —se señaló el borde de las zapatillas, un pedacito de los calcetines— ¿Ves? Soy un físico. Ven, mójate…

—¡Oh, ya cállate! —espetó Hanabi fastidiada.

—Ahora te voy a dar cinco razones para venir a mojarte —Kiba sonrió ante la cara de enfado de ella.

—Oh, eso tengo que oírlo —comentó Hanabi entornando los ojos.

—Primero —dijo Kiba alzando un dedo de la mano—, porque es superhipermega divertido.

—Según tú —puntualizó Hanabi frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Pero claro que sí es divertido! Me lo vas a negar… Segundo —Kiba la miró con una media sonrisa perruna en su rostro—, porque lo digo _yo._

—¡Oh, claro, con mayor razón me quedo aquí! —Replicó Hanabi riendo fríamente— Eso no cuenta, así que sólo llevas una. Vamos, estoy esperando —Hanabi aún no levantaba su segundo dedo.

—Tercero —continuó Kiba ignorando su comentario—, porque… si te mojas… ¡Encontrarás el amor de tu vida!

—¡¿Quée? —Exclamó Hanabi con escepticismo puro— Va a ser…

Hanabi pensó que no era ni apropiado ni pertinente mencionar que ella ya lo había encontrado; Kiba no tenía que saber su vida privada.

—Sí —respondió él; Hanabi sintió unas arcadas de náuseas cuando vio sus ojos brillando de entusiasmo— ¿No ves que las tribus africanas van… y se mueven… —empezó a gesticular moviendo sus largos brazos— y hasta bailan…?

—Si te refieres a ciertos rituales —dijo Hanabi mirándolo desaprobatoriamente—, lo más que he escuchado al respecto es que hay ciertas danzas que hacen como una especie de tributo para que _caiga _lluvia, no para…

—¡Agradecer! ¡Eso es! —Apuntó Kiba— ¡Vamos a agradecer por la lluvia bailando debajo de ella!

Las ganas de vomitar se acentuaron.

—¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

—Porque lo dicen las tribus africanas —Kiba esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Y para que encuentres el amor de tu vida.

Hanabi lo miró fríamente; Kiba parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la emoción. Finalmente la señaló, triunfante.

—¡¿Lo ves? ¡Ja! ¡Ahí están tus cinco razones!

—Tus razones son absurdas; sólo llevarías una, que es que "sería divertido", lo cual está en tela de duda, considerando que es una razón llena de emotividad y que, por lo tanto, no es objetiva. Lo cual te deja en nada.

Hanabi le dio la espalda decidiendo que ya había estado demasiado bromista para un año entero y se alejó unos pasos de él. Miró la torrencial lluvia con cierta inquietud deseando que acabara. Se cruzó de brazos suavemente sintiendo el aire fresco en su piel.

—Oye, no me dejes —dijo Kiba llegando a zancadas a su lado.

Hanabi bufó, molesta, desviando la mirada.

—Acabas con mi paciencia.

—Mírala —dijo Kiba con sus ojos clavados en la lluvia—, ¿no es hermosa?

Hanabi lo miró a él y le frunció el ceño. Kiba no era del tipo de personas que pudiera ver la belleza en algo como la lluvia.

—Bueno, el método convencional no funciona contigo —Declaró Kiba metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Tendré que usar algo más efectivo.

—¿Qué? ¿Psicología inversa? —dijo Hanabi sarcástica.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso —habló Kiba en un intento por que ella aunque sea lo mirara—. Así que no vayas. No te mojes en la lluvia. Quédate aquí, sólo mirándola… _Sólo _mirándola… Nooo… vayas…

Hanabi estaba tan harta de él y de su voz estúpida que dio unos pasos al frente para alejarse.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Kiba alcanzándola en un par de pasos—. Está funcionando. Te estás acercando a la lluvia…

Hanabi se giró, aún con los brazos cruzados y abrió la boca para protestar; pero se quedó unos segundos en blanco, contemplándolo, decidiendo que no iba a contestarle nada a alguien que no tenía la capacidad suficiente para entenderla, incluso siendo mayor de edad —y mayor que ella.

—Nooo vayas… —continuó Kiba en un tono que parecía que estuviera tratando de embrujarla.

Y mientras repetía esa frase, él mismo iba retrocediendo unos pasos, que a su vez lo acercaban a la lluvia. Luego llegó un momento en que él mismo se dio la vuelta y volvió a internarse en ella.

—Estás-loco —espetó Hanabi por lo bajo.

Cuando Kiba regresó de nuevo ya no goteaba tanto; la lluvia había disminuido aún mas. Pero aún así Hanabi le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Usando psicología inversa que funciona en ti mismo…

Kiba esbozó una de esas sonrisas despreocupadas que Hanabi le había visto antes. Se alejó de él, con una mueca lastimera en su rostro.

—¿Por qué mi vida no es normal? —Se quejó Hanabi en voz alta— ¡Soy una buena persona! ¡¿Es porque no creo en la reencarnación?

.

.

* * *

><p><em>*La amiga de Hanabi, Fuu, no me la inventé. Es la jinchuuriki del nanabi, pero como Kishimoto y los fics le dan un papel casi nulo, he decidido... empezar a internarla en el fandom. Es una de esas personajes que están cayendo en el olvido, y pues me resultó perfecta para.. "el papel" :D Necesitaba una amiga para Hanabi, pero Moegi (que es la que normalmente ponen) es muy dulce y no me encaja. Si miran una imagen de Fuu, fíjense en su mirada ;D<em>

_Gracias por leer! _


	7. Capítulo 7

_En este capítulo... Sé que será un salto algo "brusco" comparado a cómo ha ido la historia hasta ahora, pero me justificaré con el argumento de que a veces, los seres humanos no reaccionamos ante algo a menos que pase algo "fuerte" o "grande". Aprovecho para hacer la aclaración que esto no significa que todo va a cambiar de un día para el otro._

_Traté de que fuera hermoso. En serio, después que escribí un primer borrador ya no me pareció, y traté de hacerlo más.. "acorde" Aún no me convence del todo, pero ojalá les guste._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

.

.

.

_La primera vez que se miraron a los ojos, y fueron realmente conscientes el uno del otro, ella los tenía inundados en lágrimas…_

_._

Kiba llevaba en su mochila los apuntes de los temas de cálculo que no entendía, pero que a Hinata se le daban maravillosamente bien. Gracias al cielo, era su amiga. Gracias al cielo, Kiba sabía dónde vivía. La luna apenas se asomaba entre una noche oscura, pero así era mejor para Kiba. Como su examen era en sólo dos días, no quería ser descubierto en su irresponsabilidad de dejar todo para última hora, así que entraría por el portón del patio trasero; cuya puerta dejaban abierta hasta cierta hora.

Pero se detuvo en seco y la respiración se le cortó. Alguien estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al portón. Supo enseguida que se trataba de Hanabi, y retrocedió unos pasos para no ser visto, quedándose entre los arbustos junto a Akamaru. Ella estaba vuelta un ovillo, abrazándose las piernas y con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas. Kiba no se movió. Estaba demasiado impactado para poder hacerlo. Sintió la garganta seca.

El cuerpo encogido de ella se estremecía en sollozos ahogados; Hanabi estaba llorando. Era lo único que su mente jamás concebiría para ella, y estaba pasando, frente a sus ojos. Hanabi, tan fría, tan sarcástica, tan fuerte… Estaba destrozada.

Kiba se sintió mareado. Quiso acercarse a ver qué le pasaba, pero sus extremidades aún no le respondían. Y mientras tanto oía claramente los sollozos desesperados, ahogados que lo paralizaron aún más.

Kiba sintió que él mismo se derrumbaba.

¿Qué la había hecho llorar así?

Se dejó caer, despacio, desesperado. Esperó que Hanabi lo viera para que le fuera más fácil acercarse, pero no fue así. Kiba gateó hacia ella hasta quedar a una distancia prudente. Hanabi finalmente notó su presencia y levantó la cabeza bruscamente, sólo para mirarlo llena de pánico. Hanabi trató de encogerse aún más contra la pared, desviando la mirada, avergonzada. Kiba estiró una mano, con la palma hacia arriba como si pidiera algo, acercándosela hasta que ella pudiera verla. Estaba conmocionado y no sabía qué hacer, pero no la iba a dejar ahí sola.

Hanabi miró la mano que se presentó frente a sus ojos y luego lo miró a él. Kiba esperó que a pesar de las penumbras ella pudiera ver su sonrisa. Le hizo señas con la otra mano, para que pusiera "algo" en la palma de la mano abierta. Hanabi, insegura y tragando con dificultad, extendió su mano tímidamente. Kiba la tomó antes que ésta llegara y la puso sobre su propia mejilla, cerrando los ojos ante el contacto. No podía absorber el dolor de ella, pero incluso en ese contacto trémulo, de esa mano pequeña que tocaba su mejilla con inseguridad, Kiba pudo sentir que sufría. Se dejó llevar en el contacto, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba. Quiso decirle muchas cosas a Hanabi, quiso decirle un millón de cosas; pero todo eso que quiso decirle se arremolinó en sus pensamientos.

_Mataría al que te hizo esto._

Pero, aún con los ojos cerrados, Kiba pudo sentir que más lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

_No llores, bebé. No llores… Daría lo que fuera por que dejes de sufrir…_

Sintió su angustia acrecentándose mientras sostenía la mano de Hanabi contra su propia mejilla. Tragó con dificultad. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, cabizbajo. Mirando el trozo de suelo que había entre ellos, Kiba se sintió miserable, impotente. Sólo podía escuchar los sollozos desconsolados de Hanabi, que en vano trataba de reprimir, mientras él no podía ni siquiera decirle lo que sentía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta demasiado horrible como para hacerlo. Aún así, su mente le recriminaba el por qué no podía decirle cuánto le dolía verla llorar.

¡¿Por qué rayos no la había cuidado lo suficiente?, pensó apretando los dientes con fuerza. Entonces, cuando Kiba levantó la mirada y la vio, sintió que el mundo se le caía sobre los hombros.

Él jamás había cuidado de Hanabi. Nunca estuvo pendiente de ella, si estaba bien; nunca se molestó en conocer a sus amigos a pesar de que varias veces habían coincidió en casa de las Hyūga. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría juzgado quién podría hacerle daño, y Hanabi no estaría tan destrozada ahora.

Pero no lo hizo.

¡Maldita sea, no lo hizo! ¡Y sus consecuencias estaban justo frente a él!

Kiba le soltó la mano e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, como si le pidiera disculpas. Hanabi lo miró sin comprender. Kiba se acercaba a ella, como ofreciéndole su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Hanabi con la voz quebrada por el llanto y a la vez la exasperación de verlo ahí— ¿Qué quieres?

Kiba su puso propia mano en la cabeza, sin levantarla, masajeándose el cabello un par de veces, como una demostración. Hanabi dudó por un momento mirándolo con recelo. Extendió sus manos, trémulas, hasta hacer lo que él le pidió.

Pero apenas lo tocó, en el momento en que ella confió y le acarició, Kiba se acercó acortando el espacio entre ellos y Hanabi estiró un poco las piernas, acomodándose. Kiba apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de ella, y al instante Hanabi lo abrazó fuerte, acariciándole el pelo distraídamente, y hundió su barbilla en el cabello de Kiba. Apenas lo tuvo, apenas se tuvieron el uno al otro, Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza y más lágrimas resbalaron libremente por sus pómulos, sollozó libremente, aferrada fuertemente a él; lo único que le quedaba. Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar dejar más lágrimas salir, más gruesas como gotas de lluvia, resbalando cruelmente por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el cabello revuelto de él. Kiba se acomodó en ella y pasó una mano por la parte baja de la espalda de Hanabi. Sintió que el alma se le partía cuando pegó la cabeza en su pecho y la escuchó, sintiendo las vibraciones estremecerle el cuerpo.

Luego, Hanabi permaneció más calmada. Kiba sentía que el pecho le bajaba y le subía suavemente. Las lágrimas seguían cayéndole por las mejillas, mientras ella pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Kiba hasta por su rostro, y las manos le volvieron a temblar.

—Odio a las personas. —Balbuceó Hanabi entre sollozos— Las personas traicionan y son infieles…

Kiba se acomodó en la curvatura de su cuello. Sintió los latidos de su corazón. Kiba levantó su mano libre tanteando suavemente en el rostro de Hanabi, en un tierno intento de una caricia decente. Hanabi logró esbozar una sonrisa melancólica, acariciando el cabello de Kiba. Entonces, cuando ya creía que todo iría mejor, el nudo en su garganta se formó tan abruptamente que las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. Hanabi no quería llorar más, en serio no quería, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por evitarlo; pero sentía que se destrozaba por dentro.

Ya no podía más.

Kiba se preguntó, angustioso, si ella se habría sentido mejor si él le hubiera ofrecido un regazo normal. Si tan sólo la hubiera abrazado en su pecho, y no como estaba ahora. Estaba aterrado, sí, atónito también, pero era ella quien lo necesitaba. Él siempre tuvo la opción de hacer algo mejor…

De pronto, Kiba se separó poco a poco de ella. Hanabi se sintió peor cuando sintió que él se despegaba de su pecho, pero no levantó la mirada. Kiba se incorporó perezosamente sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle el rostro. Hanabi sólo sintió cuando él le colocó un dedo en la barbilla. Tragó fuerte. No quería que Kiba la obligara a verlo.

Con sumo cuidado y a la vez con un matiz de firmeza, Kiba le hizo levantar el rostro apenas lo suficiente para que Hanabi desenterrara la mirada. Los ojos de Hanabi viajaron inconscientemente hacia los de él.

Kiba no supo qué esperaba ver, pero no estuvo preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron en los de ella. En esos párpados enrojecidos y levemente hinchados, el dolor angustiante en sus ojos lavanda cristalizados en medio de las húmedas pestañas. Fue quizás lo más puro y lo más triste que haya visto en su vida.

Se sorprendió de lo hermosa que era. Aún cuando todo quedara normalmente oculto bajo esa personalidad fría y arrogante. Pero todo parecía haberse derrumbado.

Ella lo miraba, consternada y confundida.

Kiba había hecho justo lo que Hanabi menos quería: finalmente la obligó a mirarlo. Creyó que sería más miserable al hacerlo, pero no fue así. Él la miraba impasible, con los ojos y pupilas rasgados clavados en los suyos. Pero fue tan más transparente y tan sincero que Hanabi sólo pudo mirar...

No tuvo miedo. No se sintió obligada a explicar nada. Podía mostrarse tal y como se sentía sin que eso empeorara las cosas, mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces lloró. Lloró por haberse dado cuenta de algo hermoso que no sabía que existiera (y que no le quedaba claro qué era), algo que ya la estaba sanando: el mostrarse triste sin ningún miedo, ni siquiera a sí misma.

Y él la miró, impasible, mientras ella lloraba frente a él.

Kiba volvió a recostarse y ella tomó su rostro con suavidad, pegándoselo al pecho de nuevo, acariciándole el pelo con una mano mientras con la otra le sujetaba el rostro con firmeza.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

.

.

.

*Después que Ryota llevara seis meses saliendo con otra chica sin habérselo dicho a Hanabi, y sin que su cuñada (quien se había convertido en más que una hermana para ella) se lo contara, con Hanabi misma enterándose de todo en medio de una fiesta de despedida para el muchacho que se mudaba (y de la cual nadie se había molestado en avisarle, pero que supo "por casualidad"), donde fue humillada por ambos, Hanabi finalmente cayó enferma pocos días más tarde.

Según los expertos, Hanabi presentaba un clásico cuadro viral debido a los cambios climáticos que últimamente se daban con mucha frecuencia.

Pero Kiba estaba seguro que había enfermado de tristeza.

* * *

><p>*Durante tres largos días permaneció en cama con fiebres altas. Kiba no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos, cuando iba a casa de Hinata para darle fortaleza.<p>

En realidad, nadie sabía qué hacer; había un extraño aire de perdición en el ambiente. Hiashi pasaba más tiempo en casa, pero actuaba más hostil que de costumbre, aparentemente sin ninguna explicación. La casa estaba más tétrica. Hinata parecía distraída en lo que hacía cuando trataba de no pensar en la salud de Hanabi. Kiba era un buen apoyo para ella, tratando de convencerla de que Hanabi iba a mejorar —y hacerla olvidar que de lo contrario tendrían que hospitalizarla.

* * *

><p>*Un doctor iba a verla cuando sobrepasaba los treinta y ocho grados; y durante todo el periodo sólo la dejaban tener visitas durante diez minutos al día, regla que aplicaba hasta a Hinata. Y el que entrara debía hacerlo con una máscara en la boca y nariz por estrictas órdenes médicas.<p>

En esos diez minutos diarios, durante esos tres angustiosos días, Kiba y Hinata siempre se la quitaban una vez se aseguraban que nadie más entraría. Pero los diez minutos no eran ni remotamente tranquilizantes. Ver a Hanabi arropada entre gruesas sábanas era angustioso. Nunca decía nada, pero sus ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas casi del mismo tono y su ceño fruncido, perecía que siempre estaba enojada. Sufriendo y enojada.

No decía nada, pero siempre parecía molesta por su visita. Iban ahí para animarla, pero al verla así todo el entusiasmo de ambos se les iban a quién sabe dónde, y se quedaban ahí, frente a Hanabi, sin saber qué decir.

Una vez, con la misma expresión en su rostro, Hanabi dejó caer una lágrima cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kiba. Y en ese instante él estuvo más que seguro que Hanabi ya estaba enferma el día que la encontró llorando.

Hinata no pudo soportarlo más cuando la vio llorar y fue a abrazar a Hanabi, o al menos lo que estaba fuera de las sábanas, que era sólo el rostro. Y durante un momento Hanabi acogía la calidez de su hermana sin rastro de emoción, pero luego se hartaba de ella y simplemente se daba la vuelta.

* * *

><p>*Cuando Iwaya-san, el doctor de Hanabi, informó la tercera noche que la fiebre ya le estaba bajando, Hinata se puso tan feliz que las piernas se le aflojaron del alivio y Kiba tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera, luego de preguntarle al doctor lo mismo que había dicho hasta que finalmente pudieron convencerse.<p>

Ambos se pusieron tan impacientes e insoportables (principalmente Kiba, claro), que Hiashi les prohibió terminantemente acercarse a la habitación de Hanabi hasta que ésta recuperara, al menos, su temperatura normal.

Fue desesperante la espera: toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente. Afortunadamente, Kiba tuvo la idea de ir a comprarle un regalo a Hanabi. Y cuando sugirió un peluche, Hinata se rió imaginando lo disgustada que se pondría Hanabi.

—Pues por eso mismo. —Kiba le sonrió en complicidad.

Y cuando se lo llevaron a Hanabi, ésta no sabía si mostrarse atónita o _realmente _molesta: el peluche era más grande que ella misma y ocupaba la mitad de su cama.

* * *

><p>*Kiba en serio nunca pensó que fuera a leer tanto en toda su vida. ¡Pero para esos días se convirtió en un cuentacuentos de calidad!<p>

—…y Caperucita Roja preguntó: "Abuelita, ¿por qué tienes los dientes tan grandes?"

Hanabi se cubrió la cara con una almohada, retorciéndose en el regazo de su enorme peluche.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya cállate! —le decía con las escasas fuerzas que había recuperado.

—Silencio —exigió Kiba con una voz extrañamente paternal—, no me dejas terminarte el cuento.

A esas alturas de la semana, Hanabi podría recitar de memoria Caperucita Roja, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (que Kiba decidió cambiar a "Hanabi en el País de los Fuegos Artificiales"), La Sirenita, La Bella y la Bestia, La Cenicienta, Rapunzel, La Bella Durmiente, Blanca Nieves y los Siete Enanitos, Pocahontas, Mulán, Pinocho, y un sinfín de cuentos de Disney. ¡De Disney!

—¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar una hora diaria contigo? —se quejó Hanabi en voz alta, con su nariz congestionada y el ceño fruncido en clara muestra de hastío. Akamaru ladró contento.

—Es cierto —corroboró Kiba interrumpiendo su narración y llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—. Si me dieran más tiempo, podría traerte cuentos rusos.

—¡¿Rusos? —gimoteó Hanabi mirando al techo— Si ibas a entrar a la biblioteca por primera vez en tu vida —tosió un par de veces—, al menos hubieras traído algo útil. Como mínimo Las Mil y Una Noches, la biografía de Mozart o…

—¡Naaahhh! —negó Kiba restándole importancia. Recibió un ladrido de complicidad— Algo así no está apto para las capacidades de un bebé.

—¡No soy ninguna bebé! —Exclamó Hanabi entre toses, y le tiró una almohada con fuerza.

—Bueno, voy a seguir leyendo —anunció Kiba atrapando la almohada y acomodándosela— "… y el lobo feroz, disfrazado de Abuelita, le respondió:…"

Hanabi se acomodó en el brazo de su peluche, resignada, fulminándolo con la mirada. Vio su salvación en el control remoto de la televisión, a los pies de su cama, y no pudo creer que había estado tan cerca de evitar una sarta de tonterías. Vio a Kiba, que seguía imitando la voz del lobo feroz, y debajo de las sábanas fue estirando su pie poco a poco para alcanzar el aparato. Estaba cerca, a una pulgada… Y Kiba se tiró encima del control con y en libro en mano y sin dejar de leer, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Eres-tan-infantil —gruñía ella cruzándose de brazos.

Dada por perdida su salvación, ¿qué opción tenía? A veces sólo le quedaba ponerse cómoda a escucharlo, agradeciendo estar acostada, por la debilidad de su cuerpo. Aunque a veces tenía que soportar los lamidos —asquerosos— de Akamaru que se aprovechaba que ella no podía defenderse.

Y la mejor parte, para Kiba, era cuando Hanabi se quedaba dormida.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, en mi defensa, puedo decir que los peluches así de gigantes SÍ existen! xD<em>

_Gracias a todos los que han agregado el fic a sus favoritos, y también a los lectores anónimos que, a pesar de todo, me siguen. ¡Me soportan! xD_


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

.

.

.

_Puede que haya sido que sólo estaba él ahí, pero eso fue determinante para que Hanabi le abriera su corazón para siempre…_

_._

Afortunadamente ya se había recuperado por completo. Kiba la había visto un par de veces por la casa, ya caminando, volviendo a sus quehaceres de siempre. Y aunque le hubiera gustado darle un gran abrazo de bienvenida, cuando se acordaba de eso no hallaba un momento adecuado, y además, ya habían pasado varios días desde que ella se había recuperado y si lo hacía ahora sería… raro.

Acaba de tener una conversación con Hiashi; siempre intercambiaban unas palabras de vez en cuando, pero en esta ocasión el "intercambio de palabras" fue tal que ahora Kiba sentía la garganta seca de hablar y fue por un vaso de agua, con Akamaru pisándole los talones. Fue entonces cuando el sol hiriente de la tarde le dio de lleno en los ojos. Kiba los entrecerró por un momento, tratando de acostumbrarse al resplandor, que era particularmente brillante en la cocina.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Kiba le dio agua a Akamaru también y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana trasera. Se quedó absorto, y en algún momento sus pies se habían movilizado hasta quedar casi en frente de la puerta trasera de cristal para ver mejor el gran jardín de los Hyūga.

Fue entonces que la vio, y sus pies simplemente lo indujeron a acercársele. No porque quisiera abrazarla; de hecho ni siquiera tenía en mente entablar una conversación. Pero él no se podía quedar tranquilo al verla tan sola, sentada en el escalón trasero de la terraza. Era algo innato en él; y por ese mismo instinto, había descubierto, se hizo amigo de Hinata. Porque, hace muchos años, no había soportado verla tan sola en el jardín de niños, incluso aunque ella fuera la "rara", a quien nadie le hablaba, de quien se burlaban por sus ojos. Kiba no sabía nada de eso —y no le importaba—, después de todo él contaba con sólo cuatro años en ese entonces.

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

Akamaru fue quien lo delató, con sus uñas resonando en la baldosa al acercársele por detrás. Kiba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, de lo acostumbrado que estaba a ese sonido; pero ese fue el momento en que Hanabi se giró.

No obstante, llegó a tiempo para distinguir que la chica estaba escribiendo algo; pero ella ya lo miraba, con sus cuadernos cerrados en un instinto protector sobre su regazo.

—¿Estabas dibujando?

La pregunta pareció tomarla desprevenida, tanto que no pudo evitar alzar las cejas en sorpresa.

—No —respondió Hanabi desconcertada.

—¿Escribes poemas? —Preguntó Kiba con curiosidad— ¿O… un diario?

Era absurda su curiosidad, pensó Hanabi, pero tan empeñado en algo banal, que hasta bajó los escalones y se sentó en el primer escalón, junto a ella, con Akamaru en medio de los dos pero más cerca de su amo.

Hanabi volvió a abrir su cuaderno, observándolo con cautela. Kiba alcanzó a leer "Leucocitos" como título de una figura de masa informe color blanco, una fotografía obviamente amplificada, con su respectiva descripción hecha a mano, todavía por la mitad de la página.

—Supongo que… ya no quiero estar en mi habitación —replicó ella con calma—. Así que… vi que esto estaba callado, y vine —Hanabi finalmente lo miró—. Y es extraño tanto silencio, dado que tú andas por aquí.

Kiba esbozó una vaga sonrisa y la miró con interés. De repente, su expresión carecía de emociones. El ambiente había cambiado, como si todo aquel inicio de conversación fuera sólo una capa superficial de lo que ahora se sentía. El aire era casi opresivo, pero ninguno lo notó. Kiba aún no componía su habitual simpatía o arrogancia; su rostro carecía de expresión. Tomó la mano izquierda de Hanabi y la sostuvo sobre la suya. Ella lo miró con cierto recelo, aún digiriendo la seriedad del semblante de Kiba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó él con una suavidad imposible— ¿Ya no hay dolores de cabeza?

Hanabi no contestó, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que comprender lo que él sentía; y quiso simplemente alejarse de ahí, un tanto… decepcionada. Sin embargo, la melancolía le ganó a sus ganas de estar sola, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que observar su mano posada sobre la de él, sintiendo otra vez la pesadez imperceptible sobre su espalda. El pulgar de Kiba se movió hasta el dorso de su mano, acariciándole suavemente ahí, cerca de donde todavía estaba la pequeña gasa que sostenía el minúsculo tubo por donde le incrustaron el suero para evitar la deshidratación durante los días que estuvo enferma.

Finalmente su mirada divagó hasta posarse en él. Pero Kiba miraba su mano con pesar, estaba muy serio. Hanabi sólo había visto esa mirada en una ocasión y había sido en medio de lágrimas; una serie de amargos recuerdos y sensaciones se le arremolinaron en el estómago. Por supuesto que había pensado mucho en esa noche; por supuesto que había recordado las promesas de Ryota, por supuesto que recordaba sus besos; recordaba lo feliz que había llegado a sentirse a su lado. Creyó que él, a su medida, iba a terminar derritiéndole el carácter en algún momento, y Ryota también lo sabía; por eso la adoraba tanto. _Adoraba_. ¿Cómo podría Hanabi olvidar lo enamorada que se sintió en esos brazos? Nunca en su vida había creído capaz de enamorarse en serio de alguien, pero había sucumbido. Y estuvo en un trance en que se convenció a sí misma que no había nada de malo en ello. Fue consciente de que algunas veces quizás se sentía demasiado rosita y cursi, pero valía la pena con ver la sonrisa de Ryota al verla, y por cómo ella se sentía con él.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

No, Hanabi no había dejado de pensar en eso en sus días de convalecencia.

Pero había olvidado por completo que Kiba lo sabía todo. Que él conocía todo, a pesar de no saber nada. Quizás porque en aquel momento, en el portón trasero de la casa, a Hanabi no le importó nada más que sentir algo cálido, y Kiba había sido ese "algo" que absorbió junto a ella parte de su dolor. Claro que Kiba no era un "algo", y él parecía estárselo recordando cruelmente con esa caricia en su mano pálida y todavía enferma.

Pero agradeció que él no le hubiera preguntado nada. Hanabi sintió las lágrimas escocerle los ojos, todavía sin apartar la mirada de sus manos unidas.

—Esa noche… —empezó.

Kiba alzó la mirada. Hanabi miró el portón trasero de reojo, y Kiba supo que estaba hablando de la noche en que la encontró llorando. La volvió a mirar, pero Hanabi había clavado su vista en el horizonte, como si viera más allá de la ornamentada cerca y el impoluto jardín

—Yo había regresado de la fiesta de mi nov… de mi ex novio, Ryota. No me habían invitado. Se iba a mudar a Corea y nadie se molestó en decírmelo. Ni él, ni su hermana, Nao. Por Nao me peleé con Fū. Ella decía que la había reemplazado sin darme cuenta, y como era de esperar, estaba molesta. _Aún_ está molesta. Nao no tenía la culpa de nada, claro; ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Era maravillosa, siempre hablábamos, y también creí en lo que sentía por ella.

»Mientras muchos, muchísimos compañeros y gente de otras escuelas estaba ahí para desearle un buen viaje, yo llegué de improvisto; no importa cómo me enteré, pero llegué. Pasé desapercibido frente a los otros y lo encaré. Nao me gritó, que qué hacía yo ahí, aunque yo la ignoré en ese momento. No podía creer que Ryota tenía en sus brazos a alguien más.

Hanabi aspiró y expiró profunda y largamente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Kiba no sabía qué era peor: la manera en que fue engañada, o la desagradable sensación de que parecía como si ella estuviera aburrida de decir esa historia.

—Nao me llevó de ahí y me dijo que yo no debía saber de la fiesta (y que ahí me enteré del motivo de ésta). La gente nos miraba. Yo quería regresar y gritarle a Ryota. Nao me dijo que no me lo había dicho para no herirme, pero que _eso _había empezado hace seis meses. —Hanabi por primera vez bajó la mirada, tragando con dificultad— Ryota era mi novio desde hace sólo cuatro meses y medio. Pero igual, su otra novia no debía verme. Y mejor sería acabar las cosas así, sin que yo me enterara, y él se fuera dejándome en la nada. Terminando así nada más.

Kiba no pudo evitar verla. Nadie, en su posición, negaría de lo horrible que fue todo eso para Hanabi; pero era difícil sentir empatía con ella cuando decía sus propias cosas sin sentimiento alguno. Entonces la imagen, como una pesadilla, del rostro lloroso de Hanabi le golpeó fuertemente el pensamiento, y los sollozos inconsolables resonaron con crueldad en sus oídos, torturándolo. Kiba cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de poder ver a Hanabi de nuevo. Los ojos sin pupila de ella oscilaban en la cerca del frente, sin mirarla en realidad, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban frente a su cara.

—A… —Kiba descubrió su garganta seca al hablar— ¿A ese ex novio… todavía lo quieres?

—Ya no —respondió Hanabi con desagrado que no podía llegar al desprecio todavía—. No puedo entender sus sentimientos. No sé qué creer. No sé si pensar que él fingía conmigo, lo cual se me hace difícil dado los momentos que vivimos; o pensar que él tan sólo quería pasar un buen rato conmigo. —Hanabi inspiró hondo y continuó, y por primera vez su voz se quebró— No lloré por él. Lloré por el amor que le tenía. Lloré… por lo enamorada, y por lo feliz que estaba junto a él. Me odié por llorar por una mentira. Y aún me odio por querer encontrar algo valioso en esos cuatro meses y medio; cuando todo me parece lejano y confuso. Y más aún, me odio porque perder el amor me ha hecho perder la confianza en mí misma.

Kiba sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse patéticamente. Se pasó una manga y todo quedó solucionado; pero temió que Hanabi llorara en cualquier momento. Ella ya no se sentía con tantas fuerzas como para seguir mirando hacia el frente, y sus ojos estaban clavados distraídamente en Akamaru.

—No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida —dijo al fin, sin levantar la mirada del can—. Todos murmuraban que estábamos terminando y yo no sabía por qué; pero algunos incluso conocían a la otra chica. Y lo quise tanto —murmuró con amargura—; eso es lo que más me da rabia. Que fui estúpida por ser tan ciega, y que fui ciega porque lo quer… Bueno —se interrumpió—. Ryota ahora está bien lejos, en Corea. Y espero no volver a cruzármelo nunca más. O si lo llego a ver de nuevo, espero tener un anillo de matrimonio en mi mano. Uno de verdad.

Kiba casi pudo palpar su melancolía. Aquella noche, quizás si ella hubiera hablado, Kiba hubiera sido capaz de echarse una carrera maratónica para ir a asfixiar al muchacho. Sabía quién era porque lo había visto un par de ocasiones en la casa, y eso quizás hubiera encendido su rabia en aquel momento. Porque él creyó conquistarla, adorarla, quererla; pero no conocía ni una décima parte de Hanabi. La había querido en sus mejores momentos, sí. Pero no la conocía en los peores. No importaba qué dijera Hanabi si se lo comentaba; para Kiba, él no la había apoyado —ni la había querido— en ninguna de sus penas.

Pero hoy, como Hanabi, su rabia estaba menguada. No se sintió demasiado molesto dado que la percepción de Hanabi, destrozada, abarcaba su corazón. Y en ese momento era su prioridad.

—¿Te doy lástima? —Preguntó Hanabi sacándolo de sus pensamientos, mirándolo al fin.

—No —replicó Kiba, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Qué bien —comentó Hanabi escuetamente—. No soportaría otra mirada de lástima.

Kiba supo que era verdad, por la forma en que ella se irguió, orgullosa y elegante, mirando de nuevo hacia el frente. Pero él podía ver que toda esa elegancia ocultaba la lástima de la que hablaba. Hasta Hinata la había mirado con lástima, y lo más probable era que ni siquiera supiera qué ocurría. Y ahora los que sabían, todas esas personas…

—Es… horrible. —Mencionó Hanabi acariciando el pelaje de Akamaru con la mano libre— Oigo de todo, y no soy capaz de repeler los comentarios por completo aunque lo parezca. Porque algunas cosas más allá de herir mis sentimientos, hieren mi orgullo. Ryota no sólo acabó con mi amor; acabó con mi reputación en el instante en que comenzó a salir conmigo. "Que soy la otra". Que ese valiente logró tirarse a una de las hijas de Hiashi Hyūga y perdió la oportunidad. —Hanabi apretó los puños con fuerza— Murmuran como si yo no fuera a esa escuela, como si yo no recorriera los mismos pasillos; como si yo no estuviera ahí. Ya nadie me respeta. Nadie me habla, siquiera.

—¿Y tus amigas?

Por primera vez, Hanabi traga con mucha dificultad antes de hablar. Kiba sabe que debió recordarle a Fū, pero aún estaban Moegi y la otra chica de cabello azul eléctrico. A pesar de eso tuvo el fuerte presentimiento que Hanabi no quería repetir esta conversación con nadie más. Pero necesitaba apoyo. Kiba se sentía impotente en cuanto a eso; pero Hanabi necesitaba apoyo.

—Están en otras clases —respondió Hanabi rápidamente—. Las veo muy poco.

Kiba asintió, comprendiendo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que estaba seguro que las cosas con Fū se iban a arreglar; pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Y, quizás por eso, salió una pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar, para tratar de ocultar esas palabras de aliento que no se formaban.

—¿Vas a dejar de creer en el…?

Kiba se detuvo a tiempo, comprendiendo la soberana estupidez que había hecho. Hanabi lo miró, sin dolor en sus ojos y con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.

—No sé… —Respondió, y a Kiba le admiró que, pese a la impresión que su aspecto físico daba, la voz le sonó totalmente insegura, perdida—. No quiero pensar en eso. Sólo quiero que esta maldita cosa se acabe.

Sus ojos se habían endurecido, pero Kiba no era capaz de percibir determinación en ella. Sabía que Hanabi era valiente, que era muy fuerte; pero no fue lo que sintió al verla endurecer su mirada. La vio tierna. Tan tierna que casi llegaba a inocente, pero bien golpeada. Demasiado.

—No te preocupes por eso —Kiba logró sonreír tristemente, volviendo a mirar su propia mano que acariciaba la de ella—. Tú sólo vas a _amar _a una sola persona en toda tu vida…

Silencio.

Kiba descubrió que se miraban. Quizás hoy su corazón está hablando sin pedirle permiso al cerebro.

—Pero… ¿qué cosas tan filosóficas estás diciendo? —Replicó Hanabi, casi anonadada.

El ambiente cambió drásticamente.

Kiba rió.

—¡No sé!

—Estás peor que un vidente —dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo despectivamente, aunque en su gesto se notó una pizca de simpatía—; Kiba _El Vidente _Inuzuka.

Kiba rió, un poco apenado; pero al menos Hanabi había logrado esbozar una sonrisa.

Luego volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kiba notó que la sonrisa quedó en una vaga mueca de incomodidad. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo que no creyó que alguien como él pudiera ver, pero que era tan evidente que le daban ganas de darse un manotazo en la cabeza por no haberlo notado antes: Hanabi se debatía contra su propia melancolía para volver a ser ella misma, aunque aún no lo lograba del todo. No obstante, la melancolía le daba un aire tan distinto… La hacía parecer una niña y a la vez una mujer, sin irse a ningún extremo. Y le sentaba bien…

Entonces ella apartó la mirada de sus manos entrelazadas tan repentinamente que Kiba también alzó la mirada. Hanabi no dijo nada, pero sus ojos lo miraban en shock, y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Es como si se acabara de dar cuenta que él _estaba _ahí.

—No puedo creer que yo te haya dicho todo eso… —musitó sin dejar de observarlo atentamente.

Kiba también se sorprendió. Era como si Hiashi se hubiera puesto un traje de baño.

Pero a partir de ese momento, empezaron a pasar horas enteras hablando, y todo lo que hablaban se derivaba del comportamiento humano, y en por qué las personas actuaban de determinado modo.

Y continuaron _estando_, charlando, sin darse cuenta…


	10. Capítulo 10

_"Firework" es propiedad de Katy Perry. Em.. bien, no obligo a nadie a que la escuche, pero sinceramente se entiende mejor si aunque sea te acuerdas de cómo va el ritmo :D_

_Sinceramente, esto es una locura xD Y ahora que lo digo, no sé por qué lo escribí.. No parece del todo coherente :/_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10<p>

.

.

.

*A partir de ese día, cada vez que él iba a su casa y la tarde ya estaba muriendo, Kiba procuraba "encontrarse" con Hanabi, porque sabía que realmente iba a tener una charla sustanciosa con ella. A veces tenía mala suerte y no la veía, porque ella estuviera con su padre o bien porque estuviera en su habitación, Kiba no lo sabía con certeza; pero ir corriendo hasta ella sería… No, él no hace ese tipo de cosas.

A veces, sin embargo, se sentaban en el mismo escalón de la terraza y ya se encontraban hablando cuando reparaban en ello. O bueno, al menos Kiba hablaba.

La gran mejora era que ahora veía unas cuantas medias sonrisas en los labios de Hanabi, incluso aunque ella siempre estuviera haciendo otras cosas mientras escuchaba.

* * *

><p>*Por esa razón, ella terminó conociéndose medio colegio por boca de Kiba. Cada vez que sucedía algo y aparecía un nuevo personaje, él le contaba lo que sabía de esa persona, e incluso anécdotas las cuales los desviaban a temas más amenos y de menor importancia.<p>

Y también viceversa.

—Ojalá estuvieras en mi universidad o yo en tu colegio —comentaba Kiba con _tanta _añoranza que hacía que Hanabi lo volteara a ver—. Así se me acabaría el aburrimiento.

Hanabi también, en momentos esporádicos, llegó a desear que fuera así.

* * *

><p>*En las semanas posteriores, todo volvió a una normalidad extraña. Y era extraña, porque una "volver a la normalidad" significa regresar a como las cosas eran antes, pero lo que sucedía furtivamente no pasaba antes; pero eso no quería decir que no fuera <em>normal. <em>Se veía y se sentía normal, como si toda la vida hubiese sido así.

Kiba continuaba saludando a Hanabi cada vez que la encontraba por la casa, y ella seguía respondiendo un seco "hola". Pero ahora, al menos él, era más consciente de lo que hacía. Descubrió que Hanabi _podía_ ser una persona interesante. Ahora que parecía que ella no lo miraba como mierda.

Encontró que, incluso, podía inquietarla bastante. De una forma que le encantaba.

—"_You just gonna igniiiite _—cantó—_, the light, and leeeeet it shine…"_

Ella dejó su vaso lentamente mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Kiba sonrió abiertamente y Akamaru meneó la cola animadamente.

—"_¡Baby you're fiiiiirework…!"_

—Oh, cállate, que va a llover —murmuró Hanabi frunciendo el ceño.

Kiba abrió los ojos ligeramente en un claro gesto de su entusiasmo dejado ver a propósito.

—"_¡Baby you're fiiiirework…!" _

—Las audiciones para el proyecto Glee ya terminaron hace mucho tiempo.

Y cuando se cansó de cantarle a Hanabi que era unos fuegos artificiales (recibiendo varias miradas fulminantes por parte de ella), empezó a reírse de su ocurrencia mientras caminaba tras ella y le preguntaba cosas como:

—Hanabi, ¿alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa plástica?

Ella se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada gélida, como si dijera que no era momento para tales tonterías. Kiba se rió.

—¿Vas a salir volando, cruzando el cielo?

Esta vez ella sí se volteó, apretando los labios en una fina línea.

—Ya-deja-de-cantar —gruñó.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta la canción? —Bromeó Kiba— _" 'cause baby you're fiiiirework, come on let your cooooolors burst!" _No, espera —Kiba intentó mantenerse serio aunque algo brilló en su mirada mientras la tenía fija ene ella—, eso es demasiado lindo para ti. Qué tal: _"You know that there's still a chance for you" _¡No! —Kiba fingió estar consternado— Eso suena aún más tierno para ser tú.

Y siguió cantando que Hanabi era fuegos artificiales, hasta que Hinata regresó de su cuarto y sonrió al escuchar la melodía.

—¡Hinata! —reprochó Hanabi en voz alta encarando a su hermana, como si ésta fuera la culpable de la mitad de sus problemas— ¿Por qué tienes amigos tan raros?

Pero Hinata, que no la había escuchado, miraba a Kiba que le estaba cantando a Hanabi y luego se volvió hacia su hermana menor.

—Ah… —comentó vagamente— ¿No es esa la canción que…

Hanabi abrió los ojos desesperada al escucharla, e hizo algunas señas discretas en un intento por que Hinata no siguiera pero…

—…estabas repitiendo una y otra vez en tu computadora?

—¡Ajáaaaa! —Exclamó Kiba jocosamente, señalando a Hanabi, triunfante— Hinata —dijo seriamente, tomando a su amiga de los hombros—, te dije que tenías que estar aquí para cantarle a Hanabi que…

—No… —gimió Hanabi.

—"_¡Baby you're fiiiiirework…!"_

Incluso Hinata se unió a Kiba, al parecer muy divertida por ello. Hanabi se encontró a sí misma contando hasta cien, dejando que ellos se divirtieran lo que quisieran…

—¿Luego qué? —Los interrumpió calmadamente— _"Boom, boom, boom, I'm brighter than the moon, moon, moon" _

Ella esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad, colocando las manos en su cintura, mirándolo como ganadora.

—¡Eso no se vale! —Exclama Kiba de inmediato— ¡Estás cambiando la letra de la canción!* Bueno, si tú eres la luna, yo soy el sol —ahora fue Kiba quien la miró triunfante—, y el sol es más brillante que la luna.

—¿Tú? —Inquirió Hanabi despectivamente— Tú no serás ni una luciérnaga…

—Oh, espera —continuó Kiba sin hacerle caso—, Hinata es la Tierra.

—¿Uh…? —Hinata, que los miraba absorta en la divertida pelea, reaccionó cuando Kiba la mencionó— ¿La Tierra?

—Sí, mira —explicó Kiba—. Párate aquí. Hanabi, tú eres el satélite de Hinata.

—No estoy dispuesta a seguir tus ridículos juegos —replicó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos. Pero Hinata ya estaba tras ella, como le había indicado Kiba.

—Entonces yo soy el Sol —continuó él, y se paró en frente de Hinata, con Hanabi de por medio— ¡Y mira, un eclipse! ¡Woohooo!

Hinata rió.

Hanabi viró los ojos.

Y Kiba saltó en su lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Los versos de la canción los alargué en ciertas letras porque es ahí donde Katy prolonga las notas :D Me parece que tiene mayor "sentimiento" así que sólo poniendo la letra. Lo siento, traté de que se sintiera más como música T.T<em>

_*Kiba reclama el cambio de la letra porque en realidad va "_Boom, boom, boom, EVEN brighter than the moon moon moon", _y Hanabi se proclamó que ella misma (I'M brighter...) era más brillante que la luna, cuando la canción se lo dice a alguien más (como casi todas)._

_Bien, así sin más, sé que esto es la más soberana tontería xD Pero tengo ganas de terminar este fic rápido._


	11. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

.

.

.

*Hanabi odiaba el contacto físico.

Para Kiba era tan natural como el hecho de que el cabello crece.

Si Hanabi tenía contacto físico con alguien, quería decir que esa persona se había ganado su confianza, y quizás, su cariño. Significaba, en cierta medida, que ella estaba dispuesta a dar y recibir, besos y abrazos, una caricia, un simple roce…

Pero Kiba rompía todo esquema. Él no se había ganado su confianza y mucho menos su cariño, y aún así no le importaba apoyar una mano en el hombro de Hanabi, juguetear con su cabello, pellizcarle la mejilla, darle un leve codazo en el costado…

¡Era desesperante! ¡En serio!

* * *

><p>*Siempre que necesitaba llamar su atención Hanabi le decía "Oye…" o "Hey, tarado…" incluso para las cosas más simples.<p>

Por eso, cuando ella decía _"Kiba", _él se giraba en seco y la miraba sorprendido, preguntándose qué estaría pasando.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces que eso ocurría, Kiba no podía responderle de inmediato. Permanecía unos segundos como en trance, grabando en sus oídos cómo sonaba su nombre en los labios de Hanabi.

* * *

><p>*Hanabi, que siempre trataba de mantenerse en calma, incluso aunque se viera obligada a convivir con <em>él<em>; pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, recibía constantes amenazas de muerte.

—Hanabi-chan, ¿qué quieres para cenar?

Hanabi estaba sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza haciendo su tarea. Alzó el rostro y una mueca de asombro cruzó su semblante.

Los miró a ambos. Tanto Hinata como él vestían delantales de cocina.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Preguntó con cautela.

—Hinata y yo vamos a hacer la cena —sonrió Kiba.

La mueca de asombro se transformó en una de miedo. Hanabi se quedó estática, con la boca abierta y el bolígrafo se cayó de sus dedos rígidos, que no mudaron su posición.

—Pero yo puedo ordenar pizza o algo así, ¿verdad? —soltó con una tremenda angustia.

* * *

><p>*Hanabi arrastró los pies con pesadez al escuchar que nadie iba a atender la puerta. Era <em>totalmente <em>comprensible; no había empleado en la casa que dudara que se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka. Y como no fuera él, Hanabi se cortaría el mechón de cabello que siempre le caía por la cara.

En efecto, cuando abrió, vio a Kiba que apenas había despegado el dedo del timbre (parecía que encontraba divertido hundir el dedo en el botón), y tenía la mirada perdida, extrañada, como si fuera la primera vez que llegaba a esa casa. Akamaru saludó con un alegre ladrido.

—¿Eh? —Dijo por fin, sonriendo y mirando a Hanabi— ¿Yo qué hago aquí?

Hanabi se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

—Créeme —suspiró—, yo me he preguntado eso durante años…

—No, no es eso —rió Kiba—. Es que, en serio, no sé por qué vine aquí. No lo tenía planeado ni nada. —Le sonrió a Hanabi— Supongo que será la costumbre.

Hanabi viró los ojos.

—A veces me pregunto si Tsume-san realmente tuvo un hijo o si fue mi padre.

—¡Eh! —Exclamó Kiba ofendido— Mamá está en la otra clínica al ooootro lado de la ciudad; yo acabo de salir de turno y entró Hana, ¿verdad, Akamaru? —Akamaru ladró fuerte apoyándolo. Kiba bostezó abiertamente— Tengo sueño.

—Aquí no habrás venido para dormir. —Hanabi le frunció el ceño.

—¡Pues no voy a regresarme a mi casa sólo para dormir una simple siesta! —Kiba puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí sabes que viniste por gusto, ¿verdad? Hinata salió, pero mi padre sí llegará dentro de poco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Kiba cruzando el umbra. Hanabi tuvo la sensación que no la había escuchado—. Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

—En la habitación de Hinata —advirtió Hanabi viendo que él ya subía las escaleras.

—¡Nooo! —Protestó Kiba dándose la vuelta— ¡Quiero ir a la tuya!

—¿Por qué a la mía? —Exclamó Hanabi con hastío.

—¡Porque es a donde tú irás! —Le reclamó Kiba— No vas a dejarme tirado por cualquier lugar.

—Haz lo que quieras —replicó Hanabi, ya decidiendo mentalmente qué sábanas limpias pondría una vez que Kiba se hubiera despertado—. Sólo que no te duermas en el piso de la terraza. La última vez mi padre me preguntó qué te había hecho.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Momentos, momentos xD_


	12. Capítulo 12

_Dedicado a Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki. Bienvenida a las traumadas con KibaNabi. _

_También a Isi, por su apoyo, y a Nocturnals por hacerme recordar que siempre está ahí._

_No había subido antes porque n__o me sentía tan KibaNabiosa (xD) y además (para las que me tengan por ahí en alertas) todavía estoy cocinando la locura más grande que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora (aunque probablemente todavía tarde unos días en salir del horno ;), así que no tenía (ni tengo) cabeza para esto. Lo siento, espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12<p>

.

.

.

Hinata vio las líneas naranja pálido de los renglones de su libreta. No supo en qué momento se desconcentró de lo que estaba escribiendo, pero su mano seguía libremente sin que ella pensara mucho en lo que hacía. Sintió el silencio opresor incluso en su propia habitación. No se oía nada. Hinata apretaba con excesiva fuerza el bolígrafo sin darse cuenta. Sus manos le sudaban patéticamente. Una parte de sí le decía que algo era extraño. Algo no estaba bien. Algo no era normal.

Silencio.

Su puerta se abrió con tremendo estrépito golpeando la pared con tanta fuerza que rebotó un par de veces. Hinata se había dado la vuelta en su escritorio, y su suspenso desapareció para ser reemplazado por el asombro, en primera instancia.

El suspenso se había ido. Porque el silencio también había desaparecido.

Pero eso no le quitaba el mar humor con que había entrado su hermana. Aún furiosa, advirtió Hinata, despedía el aire de elegancia que era tan natural en ella, y del que Hinata carecería siempre.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar —casi escupió Hanabi, plantándose firmemente a unos metros de ella, que había tenido que ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hanabi-chan?

—¡Eso! —Explotó Hanabi— ¡Que dejes de llamarme así! ¡Por tu culpa este mamífero cree que puede hacer lo mismo!

Hinata apenas había visto a Kiba por el rabillo del ojo, entrar tras Hanabi, caminando casi sonriente, con su habitual aura de despreocupación. Hinata le dedicó una leve sonrisa que él le devolvió con creces.

—Yo le dije que no te viniera a molestar, pero no quiso escucharme —dijo él, esbozando una sonrisilla pícara.

—¡Cállate! —le espetó Hanabi— Hinata, dile que deje de llamarme así —exigió.

—Hanabi-chan suena lindo —Kiba esbozó una sonrisa que Hinata creía que él sólo podía hacer cuando no estaba rodeado de sus amigos de siempre.

Miró a Hanabi, sin saber qué hacer en realidad, más que añadir que también le daba un aire de ternura; pero su hermana se le adelantó antes siquiera de hablar.

—¡Este idiota cree que puede tratarme como si fuera su hermana, Hinata! —Parecía, sin embargo, más calmada que cuando estrelló la puerta. Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco— ¡Ahora quiere peinar _mi _cabello! ¡Se ha vuelto loco!

Hinata no pudo evitar reírse al instante, exactamente igual que si estuviera viendo alguna serie de televisión. Aquello, se dijo, era precisamente de televisión; no de gente común y corriente. No obstante, su risa, aunque suave, tuvo que ser reprimida al ver los ojos de Hanabi abiertos de par en par, incrédulos. Ella esperaba su respuesta, pero Hinata no supo qué decir. En ocasiones como ésa (que ya se estaban volviendo comunes), Hinata prefería no decir nada, aunque una mísera opinión le hubiera nacido. Si manifestaba abiertamente que no creía que fuera tan malo que Kiba se relacionara más con Hanabi —y por ende, que no estaba en desacuerdo con Hanabi-_chan_—, ésta de seguro dejaría de hablarle quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Y, como siempre, Hinata sólo calló, ante la frustración de Hanabi, que se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama. Kiba se acercó a Hinata por instinto, pero tampoco apartó la vista de Hanabi, que lo fulminaba con la mirada bajo un ceño bien fruncido y los brazos fuertemente cruzados. Hinata volvió a sentarse en su escritorio con mucha cautela.

Los minutos transcurrieron y Hanabi se negaba a cambiar su postura —y su humor. Hinata se sintió en la suficiente confianza como para darse la vuelta. Sentía que ahora podía hacer sus deberes con propiedad, _tranquila_. Sabía que el silencio se prolongaría durante algún rato más, pero luego surgirían unas conversaciones que eran casi la música de fondo en sus oídos.

Kiba aún miraba a Hanabi cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta. Y cuando reparó en ello, siguió mirando a Hanabi, que ahora se negaba a mirarlo a él. Se acercó hacia ella, a una distancia siempre prudente que lo mantuviera con vida, y se arrodilló frente a la muchacha. Trató de sonreírle abiertamente, y de hecho, la sonrisa le salió más natural de lo que pensaba. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no se inmutó. Kiba llevó una mano al rostro de ella y le tomó el único mechón suelto, el que le caía a un lado de la nariz.

—No me toques —replicó ella haciéndose a un lado.

Kiba esbozó una media sonrisa y quitó su mano.

—No te pongas así.

Hanabi no le hizo caso a eso, pero sintió ganas de gritar cuando Kiba se apoyó en _sus _piernas como si se recostara de una mesa cualquiera.

—Mira —continuó Kiba animadamente—, ya no te diré "Nabi-chan", ni "Hanabi-chan" —Kiba dejó escapar una tristeza dramática cuando lo dijo. No le fue difícil, claro, volver a ser el mismo de siempre— Pero si juro no volver a ponerme loco, ¿prometes dejar de ser hostil?

Hanabi, sin descruzarse de brazos, lo miró apenas de reojo, con desconfianza. De haber sido una broma, él ya habría estallado en carcajadas; pero no lo hizo. Hanabi no mudó su recelo hacia él. Kiba esperaba una respuesta, extendiéndole la palma.

—Hablo en serio —prometió él con la mirada casi titilante—, ¿qué dices?

Hanabi lo evaluó unos segundos, y esta vez lo miró con algo más que con el rabillo del ojo.

—Lo intentaré —dijo al fin. No tomó la mano que le extendió Kiba.

Ella no se creía ese cuento de la tregua, pero a veces era fácil decir lo que él quería escuchar. Y más aún, si conseguía que la dejara de fastidiar. Kiba, con su sonrisa que dejaba ver sus agudos colmillos, se acercó aún más a Hanabi, hasta casi pegar su mejilla con la de ella, lo cual habría ocurrido de no haber sido que ella se alejó, escandalizada.

—¿Pero qué? —Exclamó, haciendo que Hinata se diera la vuelta de nuevo— ¡¿Ahora quieres un beso? ¡¿Lo ves, Hinata? —volvió a mirar a Kiba— ¡Que te bese tu madre!

* * *

><p><em>¿Será que Hinata ya está acostumbrada al no-silencio de su casa? =0<br>xD_

_Ok, ahora que llegaron al final, quisiera compartir algo muy curioso. Sí recuerdan el momento de Firework, ¿verdad? A veces es bueno estar traumada xd Verán, es que (me da pena admitirlo) no recordaba la fecha de la revolución Francesa para el examen de francés. Sabía que era en julio, pero no me acordaba si era el 4 o el 14. Y, sorpresa, Firework me resonaba en la cabeza. Como en la canción dice "like the 4th of July..!" Pues, evidentemente Katy Perry NO es francesa.. y bueno, ahí descarté, saqué mis deducciones y los 5 puntos que valía la pregunta ¡Cha chan! :D_

_Para que vean, soy cabezota y como eso se relaciona con el fic (un poquito) quise compartirlo n_n'_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	13. Capítulo 13

_Chicas, son fabulosas!^^ Esos reviews suyos me sobornan lo suficiente para subir ^o^_

_Personalmente, este me encantó y lo estuve editando para que saliera lo mejor posible. Disfruten y comenten! :D_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

.

.

.

Hinata salió de la oficina de su padre cruzando el pasillo que la llevaría al resto de la casa, pasando por la cocina. Su padre, le dijo, los alcanzaría en un minuto.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos gemidos femeninos alarmantes. Hinata corrió con el pulso disparado, tratando de identificar de dónde provenía el sonido. Era horrible, tanto que las rodillas le temblaron y correr se volvió una lucha contra su propio miedo; pero tenía que llegar..

—Oh… Ay, ay… ay… —Resoplaba Hanabi en pleno vestíbulo, a punto de la hiperventilación.

Hinata se paró en seco, temblando al ver el estado de su hermana pequeña. Hanabi estaba tan alterada que caminaba de un lado hacia el otro, paseándose en unos cuantos metros. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía una mano al costado del rostro; Hinata sintió las piernas no le respondieron.

—Ay… Hinata… Ayúdame…

Hinata reaccionó y no dudó en acercarse de inmediato; pero Hanabi no dejó que la tocara. Seguía caminando de un lado a otro con la respiración irregular, la mirada desorbitada y ambas manos a un lado del rostro.

—Hanabi-chan —empezó Hinata con cautela—, ¿estás bien?

—Ay… —gimoteaba Hanabi sin escucharla, sin siquiera mirarla, y Hinata se horrorizó— Me quema la piel… ¡Quema, quema, quema! —Exclamó desesperada— Me corroe…

Mientras que Hinata le exigía, ya con _mucha_ inquietud, saber qué pasaba, que llamaría a su padre, vio a Kiba saliendo de detrás de un enorme jarrón de porcelana chino. Venía arrastrándose, soltando sonoras carcajadas que resonaban en el alto vestíbulo, y se sostenía el estómago con dificultad. De vez en cuando se detenía a medio camino por no poder continuar desplazándose, al estar desternillándose de la risa junto a Akamaru.

Hinata soltó el aire con una mezcla de alivio y una decreciente angustia, y volvió a mirar a Hanabi.

—Necesito una limpieza profunda… —murmuraba Hanabi frotándose las manos nerviosamente— Sí… Un desinfectante… un antiséptico… gel de manos… Antibacterial…

—Hanabi —la interrumpe Hinata, casi molesta por las risas incesantes de Kiba—, ¿qué te pasa?

Hanabi se detiene, y por el enfado tan sorpresivo que cruza su semblante, parece que no está de acuerdo con el tono de voz que ha utilizado la sumisa de Hinata; aunque finalmente ha despertado de su trance. Y estaba furiosa.

—¡Ese alienígena que ves ahí —señaló a Kiba, todavía en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa— me atacó por la espalda y me aprisionó con sus largas extremidades que terminan en asquerosas pinzas para que yo no pudiera escapar! —Replicó Hanabi histérica, abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos— ¡Y me besó!

Hinata se echó para atrás abriendo sus ojos de par en par, incrédula.

—¡Me besó! —Repitió Hanabi indignada hasta la coronilla— ¡Traqueó su beso en _MI _mejilla! ¡Puso su saliva corrosiva en mi mejilla, con gérmenes, ácido sulfúrico, toxinas y esas cosas que tienen una calavera en la etiqueta! —Finalizó lloriqueando.

Hinata se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos mientras Hanabi pasaba junto a ella como una exhalación y salía del vestíbulo. Cuando Hinata tenía que atender otros asuntos, y Kiba decía "_Voy a molestar un rato a Hanabi mientras tanto", _había que reconocer que el chico hablaba en serio.

Sin embargo, cuando Hinata apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión—y Kiba que no paraba de reír ni por un segundo—, Hanabi regresó un momento después, todavía viéndose medio esquizofrénica, con un frasco de alcohol desnaturalizado mientras humedecía una toallita con el líquido. Empezó a frotarse con frenesí la mejilla afectada.

—Ay… —gimoteaba con angustia, frotando con mucha fuerza— Moriré…

Finalmente, Hinata pudo reír. _Otra vez. _No era tan común ver a Hanabi _auténticamente_ preocupada, y Hinata no esperaba que eso le diera risa. En un principio, creyó que Hanabi moriría en serio. _En serio. _Pero quizás, sólo quizás, Hanabi no estaba exagerando ni un poquito.

Hinata alzó la mirada y sus risas se apaciguaron un poco: que Kiba viniera detrás de Hanabi no era una buena señal… ¿verdad?

Él la atrapó. Afortunadamente Hanabi ya había tapado el frasco de alcohol, porque éste cayó junto a la toallita cuando Kiba la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

Hundió su cara en la otra mejilla de Hanabi (la que no tenía alcohol); ella se retorció, se quejó, pataleó… Pero en un momento se oyeron una _serie _de besos que traqueaban, sin que Kiba despegara si quiera los labios, beso tras otro…

Tres, nueve, doce besos seguidos… Finalmente él separó apenas el rostro de ella.

Y Hanabi se desplomó, sin vida, en los brazos de Kiba que aún la sostenían.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Estoy de vuelta! :D Todavía sin inspiración, pero subiendo lo que ya había escrito u_u Estamos pasando por bajones en el fic, pero aún así, espero que sea de su agrado._

_Gracias a todas las que han comentado! Estoy muy feliz porque nunca antes un fic mío había recibido tantos comentarios :D Eso indica que tal vez no escribo del todo mal :P También e__s todo un placer ver caras nuevas por aquí :D_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14<p>

.

.

.

Hanabi sostuvo la colorida caja entre sus manos. Apenas era capaz de contemplarla y no dejarla caer, de la rabia que empezaba a correr por sus venas. No obstante, se mantuvo tranquila, tal como su padre le había enseñado.

—Para que te relajes —le dijo Kiba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro— y no andes tan… molesta, enojada…, amargada, preocupada… o como quieras llamarle.

Hanabi sopesó las posibilidades de que eso se tratara de algún juego para ponerla furiosa. Porque, de otra forma, ¿para qué querría ella velas aromáticas? Kiba parecía igual de molesto de hacerle ese estúpido regalo, y si era así, Hanabi no entendía por qué lo hacía. De todas formas no estaba dispuesta a entenderlo; lo único que importaba era que aquél regalo era una forma cruel de burla. Lo que menos toleraría en ese momento era a una persona como él que constantemente se metía en su vida cuando ella menos lo quería, y más aún si sólo conseguía ponerla peor de lo que ya estaba.

Por eso le entregó las velas aromáticas bruscamente.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo me sienta? —le espetó, mordaz— No es asunto tuyo; no me meto contigo ni te molesto, así que sólo desaparece de mi vista.

Hanabi se dio la vuelta, caminando azorada, quizás un poco aliviada de haberlo dejado ahí con la rabia subiéndosele a la cabeza. No entendía esa rabia en él de todos modos, pero encontró cierto alivio en darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

A Kiba le jodía tener que soportar su mal humor.

—¡Hanabi! —Llamó él irritado, haciendo que Hanabi sólo se detuviera sin girarse— ¡No puedes estar enojada todo el tiempo! El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, ¿sabes? ¡No eres la única que tienes problemas! ¡Allá afuera hay cosas mucho más importantes como que los demás seamos víctimas de tus caprichos!

Hanabi esta vez sí se giró, con los puños crispados y sintiéndose capaz de cualquier cosa. Por supuesto que él tenía razón. Pero Kiba no era nadie para menospreciar sus malos ratos; él no sabía lo que le había pasado. ¿No podía dejarla simplemente en paz?

—¡Ya lo sé! —Chilló furiosa— ¡Ya lo sé!

Y se marchó a su habitación. Él siempre la hacía sentir peor, y en esa ocasión estaba tan furiosa que quería gritarle por qué; pero se contuvo. Quería gritarle que era un imbécil y que tenía razón, que habían cosas mucho más importantes que ella, que por eso ella era así, tratando de reprimirse en todo momento y que él mismo hacía que eso explotara en ella algunas veces, y que todo eso la estaba matando.

Kiba era la única persona con quien tenía altibajos. Quería odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, o reírse con ironía junto a él. Pero no ambas cosas.


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

.

.

.

Las últimas brisas de otoño soplaban, frías como de costumbre anunciando la pronta llegada del invierno, y revolviéndole los azules cabellos. Hinata volvió a ponerse detrás de la oreja ambos mechones de pelo que enmarcaban su rostro, mientras se apoyó en el pasamanos de la gran entrada de la Universidad del País del Fuego.

Muchos estudiantes pasaban por ahí al ser el fin de otro día de jornada, pero Hinata sólo esperaba a uno de ellos, a alguien que conocía desde que recordaba.

—Kiba-kun —pronunció sujetándole la muñeca, reteniéndolo.

Kiba se volvió, agradecido y a la vez sorprendido de encontrarla. Hinata trató de mantenerse serena ante la sonrisa de él.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó alegremente— ¿Qué hay?

—Kiba-kun —Hinata se forzó a sonreír un poco y permanecer sosegada—, ¿v-vienes a almorzar a casa?

—No, Hinata —Kiba se rascó la nuca, escudriñándola con curiosidad— ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, dándose por vencida. Kiba la había descubierto en seguida pese a sus esfuerzos por evitar eso precisamente. No quería que todo empezara con que "pasaba algo"; pero era imposible para ella permanecer tan tranquila frente a él, que le conocía desde la coronilla hasta la planta del pie mejor que ella misma.

—¿Tienes un minuto?

—Siempre —respondió Kiba, empezando a bajar las inmensas escaleras. Hinata lo siguió, pero prefirió bajar los tres últimos escalones, aunque Kiba se hubiera adelantado saltándolos.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas inmediatas a las escaleras, y Akamaru se echó al pie de Kiba.

—Es sobre Hanabi —empezó Hinata, con las manos en el regazo.

Kiba escuchó un momento y pensó, pero no podía asociar el tono de preocupación de Hinata con Hanabi. No le cabía que _ella_, siendo tan pasiva y frívola hiciera algo que le preocupara tanto a Hinata hasta el punto de tener que hablarlo con él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que está empezando a usar drogas o a tener relaciones? —Soltó, escéptico, imaginando lo peor.

Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza. Kiba resopló, levemente aliviado y miró a Hinata esperando que empezara a hablar.

—Hace unos días… Exactamente ocho días… —empezó Hinata mirando al horizonte, como si recordara.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza instintivamente y calló por un momento. Entonces, al ver esa angustia que ella no quería mostrar, Kiba se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Hanabi definitivamente no era de meterse en problemas; pero pensar algo así, que algo _si__quiera_podía ser así, le provocaba a Kiba una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad. Optó por no ahondar más en eso, y esperó a que Hinata pudiera continuar.

—Mi padre y Hanabi tuvieron la… —parecía que le costaba decirlo— la discusión más seria… más airada que puedas imaginar…

Y de pronto las piezas encajaron con horrorosa claridad…

—¡Espera! —Saltó Kiba asustado, sujetando a Hinata fuertemente del brazo— ¡¿No me estás diciendo que Hiashi le pegó, verdad?

—No —respondió Hinata aún sin levantar la mirada, tragando con dificultad— Pero probablemente hizo algo peor.

—¿"Probablemente"? —Repitió Kiba con exasperación— ¡Hinata, ya, al grano, que no entiendo nada!

—Papá le dio permiso para salir con quien quiera —musitó Hinata apenas audible—. Y que no se iba a meter con sus novios. Que ni siquiera le preguntara por su aprobación…

—No, no —se interrumpió Kiba—, ¿cómo es eso de que a Hiashi ya no le importará su vida amorosa? No puede ser, Hinata, él es demasiado sobreprotector.

—Fue por eso que discutieron —Kiba advirtió que a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al instante.

—Bueno —dijo, tratando de calmarla—. Si lo que él temía es que Hanabi se pusiera a sí misma en riesgo, creo que no hay de qué preocuparse. Ella tiene buen juicio…

De pronto su frase quedó en el aire al recordar una cara bañada en lágrimas, de ojos lavanda enrojecidos y un mechón castaño en medio de ellos, y la imagen le golpeó como una bofetada. Kiba trató de reprimir el retortijón que le produjo el recuerdo.

—No lo tiene… —Coincidió Hinata reprimiendo los sollozos con gran esfuerzo— Ha estado saliendo demasiado con muchas personas… _Muchas_personas… No… no m-me digas que… que tú no lo has notado, Kiba-kun…

—Hanabi es inteligente —empezó Kiba, tratando de mantener la calma y al mismo tiempo sin restarle importancia a lo que Hinata le decía; a pesar de que recién caía en cuenta que lo que decía su amiga no podía ser más cierto—, es bonita, es madura para su edad y eso es atrayente sobre todo para los tipos mayores que ella… Pero —Kiba deseó no haber dicho lo último al ver la cara de Hinata— dentro de todo es normal para su edad que salga con muchachos…

—Hanabi-chan no sabe qué es el amor… —Soltó Hinata, consternada y sin saber cómo responder a eso— …pero cada chico que se hace su novio es porque… porque ella ya ha confiado plenamente… Y-y cuando te-terminan por alguna razón…, Ha-Hanabi-chan se enoja más, y se vuelve más hostil, y después de cada noviazgo… se endurece más hacia la vida…, hacia todos… Kiba-kun —Hinata lo miró desesperada—, cuando alguien la ame de verdad, ella ya será demasiado obstinada como para creer…

Kiba suspiró pesadamente, mirando hacia otro lado, incómodo. No tenía ni la menor idea que Hanabi pudiera ser tan entregada. Quizás ni ella misma lo sabía, pero Hinata era muy perspicaz y no solía equivocarse con los sentimientos de las personas, porque ella misma era sensible, más que los demás.

—Ya veo —dijo Kiba al fin—. Hanabi tiene novio ahora, ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kiba, encontrando la calidez y algo de consuelo.

—Mi padre la conoce más de lo que parece —balbuceó Hinata secándose una lágrima—. Es por eso que le restringía las citas. Las salidas, las visitas de chicos, aunque fueran sólo "amigos"… Pero…pero Hanabi-chan estaba enojada por todo eso… Y… ¡Papá ahora la dejará hacer lo que quiera, aún sabiendo que eso a la larga le va a hacer daño! —Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro— ¡Hanabi-chan está tan perdida, no sabe lo que quiere! Cree que sus decisiones son las mejores, porque es más madura que el resto, pero…

Kiba hizo que callara. Cuando Hinata le contaba algo así, tan desesperada, era porque ella no había podido resolverlo, y encima, había pasado quién sabe cuánto debatiéndose si contárselo o no. Kiba pasó una mano sobre su hombro y la acarició levemente, pensando en algo que la tranquilizara. No se le ocurrió nada. Pensó en el comportamiento de Hanabi, en cómo su carácter estoico y presumido lo lograba hartar de verdad, y luego en cómo a veces él descubría algo de sensibilidad y se quedaba impactado, casi sin creérselo…

—En el fondo sólo quiere que la amen de verdad —musitó Hinata luego de un rato, cuando se hubo calmado y pudo separarse del hombro de Kiba—, pero así no lo va a lograr, por su propio carácter… Está tomando decisiones equivocadas…

—¿Cómo es el novio de Hanabi? —Preguntó Kiba— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hinata sorbió por la nariz y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos de nuevo. Kiba la miró asustado.

—¡¿Usa drogas?

Hinata negó suavemente.

—¿Es pervertido? ¿La manosea o quiere acostarse con ella? ¿Se les nota demasiado que quieren hacerlo?

Hinata volvió a negar. Kiba respiró hondo, un poco más aliviado.

—¿Es maleducado o algo así? ¿Se viste mal?

—De hecho tiene muy buenos modales —respondió Hinata, apenada— Pero… tendrías que… verlos juntos… Da… da…

—¿Asco? —completó Kiba la frase.

Hinata no asintió pero tampoco lo negó. Él era demasiado directo, pero dijera lo que dijera, el sentimiento conectaba a ella. No sabía cómo había llegado a ser amiga de Kiba, pero agradecía infinitamente que él la entendiera con pocas palabras. Especialmente en esos momentos. Kiba le acarició la mano.

Hinata negaba con la cabeza, desaprobatoriamente, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas ya secas.

—Hanabi-chan no sabe nada de la vida… Aunque parece una adulta sólo tiene catorce años…

"_¿Ya? __¿Tan __rápido?__" _Kiba abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—…no es capaz de verse a sí misma… Es demasiado egocéntrica para aceptarlo…

Vaya que eso era cierto.

Kiba suspiró largamente. Realmente, no pasaba nada malo. Hanabi, sí, puede que estuviera entrando a la categoría de _mini-bitch,_pero ya llegaría el momento en que le caería el balde de agua fría se daría cuenta de eso; y si no le caía, ya se encargaría él mismo de darle la bofetada que la despertara. Kiba lo sabía, eso era tan típico en la adolescencia… Si se lo hubieran dicho hace un par de años puede que se hubiera sorprendido (de haberlo tomado en serio, claro), pero ya lo veía como todo un proceso natural. Finalmente, tomó una resolución sobre eso; pensando más que nada en Hinata y sintiendo una aversión hacia Hanabi que de pronto logró ponerlo de mal humor.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? —Le dijo a su amiga— Escucha. —Trató de sonar lo menos duro posible— Yo… no puedo hacer nada con los novios de Hanabi. No puedo decirle con quién salir, y si ella está fallando en buscar algo serio, el problema es sólo de ella. Estás haciendo bien en preocuparte por Hanabi, pero debes dejarla actuar por sí misma, sino ¿cómo va a crecer? Si se vuelve más reacia y amargada de lo que ya es, por lo que me dices, la persona que de verdad la ame la tendrá muy difícil, pero no se rendirá porque la ama, ¿no? Tú sabes más de esas cosas que yo.

Kiba miró a Hinata por un instante, y ésta le devolvió la mirada, consternada. Kiba sabía que ella estaba de acuerdo con él, pese al motivo que la había llevado a hablar con él.

—Lo siento —dijo él, cortante, ya levantándose de la banca—. No puedo ayudarte —y se dio la vuelta para irse. Akamaru también se levantó y siguió a su amo.

—Kiba-kun, ¡espera! —exclamó Hinata rápidamente tomándolo de brazos antes que él se marchara.

Kiba se dio la vuelta volviéndose hacia ella. Hinata lo miró con ansiedad y tragó fuerte.

—Ella te ama. Hanabi-chan te ama a ti.

Kiba soltó una risotada frívola sintiendo que la acidez crecía en su estómago.

—Ése fue un buen intento, Hinata. Pero no lo creería ni aunque la misma Hanabi me lo dijera—Miró a Hinata intensamente, casi con fiereza—. Y créeme que ya le hubiera pedido salir conmigo si ella sintiera algo así; pero es tan falso, Hinata, que me da risa. Yo no soy como Naruto —añadió—. Yo sí me doy cuenta de lo que sienten los demás.

Kiba hizo una pausa en un intento por serenarse; pero la verdad nunca creyó que Hinata, Hinata, su hermanita, fuera a tratar de engañarlo con algo como eso.

—Yo creí que la loca era Hanabi —prosiguió—; no te parezcas a ella, Hinata. En un principio pensé apoyarte; pero al final la regaste. No vuelvas a mentir con algo tan delicado, y menos si se trata de ella. Además, recuerda que yo tengo novia. Agradecería que respetaras eso —le espetó.

Kiba se marchó con una fría despedida, sintiendo que la irritación le hervía en el estómago.

Y Hinata permaneció de pie, hasta que Neji la encontró y se fueron juntos a casa.

* * *

><p><em>Deben estar odiándome por este tipo de final, pero debo decir que Hinata no es una santa. La adoro, pero incluso personas como ella pueden herir a los demás, queriéndolo o no.<em>

_Odio no tener inspiración; pero mientras tanto, me aprovecho descaradamente de este espacio para invitarlas a leer mi primer crossover, Barbarie del Caribe y de las Grandes Naciones. Protagonistas: Jack Sparrow y Anko Mitarashi. NO romántico ¬¬_

_Ahora sí, ¡Gracias por leer!_


	16. Capítulo 16

_A causa de mi aún falta de inspiración, siento el capítulo medio flojo. Uf, comparado con el aterior... Pero bien. Tengo que actualizar, por las personas que siguen el fic. Lo cual me lleva a un dilema moral: ¿actualizo por los que siguen el fic, aún sabiendo que no doy el 100%? O bueno, que, dadas las circunstancias (la musa realizando sus esporádicas vacaciones alrededor del mundo), sí que estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. ¿O no actualizo, pensando en que se me ocurrirá algo mejor? Bueno, es que ya he esperado demasiado y nada xD Por eso aquí está el siguiente._

_Ayayay. ¿16 capítulos? En mi otro fic largo, ya estaría llegando al final! xD Debo estar enfermando o algo así... Aquí falta mucho para el final T.T_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

.

.

.

*Era verdad que Kiba había dicho que no podía hacer nada por los novios de Hanabi. Pero Hinata le agradecía secretamente que él estuviera ahí "de casualidad", coincidiendo cuando el chico se quedaba a cenar, aún cuando él tenía su propia novia. No sabía en qué ayudaría que Kiba estuviera ahí —sólo estaba segura que algo cambiaría.

* * *

><p>*Y, entonces, Hinata nunca pensó que llegaría el día, pero llegó: el día en que ella misma conspiraba públicamente <em>junto <em>a Kiba.

—Y dime… —dijo Kiba en una de las cenas. A propósito, olvidó mencionar el nombre del chico haciendo que pareciera aún más descortés—, ¿qué fue lo que viste en Hanabi?

—No lo sé —dice el muchacho, pensativo—, a parte de que es… linda…, inteligente… Me encantó lo recta que era por fuera cuando en realidad era tierna.

Kiba rompió a reír sin razón aparente. Hinata _rió _con él. Se miraron, cómplices, y es que en serio no lo planeó, pero Kiba había logrado sacarle algo gracioso. La risa, claro, duró más de lo que sería cortés para un comentario, y Hanabi los fulminó con la mirada.

—¡¿Tierna? —Y Kiba siguió riendo.

* * *

><p>*Con los días que siguieron, Kiba decidió que, después de todo, sí estaba un poquito de acuerdo con Hinata. Porque Hanabi le gustaba cada vez menos. Y no es que lo irritara o lo enfadara; era todo lo contrario. Desde que era noviecita de alguien, Hanabi se ponía más creída que nunca, y esta vez no fue la excepción; de hecho, se notó aún más. Actuaba como si no lo conociera. Apenas lo veía de reojo cuando se cruzaban, si es que tal "accidente" llegaba a ocurrir.<p>

En los meses así, simplemente no la soportaba.

Él no le iba a insistir, por supuesto; pero por esos días quedaba muy claro la profunda diferencia entre ellos que, cabe admitir, Kiba pensó que en el fondo no existía.

* * *

><p>*Kiba empezó a notar que odiaba insistirle tanto a Hanabi, que, pensándolo mejor, no le caía tan bien. Ni siquiera tenía una explicación lógica para ello, y por eso se odiaba aún más. No pensaba que Hanabi fuera la gran cosa. No en realidad. Una tipeja bipolar, con un lado sensible y hermoso que él se negaba a aceptar que siguiera ahí, porque todo lo que salía a relucir era la más jodida chiquilla engreída y presumida, pensando que cualquiera a quien mirara desde su altivez era pura mierda.<p>

Pero ahí se encontraba él, tratando de entablar conversación, mientras que ella con su mal carácter sólo le decía que no quería verlo y que la dejara en paz.

Eso lo hacía consumirse de la rabia. Por eso, resentido, a veces en sus insistencias, le daba la espalda sin ninguna explicación y la dejaba sola, enfureciéndola aún más porque no la deja entender su bipolaridad (que ella misma causa), y no quiere dejarla hacerlo. Y puede que ella sólo demostrara esa rabieta silenciosa retirándole la palabra por varios días, pero Kiba sentía una perversa satisfacción en hacerla enojar hasta ese punto.

* * *

><p>*Aunque ninguno jamás lo admitiría, ese par siempre parecía enfadados, con sus ceños constantemente fruncidos, casi de manera imperceptible; pero ahí. Él, con su mirada directa y cortante bajo sus ojos rasgados que acentuaban ese rasgo. Y ella, con sus inusuales ojos sin pupila, fríos y distantes, con una pizca de orgullo.<p>

* * *

><p>*A veces aunque se vieran o se cruzaran, simplemente no se hablaban. No porque estuvieran enojados, pero a veces sus propias vidas los absorbían tanto que los pocos minutos que coincidían, no se daban para ellos. De vez en cuando el sentimiento recaía en Kiba; a veces en Hanabi.<p>

En esas ocasiones cuando les tocaba permanecer en una misma habitación, todo iba con naturalidad. A veces Kiba la observaba y se preguntaba si ésa era la Hanabi que los demás veían.

Y otras veces se aburría tanto de verla que se daba cuenta de cosas insignificantes. Como el mechón de cabello que siempre le caía por la cara, y que hiciera lo que hiciera se resistía a permanecer con el resto del lacio cabello castaño de Hanabi. Ella ya parecía haberse resignado, porque lo único que hacía era apartarlo pasándose una mano por el cabello… para que el mechón volviera a caer.

Y eso era lo único que parecía imperfecto en ella. El único desorden de Hanabi Hyūga. Lo único fuera de lugar.

Pero a Kiba le gustaba ese desorden, ¡porque era increíble encontrar algo así en alguien como _ella_! Como encontrar una flor en medio del desierto. Una estupidez, sí, algo de importancia inexistente, ¿pero qué se le puede decir a alguien que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?


	17. Capítulo 17

_Bien, prometí no volverme a aparecer hasta que mi musa volviera. Bueno, aquí estoy xD Ojo, no creo que le hayan dado ganas de regresar para siempre de sus vacaciones alrededor del mundo, y ni siquiera estoy segura de que regresó completa xD Pero bueno, finalmente el capítulo pasó mis propios criterios (con sus muchos defectos que nunca terminan de convencerme). Creo que está más o menos decente. _

_Ahora, está largo, bastante largo comparación con los otros, así que desde ahora saben que tendrán que tomarse un tiempito para llegar al final (si es que no logro aburrir a medio camino) xd Espero que eso, y el haber prácticamente llorado al escribir cierta parte, recompense la espera. Es, en esencia, tratando de que entiendan a Hanabi, pero temo que no se entienda del todo tratándose de sentimientos :S_

_Qué miedo me da, ojalá no sea decepcionante después de un buen rato sin actualizar D:_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

.

.

.

_Un paréntesis con Akamaru._

Kiba ingresó rápidamente, casi corriendo, y el dulce tintineo de la campanilla arriba de la puerta resonó anunciando su llegada al local. Detrás de él, Hanabi casi tuvo que interponerse para que la puerta de cristal no se cerrara otra vez y la dejara por fuera. La mantuvo abierta, pero Akamaru entró primero, casi detrás de Kiba e imitando el apuro que su amo. Finalmente ella entró con parsimonia y con pesadez, llevándose una mano a la sien. Sólo verlo de esa forma, la hacía sentirse estresada. Si a eso se le añadía el estrés del colegio, que últimamente la tenía loca…

Inmediatamente a su ingreso al lugar, la inundó un olor fuerte a hospital, galletas de perro, y a pelo húmedo. _"__Genial. __Justo __lo __que __quería__"_, pensó Hanabi, y la molesta punzada en medio de sus cejas se incrementó.

Kiba de pronto salió de algún cubículo escondido cerca de la recepción, al fondo de la sala de espera. Aún se veía apurado, pero ahora vestía una bata blanca, una gorra traslúcida que escondía sus cabellos y una mascarilla en la boca. Todavía venía poniéndose los guantes de látex, yendo hacia la parte interior de la recepción.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kiba? —Reprochó Hana Inuzuka, saliendo desde la parte de atrás del consultorio, también con sus respectivas ropas médicas y su propio apuro. Hana se paró, un poco molesta, frente a su hermano, que ya era más alto que ella, y le habló en susurros— Sabes que el asistente de mamá está de vacaciones, y Yamada-kun está enfermo, por lo que tengo un montón de baños por delante yo sola, y mamá está allá atrás en medio de una operación.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondía Kiba con frustración, mientras revisaba expedientes tras la recepción —. Pero tuve que hacerle un favor al idiota de Neji —explicó—. Hinata y Hiashi viajaron de urgencia a Europa hace unas horas y le dejaron a Hanabi; pero él, muy imbécil, no está libre hasta dentro de un par de horas. La traigo de la escuela.

Ambos levantaron su mirada a la vez y vieron a Hanabi, entonces ésta se dio cuenta que estaban hablando de ella. Hana, en medio de su estrés, trató de sonreírle amistosamente. Hanabi forzó una sonrisa y levantó una mano tímidamente por todo saludo. Al bajarla, se dio cuenta que se había quedado casi en la entrada, junto a una planta decorativa de bambú. Cuando fue a sentarse, Hanabi pensó que jamás se había sentido más fuera de lugar: con una sola ojeada vio todos los perros que había en la clínica, y le dio la razón a Hana y a Kiba por verse tan agobiados.

La sala estaba completamente llena, con más perros de los que Hanabi hubiera visto en toda su vida, y algunos dueños tenían más de uno. Sin contar los otros animales como gatos, aves, hámsteres y otras cosas con pelo —y plumas. Hanabi se sintió algo estúpida cuando algunas personas la miraban, casi despectivamente, de arriba a abajo; e incluso algunos perros sujetos a las cadenas de sus amos, le gruñeron.

Justo entonces, mientras se dirigía a un asiento vacío, Akamaru la siguió. Hanabi se había olvidado por completo de él, y no podía creer que la estuviera siguiendo a _ella, _aunque se sintió con más confianza cuando tomó asiento en el asiento más al extremo.

La clínica era bastante amplia, y muy aseada para ser de animales. Tenía colores sobrios, blancos y celestes pálidos, parecida a una clínica para humanos; aunque con la diferencia que algunos motivos de animalitos alegres, huellitas de perro decorativas, y carteles informativos de enfermedades animales estaban pegados en las paredes. Los pacientes y sus amos ocupaban casi dos hileras de asientos a ambos lados de la clínica, que tenía la recepción al fondo y detrás de ella, a su vez se hallaba el lugar donde atendían a las mascotas, separados por una puerta con un recuadro de cristal. Por ahí, Hanabi vio claramente a Kiba en acción. Se preguntó si las personas que estaban ahí le confiarían sus mascotas si supieran que el muchacho en cuestión apenas acababa de terminar el colegio hace unos pocos meses.

Un segundo después, se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado. No se culpó ni se recriminó mentalmente por eso; tenía varios argumentos que justificaban el que hubiera pensado tan… impulsivamente sobre él. En primer lugar, Kiba se sentía muy seguro en lo que hacía, y realmente no había gran diferencia en él y una persona que tuviera el título. Además, prácticamente había crecido en ese campo, aprendiendo el trato de animales al tiempo que había aprendido a caminar.

Hanabi suspiró, levemente exhausta, apartando la vista de él por un segundo. Un momento después no pudo evitar mirar de nuevo pero esta vez Kiba no estaba solo. Hablaba con una chica pelirroja con algunas pecas en el puente de la nariz, que estaba casi de espaldas al recuadro de cristal de la puerta, aunque se podía verle claramente el perfil. Kiba conversaba amenamente con ella mientras la muchacha le pasó a su perro. Sonreían mucho, y ella tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Tierna sin ser ingenua. Graciosa sin ser tonta. Era radiante. Hanabi suspiró cansadamente llevándose una mano a la sien, recién dándose cuenta —y aunque no lo admitiera, sorprendida— de la cantidad de chicas a las que Kiba sonreía así a diario. Le salía tan natural, tan simpático, tan… _él_. Parecía mentira. Con todas las tardes que él iba a la casa, parecía mentira. Era, ciertamente, difícil asociar a ese Kiba con éste.

Y entonces Hanabi se dio cuenta de hace cuánto tiempo no se fijaba en Kiba tan atentamente. Siempre había estado tan cerca de ella que nunca creyó que hubiera nada más, pero quizás ahora que tenía "más tiempo libre", su mente podía centrarse en las cosas de su alrededor. Y ahí estaba él, profesional, tan diferente y parecido al mismo tiempo.

Cuando movió un poco el cuello, y le dolió, Hanabi entonces se dio cuenta de que había permanecido mirando a Kiba. Un momento después, vio que Kiba llevaba en sus manos un cachorro de aspecto saludable. El muchacho desapareció, consultorio adentro, con el perro. Hanabi vio por el rabillo del ojo a Akamaru, y entonces le echó un vistazo. El perro permanecía junto a ella, pero mirando atentamente la puerta tras la cual se hallaba Kiba. Si era por su pensamiento anterior, Hanabi no lo sabía, pero percibió anhelo en el can. Se preguntó si él no se pondría celoso de tener que soportar que Kiba tratara a tantos otros, todos los días. Se preguntó si los perros tenían esa clase de sentimientos. Y de repente le pareció absurda la sincera fidelidad que Akamaru le profesaba a su amo; luego, recapacitó y generalizó el pensamiento en que las mascotas tenían esa inexplicable cualidad de siempre permanecer junto a sus amos, por muy malhumorados, por muy irritantes que sean, e incluso si han descuidado a ese amigo peludo por algún tiempo. Aún así, siempre estaban ahí. Hanabi no lo lograba entender y eso no le quitaba su creencia de que el comportamiento era absurdo, pero quizás eso se debía a que no eran _humanos_.

Se llevó una mano al ceño, cerrando los ojos con fastidio. No le dolía la cabeza por eso, ni siquiera le dolía. No tenía ninguna preocupación especial, tampoco. Sin embargo, desde hace unas semanas tenía esa molesta punzada de dolor entre las cejas como si fuera debajo de la piel, y no desaparecía con nada. Era como vivir con un piedra en el zapato, tan pequeña que se podía vivir con ella, pero tan molesta como para no poder ignorarla.

—Hanabi, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Hana, que pasaba cerca y se había acercado a ella. Hanabi se apartó la mano de la sien de inmediato— Escucha —le dijo más comprensivamente, pareciendo algo incómoda—, lamento que tengas que pasar tiempo aquí —le sonrió forzosamente—. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, si podemos hacer algo por ti…

—Está bien, en serio —Hanabi se forzó a sonreír otra vez, tratando de sonar más convincente—. No me importa pasar tiempo aquí.

Hana esbozó esa sonrisa melancólica de nuevo. Hanabi deseó que ella se fuera pronto: los demás la empezaban a ver al notar que la veterinaria se había acercado a ella en particular.

—¿Entonces te duele la cabeza? —inquirió, entre amistosa y preocupada— Tenemos pastillas. Para humanos —añadió rápidamente.

—No, gracias —respondió Hanabi lo más simpática que pudo—. Estoy bien.

Hana le sonrió por última vez antes de regresar a la recepción, y atender entonces a aquellos que todavía esperaban.

De pronto, mientras la observaba marcharse, Hanabi repentinamente sintió que algo frío y pegajoso le pasó por la rodilla, arriba de la media del colegio. Se volvió con molestia, sabiendo lo que había sido eso.

—¡No trates de ser amigable conmigo! —espetó en un susurro.

Akamaru retrocedió unos pasos, agachando la cabeza. Hanabi retiró su mirada del can y volvió a recostar la espalda ligeramente en el respaldar, entrecruzando ligeramente los pies y colocando las manos en el regazo. Varias personas la miraron reprobatoriamente, pero ella no volvió a mirar al perro. A Hanabi le irritó de sobremanera que desaprobaran su actitud, y más aún, que miraban. Ella no era de las personas que se enternecía por un can, cualquiera lo sabía; e incluso sentía una aversión a ese tipo de comportamiento. Por eso a veces se sentía extraña frente a otros.

Pero no ahora.

Aparte, y mucho más mortificante, era la punzada en su frente, pero Hanabi la ignoró, y con toda naturalidad sacó de su maletín una carpeta con apuntes que tenía que estudiar para el día siguiente, negándose a perder el tiempo de una forma tan absurda hasta que Neji llegara.

Si Kiba no estuviera cortándole el pelo a Sora-chan, y otra fila de clientes que tenía por delante, habría salido un momento sólo para decirle a Akamaru que desistiera de Hanabi. Por fortuna, ella se había sentado en un lugar en que al menos podía verla de vez en cuando las veces que podía distraerse un segundo. Y de igual forma, en esos momentos veía a Akamaru, y aunque sólo veía el lomo de su enorme amigo, Kiba casi podía ver la cara de ansiedad que Akamaru tenía sentado frente a Hanabi.

Akamaru, pensó Kiba, se parecía un poco a él. Tras varios clientes, Kiba vio que Hanabi ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, detrás de su carpeta. Como le sucedía a él mismo con ella. Claro que las únicas veces que trataba de "llamar" la atención de Hanabi era por broma, y Kiba sabía, que era por pura necedad. Una sonrisa forzada le cruzó el rostro. Quiso pensar que de todos modos le valía una mierda los desdenes de Hanabi y sus rechazos cuando le insistía, pero una opresión en el pecho le indicó que no era así. Kiba suspiró pesadamente mientras enjuagaba el pelaje del cachorro que tenía en frente. Era un poco triste pensar que para él los juegos ya habían pasado, y Kiba recuerda las tardes en que está sentado con Hanabi en su casa, y sabe que ella se incluye en esas cosas que él ya no puede tomar de pasajeras. Quizás se estaba volviendo un poco viejo y maduro.

Kiba sonrió tristemente, y se le ocurrió algo de inmediato. Quizás, pensó con una sonrisa, esa era la razón por la que no había podido dejar de pensar en Hanabi: uno, porque ella estaba justo ahí afuera, y dos, porque no había nadie como ella.

La diferencia entre él y Akamaru radicaba en que Kiba se había acercado a Hanabi únicamente por fastidio y a falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, pero Akamaru no. A veces le dolía pensar lo fiel que era su amigo, demasiado bien intencionado, demasiado entregado. Kiba vio que cuando Akamaru intentaba aisladamente, aunque sea sólo tocarla con su nariz, Hanabi simplemente se movía, levantaba los brazos o se echaba hacia atrás para evitarlo. Justo como se esperaría en ella.

"_Con __Hanabi __no __vas __a __poder, __Akamaru__" _pensaba Kiba sintiendo cierta lástima por su amigo. Él podría conquistar a cualquier chica… a cualquiera que no fuera Hanabi Hyūga. No a ella, que era incapaz de sentir o demostrar cariño; normal en ella. Y no particularmente hoy, que Hanabi había estado especialmente ajena y distante a todo. Serena y fría. Cuando venían hacia la clínica, Kiba intentó preguntarle qué ocurría. _Nada, __y __no __quiero __hablar. _Y no habló el resto del camino.

Las mascotas, como Akamaru, están para ser enteramente leales, dando felicidad, desahogo y cierta paz interior. Pero Akamaru no podría llegar a alguien tan fría que no se abría ante nadie, ni siquiera si lo único que recibiría a cambio era amor del más puro y leal.

Hanabi no podría entablar una relación con una mascota. Jamás. Porque no era capaz de demostrar amor. Kiba sabía que Hanabi había tenido novios, pero eso no quería decir que pudiera imaginársela, a _ella_, mostrándose cariñosa, ni de la forma más sutil o simple. La sola idea era tan absurda que resultaba gracioso en cierto punto. Ahora cómo iba a mostrarse cálida con un perro, por lindo que fuera.

Kiba observó a Akamaru insistir. Trató de apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Hanabi, a lo cual ella se apartó bruscamente y se levantó del asiento con elegancia, dejando la carpeta en la silla. Kiba tuvo que obligarse a volver al perro que tenía entre manos, pues éste empezaba a inquietarse. Lo calmó con facilidad, y siguió trabajando en él. A los pocos minutos, rió satisfecho de su trabajo, felicitando también al perro, y secándole el pelaje revolviéndoselo afectuosamente con la toalla antes que el perro se sacudiera y fuera a salpicar. Se lo pasó a Hana, que era la experta en usar el secador de pelo, y acudió a los gritos de su madre, allá atrás en la sala de operaciones.

—Muévete, prepara la anestesia —le ordenó su amorosa progenitora, conteniendo como le era posible a un agresivo bóxer.

Kiba inspiró hondo tomando una jeringa, ignorando por completo los gruñidos del can hacia él.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi caminó con pasos cortos y firmes, hacia una puerta de cristal que rezaba "Baños". Atravesó un estrecho pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta de damas, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y no se movió, manteniendo el hombro pegado en la puerta, aún sosteniendo el pomo. Permaneció sin moverse, como absorta, sin ver en realidad. Respiró hondo, soltando el pomo y pegando la espalda a la puerta. Hanabi echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

No tardó en darse cuenta que en ese baño su escuchaba ruidosa, como si estuviera ansiosa. Hanabi entreabrió los párpados con molestia y respiró más suave. Sabía que en frente suyo había un espejo porque percibía su imagen de reojo, pero no bajó la mirada negándose a ver su reflejo. Abrió un poco más los ojos, y mantuvo su mirada fija en el cielorraso por unos segundos más.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Hanabi medio se incorporó topándose con su reflejo, e inmediatamente, por inercia, revisó su aspecto general. Estaba impecable, como siempre, incluso después de un día entero de colegio; pero aún así, Hanabi, como el resto de las chicas, tenía la costumbre de acomodarse el cabello cada vez que se veía a un espejo.

Hanabi pasó por alto el hecho de que su uniforme también estaba en perfecto estado, y por un momento, se miró fijamente, y el reflejo le devolvió la mirada penetrante. No veía más que su rostro, y se inclinó apoyando las manos sobre el lavabo para mirarse aún más escrutadoramente, como buscando algún defecto. Ensimismada, Hanabi se pasa una mano por el cabello sin dejar de mirarse, apartándose todo cuanto normalmente enmarca su rostro.

Hanabi se ve, y sabe que sin todo ese cabello cayéndole en los costados y la frente despejada, se parece mucho a Neji. Hanabi vuelve a enderezarse, aún con la mano en el cabello, y en su mente explotan las muchas similitudes que tiene con su primo. No tiene que pensar en eso; éstas acuden rápidamente y con facilidad. Hanabi tiene buenas calificaciones, el orgullo Hyūga heredado, modales exquisitos pero de mente reservada, es fría y calculadora, observadora y partidaria del silencio sabio; además, es un modelo a seguir en conducta, contando el hecho de que se perfila como la perfecta heredera de su padre. Igual que Neji, respecto a Hizashi. Sí, ambos primos Hyūga eran perfectos.

Hanabi, perfecta. De algún modo, pensar en todo ese revuelo de razones, provocó que su mente se enfocara más en su propia perfección, y no de ella y Neji como paralelos. Hanabi sabe que ha sobrepasado a su primo, en la manera de su vida. Fuera de toda la perfección que todo el mundo ve en ambos, Hanabi no sólo tenía buenas notas, era la adolescente modelo y la hija perfecta de Hiashi; Hanabi era todo eso y además llevaba su vida como quería, sin que nadie se lo cuestionara.

Porque la estudiante modelo también tenía amigas ruidosas —a las que no imitaba, por supuesto—, y salía a bailar con ellas, moviéndose sensual sin siquiera rayar en la vulgaridad, y era admirada por ello. Hanabi se sabía todos los chismes del colegio, chateaba con cierta indiferencia sobre quién le había robado el novio a quién, la nueva perrada, y cosas así. Y era bastante social. Costaría creerlo puesto que casi no habla en vano, pero cualquiera quisiera la compañía de Hanabi Hyūga, y ya de tantos años compartiendo un mismo salón con las mismas personas no se debía precisamente a los millones que venían con su apellido. Hanabi tampoco se perdía ninguna fiesta, en donde siempre conocía a más y más gente y veía a varios de sus compañeros emborracharse vergonzosamente. Los chicos mayores le hablaban, los de su edad la miraban. Ella también estaba al tanto de la música pop y de los artistas nuevos.

Y todo eso estaba bien. Porque era parte de ella y no lo fingía. Difícil de creer, pero nada de aquello era fingido. Hanabi puso un gesto de fastidio. Su teléfono celular no había parado de vibrar de tantos chats y alertas en sus cuentas de redes sociales; pero todo en ese momento no quería saber nada de eso.

Popular y perfecta. Hanabi aún tenía los ojos clavados en los opalinos de su reflejo, y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás de nuevo; éste se mantuvo fuera de su frente por unos segundos. Completamente lacio, sin necesidad de ningún tratamiento artificial. La suavidad que mantenía incluso hasta después de clases era motivo de envidia. Y no era lo único impecable de su rostro. Su piel nívea, de ésas que no se oscurecen prácticamente nada incluso a la exposición del sol. Su nariz, sus ojos, a los cuales Hanabi estaba demasiado acostumbrada como para encontrarlos bonitos o fascinantes, incluso siendo consciente de eso.

Pero incluso con todo ese conjunto de rasgos perfectos personalizados en ella, Hanabi no pudo hacer nada más que verse en ese espejo y encontrarse humana. Muy humana. Como si todo lo anterior, todo lo que la caracterizaba hubiera perdido fuerza. Y ahora estaba esta Hanabi, que parecía ridículamente adolescente a pesar de ser perfecta.

Cuando tenía alrededor de doce años y sabía por todos los cambios emocionales que hacían la vida de un adolescente tan difícil (dígase: sentimientos amorosos, amistades rotas, sensación de que nadie entiende lo que piensa, lo que cree, lo que quiere), Hanabi siempre estuvo consciente de que todo eso sería muy ajeno a ella, porque Hanabi jamás había sido tan dramática y era absurdo pensar que eso cambiaría. Luego, unos meses después, supo que por mucho que lo quisiera ocultar, no escaparía a todos esos altibajos, aunque muy levemente. Y así era. Así había sido.

Entonces… Hanabi se lanzó una mirada a través del espejo acallando sus pensamientos de inmediato. Sabía que si empezaba con por qué esto, por qué lo otro, nada tendría respuestas y sólo se deprimiría. Las personas enormemente frustradas sólo sabían preguntarse los porqués de sus vidas, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión contundente. Hanabi cerró los ojos con fastidio. Decidió que todo lo que sentía en ese momento eran enigmas, fin del asunto. El único por qué que tenía, era la razón de que todo fuera cada vez más difícil para ella. Más pesado. Incluso ahora tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba en paz ni con aspirinas, teniendo que vivir con eso. Porque últimamente todo era un fastidio que aceptaba con una pesadez sobre sus hombros. Levantarse. Ir a la escuela. Incluso vestirse. Hanabi sabía que no había una razón lógica: su vida, en la que anteriormente había estado pensando, no había cambiado en absoluto. Estaba el día de hoy, por ejemplo, nada fuera de lo común, y la sensación que la embargaba en los últimos días se había intensificado tanto en este día tan normal.

Porque podía vivir con fingir cada día una máscara de indiferencia, que mayormente le salía del corazón. Porque Hanabi podía evitar demostrar afecto hacia su hermana cuando en realidad la envolvía la pequeña y molesta sensación de darle un abrazo. Hasta podía soportar a Kiba cuando ella en verdad no estaba de humor. Hanabi podía decir un "sí" frívolo, podía decir un "está bien" totalmente falso cuando en realidad su interior ardía y quería estar sola, pero simplemente no era posible. E igual, no era tan importante.

Hanabi bajó la mirada del espejo dándose cuenta que los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas; no pudo hacer nada para que no salieran, pero no se permitiría, ni siquiera a sí misma, verse en ese estado. No. Porque sabía que no había una razón válida para llorar, nadie se había muerto. Pero ella lo estaba haciendo.

Quizás… algo con palabras no dichas. Palabras en su cabeza, o dentro de ella, mantenidas a salvo, y que no le interesaban a nadie, porque no había necesidad de saber. Y eso también estaba bien.

Y el nudo en su garganta se hizo más doloroso. Hanabi tragó fuerte y apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavabo instantáneamente. El cabello le cayó hacia adelante como una cortina, pero ella apenas lo sintió. Su vista se le nubló a medida que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar incesantes, perdiéndose en sus mejillas, cayendo al lavamanos. Su pecho empezó a sacudirse en sollozos. Pensó en Kiba, que la había visto en este mismo estado. ¿Cómo había se permitido llorar ante él? ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido ser sensible, no sólo la noche que le rompieron el corazón, sino muchas, muchísimas más, que ahora le parecía que Kiba había visto demasiado más allá de ella?

Imperdonable, imperdonable, imperdonable. Sólo… Kiba… Hanabi apretó se mordió el labio inferior, derramando cálidas lágrimas, en un clamor que no tenía razón de ser, pero que hacía que su pecho palpitara dolorosamente.

Porque eran estas lágrimas las que no entendía. Porque era este sentimiento que no entendía. Porque era esta debilidad la que siempre se reprocharía en secreto.

Unos segundos en silencio. Sólo unos segundos más donde las lágrimas continuaron bajando lentamente por sus mejillas. Una tras otra. Más lentamente.

Y porque Hanabi seguía siendo Hanabi, amainó el nudo en la garganta de una vez, dejó de apretar los labios, y obligó a su pecho a recuperar la respiración pasiva. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para desaparecer los últimos vestigios de dolor. De incomodidad.

Negándose a mirarse aún, Hanabi apoyó su peso en el brazo que a su vez se apoyaba en el lavamanos, y con el otro brazo se limpió el rostro, volviendo la mirada, ya más lúcida, a la manga de su saco para verificar que no quedaran rastros de ningún tipo, lo cual resultaba irónico ya que aparte de que las lágrimas eran transparentes, nadie se fijaría tan atentamente en ella o en esa parte de su prenda de vestir. Finalmente, abrió el grifo sintiendo el agua casi helada. Se arremangó un poco y dejó que el agua corriera por sus manos durante poco más de dos segundos. Volvió a cerrar el grifo y se sacudió un poco el agua en exceso. Con las manos húmedas, se puso las palmas de lleno en el rostro. El agua estaba fría. Muy fría. Probablemente su temperatura corporal incluso había subido un poco en el rostro al haber llorado.

Sólo entonces, y después de haber respirado muy hondo, Hanabi se volvió a mirar en el espejo, esta vez para desaparecer cualquier evidencia y dispuesta a quedarse ahí hasta que el rojo de las mejillas desapareciera por completo.

Casi sintió lástima por ella misma por ese instante de debilidad. Hanabi se quedó quieta frente al espejo, examinándose. De repente, con los brazos trémulos y otra vez sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, se abrazó; pero el gesto fue incluso más allá, sorprendiéndose con lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, aún con la escena del llanto vívida. Pero eso no importaba. Al menos no ahora, que otro pensamiento la había tomado más trascendencia. Su imagen le devolvió la mirada, de los ojos ligeramente abiertos. ¿Era… posible que su interior albergara profundos secretos, como si ella de veras fuera una persona apasionada con la vida? ¿Incluso aunque no lo fuera, podría su interior guardar… misterios? Sí, sí era posible. Tan desconocidos y oscuros incluso para ella. Hanabi sintió una oleada de valoración por esta constatación, que después de todo, era bastante subjetiva, aunque no pensó en eso. De repente, tuvo un pensamiento insólito, alocado. ¿Cómo sería ella si pudiera hablar abiertamente de todo esto? Si existiera una persona _para __ella, _alguien que escuchara… Era algo utópico, Hanabi lo sabía. ¿Pero y _si? _¿Y _si? _No para llorar, porque eso era demasiado sentimental y ridículo. Alguien que no objetara nada, que incluso se fusionara con todo lo que sentía, que adivinara, un poco, lo que sentía. ¿Tenía ella algo tan profundo, tan hermoso dentro? Encerrado _en __ella_. La posibilidad la dejó helada. Casi asustaba tanto como impresionaba. Permaneció así, con los brazos alrededor de ella misma, al menos unos segundos más.

Entonces Hanabi bajó los brazos y el pensamiento quedó minimizado, a un lado, tan rápido como se le había ocurrido.

Debía regresar a estudiar mientras Neji venía por ella. Estaba pensando demasiado.

Hanabi todavía se alisaba la falda distraídamente cuando recorría el estrecho pasillo de regreso. Unos pasos afuera de la puerta de cristal, su camino de regreso a su silla, entonces fue interrumpida.

—Hola, Hanabi.

Ella se detuvo al instante, girándose hacia la voz grave y profunda que la había llamado, y se encontró con Kuromaru, el perro-lobo de Tsume, que estaba a un medio metro de ella. Hanabi entornó sus ojos con suspicacia, apartándose el cabello del rostro, y cuando pensó que había pasado demasiado tiempo para responder el saludo y que había quedado como descortés, entonces el perro volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo a formular su respuesta.

—Hueles a él.

—¿Cómo dices? —El comentario tomó a Hanabi desprevenida.

—Hueles a él —Repitió Kuromaru alzando el rostro hacia ella—. Hueles a Kiba.

Hanabi pasó por alto el hecho de que consideró una grosería que él le dijera tan abiertamente a _qué _olía. Escrutó al can con la mirada.

—¿Kiba te envió a decir eso?

Por un instante, Hanabi percibió un brillo de inexpresividad en el único ojo visible de Kuromaru.

—Kiba no me envía a nada —declaró él—; soy mucho más viejo que él. Yo lo envío a hacer cosas.

Hanabi no dijo nada. Aún estaba incómoda, por supuesto, con el _hecho _de que tuviera aroma de Kiba mezclado con el suyo. Era como si de repente, él se le pegara físicamente y le invadiera su espacio. Hanabi miró fijamente a Kuromaru, pensando muy bien sus palabras e incluso tomando en cuanta razones que en el fondo le parecían absurdas pero que no podrían serlo para el perro y otros que pensaran como él, y analizó con presteza lo que iba a decir a continuación.

—¿Tienes alguna creencia acerca de mí? —Inquirió con frialdad.

—¿Qué soy, Hanabi? —Preguntó a su vez Kuromaru con suspicacia— ¿Un perro, un humano? —Hizo una pausa— ¿Sacas conclusiones irracionales acerca de ti misma?

Hanabi permaneció impávida, y le sostuvo la mirada a Kuromaru en silencio.

—De cualquier forma —dijo el perro, cerrando su ojo apaciblemente—, Tsume te envía sus saludos, y lamenta estar tan ocupada para no venir personalmente

—No hay problema —aseguró Hanabi con la voz desprovista de emociones.

El perro hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, y se retiró hacia el interior del consultorio.

Hanabi todavía miraba con los ojos entrecerrados el lugar donde se dirigió el perro, y retomó su camino hacia su asiento. Rectificó, pensando mejor en pedirle a Hana algo para recogerse el cabello.

Se sentó después de haberse hecho una cola de caballo alta, pero antes incluso de tomar su carpeta, Akamaru se apoyó en dos patas sobre el asiento de Hanabi, tomándola por sorpresa; y por más que ella se echó para atrás en el respaldar, apretando el rostro en última instancia, Akamaru la acorraló —su tamaño le daba una gran ventaja— y logró pasar su lengua por la mejilla de la chica.

Kiba, que había notado por el cristal de la puerta que Hanabi había desaparecido momentáneamente, estaba mirando cuando su amigo hizo gala del descaro Inuzuka. Kiba sonrió sin poder creerlo, y hasta sus manos dejaron de frotar el pelaje del labrador que tenía en la tina. Y eso no fue todo. Mientras Akamaru lamía repetidamente, Hanabi _rió._ Las demás personas a su alrededor también rieron divertidas, pero era como si Kiba sólo pudiera escucharla a ella (¡tenía que oír bien para asegurarse!). Hanabi soltó una risa de verdad, muy agradable, tratando de alejar a Akamaru con unas cuantas caricias —que no se daba cuenta que hacía— en el hocico.

Y en ese momento, el ceño de Hanabi dejó de dolerle sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Akamaru había logrado arrancarle una risa a Hanabi. Kiba tuvo que quedarse viendo eso por un largo instante para poder aceptarlo. Su amigo estaba tan contento, tan emocionado, que de haber sido humano la habría abrazado, pero en lugar de eso se abalanzó contra ella aunque tropezó consigo mismo y cayó en las piernas de Hanabi. A ella no pareció importarle demasiado porque… continuó rascándole detrás de las orejas. Sin poder dejar de reírse de Akamaru y de todo…

Él tuvo que obligarse a regresar al trabajo.

Hanabi tuvo que tranquilizarse un poco, sin poder —aún— dejar de sonreír, acariciando a Akamaru, quien no por más que Hanabi le daba lo que quería (caricias ¿no?), él no se alejaba y parecía más y más entusiasmado. A la gente del consultorio se le hacía bastante gracioso ver a semejante animal jugueteando, dando vueltas, meneando la cola y persiguiéndosela como si fuera un cachorro.

Tal vez era porque Kiba había llegado a la clínica, tal vez porque Tsume ya había terminado de operar; pero las cosas se agilizaron bastante en los minutos siguientes, para sorpresa de Hanabi. Quizás demasiado rápido, a su parecer. Ahora constantemente veía a los amos salir con sus perros sujetados a las correas. Y en una de esas veces que los seguía con la mirada hasta que salían, Hanabi se levantó de inmediato (Akamaru por fin se había bajado de ella, echándose en el asiento contiguo) al divisar a Neji aproximarse, cruzando la calle.

Hanabi se volvió hacia la recepción para avisarle a Hana, pero cuando lo hizo vio que ésta ya había soltado el bolígrafo con que estaba escribiendo y entraba al consultorio, llamando a Kiba en voz alta. Un minuto después, Hana regresó y se sentó tras el escritorio, no sin antes hacerle una cortés reverencia a Neji y sonreírle a Hanabi. Cuando Kiba atravesó el consultorio, todavía se estaba quitando los guantes de látex y los dejó en la recepción pasando de largo de ella. Llegó hasta donde estaba Akamaru, que estaba junto a Hanabi. Ella puso una mano distraídamente en la cabeza del perro.

—Se ve que has estado ocupado —comentó Neji luego de asentir levemente como saludo.

—Bastante —admitió Kiba cansado pero feliz.

Hanabi lo miró de reojo. Ya no traía la gorra médica y se había bajado la mascarilla. En ese mismo momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Kiba, y por unos segundos él no volvió a mirar a Neji, mirándola sorprendido, y ella supo que era por su cabello recogido. Hanabi cortó el contacto visual.

—De haber podido ir por ella no te hubiera dado una responsabilidad adicional —mencionó Neji.

—No hay problema —aseguró Kiba. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de Akamaru, pero tocó los dedos de Hanabi. Nadie le hizo mucho caso, simplemente retiraron sus manos por instinto.

—Me ha gustado estar aquí —intervino Hanabi con su habitual voz monótona—. Ha sido una experiencia… diferente, y novedosa para mí.

Neji la miró asintiendo, mostrando su complacimiento.

—¿Te importa si hablo con ella un minuto? No he salido de allá atrás y…

Kiba no dijo nada más porque Neji ya le había dado su consentimiento, así que tomó a Hanabi de la muñeca y se la llevó a un lado de la recepción, pero lejos de Hana, quien sólo los vio de reojo. Kiba miró a Hanabi, que permanecía igual de seria que cuando la recogió. No estaba seguro de cómo empezar. Frunció el ceño, como si algo no anduviera bien, entonces llevó una mano al pelo de Hanabi, y aunque ésta se alejó instintivamente, sólo hizo que el mechón de pelo cayera por su rostro más precipitadamente. Hanabi trató inútilmente de ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Kiba pareció satisfecho consigo mismo, aunque ninguna emoción se asomó a su rostro.

—Hanabi… —empezó él— ¿Hice… algo que te hiciera enojar?

—¿Por qué tú…? —Hanabi interrumpió su sarcasmo al ver la seriedad y la expectación él. Lo miró a los ojos por un momento para darle a entender que hablaba en serio— No. No estoy enojada.

—Pero… —Kiba se interrumpió y miró al suelo para tragarse los reproches, y luego la volvió a mirar— Entonces, ¿pasó algo en el colegio? ¿Es un tipo?

—Creí haberte dicho que no quería hablar —Hanabi le frunció el ceño.

—Hanabi…

—Escucha, Kiba, porque no estoy dispuesta a repetirlo —lo interrumpió—: deja de tratar de entenderme. Deja de tratar de ser un hermano, un amigo, o lo que sea que pretendas. Está bien que eres amigo de la familia: eres el mejor "amigo" de Hinata, te llevas bien con mi padre y yo te acepto, pero ya basta. No trates de ser cercano a mí. No quiero.

Kiba casi se echa hacia atrás, aturdido. No se refería a todo eso al preguntarle si estaba enojada con él; de acuerdo, él siempre había creído que ella tenía sus complejos y la entendía, quizás había algo de simpatía en él hacia ella y por eso había preguntado; pero Hanabi se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado en serio. ¿Qué no podía uno sólo preguntar algo? No era como si él la acosara haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida a diario, o que trataba de hacer que ella confiara en él.

Y se lo dijo.

—Sólo por si acaso —respondió Hanabi sintiéndose un poco tonta por todo lo que soltó.

Se miraron por un momento, antes de cortar el contacto visual, regresando con Neji.

—Agradezco que te hayas hecho cargo de ella —dijo Neji, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hanabi cuando ésta llegó a su lado—. Es importante para mí.

—Para mí también —replicó Kiba sosteniéndole la mirada a Neji—. No creas que el favor lo hice sólo por ti.


	18. Capítulo 18

_Dios, gracias a las dos personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior, no tienen idea de lo que sus palabras significaron para mí, y si no les contesté, era porque no encontraba palabras adecuadas para corresponder su sinceridad respecto al capítulo. También, me emocionaron demasiado :')_

_Ahora, alguien mencionó lo de Kuromaru, una escena algo desconcertante, lo sé. Bueno, el hecho de que hablara no me pareció en absoluto extraño; siento que es algo que debe quedarse con él, escríbase al perro en el contexto que sea. El no hacerlo, ahora pienso, sería indignar a la inteligencia del can. Kishimoto nos ha demostrado que son prácticamente humanos. Y lo que habló con Hanabi... Bueno, aparte de todo lo consciente que es ella de sí misma, altiva, arrogante, etc, Hanabi tiene ese algo (Hyūga, tal vez xD) parte de egoísta en donde no toma en cuenta a las demás criaturas (o por lo menos, no es consciente de ellas), por eso ella al entrar jamás pensó en Tsume, o en Kuromaru, ni siquiera recordó a los tres perros de Hana. _

_No sé, quizás esto fue aún más confuso xD Qué nervios, espero que este capítulo les guste al menos un poco. Tiene algo que... :S que me hace pensar que no les agradará demasiado xD_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

.

.

.

_What hurts the most._

_._

—Sí… Lo que pasa es que ella les había dicho que sí, que por favor respetaran eso; pero aún así las otras no, qué va, se fueron de zorras a hablarle al tipo.

Las tres chicas frente a Fū abrieron ligeramente los ojos en sorpresa. Ella se alisó un poco su corto pelo, cruzando las piernas por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Pero y pasó algo? —Preguntó curiosa Kaede, a un extremo suyo.

—Obvio que no —Respondió Fū, y las luces del antro la cegaron momentáneamente. Bajó las manos del rostro y añadió—. No le coquetearon ni nada, sólo fueron a conocerlo. Pero tú sabes cómo son esas dos con esa tendencia extremadamente… "socialista".

Frente suyo, Moegi esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—Se pasan —declaró Hanabi sin dejar de morder la pajilla en su bebida.

—Imagínate que cuando Nana me dijo —le habló Fū con cierta indiferencia— todavía venía en el avión de regreso, y se enteró de eso sólo porque le chatearon. Casi muere de la rabia a bordo.

Hanabi forzó una risita.

—No puedo entender cómo es que Nana sigue siendo amiga de ellas —comentó Kaede distraídamente, tratando de darle volumen a su flequillo con los dedos—. Si ni siquiera es la primera vez que le hacen algo parecido.

—Lo que pasa es que ellas caen bien —objetó Moegi tomando del vaso de Fū—; son divertidas y ocurrentes.

—Pero son demasiado sociales —objetó Fū duramente—. Demasiado. Siempre quieren saber con quién sale cada persona.

Moegi asintió. Kaede comentó algo más de las verdaderas personalidades que salían a relucir a todo eso.

—Hanabi —interrumpió Fū—, la próxima vez te haces las mechas blancas. El lila casi no se te ve aquí.

Hanabi alzó la vista algo descolocada y no era para menos con el drástico cambio de conversación; las demás olvidaron por completo el tema de Nanami y sonrieron al ver a su amiga. Hanabi miró a Fū, que a pesar de su comentario brusco, le sonreía en aprobación.

—Me las iba a hacer blancas —admitió—. Pero… no sé, sólo elegí lila y ya.

—Pero si fueras a un lugar con más luz sería bastante obvio —objetó Kaede mirando el cabello de Hanabi.

—Sí, pero ponte a pensar —argumentó Fū revolviéndose las cortas capas de su cabello verde pálido—, vinimos a bailar, ¿no? No a un lugar donde van a haber flashes por todos lados.

—Sí —acordó Hanabi con una débil sonrisa que parecía un poco sádica—, oscurito para ocultar cualquier… baile —carraspeó— escena-de-sexo —carraspeó— baile…

Las demás rieron animadamente.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que Hiashi-san dejara que te hicieras eso? —Inquirió Moegi incrédula.

—¡No seas idiota! —Exclamó Fū poniendo los ojos en blanco— Su padre anda por uno de esos países de nombre extraño al otro lado del planeta —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Uff… Hinata ni fue problema, casi que accedió —todas rieron— Bueno, quizás no accedió —admitió Hanabi—, pero puso su cara de angustia: "Hanabi-chan… no…"

Las chicas estallaron en risa ante la perfecta imitación de Hanabi de la cara de consternación y la voz de su hermana.

—Pero se quita, ¿no? Me refiero al tinte —Preguntó Moegi recelosa.

—¿Crees que me condenaría a un centro de rehabilitación cuando mi padre vuelva? —Hanabi puso los ojos en blanco—. Claro que se quita.

—Hablando de Hinata…

Hanabi, Moegi y Kaede fijaron su atención en Fū. Los ojos le centellearon por un instante mirando un punto más allá de Hanabi.

—Oye —le susurró acortando la distancia, inclinándose sobre la mesa—, no mires enseguida, pero allá atrás está el bombón del amigo de tu hermana.

Kiba. Hanabi no miró. Palideció. Sintió una oleada de pánico. Kaede y Moegi sí que miraron con ojos ansiosos; Fū al menos era un poco más prudente.

—¿Él puede verme? —Inquirió Hanabi sin moverse.

—No, está muy lejos —respondió Moegi avistando—. Y aunque pudiera, jamás te reconocería por detrás con tu cabello.

Hanabi se tranquilizó notablemente, y su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó. Se avergonzó de su última reacción, pero al menos ya no tenía nada que temer. Se corrió un poco en el mullido asiento, junto a Fū, para ver a Kiba.

—Él tiene como veinte. —Fū arrugó el entrecejo— ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Diecinueve —corrigió Hanabi sin percatarse—; te dejan entrar hasta los diecisiete, ¿no? Y de nosotras, sólo Kaede ya tiene los quince "reglamentarios" para ingresar.

—Sí —contestó Moegi—, supongo que no importará demasiado. Pero aún así a nosotras sólo nos faltan unos meses y él ya sobrepasó por dos años —objetó.

—Ah, pero Hanabi puede pasar como de veinte —Comentó Fū en un tono bastante diferente, y en su rostro se empezaba a formar esa sonrisa nada sana.

Hanabi volteó a mirarla y arqueó una ceja. Fū sonrió picaronamente.

—¡Con esa herencia Hyūga…! —continuó llevándose las manos a los pechos.

Ellas rieron.

—Cállate.

Hanabi se recostó presuntuosamente en el asiento, cruzando las piernas y tocándose el busto "inconscientemente" para "arreglarse", sabiendo que Fū observaría casi incrédula, con una ceja arqueada, pero sin decir más nada. Sinceramente, Hanabi esperaba crecer un poco más que el resto de su cuerpo equiparara un poco más a "su herencia Hyūga".

—Creo que Kiba está ocupado —Comentó Moegi al rato.

Hanabi desvió la mirada de sus compañeras y miró. Kiba se alejaba de un grupo de amigos, Hanabi no reconoció a ninguno, y llevaba a una chica pelirroja de la mano.

Una sonrisa de comprensión se formó en el rostro de Hanabi.

—Vaya —murmuró—. Con razón se ha olvidado de la pobre Hinata en estos días.

Sus amigas no alcanzaron a oírla, pero a Hanabi no le importó. Habló más para sí misma, porque sabía que tenía razón.

Siempre había sido así. Kiba desaparecía paulatinamente cuando tenía estos asuntos. Hanabi suponía que él apenas la estaba conociendo, porque cuando se le pasaba el encanto, Kiba usualmente volvía a verse con Hinata como si nada, menos frecuente, sí, pero aunque continuara saliendo con la chica en cuestión. Esta vez, igual que un par de veces anteriores, desde que Hinata había regresado de Europa con su padre, Kiba sólo había ido a casa una sola vez la semana en que ella regresó. Su hermana, ahora probablemente no sabría nada de él.

Y toda esa situación frustraba a Hanabi.

Una mirada más atenta a él, Hanabi se dio cuenta que la chica era la misma pelirroja bonita con pecas que había visto hacía casi tres semanas en la veterinaria. No era difícil imaginar que ellos empezaran a salir unos días después de eso. O antes. No importaba. Hanabi deseó que su hermana supiera esto para que estuviera tranquila. Hinata no solía mostrar esa diferencia en la falta de Kiba haciéndola reír, pero Hanabi estaba segura que por dentro su hermana se veía afectada, al menos un ápice, por la estúpida ignorancia del chico. Hanabi no soportaba la idea.

Y deseó odiar a Kiba por eso. Se lo debía a Hinata.

Pero lo veía con la chica y el sentimiento no le nacía. Quiso hallar repulsiva toda esa amabilidad que veía en él. Quiso pensar que era hipócrita y que, tal vez, sólo estaba pensando en follarse a la tipa mientras la conquistaba.

Pero era sincero. A solas con ella y sin los amigos que molestaban, Kiba se estaba portando jodidamente sincero, y Hanabi deseó que ese pensamiento fuera mentira, pero el poco convencimiento que tenía de eso se estaba drenando con rapidez.

La muchacha le hablaba entusiasmada a él, gesticulando, sonriendo. Y Hanabi esperaba que de un momento a otro sintiera que ella era estúpida, superficial, o zorra. Pero era un gran engaño, y lo que veía le ganaba por mucho a lo que Hanabi pensó que _debía_ sentir en ese momento hacia él. Hacia ellos.

En lugar de eso fue aprobando su relación. La manera en que se hablaban, reían, se miraban.

Quizás fue porque estaba pensando en todo eso, viendo sin ver nadad, que le sorprendió darse cuenta que estaban a punto de besarse. Y se besaron.

Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír. Un poquito.

—Vaya —profirió Fū a su lado, alzando las cejas en asombro.

Hanabi fue vagamente consciente de que sus amigas también habían estado absortas, observando.

—Me gusta —musitó Hanabi sin apartar la vista de Kiba y la chica—. Me gusta… cómo se ven… Son… Joder, son perfectos.

Pero había mucho más que eso. Era la dulzura con que Kiba le tomaba el rostro, era la entrega de ella y el cariño que le profesaba al besarlo con tanta ternura, aun con la ruidosa música contrastando a grandes rasgos con el gesto.

Sublime.

—Se ven tan lindos —suspiró Kaede inaudiblemente.

Las cuatro permanecieron en silencio por un largo minuto, hasta que cada una cortara el contacto visual hacia la pareja por su propia cuenta.

—Me aburro —soltó Fū sin miramientos—. Vamos a bailar.

Las demás asintieron, de acuerdo, y se levantaron de la mesa, dejando las bebidas abandonadas.

—Retirada de las chicas súper poderosas —comentó Kaede con una sonrisa.

Hanabi y Fū se miraron, frunciendo los labios y agradeciendo que nadie conocido había escuchado. Una chica con pinta de loca pasó bailando junto a ellas, media borracha.

Había mucha gente esa noche, pero no muchas personas con las que ellas se llevaran lo suficientemente bien como para agrandar el grupo. El aire estaba viciado y varias chicas gritaban de vez en cuando, y un grupo de personas clamaba por alguna canción. El ruido fue cobrando fuerza a medida que las chicas se adentraban en el mar de gente bailando, tratando de abrirse paso con mucha dificultad en un intento por encontrar un espacio para ellas.

Hanabi sonrió cuando a Fū, que caminaba delante suyo, le palmotearon el trasero un par de veces. Y por más que se giraba, indignada, la chica nunca encontró a los atrevidos que la nalguearon. Dejó de ser divertido para Hanabi cuando pensó que le podría pasar lo mismo. Mentalmente, formuló formas de poder agarrar al pervertido, en un caso hipotético que lo hubiera. Girándose al más extraño tacto. Dando un fuerte codazo hacia atrás, o propinando una patada aunque fuera a ciegas…

Entonces una mano le sujetó el antebrazo desnudo, dejando a Hanabi helada.

Si ella estuviera asustada, si ella estuviera sorprendida por el contacto en su piel, Hanabi se hubiera girado de inmediato, en alerta, en busca del atrevido. Como haría cualquier persona.

Pero aquí lo único que la sorprendía es que esto de verdad se hubiera dado. Muy, muy en el fondo, su mente sabía, y se maldijo, sabía que esto era una posibilidad de menos del uno por ciento, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo

Sintió que la sangre le corrió más rápidamente en esa zona; se le atropellaron los pensamientos. Quería soltarse y continuar adelante sin voltearse.

—¿Hanabi? —Preguntó _su_ voz sorprendida— Si no fuera por tu… olor —se acercó, casi le susurró la palabra—, no creería que eras tú…

Olor. Hanabi recordó a Kuromaru e inconscientemente apretó la mandíbula. Maldita nariz Inuzuka.

—¡…y me viste y ni siquiera me saludas! —Continuó él en broma.

Pero Hanabi apenas lo escuchó. La música _trance _resonaba en sus oídos, haciéndole repetir inconscientemente la letra en la mente, y sin embargo, siendo molestamente consciente de él.

El agarre en su brazo se aflojó al no recibir contestación de su parte. Hanabi frunció levemente el ceño, y por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que él aparecía por su costado. Tragó fuerte.

—¿Hana…?

Kiba titubeó. Las cambiantes luces le habían dado de lleno por un segundo, y él juraría haber visto líneas de colores en la cortina de cabello que le impedía visualizar del todo el perfil de ella. Entonces Hanabi lo miró de reojo, como si por fin se viera resignada a hacerlo, y Kiba estuvo totalmente seguro de que no se había equivocado de chica. ¿Cómo pudo haber dudado de su nariz?

Cuando la mirada de Hanabi se cruzó con la de él, ella supo que ya no podía fingir que lo ignoraba.

Pero lo hizo. Simplemente siguió mirando vagamente al frente, remordiéndose y maldiciéndose mientras Kiba le reprochaba en broma. Trató de que su cabello le cubriera el rostro todo lo posible. No se avergonzaba de cómo se veía y sabía que estaba fascinante; sólo no quería mostrarle esto a él. La idea de que, de todos modos, él estaba a punto de verla la carcomía en aversión hacia Kiba.

Con el rostro aún erguido, Hanabi se desconcentró sintiendo un leve apretón de los dedos de Kiba, y entonces se giró inconscientemente hacia él.

Hanabi lo fulminó con la mirada. Odió que él se viera tan hiperactivo y alegre, parloteando a lo loco como si nada, cuando ella ni siquiera quería verlo —por no mencionar que eso podría evolucionar a irritación extrema—, y para incrementar su molestia, él nunca la trataba, mucho menos ahora, como se merecía. Él no tenía ni idea de lo que ella representaba ante los demás, de lo que era Hanabi Hyūga, hasta para estos inútiles adolescentes que bailoteaban a su alrededor. Kiba jamás se había dignado a tratarla con un mínimo de respeto —incluso sabiendo que él no le agradaba para nada—, mucho menos había demostrado admiración, como era lo normal en los otros. Él creía que tenía más derecho a acercársele. Cómo se atrevía, a tomarla del brazo sin su consentimiento, a hablarle como si fueran íntimos amigos, a mirara de esta forma _diferente_.

¿Acaso se creía especial? Mirándola de esa forma distinta a como la miran normalmente el resto de los chicos, sin siquiera un asomo de lujuria en los ojos rasgados. ¿Es que Kiba creía que era superior a los demás? ¿Que podría llegar más allá en ella, más que esa miserable "confianza" reflejada en sus ojos? Por favor, hasta qué niveles estaba manifiesta la arrogancia de este hombre.

—¡…mejor vamos por allá, que no te escucho! —gritó Kiba animadamente para hacerse oír. Su mano bajó del antebrazo de Hanabi a su muñeca, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Se dirigió hacia la barra, donde había luz más o menos constante y el ruido no era tan atronador. Hanabi se soltó bruscamente en cuanto pudo, empezando a irritarse; pero igual ya habían llegado a la barra.

—Escucha —le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención—, yo me voy, me están esperan…

Hanabi se interrumpió y miró de nuevo al ver que Kiba había enmudecido, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos.

Él se la había llevado hasta ahí con el propósito de saludarla; hace casi tres semanas enteras que no le habla, y mucho menos la veía. Y solo un par de veces se había encontrado con Hinata, en la universidad. En su mente aún quedaban vestigios de las preguntas que le salían en tropel: qué hacía ahí, por qué no lo había saludado cuando lo vio, antes de levantarse de la mesa con sus amigas; qué era de Hinata.

Pero todo eso se había hundido a la mierda. Porque Kiba no creía absolutamente lo que veía. Simplemente no podía ser. ¡No tan exageradamente!

Hanabi estaba hermosa. Hermosísima. Más de lo que Kiba pudiera siquiera haber imaginado alguna vez. Tenía mechas de un lila impactante entremezcladas en su cabello castaño, el cual llevaba suelto igual que siempre con la diferencia de que los mechones de la frente los había sujetado en la coronilla con un discreto gancho de brillantes. Sin el cabello enmarcando su rostro, Hanabi se veía increíblemente diferente. Irreconocible.

Y sus ojos… sus ojos lo absorberían en cualquier momento. Por primera vez, Kiba se dio cuenta de lo que decía la gente, acerca del enigma de los ojos perla y el poder que ejercían a quienes lo miraban directamente; algo muy exagerado, siempre había pensado, pero Kiba ahora comprendió de dónde habían salido tales patrañas. Y ni tan patrañas. Él sucumbiría en cualquier momento si demoraba su vista un segundo más en los ojos de Hanabi, y le importaba una mierda. Tenía una combinación de sombras oscuras y brillantes en los párpados que acentuaban el enorme impacto visual de los ojos claros al centro, sin contar el resaltante delineador negro.

Hanabi de alguna forma había hecho que sus rasgos se afinaran más haciéndole parecer mayor de lo que los zapatos altos ya de por sí hacían. Un ligero color rosa, casi natural, brillaba en sus labios. Joder, Kiba no creía que antes hubiera pensado en los labios de Hanabi, pero pasaron dos eternos segundos en los que él mantuvo su vista fija ahí… Antes de tener que volver a verla.

Tragó con dificultad, sofocando el repentino calor que le subía por el cuello. Hanabi lo miraba inexpresiva. Kiba le sostuvo la mirada.

—Los que se hayan emborrachado van a tener suerte porque te verán dos veces...

Hanabi apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. Él decía cosas raras. Ella sabía que él solía decir este tipo de cosas, pero simplemente le pareció extraño. Totalmente extraño.

Tres semanas podrían parecer una estupidez de tiempo, pero —y Hanabi sabía que con este pensamiento sonaba inmadura— había sido toda una vida donde estuvo ocupada en todo momento haciéndola olvidar de "cosas" como él. Porque Kiba era el tipo de personas en que ella pensaba el mismo tiempo que solía pensar en una mota de polvo: que se ve mal en cierto lugar, luego nada, porque ni siquiera era tan importante como para eso.

La última vez lo había visto en la veterinaria, como un profesional. Estaba más que claro que ella no dudaba de sus capacidades en ese aspecto, pero lo que percibió ese día… le ensombreció algo que Hanabi no lograba identificar. Lo que percibió de él, le produjo un estremecimiento desagradable en el interior.

Y la sensación parecía no haber desaparecido.

—Te ves fabulosa —Kiba sonrió ampliamente.

Ella le miró iracunda por unos segundos, y entonces Kiba esbozó esa sonrisa descarada, casi perruna, mientras inconscientemente estaba tomando un aire algo seductor. No era, por supuesto, un comportamiento nuevo para Hanabi, que él habitualmente actuara como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

La música había parecido perder fuerza para ella, y Hanabi empezó a cavilar con extrema claridad, plenamente consciente de que el ruido no influía en lo absoluto en lo que _ya _estaba en ella.

Kiba se estaba comportando alegre, quizás un poco escandaloso y molesto (porque de ésa naturaleza habían sido sus palabras) como siempre; pero todo eso era ajeno a Hanabi, al igual que la música en ese instante. En cambio, lo que sí se estaba haciendo muy presente, era la creciente rabia hacia todo lo que era él, desde su cabello rebelde hasta sus palabras. Exactamente lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Entonces Hanabi se corrigió, pensando que en realidad él nunca dejó de representar una molestia en su vida que siempre le provocaba ese asco y hasta ganas de vomitar, por no mencionar lo mucho que lograba irritarla con su actitud.

—¿Qué? —Se burló él— ¿Entonces quieres que te reproche que andes vestida así?

Hanabi se preguntó si él tenía alguna razón para estar aquí, con ella. Había una clara diferencia en estar molesta con él (porque ciertamente podría parecerlo, pero era absolutamente utópico, con el verdadero odio que ella sentía) y quizás nadie notara el leve matiz entre eso y la realidad: que Hanabi ahora lo odiaba aún más que años atrás, quizás incluso más que hace unos pocos días atrás; pero eso era todo. Y ahora más que nunca, no quería ni verlo.

Había sido, sin embargo, bastante contradictorio considerando que, unos momentos antes al verlo besarse, Hanabi había sentido una especie de empatía hacia él. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que aquella imagen sólo contribuía a su creciente odio, porque era como si él pretendiera, al ir a su casa, que todas estas actitudes simplemente iban y venían. Pero Kiba estaba _hecho _de estas actitudes, de estos lugares, de estas situaciones y de engaño, medias verdades, o como se le quiera llamar.

Hanabi sabía todo esto. Siempre fue consciente de todo esto. Pero en parte le irritaba bastante el descaro de él, y más aún tener la sensación de que a pesar de que ella creyó conocerlo, despreciarlo lo suficiente por todo eso; se había hecho una idea de él y le jodía pensar que había creído en esa idea tanto tiempo, sin ser verdaderamente consciente del asco de persona que era Kiba.

—Todavía ni siquiera me has dicho si te vestiste así para drogar a los hombres —Kiba esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Maldito malnacido. Hanabi pensó fugazmente en la veterinaria, y en cómo Kiba le pareció un hombre de verdad. La chica, besándola. Un poco sincero, tal vez. Transparente. Quizás él le había inspirado una empatía implícita, porque Hanabi podía entender su posición, al querer a alguien. Pero Kiba era un maldito perro que también pretendía inmiscuirse en asuntos que creía de su incumbencia, ¡incluso jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata, que nada tenía que ver con sus cochinadas! ¡Como si en realidad él no fuera todo lo que Hanabi presenció en unos pocos minutos!

—¿Por qué? —Chilló Hanabi enfadada, llenándose de ira— ¿Sabes lo que pensaba hace unos momentos? ¡Que era perfecto que tuvieras una novia que te merece! ¡No llegues a arruinar eso que pensaba de ti! ¿Qué razones tienes para estar aquí, eh? Vete, Kiba. ¡Vete!

Él se quedó momentáneamente en shock, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto. Bien, lo primero que supo es que ella lo había visto en un momento que él no deseaba que ella supiera, quizás Hanabi incluso había visto cuando estaba besando, pero ni siquiera esa constatación logró apartar la fascinación que sentía por la imagen de ella. Ahí, con luces de colores, y ella espetando palabras ácidas, era fascinante. En una manera enfermiza, quizás, pero Kiba no pudo dejar de verla.

Segundos después, cuando entró en razón, Kiba le rehuyó la mirada. No sólo por la afirmación de ella, sino por su rechazo tan brusco que lo había tomado desprevenido, descolocándolo. Y si había una razón para no mirarla a los ojos, para dejar el relajo, era que Kiba no se admitiría tan fácilmente que sabía a qué se refería ella con haberle dicho que se fuera. Todo eso que él entendía perfectamente, y que no había necesidad de explicar con palabras. Kiba bajó la mirada y rió suavemente.

—Yo… —Kiba se rascó la nuca, sin atreverse a mirar a Hanabi— No pensaba encontrarte aquí.

Hanabi tuvo ganas de irse incluso cuando él dijo eso, estaba segura. Pero durante un segundo absurdo, había sentido que las palabras eran… cálidas. El pensamiento desapareció en un parpadeo.

Aquí, con las luces viajando sobre la gente que bailaba, la música compartiendo su cabeza, algunas imágenes se le vinieron a sus recuerdos. Ciertas veces que había observado detenidamente el rostro de Kiba… y luego recordó que eso siempre había ocurrido mientras conversaban en el escalón que daba al jardín trasero, en su casa.

Todo eso se sentía ahora como un sueño lejano. Como un vacío en el estómago. Hanabi frunció el ceño ante esto; no le importaba.

Le lanzó una última mirada a Kiba, que estaba inexpresivo, y él entendió que ella se iba.

Kiba no hizo nada para impedirlo, aunque Hanabi no podía imaginar la punzada de dolor que había enviado a su pecho; incluso si él no aceptaría ni obedecería ninguna de sus palabras.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, primero que nada: las amigas de Hanabi no me las inventé. Nop, todas son de Kishimoto. A Fū creo que ya la había mencionado antes, la jinchūriki del nanabi, Moegi ya la conocen, y Kaede es una niña de un ova de Naruto, "En busca del trébol carmesí de cuatro hojas", o algo así, que le gustaba Konohamaru y que a él le gustaba ella. <em>

_Bueh.. qué puedo decir. Es preciso que sepan que Hanabi NO está celosa, o molesta con Kiba por haberse ausentado (y espero que se haya notado :S) Sonaría totalmente cliché (la chica enojada pero sin querer admitirlo), y yo trato de que lo de Kiba y Hanabi sea... realista. Dos personas como ellos no pueden enamorarse (de verdad) en un par de meses. _

_Bien, creo que quizás quedaron algo decepcionadas :/ Pero prometo que el siguiente —y no tardaré tanto— no será tan ácido :)_

_Como sea, ¡gracias por leer! De todos modos.. ¬¬_


	19. Capítulo 19

_Creo que nunca lo he mencionado, pero agradezco mucho a las lectoras anónimas que siguen la historia (porque sí las hay), e igual muchísimas gracias por los comentarios pasados. _

_Me perdonan la tardanza, he estado con un problema de estructuración de este fic._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19<p>

.

.

.

*Sucedió justo como Hanabi pensaba: después de un mes casi saliendo con su chica, Kiba regresó a las visitas frecuentes a casa. Primero una vez por semana. Tres veces por semana.

Hanabi sentía unas repulsivas ganas de vomitar al verlo.

No estaba, por supuesto, dispuesta a abrirle los brazos a Kiba. Aunque Hinata sí lo hizo, literalmente, recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo que él no se merecía.

Hanabi salió todas las veces de casa que su padre le permitió.

* * *

><p>*Kiba ni siquiera se había propuesto ganarse la simpatía de Hanabi de nuevo. ¿De esa amargada? Quién tendría ganas. En cambio, casi había olvidado lo divertido que era hablar con Hinata, y molestarla un poco. Su ternura le inspiraba molestarla.<p>

Pero siempre estaban esos instantes en que su mirada se cruzaba con la de Hanabi, en medio de un incómodo silencio.

* * *

><p>*Y así, sin que él hiciera realmente nada, la casa Hyūga se fue acostumbrando de nuevo a Kiba Inuzuka.<p>

Y él venía con renovados ánimos para molestar. A todos menos a Hinata, que era un ángel. A todos porque en esa casa parecían competir por el peor carácter.

Kiba se llevó las manos a la nuca con molestia, pensando en eso, seguro de que todo _tenía _que ser más divertido.

* * *

><p>*<em>Sólo <em>_hay __un __refrán __popular __que __se __ajusta __más __a __esa __situación:__ "__Si __no __puedes __con __tu __enemigo, __únetele__"__._

_Aunque más bien debería decir que "si no puedes, o aunque puedas con tu enemigo, únete a los enemigos de tu enemigo. O más bien a sus amigos…"_

_Claro que, es mucho más fácil de entender cuando se ve su aplicación práctica…_

—Mierda… Mírale el trasero a Hanabi…

—Por poco y parece que carga una tanga…

—En realidad no es tan culona, pero como es chiquita se le ve… grande.

Hanabi estaba de espalda a ellas, sirviéndose algo de tomar junto a una mesa de plástico que estaba a orillas de la piscina.

Fū, Moegi y Kaede rieron disimuladamente.

—Oigan, par de lesbianas, dejen de andarle viendo el culo a Hanabi.

Fū se acercó sigilosamente hacia la orilla, apoyando los codos sobre los bordes y lanzándole una mirada algo sugerente a Kiba, que estaba sentado en su silla de plástico y con gafas de sol.

—¿Por qué carajo tengo que vigilarlas? —Exclamó indignado, bajando su revista de autos— ¡Ustedes no necesitan que las cuiden; son unas monstruosas! ¡Ni que fueran ahogarse!

—Yo no sé nadar —se apresuró a decir Kaede con una ansiedad casi impropia. Moegi rió. —¿Me enseñas?

Kiba arqueó una ceja por encima del lente, y cogió su revista de nuevo escondiéndose tras ella. Mientras Fū estaba deleitándose con Kiba, la tierna Moegi estaba extasiada mirando a Akamaru, porque… ¿cuándo antes se había visto un perro con lentes de sol?

—Oye, papi, ya mejor métete a la piscina… —coqueteó Fū guiñándole un ojo a Kiba, todavía en el borde de la piscina.

—¿Para qué? —Dijo Kiba testarudo, apareciendo otra vez desde detrás de su revista— ¿Para que me coman vivo? Pirañas…

Fū rió, como quitándole importancia al asunto, y ella y las otras dos volvieron su vista a Hanabi, que ahora estaba comiendo.

—Oigan, es en serio —replicaba Fū admirada—, yo necesitaría implantes para verme así…

—Y si analizan bien —terció Kiba atrayendo la atención de todas—, si Hanabi, con esa nalga, se pusiera una tanga, le quedaría como si no cargara nada.

Las chicas lo miraron con la boca abierta entre indignadas y muertas de la risa. Kiba se veía tan intelectual con la mirada por encima de la revista y los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz…

—Y si se pone un bikini normal, como ahora, queda en una tanga. Y si se pusiera un paracaídas entonces quedaría normal.

—¡Oye! —soltó Moegi luchando por no reírse mientras las demás se desternillaban de risa— ¡Qué malo eres!

—¿Tan culona soy? —Terció Hanabi, que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Kiba aún desde la distancia, mientras se aproximaba hacia él con un vaso en la mano— Ay —Exclamó de pronto antes de lanzarle otro insulto a Kiba.

Detrás de ella, las demás se tapaban la boca para no _romper __a __reír_. Hanabi compuso una mueca de enfado. Kiba sintió que se perdía de algo y trató de ver detrás de Hanabi, aunque no era necesario porque Hanabi se llevaba la mano a la parte de atrás del bikini… Cuando Kiba comprendió, se unió inevitablemente a las burlas de las demás…

—¡Argh! ¡Malditooo…! —Murmuraba Hanabi.

—¿Quién? —Se burló Kiba— ¿Tu bikini o yo?

—Los dos —respondió Hanabi sin darle demasiada importancia—. Son unos metidos…

Un segundo después, antes que Kiba muriera de la risa, Hanabi finalmente respiró, aliviada, dándose unas palmaditas de "todo-está-bien" en el trasero. Miró a Kiba altivamente, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta, justo para regresar a la piscina, caminando con cuidado por el borde resbaladizo.

De pronto, Hanabi se detiene en seco al sentir _cierta _incomodidad en _esa _parte de nuevo, y ahora Kiba, que estaba detrás de ella fue el que estalló en risotadas hasta quedar casi tirado en el césped. Hanabi, resignada a las burlas y aguantándose esa cosa casi enterrada, sólo pudo murmurar con los dientes apretados:

—¡Por-eso-odio-salir de la piscina!


	20. Capítulo 20

_Eh... Eh... Ya sé que se supone que YA había un capítulo veinte, pero tuve que borrarlo. Estaba, horriblemente equivocada y con el rumbo incorrecto en este fic. Si vuelvo a subir, es porque espero de todo corazón que eso haya mejorado. Agradezco a TemaLove16 por haberme dado la cachetada que yo no me atreví a darme, y por eso te dedico este cap. Ojalá te guste y te parezca apropiado._

_Bueh.. No es como si terminara de gustarme, pero... _

_No sé cómo disculparme. A todas las lindas personas que dejaron un review en el antiguo capítulo 20, y si quieren volver a dejar su opinión, probablemente tengan que hacerlo por anónimo, es lo único que se me ocurre. Aunque, entendería grademente si no merezco ni un comentario u_u_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20<p>

.

.

.

*Hanabi apretaba su móvil con excesiva fuerza, mientras su gesto se crispaba levemente mirando apenas con atención por la enorme ventana de cristales que había en la sala y que daba una vista más o menos directa hacia lo que había detrás de la enorme y ornamentada cerca que rodeaba la mansión que era su casa, la calle del suntuoso vecindario.

Tenía el celular a mano porque Fū le marcaría una perdida cuando estuviera fuera del portón principal, y así Hanabi saber cuándo salir, para evitar retrasos innecesarios o encuentros poco oportunos con Hiashi —de quien, obviamente, tenía el permiso para salir pero que al fin y al cabo era _padre_.

Hanabi era vagamente consciente de todo eso y de sus ocupaciones presentes; pero estaba más concentrada en el hecho de que Kiba se acababa de llevar a su hermana quién sabe adónde. Otra vez.

La estaba haciendo títere de sus salidas inmorales.

La estaba haciendo partícipe de sus ideales y su forma de ver las cosas.

Y no lo soportaba.

El sentimiento de rabia desde que lo viera en la discoteca aún permanecía grabado con fuego. Hanabi todavía se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo más, como amigo de Hinata o como nada, simplemente porque él representaba una molestia, un peligro incluso, tanto para ella como para Hinata —aunque ésta última no quisiera reconocerlo.

O eso era lo que ella quería creer. Una ruda preocupación por su hermana —demasiado buena para merecer a alguien como él— le retorcía el estómago. Kiba, no importaba demasiado.

Hanabi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al instante de haberlo pensado; Kiba sí importaba, no de la mejor manera, pero sí. Y eran precisamente esos pensamientos que hacían que una parte de la rabia fuera hacia sí misma. Descubrir que su voluntad contra él se podría estar quebrando, la frustró de forma preocupante; el no poder permanecer firme. Porque Hanabi era una mujer de palabras, y si había dicho que no lo quería ver más, es porque así _debía_ ser.

Cuál no fue su disgusto al comprobar que, a pesar de ella, Kiba regresaba.

Lo peor, quizás, era pretender frente a Hinata que no le pasaba nada con ese maldito imbécil. No; lo que sí era peor, es que el tiempo que tenía que comportarse medianamente bien con el baboso sin siquiera fruncirle el ceño, era considerablemente más prolongado que lo que podía demostrarle que aún lo despreciaba con todas sus fuerzas. De hecho, cada visita de Kiba a Hinata, Hanabi tenía que esperar pacientemente —y en las medidas que sus posibilidades y su tiempo se lo permitieran— hasta que llegara un momento en que pudiera, aunque sea, fulminarlo con la mirada sin que Hinata se diera cuenta. Pero cada día moría y dicho momento nunca llegaba. Las pocas veces que coincidía con ellos, Hanabi ya sólo se retiraba a su habitación al final de la tarde sintiéndose más agobiada (por _otras _cosas) que con ganas de echar a Kiba de su casa.

Pero su principal preocupación era que el odio estuviera sufriendo atenuantes. Debería ser imposible, Hanabi lo sabía, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de manifestar el sentimiento, y era justamente eso lo que _podría _empezar a preocuparle. Porque si bien, ella estaba bastante cerca a la perfección, también como humana reconocía sus errores y —esperaba— los corregiría en cuanto pudiera. La cuestión era que estaba cometiendo demasiadas equivocaciones y cada vez que quería reparar en ellas, se encontraba más y más asfixiada y sabiéndose cometedora de una falta más contra ella misma.

Sencillamente, sus errores consistían en dejar que Kiba ganara terreno. A una velocidad alarmante, y sin que ella realmente hiciera nada para impedírselo. De hecho, quizás —y Hanabi sintió una amarga sensación subirle por el esófago— _apoyándolo. _Porque no hacer nada también era ponerse de su lado, por muy duro que eso le sonara.

Hanabi no podía permitirse olvidar ni por un momento el auténtico odio hacia Kiba. Ni por un momento. Ese odio que iba más allá de las discusiones y las malas miradas, ¡como aquel que sintió en la discoteca!

¡Debía odiar a Kiba así!

Por eso, cada vez que lo veía, no le importaba si no sintiera odio tan fuerte en esos momentos y que otras cosas ocuparan sus pensamientos, si no había pasado la mitad de su día odiándolo, Hanabi se obligaba a fruncirle el ceño reprobatoriamente, a drenar cualquier emoción y mantener su rostro pasivo para mirarle con dureza; todo para que él sintiera desprecio en su actitud. Porque _tenía _que sentirlo. No podía dejar que Kiba lo olvidara. Así si (inconscientemente) Hanabi no tuviera ánimos para recordárselo.

El celular vibró en su mano interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Fū ya estaba afuera.

* * *

><p>*En días posteriores Hanabi nunca supo cómo terminó viendo, casi absorta, por varios minutos a Kiba y Hinata, tratando de encontrar una forma de despertar su instinto asesino hacia él.<p>

Su búsqueda fue infructuosa. No es que llegara al extremo de que ahora toda mala vibra había desaparecido y Kiba le cayera bien; no, ni remotamente, y aún lo encontraba denigrante, pero al no despreciarle como era debido sin poder encontrar su verdadera motivación, Hanabi desistía en el intento y se retiraba, silenciosa, tratando de evitar la frustración al respecto.

* * *

><p>*Ella, definitivamente, tendría que maldecir sus necesidades fisiológicas, incluso por un vaso de agua. Porque de alguna manera, había terminado agazapada en la entrada del comedor, casi paralizada. Sorprendida. Al ver a tantas personas desagradables en su casa, en <em>su <em>comedor. Riéndose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, y Hanabi no entendía.

No entendía por qué alguien había estallado a reír, y de repente, ése parecía haber sido el detonante para la risa en cadena. Eran completamente absurdos. Y eso —le dolía admitirlo— incluía a sus propia hermana.

Hanabi se ocultó más en el marco de la puerta, mirando a Hinata. Estaba tan inusualmente… diferente. Por supuesto, se estaba riendo silenciosamente hasta desfallecer lo cual no era común en ella, pero había algo más. Algo que iba más allá su característica timidez denotada incluso sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, algo más que su cara rojiza provocada por la excesiva risa, algo más allá de su encantadora manera de ser educada cubriéndose la boca pero cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Hinata estaba diferente, y Hanabi lo sabía. Permanecieron tanto tiempo riendo tontamente que le dio tiempo de darse cuenta de todo eso.

Hinata… Sus ojos ya no reflejaban tristeza, esa que a veces la consumía desde dentro. Se veía… encantadora. Más relajada, y eso era independiente de ese preciso momento en que moría de la risa. Se veía…

_Feliz._

Hanabi se sorprendió de percatarse de que quizás Hinata habría cambiado hace mucho porque inmediatamente ciertos eventos pasados comenzaron a tener más sentido; pero aunque le sorprendió darse cuenta hasta ahora, externamente permaneció impasible. Negó con la cabeza. No tenía sentido; sin embargo era evidente.

Tanto Lee como un rubio que, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Naruto terminaron pataleando en el suelo mientras luchaban contra un posible dolor de estómago causado por la risa. Hinata ni siquiera podía mantenerse erguida en la silla, igual que la pelirrosa a su lado.

Hanabi empezó a hartarse de tanta hilaridad. Además de absurdos, ridículos. Finalmente su vista estuvo a punto de retirarse (dándose cuenta y maldiciéndose por ello, que había permanecido demasiado tiempo observando asuntos que no les correspondían), cuando cruzó con las pupilas rasgadas. No lo había visto. ¡_No _lo había visto! Hanabi desvió la mirada, asustada, alarmada, y se ocultó por completo detrás de la pared. Pero sabía que él había logrado verla. Hanabi se avergonzó de su pulso acelerado, y se dijo que su repentina resequedad en la garganta era porque no había tomado el vaso del agua que ésta le exigía. Había sido lo suficientemente lenta como para ahora tener la imagen de cómo estaba él, muerto de la risa y tirado en la mesa, incapaz de mantenerse sentado, con la cara completamente roja por la falta de aire. Las carcajadas fuertes le resonaban perfectamente, manteniendo un mal humor constante en ella sin sacarla del todo del estado de shock.

—¡Es que no me puedo reír bajito! —oyó a Kiba gimotearle a Hinata, que le decía que ya era suficiente (entre risas, también)— Así no se disfruta…

Rídiculos. Pensó, habiendo pasado el repentino susto. Hanabi se irguió nuevamente separando su espalda de la pared y se alisó las ropas, subiéndose instintivamente el pantalón que se había resbalado un ápice por sus caderas, cuando miró por última vez (sin pensar en ello) sobre su hombro, sólo, por última vez.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que había hecho que la mitad de su cuerpo fuera visible desde el comedor.

Tardó otro más en darse cuenta que estaba mirando a Kiba. Y que las carcajadas de él eran vagas, porque la estaba mirando a ella.


	21. Capítulo 21

_¡Mis corazonas, cómo están! ^o^ Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas navidades. Ustedes hacen de mi vida todo un suceso(?) tanto las que comentan como las que no ^^ _

_En fin, les traigo un regalito adelantado de año nuevo (?) n_n Y porque hace tres días (el 27/12) cumplió Hinata._

_Rapidito, antes de que comiencen a leer:_

_El trozo de canción (desde la primera línea) xDD se llama "The Boys" de Girls' Generation. Esa canción es taan Hanabi xDD Ahora, no creo que sea recomendable para tooodo el cap, porque me inspiré como con cuatro canciones de temáticas sumamente abismales xDD En fin, si tienen tiempo, escúchenla por ahí~_

_**MiladyYukie: **Bueno, tu review fue el único que no pude contestar; pero lo haré por aquí en caso de que estés leyendo esto. Si te soy sincera, cuando leí tu comentario lo primero que sentí fue una especie de desilusión :( Pero bueno, para empezar ni siquiera sabía que leías esto xDD A mí también me gustó, hasta cierto punto, la escena del antiguo capítulo 20; pero en el fondo no me satisfacía por completo, no me llenaba, y apesar de que es algo que suelo sentir con todo lo que escribo, con ése capítulo —y con los que le seguían, a decir verdad— era tan diferente que en lugar de subirlo (como este que te ofrezco a continuación), me entristecía porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Afortunadamente, logré retomar el rumbo y reescribir varias cosas, y si le tienes paciencia a los tercos éstos, por ahí más adelante verás escenas parecidas~ ^^ _

_Ahora sí los dejo con el 21 ^^ _

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21<p>

_Celos_

.

.

.

—_I can tell you're lookin' at me I know what you see; any closer and you'll feel the heat_…

El chofer abrió la puerta del auto con una ceremoniosa reverencia que la muchacha consideró innecesaria; pero tendría que soportarlo por lo menos un año más cuando ella tuviera la edad adecuada para tramitar su permiso para conducir. Hanabi se bajó del auto y se quitó las gafas de sol tirándolas a los asientos sin reparar en algo tan mínimo como eso. Al salir, sus labios, que antes se movían ligeramente, quedaron sellados. Su ceño fruncido bajo los ojos lavanda teñidos de la ligera molestia de siempre hacia todo, contempló indiferente la entrada de su casa. Tomó su maletín y sin voltear a ver al chofer, se encaminó a entrar a la casa mientras en sus oídos sonaba: "_You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me; every look will make it hard to breathe"_

Quizás fue la canción que acompasó su caminar, de suaves contoneos y pasos fuertes; pero bastante de ese estilo estaba ya en ella. Pude que en ese momento sólo calzara los zapatos del colegio y que por lo tanto eran bajos, que lo más adecuado para ella serían tacones en ese y en todo momento, pero aun así era toda una reina. La música no la alteraba en su modo de andar, simplemente ella era así. Pasos largos, un pie casi perfectamente delante del otro, la espalda completamente recta lo que hacía que el trasero sobresaliera un poco más dándole un toque de sensualidad. Más que una estudiante Hanabi parecía una joven y sofisticada ejecutiva, de las que todo el tiempo llevan una falda ajustada a la altura de las rodillas y unas sandalias altísimas.

Ignoró deliberadamente lo obvio, lo cotidiano de su hogar como la suntuosidad, el lujo y los empleados, y pasó de largo el recibidor no sin antes quitarse los zapatos en la parte inferior del _genkan* _para llevarlos en las manos y dirigirse a las escaleras, todavía en medioas.

La mano recorriendo suavemente la madera pulida del pasamano de las escaleras, Hanabi empezaba a subir los escalones sin ninguna prisa; el rostro en lo alto todo el tiempo.

—_Soon as I step on the scene I know that they'll be watching me… watching me… _

No era raro, ni para ella ni para los empleados, que llegara del colegio canturreando entre dientes alguna canción, con los audífonos del iPod o del celular puestos. No es como si ella cantara a todo pulmón; no, Hanabi mantenía el control incluso cuando una canción le fascinaba. Hanabi había notado de reojo, que a veces mientras entonaba vagamente algo (con los audífonos puestos, por supuesto, no habría otra manera), algunos de los empleados le dirigían una sonrisa discreta de complacencia que ella simulaba no haber visto.

—_Wanna know my secrets but no I'll never tell 'cuz I got the magic touch and I'm not trying to fail. That's ri-ah-ight… and I-ah-I can't deny…_

Hanabi pensaba que quizás en esa misma parte de la canción Fū bajaría sensualmente (aunque no estuvieran en un antro) mientras cantaba con la súper seductora voz de chica engreída. Y no que la canción no lo ameritara como para dejar a un chico con la boca abierta; pero Hanabi era bastante más prudente y su amiga más atrevida. Tampoco era como si se pusiera a bailar sensualmente ahora que nadie la veía y tenía su habitación a unos pocos metros.

Pensando en eso fue la razón de que no lo viera a la primera, pero ahora Hanabi dejó de cantar quitándose los audífonos y guardando el aparato. Kiba, de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata junto a un Akamaru echado, se había girado también oyéndola.

Otra vez, se dijo Hanabi colocando las manos en la cintura, otra vez estaba él en su casa, otra vez con Hinata. Y se había apresurado bastante, logrando arruinar su tarde del viernes. Por Dios, ¡Si acababa de salir del colegio y él ya estaba aquí!

La cadera ligeramente ladeada, las piernas apenas separadas, el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y altivo, y una mano apostada en su cadera, demandando. Hanabi estrechó los ojos ante la mirada desentendida de él.

—Cantas bonito —comentó Kiba, con las manos en los bolsillos y quitando su peso de la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —soltó Hanabi con sorna, cruzándose de brazos— Ya deja en paz a mi hermana. Eres una influencia despreciable para ella.

Era la primera vez que se enfrentaban en mucho tiempo. Hanabi casi se asustó de la cantidad de palabras que pudo decir. El sentimiento no fue suficiente para apaciguar la punzada de molestia que le produjo verlo.

Kiba soltó una risa seca, irónica.

—Hinata es mucho más feliz conmigo, para que te vayas enterando —le dijo con un deje de burla en sus ojos—. Deberías dejar de atosigarla por divertirse; cuando llegué estaba muy mal al punto que casi tuve que rogarle. Puedo apostar que le has estado envenenado la mente, mocosa engreída. —A continuación Kiba se enderezó y su rostro se puso serio repentinamente, lanzándole una mirada sugerente a Hanabi. Era como si de repente fuera a decir una sarta de cosas que había reprimido por alguna razón— Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, Hanabi. Siempre has estado en las sombras en la vida de Hinata, observando cada paso antes de dar uno tú, siempre sin sobresalir.

—¿Y crees que voy a tomar lo que dices como algo coherente? —Replicó Hanabi de inmediato, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Deberías dejar de molestar —prosiguió Kiba como si no la hubiera escuchado—, ¿o será que estás celosa?

Hanabi no mudó su semblante inexpresivo. La inmadurez de él quedaba en evidencia creyendo que la iba a alterar con estas palabras. Sí, claro.

Aunque Kiba, por su parte, sabía que quizás había empezado demasiado mordaz para su estilo; pero tal vez, lo que siempre había querido reprochar, se había expresado con la joda que Hanabi le causaba dejando bromas a un lado, junto con las ganas de fastidiarle la existencia por capricho propio. Hablando con ligereza, las palabras habían salido casi solas y Kiba estaba muy orgulloso de eso; bastaba con ver el rostro de Hanabi al insinuar "tal atrocidad"; pero… era tan magnífico… ahora que lo decía en voz alta se daba cuenta de que eso tenía más sentido que cualquier otra cosa: Hanabi estaba celosa. Quizás, porque Kiba ya no ocupaba su tiempo en molestarla. Sólo, quizás. ¡O porque ya no podía insultarlo en estas últimas semanas! ¿Importaba la razón? Era grandioso. Muy, muy en el fondo debajo de toda esa patética actitud de horrible amargada, Hanabi estaba celosa.

Celosa, celosa, celosa. Kiba se sintió como en las nubes. Era tan maravilloso. Hanabi no era poderosa como ella quería que los demás creyeran, ni en sueños. Él siempre lo había sabido que más que dignidad e inteligencia, era una niña creída y estirada, y ahora, al fin podía comprobarlo y reírse en su cara.

De hecho, Kiba rio mentalmente hasta que sintió ganas de abrazarla muy fuerte, apretujarla hasta hacerse a la idea de lo que estaba haciendo. No le molestaría, en absoluto y sería un abrazo cualquiera, sólo para hacerle saber a Hanabi que jodía demasiado y que no tenía por qué estar celosa.

O bueno, rectificó Kiba riendo en voz alta, quizás sí; pero es que, en serio, ¿quién podría querer a Hanabi de verdad? Con semejante carácter… Si ella era como una rosa: hermosa, pero que nadie siquiera pensaría en ponerle una mano encima debido a las espinas.

—Bueno —añadió Kiba luego que Hanabi no se inmutara a sus palabras—. De cualquier forma, sólo te robo a Hinata un día a la semana; el resto puedes tenerla para ti soooola —sacudió sus manos burlonamente.

Kiba rio de nuevo, tan divertido, que Akamaru a su lado levantó su enorme cabeza y meneó la cola al ver a Hanabi. Aunque, como nadie le hizo caso, volvió a acostarse.

Mentira. Mentira, se dijo Hanabi. Así era como se difundían los chismes y las malas lenguas; y Kiba interpretaba todo a su manera y a su conveniencia. Eran al menos dos o tres días a la semana, siempre por la noche —exceptuando, claro, esa tarde. Y si no salían, se quedaban en casa y a veces incluso traía a gente extraña, como la vez que rieron de la nada.

—No te atrevas —masculló Hanabi con los dientes apretados, los ojos estrechados y en tono amenazante—, no hables de Hinata como si fuera un objeto.

Kiba roló los ojos, y se cruzó de brazos exasperado. _Esta niña… _

—Deja de jugar con ella —pronunció Hanabi con la voz gélida, y tragó amargamente, sintiéndose de repente sin alternativas, derrotada, sin saber qué hacer ya—. Si… si la quieres… —inspiró hondo, muy hondo—… sólo… sólo sal con ella, sé su novio, lo que sea. Pero deja de usarla. Porque (y no lo niegues) —añadió al ver los labios de Kiba separarse, la sonrisa borrarse— sólo la estás usando. Tú no eres capaz de querer a alguien tan diferente a Hinata y…

—Salimos en citas dobles —la cortó Kiba con una repentina frialdad.

Hanabi no enmudeció, sólo se sumió en sus pensamientos y sus percepciones de la reacción inesperada de Kiba. Su furia implícita apenas le afectaba por la distancia a la que se encontraban. Hanabi supo que todo su juego de palabras de antes era un disfraz, y que quizás él ya tenía vestigios de sentirse irritado; porque no era posible enojarse tan repentinamente. Y menos si se trataba de Kiba.

Él no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos rasgados, ahora totalmente desprovistos de emociones. Pero por primera vez y sabiendo que aun así estaba fuera de lugar el hecho, Hanabi notó lo rasgados que eran los ojos de Kiba. Serios. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de eso. No era pertinente fijarse en algo así, y dejó de pensar en el detalle para centrarse en la postura que Kiba había adoptado al hacerlo enojar.

Sus hombros se habían erguido ligeramente. Sólo ligeramente. Hanabi entrecerró los ojos evaluándolo, pensando en que en el futuro Kiba sería uno de esos hombres cobardes que les pegan a las mujeres; su imponente figura, su altura que sobrepasaba la propia y cómo eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso hasta cierto punto sobre ella, además de la repentina seriedad en su rostro de rasgos afilados, y las manos en los bolsillos probablemente cerradas en puños; todo era un indicio de un futuro maltratador. Y eso sólo hizo que lo despreciara más. Kiba no era, ni llegaría a ser jamás, una buena persona.

Con la insoportable intervención de Kiba todavía en mente, Hanabi soltó una corta risa fría. Vacía.

—Citas dobles —repitió, con un ligero tinte de escepticismo—. No me digas. ¿Y con quién sale Hinata?

Ahora fue Kiba quien rio irónicamente. Hanabi sintió que algo en ella se alzaba en desprecio, odiando, detestando su silueta de hombre maduro, la forma cínica en que su risotada sin emociones mostraba su petulante sonrisa, su cabello alborotado y los ojos fríos. Con un rictus por sonrisa, Kiba la miró arqueando una ceja, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella haciendo un énfasis implícito y burlesco de la diferencia de altura.

—Eso no te interesa, mocosa sobreprotectora. —Y luego, en un instante, en un rápido instante, el tinte de burla cruel, cínica, juguetona, se apoderó de sus facciones—. Pero quizás pueda conseguir a alguien que salga contigo —triunfante, esbozó finalmente la sonrisa torcida— para ver si así dejas de joder.

Él, en un pasado muy cercano, lograba alterar los nervios de Hanabi de una forma no apropiada, y ella era totalmente consciente de eso. Ahora, Hanabi comprobaba con gran satisfacción que su burla sólo se había convertido para ella en una filosa y delgada punzada; pero que no removían su furia de una forma vertiginosa, pasional y extrema. Había logrado controlar mucho mejor sus emociones. No obstante, sus cejas descendieron y sus párpados se estrecharon un ápice logrando lanzarle una mirada despectiva.

—Nada —siseó en voz baja, peligrosa—, nada que provenga de ti, puede resultar tolerable. Siquiera, tolerable.

—…o mejor aún —continuó Kiba pretendiendo no haberla escuchado, ampliando su sonrisa de suficiencia hasta que Hanabi logró avistar las filosas puntas de los incisivos—, recuérdame llevarte un día a la discoteca del otro día, y ahí te haré perder la cordura como no lo has visto ni en la televisión.

Su burla, pensó Hanabi, era tan asquerosa, tan inverosímil y tan indignante, que sintió cómo su garganta quiso responderle, pero las palabras no acudieron. Una fracción de segundo después, se contuvo de burlarse de su vejez para ingresar al lugar mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por bajar la acidez que le arremetió por el esófago.

—Deja en paz a Hinata.

—¿O qué? —Soltó Kiba de inmediato con cinismo— ¿Vas a ponerme orden de alejamiento? No; espera, qué miedo —le sonrió un poco—: me vas a acusar con Hyūga mayor.

—No es mala idea después de todo —soltó Hanabi con un tono de asquerosa sumisión fingida, alzando las cejas fríamente como parte de su actuación—, sin duda me creería si le comento acerca de tus malas influencias; con mis palabras siempre adecuadas por no decir atinadas.

Las comisuras de la boca de él de inmediato regresaron a su lugar y el aire burlón y despreocupado se había disipado por completo. Hanabi esbozó una pequeña media sonrisa, triunfante. Él, pensó, podía ser mayor por cinco años y ser asquerosamente astuto, cínico y engreído; pero jamás sería más inteligente que ella. Jamás. Torciendo el gesto, Kiba desvió la mirada con cierto deje de molestia que regocijó internamente a Hanabi.

—Me gustabas más cuando llorabas —murmuró.

La línea de pensamientos y razonamientos de la situación, de las palabras, de las reacciones, que Hanabi había llevado mentalmente hasta ahora se rompió por completo, dejándola en nada. Nada. Y era absurdo exigirle que repitiera lo que había dicho si lo había escuchado con toda claridad; eso no le devolvería el control sobre las cosas.

Porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

Lo miró, sólo una vez más para tomarse los segundos necesarios para replicarle cortante; pero se horrorizó al ver que Kiba la miraba fijamente con la mirada impasible, como si hablara en serio. Hanabi quiso pensar que era la frialdad de antes, pero sabía no era así; había algo en las pupilas también rasgadas que ella no logró identificar del todo. Entonces él sonrió de una forma sumamente misteriosa, como si se reprimiese ese acto que con tanta socarronería solía hacer; no era que se burlara, no, era algo que iba más allá, maldita sea… Tenía una mirada que se hubiera considerado linda si no fuera _Hanabi _quien lo observaba estupefacta, con algo parecido a la inocencia de un niño que desconoce los hechos. Pero no era posible eso que Hanabi percibía; inocencia era lo menos adecuado para Kiba, y para _ese asunto._

—N-no pienses que me vas a doblegar con eso. —Demasiadas palabras y la voz temblorosa, débil. Hanabi se maldijo dándose cuenta que su corazón latía en desesperación. Necesitó unos segundos que le parecieron eternos pero que a Kiba le dieron igual, para finalmente reponerse— Es obvio que te molesta que no sea de las niñas tontas a las que habitualmente puedes controlar, y que no te de la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme. Pero burlarse de las debilidades de los demás es de cobardes —Hanabi lo miró sintiendo cómo una lectura abundante hacía fruto en las palabras fluidas y vacías, que no le pertenecían pero que no por eso dejaban de ser ciertas—. No; no es debilidad —rectificó, percatándose de la palabra errónea que había usado para su persona—. De hecho, puedes publicar en Internet todo eso que te conté aquella vez. No me afecta en el presente.

Mientras hablaba de nuevo con esas palabras ajenas pero ciertas, Hanabi tuvo la vaga visión de cuando estuvieron sentados en el escalón trasero que daba al jardín, con ella acongojada, la tranquilidad que la poseía y Kiba acariciándole el dorso de la mano. Apartó el recuerdo de inmediato.

—Eso es tuyo y mío —dijo él finalmente en algo más que un susurro.

Pero su sonrisa y su seguridad, nuevamente, dejaron a Hanabi con nada. Era como si ella tuviera que saber algo con ese leve gesto en sus labios, y la sensación era odiosamente molesta; no era más que un gesto mínimo pero era lo único que Hanabi tenía en mente de él retirando el hecho de que toda su postura estaba totalmente relajada. Sin altanería. Sin socarronería. Sin burla. O quizás sí, pero demasiado débiles para que Hanabi las considerara como tales, o válidas.

_Me gustabas más cuando llorabas. _Tras "un buen" rato sin decir nada pero con las palabras frescas, como si hubiera un eco repetitivo, Kiba se fue a recostar perezosamente de la pared junto a la puerta sin dejar de ser observado por Hanabi. _Eso es tuyo y mío_. Ja. Eso ni siquiera tenía sentido.

Pero Kiba percibió cómo Hanabi apretó la mandíbula ante las grandes palabrotas que le había dicho, además que sabía que la respuesta de ella había sido absolutamente mecánica. Pero ahora, con ese simple gesto Kiba estaba totalmente seguro que Hanabi estaba, hasta cierto punto, vencida, y él no se sentía ganador. Hanabi no apartó la mirada de él, y Kiba continuó observándola sin ningún problema, sin sentirse incómodo por eso, o sin incomodarla a ella —eso, en el fondo lo sabía. Trató de apartar el pensamiento muy fuera de lugar de que ella era hermosa. No venía al caso. Y no era tan cierto como para que él lo volviera considerar.

—Más te vale que dejes a Hinata en paz.

Hanabi finalmente se movió unos pasos, sintiendo que sus pies pesaban una tonelada cada uno pero siendo plenamente consciente que la sensación se debía a que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin moverse. No tardó en aligerarse, caminado con cautela los pocos pasos hacia donde estaba Kiba…, pero en cierto punto se dirigió a la puerta que estaba contigua a él, y apoyó la mano en la cerradura. Hanabi alzó la mirada sombría hacia él, que se la sostuvo sin reaccionar de una manera que ella considerada peligrosa, hasta que Hanabi desvió el contacto visual mirando hacia el pecho de Kiba (que, inevitablemente, obstruía su campo de visión y era el punto donde daban sus ojos), apoyando el rostro en la puerta. Tocó un par de veces.

—Hinata —llamó. Tocó de nuevo—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Hanabi giró un poco el pomo de la puerta, probando. Estaba abierta.

—Hinata —repitió con suavidad—, voy a entrar.

No hubo respuesta. Hanabi abrió una pequeña rendija, lo justo para que su delgado cuerpo pasara. Le echó una última mirada a Kiba —que no había apartado la vista de ella—, y le frunció el ceño.

—No espíes.

Kiba se apartó de la pared, con las manos en alto en son de paz, sonriendo silenciosamente.

Carajo. Se estaba burlando de ella.

Ignorándolo, Hanabi entró sin abrir la puerta más de lo debido para ella, y cerrándola tras sí. Su mirada recayó de inmediato en la cama, donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Hinata. Supuestamente, según Kiba, saldría con él y la pareja de cada uno, por lo que él estaba afuera esperando por que Hinata se _arreglara_.

Hanabi observó las blusas en las camas, no desordenadas ni tiradas como las muchachas que habitualmente buscan con prisa algo bonito y adecuado para una salida inesperada. Las mudas de Hinata estaban ordenadas una sobre otras cada una en sus ganchos, sin haber siquiera sacado demasiadas prendas para escoger. La puerta del clóset, cerrada. Y su hermana, sentada al borde de la cama con la espalda recta y las piernas juntas y finamente apoyadas en el suelo alfombrado, cubriéndose despreocupadamente con un suéter ligero, dejando visibles las tiras del sostén y sus pálidos brazos débilmente cruzados sobre su pecho. Alzó la mirada sin sorprenderse de ver a Hanabi ahí. Sin embargo, lo más notorio y lo primero que le saltaba a la vista, siempre era la constante presión y melancolía que Hinata solía soportar y transmitir inconscientemente, precariamente disimuladas con la postura correcta y el orden característicos. Obviando el pequeño detalle del suéter, absolutamente todo estaba como a su padre le habría complacido. Hanabi apretó los labios en una fina línea ante eso último.

No es como si fuera común ver a Hinata en sostén, ni siquiera con ropa ligera; pero a pesar de que ya no estaba sola y no hacía nada por cubrirse más, lo cual a juicio de Hanabi sería lo correcto, la menor no se extrañó en absoluto; como si estuviera acostumbrada a ver a Hinata así. Como si hubiera _familiaridad. _Como si siempre hubiera sido natural.

No le importó, tampoco; ni la sensación de no extrañarse, ni "el detalle" en Hinata. Pero las intenciones con las que había entrado, no podía recordarlas por más que quisiera.

—Hanabi-chan —pronunció Hinata con su voz siempre más aguda de lo que Hanabi recordaba—. Llegaste de la escuela.

Hanabi no pronunció palabra ni mudó su postura. Se quedó en su sitio, absorta, viendo a Hinata. Esas cuatro palabras, tan tiernas, tan maternales habían dejado a Hanabi con nada. Entonces, viendo a Hinata, comprendió finalmente qué era esa molesta sensación que al parecer se estaba repitiendo mucho en esos últimos minutos. Estaba desconcertada. Sin saber exactamente qué esperar, pensar o decir. Siempre, en el fondo, supo que la voz de Hinata, pese a ser tan entrecortada o tan apagada, tenía algo hipnótico. Pero esto era absurdo, pensó Hanabi regresando a la realidad.

_Llegaste de la escuela_.

Y, de nuevo, como si tuviera que saber algo más con eso. Hanabi miró vagamente su uniforme, y luego a Hinata, acercándose unos pasos a la cama.

—Eh… sí… —murmuró, cortante sin pretenderlo.

Hinata se puso de pie y lo último que Hanabi vio fue su leve sonrisa antes que la camisa que usaba para cubrirse pasara por su cabeza. Hinata se tomó su tiempo para acomodársela y alisar los pliegues que se le ajustaban al cuerpo; era la misma camiseta que, seguramente, estaba usando antes de que Kiba viniera. Sin mangas, deportiva y fresca, a juego con su pantalón licra negro.

—Kiba está afuera —se oyó decir Hanabi.

Hinata, todavía de pie, asintió levemente simulando que todavía se arreglaba el dobladillo de la camiseta.

—Kiba-kun está afuera —repitió con suavidad. Entonces al oírla, cayendo en cuenta, Hanabi abrió los ojos en _shock…_

—¿Escuchaste lo que…? —Empezó Hanabi simulando cierto recelo.

Hinata la miró fijamente por una fracción de segundo. Hanabi observó la insegura posición de su hermana, que, siendo un poco más alta que ella, clavaba su mirada en cualquier lugar que no fuera su rostro, y retorcía nerviosamente sus manos rezagadas en su vientre.

—S-sólo cuando discutían… —Admitió avergonzada, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas.

Hanabi sabía de sobra que ella no pudo haber escuchado los últimos susurros de Kiba, así que de todas maneras estaba tranquila. Eso no importaba. Pero tragó con dificultad, esperando formular la pregunta en el tono adecuado para Hinata, quien no había querido seguir hablando. Y sintiendo la leve sensación que lo que tenía en mente no era lo que venía a tratar.

—¿Por qué no querías salir con él hoy?

Hinata soltó un respingo y la miró, casi alarmada, jugueteando frenéticamente con sus dedos y definitivamente esquivando la mirada de Hanabi.

—E-es q-que… N-no es e-eso… —tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Hanabi sabía por qué Hinata le rehuía la mirada siempre. Ella usualmente odiaba que a su hermana le temblara tanto la voz, y Hinata lo sabía, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa porque no podía evitarlo. Hanabi sabía que se esforzaba por eliminar el tartamudeo, y más estando en su presencia; pero realmente no le molestaba tanto como Hinata creía. Ésa era su hermana. Y Hanabi no supo ni cuándo ni cómo, pero encontraba a Hinata tierna. Con sus tartamudeos, sus ganas de evitarlo y sus esfuerzos por ser mejor, Hinata era una gran persona.

Hanabi volvió a tragar con dificultad. Muy en el fondo, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho por estar ahí, molestando a Hinata y volviendo más incómoda su vida de lo que por sí ya era, no tenía derecho moral debido a que casi no se hablaban. Pese a opiniones externas, Hanabi sí tenía sentimientos y por lo tanto poseía una ética muy correcta; y su ética le decía que realmente no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, e incluso, preguntar por nada que no le incumbiera.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

—Hinata —llamó, haciendo que ella elevara sus ojos oscilantes a Hanabi—. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Aquello fue peor, y Hanabi se arrepintió de inmediato de no haber moderado más su voz. Hinata volvió a apartar la mirada, sonrojándose violentamente aunque Hanabi no veía por qué. El que alguien le interesara a su hermana, era totalmente natural, y ella tampoco se molestaría por saberlo, ni la ataría, ni le lanzaría odiosas miradas desaprobatorias. No era nada para alterarse así, ni nada demasiado importante.

Pero… tan sólo… tan sólo necesitaba saberlo. Ni siquiera quería una explicación porque sabía que no la merecía; pero con oírlo de los labios de Hinata sería suficiente.

—Yo… hum… Sé que-que de-debí decírtelo, Hanabi-chan, pero…

—Está bien, Hinata —la tranquilizó la menor, con un tono suave pero absoluto quitándole el peso a su hermana de seguir replicando—. Sólo… quería saber.

Se produjo un nuevo silencio, en el que ambas estaban cómodas. Sin mirarse, juntas, y cómodas.

—S-Son a-amigos —explicó Hinata rompiendo el silencio, con su suave voz que sorprendió a Hanabi. El tartamudeo, ahora, sólo era por hábito. No porque Hinata estuviera nerviosa, ni incómoda, explicando. No obstante, volvió a sentarse con delicadeza, bajando la mirada con angustia—, p-pero a K-Kiba-kun no le agrada. N-no es ese el pro-problema —se apresuró a añadir—… pero últimamente K-Kiba-kun e-está irritado, y n-no está contento con-con nosotros…

Hanabi no replicó; únicamente los brazos cruzados bajo sus senos se removieron un poco. Bien, ella lo había deducido de su encuentro con él, y había tenido razón cuando intuyó que su comportamiento y su cinismo no eran más que una máscara en aquel momento; pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que la razón de su enojo era la misma por la que estaba ahí por Hinata, libre y voluntariamente. En su interior, Hanabi estaba demasiado asombrada e intrigada por partes iguales. ¿Por qué, entonces, Kiba insistía en esas salidas en grupo? Y _sabía _que era _él _quien _insistía_. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si Hinata decía que él estaba irritado, era porque estaría absolutamente insoportable, amargado, y casi podía verlo aislado en la butaca del extremo en una sala de cine, cerrándose en su enojo y estallando si alguien osaba molestarlo. Era demasiado ilógico que él soportara todo eso, incluso si era por Hinata. Venirla a buscar, sabiendo que la salida iba a ser un completo infierno para él que únicamente tenía ganas de quedarse en casa; sólo para facilitarle las cosas a su tímida hermana. No era lógico. Tampoco, pudiera decirse que eran cosas un poco fraternales soportar a un tipo al que detestaba pero que a Hinata le resultaba simpático (y aquí Hanabi se dio cuenta que él quizás estaba un poco celoso); no era posible que la quisiera tanto. No era el estilo de Kiba.

—¿Y tú no sabes por qué, verdad? —Concluyó Hanabi luego de aceptar que Kiba _de veras _estaba irritado. Cada noche. Cada tarde. Tan sólo unos minutos después que salieran de su casa, y Hanabi sin siquiera poder imaginarse qué estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Hinata asintió, dolida.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, exasperada. Y era obvio que no le quería decir a Hinata, pensó, y que ésta se sentía frustrada y culpable y ya no sabía qué hacer para que Kiba se sintiera a gusto con lo mismo que él la obligaba a hacer —y que para Hinata "después de todo no era tan malo".

Sólo después de maldecir mentalmente a Kiba y soltarle un amplio repertorio de por qué desearía que nunca hubiera pisado su casa (todavía en su mente), Hanabi se dio cuenta que Hinata la observaba fijamente, a ella, angustiada.

Como si viera a través de sí, como si la hubiera estado estudiando desde hace mucho. Kiba quedó olvidado porque la mirada de Hinata era muy… diferente a eso, demasiado profunda, demasiado desconcertante, demasiado perturbadora, un poco… dolorosa. Y todo eso mirando a Hanabi. ¿Hinata angustiada? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué Hinata estaba preocupada por ella? Hanabi, que era una persona correcta, no le daba motivos de preocupación a nadie y siempre llevaba una vida tranquila y reservada.

Por eso se quedó muda ante la mirada de Hinata. Porque de pronto supo que ella no estaba para las preguntas que había hecho Hanabi anteriormente, y que las había contestado únicamente porque no tenía la determinación suficiente para hablar primero. Hinata, con esa mirada de preocupación angustiante hacia Hanabi, había estado pensando en algo totalmente distinto de Kiba, desde antes que Hanabi entrara. Y ahora ella intentaba transmitirle un millón de palabras que en teoría le llegarían al corazón; pero Hanabi era malísima con los sentimientos y no entendió nada.

Pero era perceptiva, y sintió que el ambiente ahora sí se volvió tenso. Hinata la miraba con extremo nerviosismo, congoja, dolor, como si se anticipara a una tragedia lamentable que no podía ser evitada; y Hanabi se sintió incómoda, sintiendo que una ínfima parte de todas esas sensaciones eran por su causa, o dirigidas a ella. También se sintió incómoda porque sabía, sentía que algo debía suceder a continuación; pero no sabía qué. Su mente no podía registrar lo que presentía. Ninguno de los actos predecibles humanos le venía a la mente. Nada.

Entonces ocurrió como en cámara lenta. Hinata se levantó pero no se quedó en su sitio como antes, sino que caminó hacia ella, y colocando una mano delicadamente tras la cabeza de Hanabi, la recostó con suavidad en su pecho. Hanabi no podía moverse, ni siquiera desde antes que Hinata la abrazara. No entendía, pero creía que era esto lo que su mente se había formulado. Sólo sentía la calidez del rostro de Hinata contiguo al suyo, y un poco más alto. Hinata la abrazó fuerte, muy fuerte. Hanabi no lograba pensar qué reacción hubiera estado correcta en aquella ocasión. Estaba en blanco, sólo vagamente consciente que el regazo de Hinata se sentía bien. Muy bien. Era reconfortante, era desconocido para Hanabi, y absolutamente inimaginable. Nunca habría llegado a concebir una sensación de tranquilidad como aquélla.

—Me… me acordaba de cuando éramos pequeñas, Hanabi-chan… —susurró Hinata con la voz haciéndosele añicos haciendo que el pecho de Hanabi se oprimiera al instante; si era por sus palabras, o por el dolor en su voz, no lo sabía—. Y mírate ahora. Estás tan grande.

Hanabi no dijo nada. No comprendía, no creía que la nostalgia de su hermana se debiera a que se estaba haciendo mayor. Sintió cómo todos sus pensamientos se arremolinaban, provocándole confusión. Obstrucción, que no le permitía ver una razón lógica para _esto._

Ella no podría comprender que Hinata ahora veía a una mujer tan formada, donde antes estaba la niñita con la que siempre anhelaba estar. Porque aquella adorable bebita seguía ahí, pero cada vez que Hinata la veía observaba que la pequeña se había hecho independiente… alejada de todo y de todos… y que tenía su propia vida, su rectitud, inexpresividad, frialdad y buenos modales; la mujer perfecta. Hanabi nunca podría adivinar que Hinata la abrazaba tan fuerte porque sentía que todo eso estaba pasando justo ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo; pero que en algún rinconcito de su alma sentía a la niña inocente.

O quizás en estos últimos días tan sólo se le hacía más fuerte el remordimiento de que nunca pudo contarle nada, nunca pudo resguardarla de su propio padre cuando la reprendía, nunca se atrevió a ir a su habitación para decirle que no había un monstruo al qué temer, o que la tormenta pasaría rápido. El silencio permanente de Hanabi, su impasibilidad de la que ella carecía y en la cual Hanabi había crecido, habían impedido que Hinata se acercara a preguntarle sobre el chico que le gustaba, o sobre el que había rechazado.

Es verdad que ella no solía pensar en eso. Pero quizás, tan sólo era que en estos días Hinata había vuelto a mirar a Hanabi en medio de todo lo demás. A esa Hanabi que era su hermana. Y se había dado cuenta de la abismal distancia que las separaba.

Toda la vida fue así. Hanabi nunca la había necesitado, y Hinata, por órdenes de su padre y porque en el fondo quería que Hanabi aspirara lo mejor, se había obligado a creer eso. Pero a veces, y quizás sólo a veces, la observaba y se recordaba que también era su hermana menor, cuando inevitablemente percibía sus sufrimientos en silencio que le oprimían el corazón como si fuera dolor propio o peor aún, entreviendo y adivinando los sentimientos de Hanabi en ese carácter tan reservado que admiraba, pero que a la vez tanta angustia le causaba cuando sabía que Hanabi tenía algo, y ella no podía hacer nada. _Nada_. Puede que casi nunca tuvieran una plática de hermanas, pero Hinata siempre la había amado, desde que supo que vendría al mundo.

Y ahora ese amor le dolía tanto. Por lo que hizo, por lo que no hizo, por ella, por su hermana…

—Perdóname, Hanabi-chan… —sollozó destrozada. Arrepentida. Acariciando el suave cabello de su hermana, aferrándola a su pecho— N-no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo co-como mereces —la abrazó, fuerte, sintiendo que Hanabi estaba muy lejos de sí. Y no quería perderla. No quería— Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto…

Hanabi se quedó muy quieta, temblando, y las manos a colgadas a los costados, inservibles. Su corazón latía con fuerza y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar sanamente. Era como si de repente algo hubiera despertado dentro de ella, algo que nunca supo que existía.

Hinata, fue lo único que pensó en ese momento. Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. De pequeña, siempre la había admirado y presumido ante sus compañeras. Pero luego, dándose cuenta de su carácter reprobable ante la visión que había sido enseñada por su padre, se había olvidado de ella; hasta que todo eso que consideró incorrecto, no le pareció tan malo después de todo. Hasta ese punto, había estado bien porque tenían una relación consanguínea muy decente y aceptable.

Pero ahora Hanabi estaba a punto de llorar, y sabía que no era de tristeza. Era algo que protestaba imperiosamente con salir, pero ella no iba a permitirlo, porque no sabía que era y le daba miedo. No obstante, estaba conmocionada, sin entender, sabiendo que nada de eso tenía lógica. ¿Cómo era posible que pese a estar tan distantes desde siempre, éstos fueran los sentimientos de Hinata? ¿Cómo era posible que amara así, tan fácil, tan pura, tan profundamente a alguien como Hanabi que ni siquiera la merecía? Y a Hanabi le dolía. Le dolían las lágrimas incesantes de Hinata en su hombro, le dolían esas lágrimas que no eran suyas porque a pesar de la distancia, de las diferencias, de ser completamente extrañas entre ellas dos, seguían siendo hermanas. Y nada cambiaría eso. Absolutamente nada.

—Y-yo… He sido una pésima hermana mayor…

Mentira, se dijo Hanabi. Hinata era la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, aunque decírselo en voz alta no fuera tan fácil.

—…y…

—No… no importa —musitó Hanabi lo más firme que pudo, alzando las manos por fin tras vacilar mucho, devolviendo el abrazo y acariciando la espalda de Hinata— Te entiendo. Tienes tu vida.

Hinata derramó más lágrimas silenciosas, acariciando protectoramente la cabecita de _Hanabi-chan_. Ella se dejó completamente en el hombro de Hinata. De verdad la entendía, y no veía por qué habría de tener algún rencor hacia Hinata por no estar con ella; si de todas formas tenía el afecto adecuado hacia ella, como hermana que era.

_Sin embargo…_

—S-siempre quise abrazarte, p-pero…

—Está bien, Hinata —susurró Hanabi hundiéndose en su hombro, con los ojos sobresaliendo por encima de éste—. No importa.

Hanabi supo perfectamente que Hinata se refería a esos momentos en los que ambas eran reprendidas y miradas con severidad, cuando se miraban, sin saber muy bien el anhelo profundo de consolarse mutuamente bajo una educación que nadie más que ellas dos, y sólo ellas dos, experimentaban; Hanabi ahora entendía que había sentido eso en más de una ocasión, pero que jamás le afectó tanto. No importaban aquellas ocasiones. Sólo importaba el ahora.

Hinata continuó llorando sin dejar de apretar a Hanabi contra su pecho. Ahí, sin ninguna defensa ni dignidad más que los brazos de su hermana, siendo protegida de algo que no existía, Hanabi por primera vez se sintió como la hermana menor. Y no era tan malo.

—A-algún día te casarás —musitó Hinata haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreír—, y tendrás mu-muchos hijos…

Hanabi todavía sentía que Hinata apoyaba todo su peso, y por ende, era como si su corazón estuviera fundido al de su hermana. Pero ella pronunció esas palabras aunque le doliera decirlas, y siempre que Hanabi escuchaba algo como eso sentía que algo decaía dentro de ella, dejándola con una pesadez insoportable, y esta vez no era la excepción, aunque lo dijera Hinata. No conocía la razón.

Suspiró largamente.

—Sólo voy a tener un hijo —corrigió de mala gana—. Los bebés son molestos.

Hinata rio suavemente, y su mano bajó del cabello de Hanabi a su espalda. Hanabi percibió que las lágrimas habían cesado.

—Ha-hacerlos no…

Hanabi continuó palmeando suavemente la espalda de Hinata pensando en que… No, no podía haber nada de raro en el tono de Hinata…

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Hanabi escéptica separándose bruscamente para mirarla.

Hinata, que no puso ninguna resistencia ante la sorpresa de Hanabi, soltando su agarre con una considerable facilidad sólo miró a su hermana entre lágrimas secas y una débil sonrisa que era… Demonios, ¿por qué Hinata tenía que ser tan dulce? Tsk… y Hanabi pensando en esas cosas, en _esa _situación, cuando, teóricamente, se estaban burlando de ella y diciéndole pervertida. ¿_Hacerlos no_?

Hinata bajó el rostro, todavía sonriendo, y se secó las lágrimas tratando de que Hanabi no viera el acto, lo cual era precisamente imposible dado que estaba frente suyo. Hanabi sintió algo de dolor al ver a Hinata tan agazapada aunque estuviera sonriendo, secándose las lágrimas sola, casi con esfuerzo. Olvidó la sensación con una sorprendente facilidad cuando Hinata volvió a alzar el rostro, otra vez con esa timidez que emanaba al hablarle a las personas.

—Uhm… Hanabi-chan…

Lo sabía. Lo presentía, por su postura y sus gestos, que iba a decirle algo. Hanabi nunca se equivocaba en su percepción del comportamiento humano.

—¿Qué?

Hinata apartó la mirada levemente, sonrojada, y juntando sus dedos índice.

—Yo… yo… P-puedo a-ayudarte con-con tu tarea… S-si quieres… —Se apresuró a añadir, bajando el rostro con vergüenza.

Hanabi arqueó una ceja y colocó las manos en la cadera. Sus manos, descubrió, estaban un poco pesadas; pero Hanabi trató de olvidar la sensación del abrazo.

—No tengo tarea —respondió.

Hinata dejó de frotar sus dedos y alzó el rostro, mirando a Hanabi con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos lavanda, que luego se tiñeron de preocupación.

—P-pero… Hanabi-chan… s-siempre di-dices que no tienes tarea…

—Es que nunca tengo tarea —Replicó Hanabi cerrando los ojos con altivez. Los abrió de nuevo, antes que Hinata hablara. Hanabi se cruzó de brazos—. Olvidémonos de eso. Si quieres, puedo pintarte las uñas antes que salgas con… —señaló hacia la puerta con un leve pero tosco gesto de la cabeza.

Hinata abrió los ojos en ligera sorpresa.

—¿P-pintarme las u-uñas?

—¿Crees que no sé hacerlo? —Replicó Hanabi enarcando una ceja con picardía, fingiendo indignarse— Si yo le enseñé a Fū. Todo un desastre, antes de mí.

—¿A Fū-san? —Se asombró Hinata con su vocecilla que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña sin que se lo propusiera, abriendo sus ojos en inocencia.

Hanabi asintió con una media sonrisa triunfante. Hinata se retorció las manos, pensativa. Miró a su hermana.

—¿M-me pintas las u-uñas… y luego vemos _El Ci-Cisne Negro_?

Hanabi bajó los brazos demostrando la sorpresa, sólo ligeramente.

—¿_El Cisne Negro_? ¿La verías conmigo? —Se extrañó, alzando las cejas— ¿Tú? Hinata, sabes que esa película tiene temáticas fuertes, bruscas…

Hinata apretó los labios en preocupación.

—L-lo sé —miró a Hanabi, con una chispa de determinación que Hanabi no acabó creyéndose—, p-pero a t-ti te gusta… —Hinata volvió a bajar la mirada y a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos—…y a mí también, aunque sea un-un poco…, así que…

—¿Así que tengo que largar al perrón? —Inquirió Hanabi volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Exclamó Hinata escandalizada.

—¿Qué? —Hanabi puso los brazos en jarra— No pienso ver _esa _película junto a él.

—N-no es eso… —dijo Hinata, y bajando el rostro de nuevo, se ruborizó levemente en expectación—. N-no le llames… —Inspiró, fuerte, y Hanabi sonrió al ver su reacción al tratar de decir algo tan simple— perrón…

—Sólo señalo lo obvio. ¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Le pinto las uñas también?

—¡Hanabi-chan! —Exclamó Hinata, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, vio Hanabi, por sonar a que la regañaba. Al parecer, Hinata también se dio cuenta que su intento era de lo peor, y bajó la mirada, volviendo a jugar con sus dedos. Incluso de vuelta a su tic, Hanabi notó que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa— E-eso n-no s-sería tan…tan mala idea…

Hanabi esbozó una media sonrisa, cruzándose deliberadamente de brazos.

—Esa estuvo buena, Hinata.

Su hermana le dedicó una débil sonrisa, quizás todavía abochornada por haber sugerido tal cosa, incluso si era en broma. Hanabi se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, cuando la voz de Hinata hizo que se detuviera.

—Hanabi-chan —. Hubo una pausa, en la cual Hanabi miró por encima de su hombro. Sea lo que sea que Hinata quiso decir, vaciló demasiado y sus labios no volvieron a abrirse.

—Hinata, tranquilízate —dijo Hanabi con una extraña frialdad, que a Hinata le recordó mucho a Neji-nii-san—. De las dos, yo soy la que sabe mentir.

Hanabi de inmediato volvió su vista al frente. Por primera vez, la perspectiva de largar a Kiba le producía desánimo. Y no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque le hastiaba tener que volver a verlo. De pronto todo lo de hace unos minutos, su cinismo y su descaro cuando le habló, volvieron a ser muy vívidos. Hanabi se llevó una mano a la boca, repentinamente asqueada. Sintió ganas de vomitar, en serio. Maldita sea, él nunca la había puesto así de mal. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y de la nada unas náuseas le producían un ligero dolor de cabeza. Pero avanzó aminorando el paso, hasta que abrió ligeramente la puerta para pasar. Hanabi tardó unos segundos en enfocarlo, pese a que él estaba justo al frente suyo, sentado y recostado en la pared opuesta del pasillo.

Kiba la miró unos segundos, antes de dejar de acariciar la enorme cabeza de Akamaru que yacía en sus piernas y ponerse de pie. Hanabi sintió que su estómago protestaba ante la visión de él; pero tenía que acabar con eso rápido.

Kiba ya caminaba hacia ella.

—Pasa —indicó Hanabi abriendo levemente la puerta tras ella—. Hinata quiere que te pintes las uñas.

Kiba se detuvo en seco, y un pie quedó a unos centímetros de posarse en el suelo. Miró atentamente a Hanabi, en busca de un asomo de sonrisa, de que se estuviera burlando de él, como siempre. Porque… claro que había escuchado bien, pero ¿pintarse las uñas? ¿Hinata? Pero Hanabi tenía la misma cara de siempre, inexpresiva, en espera de su respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Kiba escéptico, sin poder contenerse.

—Era una broma —Explicó Hanabi sin mudar su expresión.

Kiba frunció el ceño. ¿Qué forma era esa de hacer una broma sonando tan seria?

—¡Pues de humorista te mueres de hambre! —Le espetó con cierta molestia.

—Kiba, vete —lo cortó Hanabi.

Algo en su tono provocó que Kiba se detuviera en su sitio. O tal vez era porque ella estaba usando su nombre como en esas raras ocasiones que ya ni recordaba.

Kiba observó que ella no lo miraba con enojo esta vez, o quizás sí, detrás de esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, pero él no lograba detectarlo en esta ocasión. Hanabi distraídamente se llevó una mano al vientre, y a pesar de todo, Kiba no pudo sino esbozar una media sonrisa al notar ese pequeño gesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó, burlón— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Me das asco —lo cortó ella sin ninguna emoción en su voz—, así que vete antes que vomite aquí mismo.

Kiba resopló indignado; ¿cómo que asco? ¿Vomitar? Bien, se dijo, esas cosas se decían en las películas, en la televisión y todo eso, pero era una clara exageración. Sin embargo vio que Hanabi estaba pálida. Muy pálida. Y algo en él desistió. Simplemente, desistió.

—Tsk… —murmuró molesto, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Y sin decir más nada se marchó caminando —a zancadas— con aire despreocupado y seguido de Akamaru. Pero algo (su orgullo, su pesado orgullo) le obligó a mirar por encima de su hombro justo antes de bajar las escaleras. Hanabi todavía vigilaba que él se fuera. Kiba sonrió socarronamente.

—Esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

><p><em>*Genkan es la parte de la entrada de las casas japonesas, donde las personas tanto entrantes como visitantes se quitan los zapatos antes de ingresar ;)<em>

_ xDD Bien, sé que el capítulo se llamaba "celos"; pero no podían ser unos celos mortíferos ni tan románticos. Sería totalmente cursi tratándose de ellos :/ ¿Que si personalmente creo que Hanabi está celosa? Un poquitín :3 xDD_

_Y ya sé qué piensan u_u Que Hinata estuvo como que WtF? ahí, que poco o nada tiene que ver con KibaNabi; pero la verdad es que este acercamiento en cierto modo ayudará a... algo xDD_

_¡Gracias por leer! ^^_


	22. Capítulo 22

_¡Primera actualización del 2012! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Dedico este cap a TemaLove16 (pronto 17 xDD) por su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños :P <em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22<p>

.

.

.

Tokuma Hyūga tenía un buen par de años de haberse graduado del Instituto Superior de Alta Cocina, y había estado trabajando desde entonces. Recién graduado, fue contratado de inmediato por un crucero de altura por lo que su empleo en alta mar le había dado la oportunidad de viajar bastante, quizás, más de lo que quisiera.

Puede que fuera tan listo como su primo Neji, pero Tokuma se consideraba más apasionado, y, a pesar de que tenía la agilidad mental característica de su familia con los números y las finanzas, cualquier carrera concerniente a ellos no calificaba precisamente como apasionante; por eso se formó en las artes culinarias que le habían atraído desde siempre, profesión que ahora ejercía con gran habilidad y entusiasmo.

Aunque reservado, solitario e independiente como el resto de su familia, Tokuma siempre se había considerado más… hogareño, por no decir sentimental, ya que la palabra a oídos de cualquier Hyūga sonaba despectiva, y a los oídos de Tokuma no era la excepción. Sin embargo, fue una de las razones de peso por la que los cruceros no le terminaron de gustar demasiado, pues tocaba tierra una vez en varios meses, sólo para volver a embarcarse.

Tokuma considera que ha tenido lo que vulgarmente se suele llamar un golpe de suerte, al encontrar un trabajo en tierra firme donde incluso puede visitar a su madre los fines de semana que tiene libres, y mejor aún, dentro de los aires familiares Hyūga. A su progenitora, sin embargo, no le agrada demasiado que trabaje en casa de Hiashi-sama, su tío en segundo grado o algo por el estilo. Pero Tokuma suele ignorar su opinión al respecto, pues a parte de hallarse en un ambiente bastante pasivo, su tío es un buen jefe y no sólo por el hecho de ser su pariente sino que lo había contratado basándose en sus referencias profesionales y su currículum en general, quedando tan satisfecho que no sólo lo anexó al grupo de chefs que cocinaba diariamente en la mansión, sino que luego de varias semanas de arduo trabajo que lo convenció hizo a Tokuma su cocinero personal, tanto de él como de sus dos hijas.

Él tenía todo esto presente, al ser reciente su contratación, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño ante los aromas que percibía de ambos platos servidos; se le había pasado el punto en salsa de soya aunque eso no era demasiado si lo había notado hasta este punto cuando ya había servido; por su mente pasó la idea de volver a hacer el trabajo de nuevo, pero estaba ese principio moral que le había enseñado su padre de no malgastar los bienes, y si su tío no se daba cuenta de la soya realmente no había nada malo en su plato, y eso último tenía una probabilidad bastante mínima de ocurrir, pues si bien Hiashi-sama tenía un gusto exquisito eso no quería decir que su paladar fuera profesional, y de su parte tenía el hecho de haber utilizado la soya baja en sodio, tal y como a Hiashi-sama le gustaba.

Con una última mirada no del todo convencido, Tokuma dio por terminada la cena personalizada y él mismo se dispuso a preparar la bandeja en que le sería llevada a Hiashi-sama.

Se secó las manos con papel toalla y salió al umbral de la puerta de la cocina, pensando en que cinco pasos ya eran demasiado sin ninguna sirvienta a la vista, por lo que irremediablemente regresó a la cocina; nunca estaban cuando su presencia era estrictamente necesaria porque a él únicamente le correspondía cocinar, no llamar a gritos a los dueños de la casa para que se acercaran a comer, y mucho menos recorrer el largo tramo de escaleras y pasillos para avisar a la joven Hanabi que ya podía acercarse para que se llevara el plato a donde sea que quisiera cenar hoy; realmente —y en ese sentido Tokuma le daba silenciosamente la razón— no tenía lógica cenar sola en un comedor de diez puestos, siendo constante un máximo de tres personas (a la vez), ninguna de las cuales se caracterizaba por su empatía o elocuencia.

Tokuma alzó el rostro al percibir unos pasos delicados pero poco frecuentes acercarse a la cocina, que sin embargo le resultaron familiares, y se encontró con el inexpresivo rostro de su prima menor. Tomando la bandeja correspondiente, Tokuma avanzó hacia ella con prudencia esbozando una ligera sonrisa amistosa.

Hanabi reaccionó tardíamente mirando el plato que Tokuma le extendía, y luego a él, y aunque el cocinero percibió que algo abstraía a su prima esa noche, ella correspondió adecuadamente, y sorprendiéndolo, sólo tomó el plato dejándolo con la bandeja en las manos.

—Gracias, Tokuma-san. —Susurró con cortesía dándose media vuelta con su elegancia natural característica.

Entonces ocurrieron varias cosas simultáneamente. Tokuma y Hanabi miraron hacia la misma dirección donde otro de los chefs enviaba a una de las empleadas con la bandeja de la cena de Hiashi, pero ésta se detuvo en seco porque Hyūga-sama había aparecido silenciosamente.

—No es necesario —pronunció el jefe de la familia mirando a sus empleados presentes, y luego detuvo su apacible pero dura mirada en la mujer que aún cargaba con la bandeja en las manos—. Prepara la mesa; ahora vuelvo. Y para entonces debe estar puesta.

Miró a Hanabi, que se había quedado mirando con los ojos bastante abiertos sin darse cuenta, y sólo le dirigió unas pocas palabras antes de regresar a su oficina.

—A tu madre le habría gustado así.

Hanabi le miró fijamente (no a los ojos, por supuesto) tratando de desentrañar algo en la serena expresión de su padre; pero cuando él se hubo retirado, sólo pudo arquear las cejas.

—Tokuma —llamó, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Hanabi-san?

—¿Pusiste algo en la comida de mi padre en esta semana?

Tokuma esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hanabi-san sabe cuál es la respuesta a su pregunta.

Hanabi arrugó el ceño.

—Eso me temí. —Luego miró despectivamente el lugar por donde se había ido su padre— ¿Y ahora qué le pasará?

Se encogió de hombros, y ella misma ayudó a poner la mesa. Estaba revisando que el lugar de su padre estuviera impecable, cuando oyó unos pasos tímidos.

Hanabi sintió que lo poco que tenía de humor se resquebrajó cruelmente. No quería hablar con su hermana, en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie simplemente porque esa era su naturaleza, y hoy sólo estaba un poco resaltada.

—Hanabi-chan —llamó Hinata, y Hanabi miró de reojo. Su hermana estaba lista para salir y se veía hermosísima; por alguna razón su cabello resaltaba bastante esa noche. Pero a pesar de darse cuenta de todo eso, Hanabi no pudo alegrarse por ella. No cuando lo siguiera frecuentando a él— ¿Has visto a papá?

Hanabi ni siquiera quiso mirarla demasiado. Omitió el hecho de que Hinata lo llamara "papá" en vez de "padre", como Hiashi lo merecía. Con mucho, mucho respeto, y admiración. "Papá" era…

—En la oficina, creo —respondió escuetamente—. ¿Ya te vas?

Hinata se ruborizó un poco. No porque ella y Hanabi vieran un par de películas en los últimos días y trataran algunos temas un poco más cercanos, significaba que a la mayor le era fácil hablar sobre asuntos que nunca creyó que encajarían en su persona, algo tan "normal" como que le gustase un chico.

—Y-yo… esto... sí —musitó, clavando la mirada en sus dedos que se removían nerviosamente— C-creo que K-Kiba-kun ya lleva esperando diez minutos… —Hinata alzó la mirada, sólo brevemente, y al encontrarse con la de Hanabi la volvió a bajar. Hanabi frunció el ceño. Con Hinata se aprendía a tener paciencia, si se quería saber lo que ésta diría— S-si n-no voy pronto, s-se bajará… A-A saludar —se apresuró a añadir.

Claro, ahora lo comprendía. Comprendía la mirada nerviosa en Hinata y su esfuerzo por obligarse a mantener algo parecido a una conversación con ella, Hanabi, pese a lo delicado que podía ser la reacción de ésta tratándose de aquel sujeto. Hinata no era ninguna tonta, ella sabía que Kiba no le agradaba a Hanabi.

Ella, sin embargo, ignoró las arcadas que le produjo el último comentario de Hinata, y dándole la espalda, fingió arreglar el juego de cubiertos. Se sintió en parte ridícula por haber tenido un retortijón al pensar en Kiba; aunque éste no le cayera bien, las reacciones exageradas como una arcada incluso de las más débiles, estaban hechas para libros no para la vida real, por lo que resultaba increíblemente absurdo. Y ahora, si se detenía a pensarlo más cuidadosamente, Kiba no había aparecido en su mentalidad en los últimos días; apenas escuchaba mencionarlo y no había nada que reflexionar al respecto. Hanabi trató de recordar a detalles su último encuentro con él, incluyendo cómo se sintió y la perspectiva con que lo vio —porque en cada discusión hallaba una nueva perspectiva de Kiba (no que significara demasiada atención de su parte hacia él), incluso si era para inculparlo silenciosamente de asuntos que todos pasaban por alto; cada vez tenía un matiz levemente diferente. Y en esos breves segundos Hanabi no logró rememorar cómo ella se sintió específicamente, pero decidió que era absurda si se ponía a odiar a Kiba caprichosamente. Está bien, él le caía estupendamente mal y todo, pero Hanabi no era caprichosa ni infantil, y no iba a ponerse a protestar mentalmente contra él si las razones no estaban del todo esclarecidas. Así, lo único que le restó era mantener su postura —y su pensamiento— de indiferencia hacia todo lo concerniente a él. Sólo pedía que Kiba tuviera un poco más de paciencia y esperara a Hinata tranquilo, en el auto, y que al menos por esa noche fuera un poco menos impertinente de lo que normalmente era.

En esos cortos segundos mientras Hinata alargaba su explicación a su propio ritmo, y mientras Hanabi fingía escucharla con cierta indiferencia, ésta última se descubrió pensando intensamente en Kiba. Descubrió que en ese momento no fue capaz de despreciar a Kiba, sino más bien un desinterés muy grande hacia todo lo que él hiciera. Como si no lo conociera. Como si Hanabi estuviera pasando por un punto muerto en el que, mientras fuera inconsciente —y un poco consciente— al respecto, no sentía _nada_ hacia Kiba.

Hanabi frunció un poco el ceño empezando a sentir jaqueca. Lo único claro es que no quería que ni siquiera las cosas mínimas de él le empezaran a parecer… no demasiado malas. Por lo que, mientras él se definiera, lo único que Hanabi podía hacer era no-verlo. Y eso quería decir que su mente hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por alejar la presencia de Kiba para que no entrase y no interviniera más con ella.

Hinata le dedicó una última sonrisa, y justo antes de tomar el pasillo que daba a la oficina de su padre, se produjo un leve alboroto en la entrada. Hanabi cerró los ojos, derrotada y frustrada. Hinata sonrió sin notar la reacción de su hermana, e incluso antes de que cambiara el rumbo de sus pasos para ir a recibir a su amigo, Kiba ya venía saludando a cuanto empleado se encontrara hasta llegar a la cocina, y las enormes patas de Akamaru resonaban como un gigante jugueteando por ahí.

—¡Wow! —Exclamó Kiba alegremente mirando a Hinata de arriba a abajo— ¡Un ángel bajó del cielo para acompañarme a una cita doble!

Hinata bajó el rostro, totalmente abochornada y roja, aunque con una tímida sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

Sólo después de pensar en desaparecer silenciosamente de ahí, Hanabi se dio cuenta que las piernas no correspondían a sus pensamientos —o quizás era que sus pensamientos no correspondían a la razón. Maldición, era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa; él ya miraba hacia acá…

—Hey, enana, quiero enseñarte algo…

En ese momento todo lo demás desapareció para Hanabi exceptuando Kiba. Él le llamaba de una forma que además de ser insultante demostraba que se creía cercano a ella como si fueran amigos o algo así, lo que enfermó a Hanabi de indignación; le importó un comino la media sonrisa perruna de él y verlo de esa forma hizo que su sangre hirviera de una forma sumamente irracional, porque Hanabi sabía, y era consciente, de que _no _estaba pensando con claridad. Que su rabia no tenía una razón; sólo la sentía y punto, y estaba enfurecida, odiaba a Kiba, o tal vez no, qué le importaba ya; que se pudriera en el infierno, que se muera, ojalá desapareciera para siempre de su vida o que su padre decidiera que tendrían que mudarse muy lejos para no verlo más. Hanabi arrojó con fuerza unos cubiertos que segundo antes había estado sujetando demasiado fuerte y fulminó a Kiba con la mirada, a duras penas conteniendo el temblor involuntario de su mandíbula y su respiración agitada.

Los cocineros y las empleadas observaban la escena en silencio. Hinata se había puesto pálida, con los labios apenas abiertos y los ojos de par en par. Kiba miraba fijamente a Hanabi, con el rostro desprovisto de cualquier humor y sin poder pronunciar palabra. Hanabi apretó ambos puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en las palmas. Sintió los dientes fuertemente apretados, y los hombros y la espalda rígidos. Torció el gesto y con paso fuerte, a grandes zancadas se dispuso a abandonar la cocina.

Pero Kiba la detuvo suavemente sujetándole el brazo. Su rostro tenso tenía una leve sonrisa, a modo de disculpa. Sin molestarse en disimular su enojo, Hanabi le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Perdona —dijo él en voz más baja, sólo para que ella escuchara. Vaciló un momento, sin dejar de observar a Hanabi—… De veras quiero enseñarte algo.

Ella se limitó a estrechar los ojos con odio puro.

—No… hay… nada tuyo que yo quiera ver —siseó ácida, y trató de zafarse bruscamente; pero Kiba apretó.

—Oh, ¡vamos, Hanabi! —Se había repuesto, evidentemente. Akamaru soltó un gemido lastimero acompañando el tono de Kiba— Sólo te quitaré medio minuto de tu vida. No te pongas así…

—Suéltame —indicó fríamente, distante, ahora con la mirada y la voz desprovistas de emociones.

—Si te suelto te encerrarás en tu cuarto y no bajarás —replicó Kiba sonriendo con incomodidad.

—¡¿Por qué querrías enseñarme algo _a mí_? —Exclamó Hanabi elevando la voz— ¡No puedes obligarme a nada!

Cualquiera que conociera a Kiba lo calificaría de impulsivo, junto a una serie de adjetivos semejantes que construían su personalidad. Y era acertado hasta cierto punto. Pero para que pasara, Kiba se dejaba envolver de rabia, de indignación o de lo que sea, sin darse cuenta, para luego gritar, medidamente (aunque nadie creyera que era así) y poco a poco, lo que sentía o lo que siempre había pensado, que de igual forma parecía ir consumiéndolo en esos instantes donde estallaba. Y en ocasiones, llegaba un momento en el que, aun gritando, Kiba ya no podía ser prudente. Y ahora mismo podía ver venir eso, mientras empezaba a elevar el tono de voz sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No te estoy obligando a nada, mocosa malcriada! —Espetó Kiba testarudamente ocasionando que Akamaru empezara a ladrar— ¡Sólo quiero enseñarte algo muy importante! —Apretó el puño libre con furia, luchando por controlarse lo justo pero dejarle en claro a Hanabi que se estaba molestando— ¡Y ya deja de gritarme! ¿Acaso crees que merezco que me grites por eso, eh?

Hanabi chilló exaltada un "¡Por supuesto!", cuando la voz de Hinata surgió angustiada en medio de la discusión.

—Chicos…

Nadie la escuchó. Akamaru ladraba como loco.

—¡Mierda, Hanabi! —Explotó Kiba apretando fuerte la muñeca de Hanabi sin darse cuenta. De pronto, estaba abrumado. Histérico y furioso, consumiéndose por un resentimiento que siempre supo que existió, que salía sin control— ¡Acabaste con mi paciencia! ¡A mí no me vienes con tus malcriadeces, que ya estoy harto de eso! ¡Ah, verdad, —continuó, con un leve matiz de ironía en su ira— es que te crees que eres la única enfurecida aquí, ¿no? ¡Pues yo también estoy harto, ¡harto, Hanabi! —Explotó; la prudencia dejada al olvido y sólo dejando salir la rabia acumulada— ¡Me tienen harto tus malos tratos sin justificación; incluso cuando procuro ni siquiera hablarte! ¡Eres insensata, ilógica…!

—Chicos… por favor, papá está al lado… —intervino Hinata con la voz terriblemente aguda y temerosa, más pálida todavía y retorciéndose de nervios y preocupación.

—¿No te gusta que te trate mal? —Espetó Hanabi con acidez, soltándose de Kiba de un tirón— ¡Tal vez, si no metieras la nariz donde no te llaman…!

—¡Tal vez —bramó Kiba más fuerte, asustando a todos— si otro jodido imbécil te rompiera el corazón, yo…!

Pero Kiba no pudo acabar. Todavía la ira le latía en las venas y todavía temblaba de la rabia en que lo había estado matando por dentro, pero el grito había perdido fuerzas, cayendo en cuenta vagamente de lo que acababa de soltar. Akamaru ladró un par de veces más, y luego todo se sumió en silencio de nuevo, mucho más denso, mucho más incómodo. Parecía como si todo y todos, desde Hinata hasta los empleados volvieran a aparecer en torno a la discusión. Kiba respiraba entrecortadamente, y los miró a todos, airado. Finalmente su vista regresó a Hanabi. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la vio. Estaba paralizada, los ojos ligeramente desorbitados —aunque lo suficiente como para aterrorizarlo— y el poco color del rostro había huido por completo. Lo miraba a él. Joder, lo miraba sólo a él.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —La grave voz de Hiashi rompió el tenso silencio. Los temerosos empleados giraron apenas su vista con curiosidad para ver la expresión de Hiashi, pero nadie lo observó por más de dos segundos. Hiashi mantuvo su vista en el visitante por unos segundos, para luego pasearla recorriendo a todos los empleados. Finalmente se detuvo nuevamente en el muchacho, que se había dado la vuelta para verlo y había quedado hombro con hombro junto a su hija menor, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia— ¿Qué has dicho, Kiba?

—N-nada —murmuró Hanabi con voz ahogada, lo suficiente prudente como para no responder de inmediato pero lo suficientemente temerosa como para…

—Silencio, Hanabi. Kiba…

—Yo… —Se aclaró la garganta, seca al punto de dolerle, mirando fijamente al patriarca—. Hanabi… —ella lo miró de reojo, sólo levemente; Kiba continuó— no… ¿Cómo decirlo? Hanabi no está… de acuerdo con los gustos de Hinata… y no cree que mi amigo sea apropiado… —Kiba paseó su mirada inútilmente en busca de ayuda, pero tuvo que regresarla a Hiashi—. Y… bueno, usted lo oyó. Por eso discutimos. Me… enojé con ella… —con disimulo, Kiba deslizó su mano hasta la muñeca de Hanabi que antes apretaba y la rodeó con firmeza. El corazón le latía acelerado presa del pánico— Y empecé a decirle que si algún… —balbuceó para que no se escuchara tanto el improperio— jodido imbécil les rompiera el corazón… a cualquiera de las dos… yo… Bueno, usted entiende… —crujió levemente el puño libre para darle más convicción a su argumento.

Kiba miró fijamente a Hiashi. Su mirada, dura y opalina, no había variado ni un ápice. Era evidente que no le había creído, pensó Kiba.

—La violencia no es forma de resolver problemas —declaró con voz inexpresiva —Independientemente de la naturaleza de los mismos.

Entonces Hinata, que estaba cerca de él, se acercó a su padre logrando desviar la atención hacia su persona. Hiashi estrechó los ojos observándola, y Hinata comenzó a hablarle en rápidos susurros que los demás no escucharon, mientras el resto permaneció en silencio sepulcral. Hiashi de vez en cuando fruncía el cejo acentuando la línea en medio de sus cejas, pero algo en su rostro pareció menos tenso cuando Hinata acababa de hablar.

Hinata le hizo una leve reverencia a modo de cortesía cuando terminó de hablar con su progenitor.

—Entiendo —pronunció Hiashi en voz alta en respuesta a su hija, mientras Hinata regresaba con Kiba. Se formó una pausa prolongada, hasta que su mirada regresó a Hanabi por fin— ¿Quieres despedir a tu hermana?

Ella no se detuvo a pensar que esa propuesta por parte de su padre era sumamente extraña, principalmente porque alargar su encuentro con él no tendría mucho sentido si de todas maneras tendría que encararlo cuando regresase; lanzó una última mirada a Tokuma sin una razón en específico, quien le esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa, y siguió sin dudar a Kiba con Akamaru y a Hinata (quienes sí se habían dado por largados), empujando con disimulo a su hermana por la espalda para que caminase más rápido.

Ningún empleado los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Al cruzar el recibidor Hanabi aminoró el paso hasta caminar despacio, mientras que Kiba y Hinata, a paso normal, se le adelantaron. Hanabi parpadeó un par de veces y se dispuso a alcanzarlos, todavía en silencio. Titubeó solo un momento y fue también hacia la puerta, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente, y se cruzó de brazos inconscientemente.

—Que te vaya bien —le dijo a Hinata cuando Kiba le abrió la puerta.

Su hermana mayor la miró con una leve sonrisa como lamentando lo sucedido.

—Gracias, Hanabi-chan.

Kiba sólo la miró por encima de su hombro antes de salir él también, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Hanabi se apresuró a cerrarla de inmediato, pero al tener ya sujeto el borde de madera, se quedó observando vagamente cómo su hermana y Kiba todavía bajaban los escalones de la entrada. Mientras los miraba sin verlos en realidad, Hanabi trató de recuperar la compostura y volver a ser indiferente; pero había algo, algo reciente que la atormentaba y le impedía ser la misma de antes. No era lo que acababa de suceder, era absurdo. No se trataba de eso en absoluto... Escuchó los tacones bajos de Hinata resonar en el último escalón, cuando se giró y le habló a Kiba, causando que Hanabi regresara a la realidad que tenía en frente, ellos dos.

—Te espero en el auto, Kiba-kun —murmuró Hinata con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Akamaru ladró feliz, como si esa situación tuviera algo de feliz.

Kiba arqueó las cejas en incredulidad y se disponía a responderle algo, pero Hinata ya se alejaba y quedó viendo cómo descaradamente su amigo se iba con ella meneando tranquilamente la cola. Kiba se rascó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo. Momentos después volteó a ver por encima de su hombro por última vez, y se encontró a Hanabi, de pie bajo la suntuosa lámpara en el umbral de la puerta. Si tan solo entrara a la casa… pero mientras pensaba en eso, Hanabi ni siquiera se movió. No parecía considerarlo, tampoco. Kiba pensó que debía subir los escalones de regreso y decirle algo, pero Hanabi parecía más interesada en las formas de los arbustos recortados en la lejanía del amplio jardín.

Kiba respiró profundamente y apartó la vista de ella, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Se sentía molestamente pesado, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía regresar al auto tampoco. No iba a disculparse, ni de joda, porque no tenía que decir "lo siento" si en realidad no lo sentía, en lo más mínimo. Aunque… estaba eso de no poder apartarse silenciosamente y continuar como si nada hubiese pasado.

—No pensé que lo mencionaras.

Kiba alzó su mirada sin sorprenderse de que, después de todo, ella hablara. Hanabi permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, y por fin dirigió su mirada hacia él, cruzada de brazos. Kiba cortó el contacto visual, espirando hondo.

—Yo tampoco. —Se produjo una pausa prolongada— Pero… la razón es que… Bueno, he tenido pesadillas… Ya sabes, con ese día.

Pudo sentir la ligera sorpresa en Hanabi.

—No es como si soñara todas las noches con _eso._ Contigo—se apresuró a añadir alzando las manos en son de paz. Al ver que Hanabi no replicaba nada, Kiba desvió la mirada y pateó una piedrecilla—. Sólo que es muy angustiante. Pero… Es... algunas noches. Por eso te lo mencioné la otra vez también —balbuceó esperando que ella no le escuchara.

Nuevamente tuvo la sensación de que tenía clavada la mirada de Hanabi.

—¡Pero no me estoy disculpando! —Volvió a añadir, esta vez con un deje de molestia y frunciendo el ceño.

—Está bien —repuso ella sosegadamente, lo que le hizo rabiar un poco. Sin saber muy bien por qué. Pero creía que le jodía un poco tanto pretender que era perfecta.

Kiba volvió a mirarla olvidando su pensamiento anterior —quizás, incluso pensando en que _tal vez _había sido exagerado hacia Hanabi viendo que en ella ahora mismo no habían atisbos de altanería o la arrogancia de siempre— y cruzó mirada con ella, directamente.

Sabía que la había puesto en aprietos. Sabía que le había gritado. Sabía que posiblemente ella lo odiaría en este momento más que nunca. Sabía que lo más probable era que dejaran de hablarse y a él le importaba un huevo eso. Pero Kiba no desvió la mirada, por nada de eso, y a pesar de todo eso. Mirar a Hanabi en esos momentos le producía una sensación de tranquilidad interior, cuando ella parecía… ¿distante? Y distante sin duda era algo bueno, casi glorioso tratándose de Hanabi. No distinguía bien sus facciones, pero sabía que eran bonitas. Él las _sentía_ bonitas, en el sentido en que sus preocupaciones y sus jodidos dolores de cabeza parecían perder un poco de importancia, en esos cortos instantes.

De alguna manera que no supo, interrumpió el contacto visual y empezó a subir los escalones, revolviéndose el cabello distraídamente.

—Aun así pienso que es un lazo —habló secamente, empezando a incomodarse por expresarse en voz alta ocasionando que mascullara las siguientes palabras— entre nosotros. —Kiba hizo una pausa, mirando sin ver, como evaluando sus palabras— Sí…, ahora que lo pienso…

—Lazo —El leve matiz de pregunta fue casi imperceptible, pero Kiba la volteó a ver.

—Olvídalo —rio por lo bajo— Eh… Perdona. Por eso —dirigió su mirada casi distraídamente a la muñeca femenina.

—N… —Hanabi se interrumpió justo a tiempo para detener la negativa que iba a salir de sus labios. Que él se hubiera disculpado, no indicaba que los hechos se hubieran borrado. En su lugar, carraspeó levemente— Me salvaste de un interrogatorio muy incómodo. O al menos, esa es mi suposición hasta que vuelva allá.

Kiba bajó la mirada logrando sentirse medio abochornado de sus gritos; aunque no de sus sentimientos. Miró el suelo fijamente, frunciendo un poco el cejo. Como solía decir Tsume, a veces su lengua era más grande que sus huevos, pero ¿qué podría haber hecho?...

—Ah… —balbuceó esbozando un intento de sonrisa. Ahora, tuvo que procurar mirar a Hanabi— Sí… eso. Creo que un "gracias" estaría bien.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Qué carajo podía él reprocharle a Naruto si él era igual o más impertinente? Sus palabras, totalmente vacías y dichas inconscientemente, no lograron que disminuyera la sensación de retractarse de la forma en que gritó todo allá en la cocina. Que ella lo mereciera no significaba que… No, Kiba negó con la cabeza. No… Simplemente no podía rogarle disculpas. Sólo, no podía. Y puede que en lugar de enfatizar su intento de disculpa, por esa razón haya dicho cosas con poco o nada de sentido.

Hanabi sólo lo miró fijamente. Kiba se obligó a alzar la cabeza para mirarla. Supuestamente estaría esperando su gracias, pero…

—Hn… —Murmuró Hanabi tratando de relajar los músculos faciales, acentuados bajo la luz de la lámpara.

Kiba miró a la nada y esbozó una lánguida sonrisa, y con ese gesto se dispuso a borrar cualquier otra sensación que le estaba jodiendo en el pecho. Regresó su vista a Hanabi y su sonrisa adquirió un matiz un poco más reforzado.

—Un "hn" no me sirve de nada —se oyó decir sonriendo de tal forma que (estaba seguro) se veían sus colmillos afilados—. Un "gracias" sí.

Kiba calló, expectante y conteniendo una sonrisa aún más amplia. Hanabi le lanzó una mirada que tal vez fue más gélida que la anterior que provocó que él tuviera que poner esfuerzo en contener una risotada.

—Te estoy molestando. —Expresó, acercándose a ella, extendiendo su palma boca arriba hacia ella—. Venga, dame esos cinco.

Hanabi fijó su mirada desprovista de sentimientos en la palma abierta. Kiba reprimió una risa y retiró la mano a su bolsillo.

—Está bien, no me des ningún cinco.

Hanabi consideró que ya era hora de entrar a la casa.

—Bueno.

—¿Bueno qué?

Hanabi le lanzó una mirada despectiva antes de contestarle. Sobre todo porque odiaba lo que iba a decir.

—Me siento mejor después de haberte gritado —expresó sin ningún tipo de emoción en la voz.

Kiba no pudo sino reír suavemente. Y únicamente porque sentía que ella era sincera, y que le _dolía _ser sincera; pero era la más absoluta verdad. Incluso, se sentía más liberada. Y tuvo que reprimir una media sonrisa al pensar en lo último.

—Es irónico que yo sea quien te haga enfadar y al mismo tiempo con quien te alivies, ¿no crees, linda?

Hanabi lo miró de reojo musitando un "sí", su corazón negándose a sentir algo cuando él le llamó "linda". Por primera vez.

—¡Ah…! —Exclamó él de repente, hurgando de inmediato en sus bolsillos, maldiciendo en el acto hasta que su mano pareció tocar fondo, y trajo a la superficie un iPod con un protector color negro y plateado. Tecleó en la pantalla táctil rápidamente, y cuando parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, Hanabi le interrumpió.

—¿Por qué?

Kiba alzó la mirada, parpadeando confuso.

—¿Por qué qué?

Hanabi, observándolo fijamente, frunció los labios y luego desvió la mirada.

—¿Porqué todavía me hablas? ¿Por qué… —Kiba percibió cómo se le tensaron ligeramente los músculos de la mandíbula—… por qué estás aquí?

Kiba sintió cómo la mirada opalina de ella tomaba un deje de expectación, por una respuesta. Pero la miraba a ella, no a sus ojos, todavía con las palabras resonándole.

_¿Por qué todavía estás aquí, conmigo? _Era lo que, en esencia, Hanabi había preguntado. Por qué. Incluso había olvidado por qué quería enseñarle las fotos que traía en el dispositivo para que ella, Hanabi, conociera a su novia, supiera quién era, cómo era, la mujer que le había robado los huevos como para ponerse cursi de vez en cuando. Pero esa razón ya no parecía ser tan importante.

Kiba la miró cuidadosamente. Hanabi apenas le llegaría a la barbilla, por lo que lo miraba ligeramente hacia arriba, y permanecer con ella a tan escasa distancia resultaba perturbador e interesante, por partes extrañamente iguales. Hanabi, con una mirada deliberada hacia su persona, estaba totalmente impasible desde su postura hasta su rostro; aunque sus ojos denotaban algo más, algo que Kiba no alcanzó a entender. Pero verla, ver sus ojos y su rostro, era ver la pregunta que le había hecho, una que, de momento, Kiba todavía tenía bien presente.

Por qué aún la trataba. Por qué le hablaba. Por qué había querido tomarla en cuenta luego de semanas sin hablar, menos profundamente. Por qué no sólo la había ignorado para siempre, siendo ella tan molesta y dándose la situación perfecta de alejamiento paulatino, en el "cada uno por su lado". Porque a veces pensaba inevitablemente en ella, con una duración de menos de dos segundos; y ella, en cierto punto, parecía reprocharle eso. _¿Por qué? _Era como si pensar en Hanabi de vez en cuando fuera un crimen ético; pero al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón. No quería ser tomada a la ligera, y Kiba la entendía.

Pero él podría ignorar la pregunta de Hanabi sencillamente porque no tenía una respuesta, y estaba seguro que ella no se molestaría si no respondía. Kiba no sabía, con exactitud, por qué no había logrado alejarse de ella después de tanto tiempo sin hablarle. Después de tanto tiempo en una relación que cada vez era más frívola por no decir desagradable, y en cierto punto, dolorosa y frustrante. Y quería convencerse que seguía estando con Hanabi por su relación con Hinata, porque era la hermana pequeña de ella.

Pero no era lo suficientemente idiota como para querer repetirse eso testarudamente.

—No puedo entenderte —mencionó ella rompiendo el silencio, cruzando los brazos bajo su busto—. Es que… —bajó la vista, sólo un poco, sólo un momento, y su voz bajó a niveles apenas audibles—… no puedo entenderte.

Kiba se exasperó. Sorprendentemente, se exasperó. Sólo por esas palabras. Aunque quizás, el hecho de estar pensando tanto y haber pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio, pudiera estar perjudicándolo.

—No soy bueno diciéndote adiós, ¿de acuerdo? —soltó con un deje de sorna, frunciendo el ceño— Aunque no lo quieras, y aunque yo no quiera, siempre tendré que verte. Al parecer siempre vas a formar parte del tapiz del fondo, ¿ya?

—Eso es sumamente egoísta —replicó Hanabi alzando las cejas con frialdad.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que sus palabras podrían tener un doble sentido que _NO _pretendía (porque se había referido a que era sumamente egoísta retenerla por un absurdo capricho personal que al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido), y se apresuró a aclarar su intervención hasta que vio que Kiba se encogió de hombros enfurruñado.

Él no había malinterpretado sus palabras. De todos modos, ¿podría siquiera haber pensado otra cosa?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Que me odies —replicó Hanabi con una naturalidad que molestó un poco a Kiba

—Maldita sea, ¡no puedo, Hanabi! —Protestó, esta vez procurando no alzar demasiado la voz—. Me caes mal y ya, pero eso es sólo cuando te pones pesada.

Hanabi se descruzó de brazos, soltando aire cargado de frustración; tratando de apartar de su mente las palabras de Kiba y sólo tomándolas muy a la ligera. Lo más superficialmente posible. No empezaría a discutir sobre que él estaba equivocado y que no sabía lo que decía , puesto que Kiba era tan terco como para decir una sarta de argumentos sacados de quién sabe dónde que le validaran su opinión.

—¿Y? —Cuestionó ante el silencio, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

—¿Y qué? —Soltó Kiba hartándose de discutir con ella. ¿Qué no podía llamarse Hanabi si no discutía y le buscaba la quinta pata al perro?

Hanabi le miró mal ante su testarudez.

—¿Qué, de ahora en adelante? No pienso hacer un esfuerzo para llevarme mejor contigo.

—Yo tampoco —replicó Kiba al instante con el humor negro—. No quiero quererte sólo por… por lo que dije —balbuceó—; pero qué voy a hacer, tengo que aguantar verte porque sencillamente estás ahí.

A la pausa que siguió, se miraron intensamente… Hasta que Kiba miró los pómulos de Hanabi en lugar de sus ojos. Tenía una vaga sensación de que había sido algo rudo, pero sólo mirando a Hanabi le indicaba lo contrario. No es como si ella corriera a llorar a su cuarto cuando él se hubiera ido, sólo por palabras toscas.

Hanabi arqueó una ceja. Kiba arqueó otra. Con un gesto de la cabeza, Hanabi le indicó la salida, pero como ya estaban en ella, era obvio que señalaba hacia afuera del portón. Kiba hizo lo mismo pero señalando el interior de la casa. Hanabi le frunció el ceño. Kiba también, y empezó a caminar de espaldas para no perderla de vista.

—Ojalá te caigas —mencionó Hanabi cuando él había empezado a bajar los escalones. Kiba aguzó la mirada.

Hanabi retrocedió hasta que su mano tocó la madera de la puerta y abrió una rendija por la cual se introdujo, pero sólo hasta la mitad para no dejar de mirar a Kiba, que seguía caminando de espaldas fingiendo que tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Ja.

Él le hizo señas de "te tengo en la mira", y Hanabi estrechó sus ojos suspicazmente, como si despertara todos sus sentidos al instante. Le lanzó una última mirada de molestia hasta que Kiba finalmente se giró para caminar normal. Pero aun así le echaba vistazos de vez en cuando mirando por encima de su hombro al punto de lograr hastiarla de sus maneras infantiles y su mirada de chiquillo malcriado como si no quisiera que ella descubriera un gran secreto, y finalmente cerró la puerta cuando de él no se veía mucho más que una silueta.

—Hanabi —pronunció su padre cuando ella llegó junto a él y había expresado las debidas disculpas por su retraso—. Esa mentira honra a Kiba.

Hanabi se quedó de piedra por un momento, mirando a su padre. Traducción: estaba castigada.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Tokuma Hyuuga NO es un OC, él existe, fue parte del equipo de Anko cuando el kyuubi se estaba liberando de Naruto, después de la batalla contra Pain. Hace tiempo quería hacer algo con él, y ahí está —no demasiado como quería, pero un pequeño paso para Tokuma xDD_


	23. Capítulo 23

_wujuju, Feliz San Valentín :D —aunque Kiba y Hanabi, como bien saben, no son una pareja para ése día xDD_

_Dedico esto a quien considero la hermana pequeña que pude elegir (la otra me la mandó Dios ¬¬) pero en fin, hablo nada más y nada menos que de ¡Ame no Yoru! ^^ Ya era hora que le dedicara algo, dios, me has apoyado tanto que era injusto que no lo hiciera hasta ahora. Ame-chan, ojalá no te decepcione n_n_

_Una pequeña advertencia: quizás algunos sientan un leve semi UA_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

.

.

.

Hanabi debería considerar varios factores a su favor. El primero, era que se encontraba en su casa y no en un lugar donde toda la situación sería mucho más incómoda. El segundo, es que su padre estaba fuera de la ciudad, y por algún motivo, había decidido que quería estar presente para su muy largo castigo de quién sabe cuánto (por la escenita armada la semana pasada), y por consiguiente, todavía no estaba castigada —aunque eso no tenía nada que ver directamente con "el asunto". Tercero, había amanecido un sábado y eso significaba que no tenía que ir al colegio; porque de lo contrario, era capaz de ponerse tan caprichosa que posiblemente incluso tendría el valor de llegar al punto gritarles a los empleados para que la dejaran quedarse en casa y no molestaran. Cuarto, y esto era mucho más importante, tenía reservas en su casa como para unos tres días; por lo que no tendría que pararse a pedirle a nadie que se las comparara de urgencia.

Sí, Hanabi tenía muchas ventajas a su favor. Pero en su fuero interno maldecía a los mil y un demonios de _dolor _mientras su cara se contraía cerrando los ojos con fuerza a pesar del esfuerzo por evitar tal gesto, al tiempo apretaba una almohada contra su pecho. ¿Qué mierda le importaba que las cosas estuvieran de su lado cuando ella estaba tirada en su cama padeciendo de la más terrible de las maldiciones? Y si tan sólo el dolor no le estuviera nublando la razón, Hanabi pudo haber pensado que estaba en circunstancias extremas como para dejar que su rostro se crispara y peor aún, cerrar su puño con fuerza en torno a la funda de una almohada; pero en su estado actual, Hanabi sólo podía pensar vagamente que lo que hacía era patético. Y que no le importaba. No demasiado, al menos. Y no ahora.

Sus habituales maldiciones inútiles y llenas de odio por lo general consistían en preguntarse por qué carajo a los hombres no les pasaba eso, o por qué tenía que pasar cada mes, si, de todas formas, todavía no tenía pensado hacerse madre —y ridícula sonaba la idea en sus pensamientos. Pero en serio. ¿Qué no podía bajar un único óvulo con toda la sangre consiguiente cuando una mujer _quisiera _convertirse en madre? ¿No? ¡¿No? ¡¿Por qué? Era, absolutamente injusto que una estuviera sufriendo por casi veinte años —o más— antes de tomar aquella resolución: para lo único que servía toda esa sangre.

Ahora, su maldición consistía en no haberse podido quitar el útero cuando tuvo la oportunidad —aunque muy en el fondo en realidad nunca la tuvo. El dolor cedió un poco y Hanabi entreabrió los ojos, sin nada más que ver que la almohada que había apretado. Sí, pensó más esclarecida, no sería tan mala idea extirparse el útero. ¿Por qué no? Ella odiaba los niños; que Hinata le diera a su padre los nietos que quisiera, porque Hanabi no pensaba tener hijos. Por lo tanto, el útero no le servía de nada más que para hacerla sufrir. Sí, se extirparía la matriz cuando fuera mayor de edad y así no tendría el periodo nunca más.

La idea casi pudo regocijarla si no fuera por otro acceso de dolor mucho más agudo, prolongado punzando a lo largo de su vientre bajo, haciendo que olvidara por completo sus pensamientos, quedándose silenciosamente con la angustia y el dolor. Hanabi no pudo más y emitió un pequeño gemido mientras sacaba unas fuerzas impresionantes y se movía de su posición anterior volviéndose un ovillo sobre la cama.

¿Quién había dicho que si una se mantenía en movimiento debía doler menos? Ja. Era una vil mentira. O al menos en el caso de Hanabi, era una vil mentira.

Y el dolor fue amainando, hasta volverse casi soportable. Hanabi abrió los ojos perezosamente; la respiración era entrecortada y sentía el cuello y las corvas tras las rodillas sudadas. Intentó calmarse, respirando suavemente hasta que pudo volver a hacerlo con normalidad; sólo con un pequeño vestigio doloroso en su vientre.

Genial. Ahora tenía hambre. Absolutamente genial. Puesto que, la última vez que se levantó —para hacerse un cambio— la atacó un mareo tan grande y tan ridículo, que su vista se nubló y le dio jaqueca; y luego regresó directo a su cama. No volvería a pararse. Ni loca. Ahora tenía hambre porque no había comido nada en lo que iba del día: al despertar había rechazado el desayuno ya sintiendo las molestias usuales y sabiendo que "le había llegado", y que cuando era así, era incapaz de pensar en tener algo más en su estómago. Un nuevo cólico, ligeramente intenso y más leve que el anterior, le recordó que efectivamente, su estómago —y áreas aledañas— no soportarían nada en su interior.

Realmente no entendía cómo uno puede alegrarse por "llegar a ser mujer". Si eso implicaba que saliera sangre por un lugar por el que NO debía salir sangre, tener que retorcerse de dolor todos los meses, ¿dónde estaba el motivo de júbilo?

Hanabi volvió a respirar entrecortadamente entreabriendo los ojos con molestia. Por fin despegó la mejilla de la cama, sintiendo que la cara le pesaba una tonelada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, estaba convencida de que _no _quería levantarse… Pero ahí estaba, observando lánguidamente su cuarto, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Frunció el ceño a punto de volver a recostarse entonces, en su pesado mal humor, se sorbió la nariz.

Y frunció el ceño más profundamente. Esto, era aún más genial que tener hambre. Tenía sinusitis momentánea. Ah, claro, de seguro era porque sus fluidos no-sanguíneos se habían aglutinado de estar tanto tiempo acostada, decidiendo esta vez acumularse de a poco en su nariz.

Ni siquiera tenía sentido. ¿En qué rayos se relacionaba la nariz con el útero?

Volvió a tener otra oleada de dolor que estremeció su cuerpo; Hanabi cerró los ojos haciendo lo único que su nublado razonamiento le permitía antes de abandonarse al dolor: lanzar una maldición apretando los dientes. Respiró con dificultad aún sin abrir los ojos, y su mano volvió a cerrarse en torno a la almohada.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Hanabi abrió los ojos lentamente, y se dio vuelta en la cama. Era Kiba, claro. Pero… aún sostenía la puerta, mirándola en su lecho con una cara como si en lugar de estar acostada abrazando una almohada Hanabi estuviera dando a luz en sus narices. La chica frunció el ceño, con la frente perlada de sudor.

—¿Qué haces enojado? —Logró preguntar tratando de ocultar las molestias.

Kiba sujetó el pomo con más fuerza; se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se pasó la mano por la cara y luego se desarregló el cabello distraídamente, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba Hanabi… Pero no a ella. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta. Hanabi, en su mal humor y el dolor apaciguado, sólo cerró los ojos con fastidio.

No quería hablar. Pero tenía que; unas palabras… unas palabras cortas para no agudizar su tormento.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estoy aquí desde hace rato —masculló Kiba cortante.

Hanabi lo miró por entre sus párpados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Quiero decir _aquí_, en _mi _cuarto —aclaró con molestia, abrazando la almohada.

Kiba miró a su alrededor, como si comprobara lo que Hanabi le estaba diciendo. Como si estuviera perdido, con la mirada muy ida.

—No sabía que era tu cuarto —Explicó, en voz baja, profunda.

Hanabi lo analizó sólo un momento más. Nunca lo había visto así. El comportamiento, era extraño en él. Entró con violencia, molesto, sin saber adónde sólo escapando de algo, y luego… nada. Nada. Estaba desorientado. Desconcertado. Hanabi se abstuvo de preguntar qué carajos le pasaba. Especialmente con el improperio de por medio.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, frente a él. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque no podía con el cólico que le estrujaba las entrañas en ese momento. No podía… No…

—¿Vas… vas a quedarte ahí o…?

Hanabi resopló involuntariamente; el clímax del dolor… Sólo tenía que aguantarlo, y las cosas volverían a estabilizarse un poco…

—Me quedo —declaró Kiba hablando entre dientes.

Había pasado. Un poco. Hanabi trató de bajar el ritmo de su agitada respiración, o él la escucharía… Abrió los ojos, antes fuertemente cerrados, pero ahora la angustia y la perdición se pintaban en su rostro. Era soportable. Asquerosamente soportable.

Kiba se revolvió el cabello, incómodo, mientras la observaba.

—Hanabi… ¿E- Estás con tu periodo?

Hanabi se le quedó mirando.

Era una pregunta estúpida. Por supuesto que lo estaba, y Kiba lo sabía. No había otra forma que sus feromonas inundaran el ambiente embotando sus propios sentidos, excepto el olfato agudizado, que sólo hacía que se obsesionara con el aroma desde que lo sintió, pensar sólo en eso, en que no podía dejar de oler… No era algo que se pareciera a nada de este mundo, no era dulce, ni a flores, ni a frutas, ni a nada de esa chuchería… Era, más que un aroma, una sensación humana embriagadora que…

Kiba volvió al presente cuando Hanabi arqueó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada de puro sarcasmo y relamiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente como si no quisiera mirarlo.

—Sí —respondió seca y cortante, con un leve tinte de mordacidad— ¿Conoces el significado de cólicos?

Kiba tragó fuerte, apenas consciente de lo que Hanabi le decía, mucho menos si lo insultaba o le lanzaba una indirecta para que se fuera, como siempre. Al diablo con todo eso.

—Dolores menstruales —respondió vagamente.

_Maldito tarado, que se pudriera en las llamas del infierno, que Lucifer le abriera el estómago con una garra y le devorara todos sus intestinos, que…_

—Bueno, los padezco. —Soltó ella con acritud— ¿Feliz?

Pero Kiba no la escuchaba. Él estaba demasiado impactado con la delicia desesperante que amenazaba con volverlo loco. Se supone que él sabía abstenerse a las feromonas de las mujeres (mecanismo que tuvo que aprender a desarrollar solo, por supuesto, sino estaría detrás de cada mujer que estuviera ovulando. Ridículo.) Pero ¿qué le sucedía? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo rayos era posible que antes no sintiera a Hanabi así? Era mucho más que obvio que aquella no era su primera menstruación. Y no creía que en tooodas las veces que él había venido a la casa ella nunca estuvo con el periodo. Y sin embargo, ¡era la primera vez que Kiba la sentía así!

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ignorante? ¿Cómo es que nunca antes lo había sentido? Es que… es que… ¡era inconcebible _no _haber reconocido un aroma así de llamativo, de embriagante, de…!

Kiba empezó a creerle a Hana cuando decía que él era retrasado. Y entonces se preocupó _en serio _que algo estuviera mal en su organismo. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió algo, y vio un rayito de luz, de esperanza. Pero era cruel… resultaba cruel aceptarlo como una verdad…: Con razón, con razón él a veces se quedaba mirando a Hanabi sin ningún motivo (y ahora que reparaba en eso, quizás debía admitir que _sí _miró a Hanabi un par de veces) con una cara de estúpido; y todo porque ella había estado emitiendo sus estúpidas feromonas. Sí, eso debía ser… Eso arreglaba sus problemas de retraso, y de paso, el haber estado mirando a _Hanabi _—¿alguien notaba lo descabellado del asunto?

Kiba se obligó a regresar a la realidad porque repentinamente recordó que —tal vez— estaba hablando con ella.

Jamás se había sentido tan perdido. Tan mareado. Una extraña sensación que se asemejaba a la felicidad, sin llegar a serlo. Y… hablando de eso Hanabi había dicho algo de "feliz", ¿verdad? Feliz estaba él con el hormigueo que entraba por su nariz y recorría el resto de su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de paz, algo… agradable… Sin embargo, y a la vez, la miró y fue consciente del sufrimiento de _ella_…

—¿Te… duele mucho? —contestó luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Apenas pudo darle importancia a la furia que emanó de aquel lavanda.

—¡Nahh! ¡Qué va! —Ironizó Hanabi con crueldad— ¡Si sólo estoy actuando para ver si me escogen en el próximo comercial de toallas sanitarias!

—Lo siento —murmuró Kiba luego de un rato; impactado, volviendo a ser consciente de Hanabi. Sólo un poco más que sus feromonas.

En un incómodo silencio, Kiba dudó antes de dar un paso —porque sabía que todo empeoraría con acercarse. Y tras vacilar arrastró los pies hasta la cama, pero se quedó ahí de parado —una muy pequeña parte de él siendo consciente de que eso era lo más _saludable_.

La contempló atentamente. Bajo la mirada sombría de Hanabi, Kiba se percató de su frente brillosa. Y el cabello, con húmedas raíces, se le pegaba a las sienes, al cuello. Su garganta había enmudecido. Kiba cerró los ojos, molesto, inquieto, sabiendo que estaba teniendo serios estragos físicos en su interior. El aroma era más fuerte, más agradable, más embriagador…

—¿Quieres que encienda el aire acondicionado? —Inquirió, mirándola en su lecho convaleciente.

Hanabi no lo miraba. Sus ojos, llenos de ira y de frustración, estaban perdidos en las sábanas. Negó una sola vez.

Kiba de repente se sintió más enojado por esa actitud de ella, más frustrado por un momento. Miró a su alrededor vagamente, sin saber qué buscar, qué hacer, o por qué miraba…y luego, tras unos exasperantes segundos, vio los cristales de las ventana, y cayendo en cuenta, se apresuró a abrirlas sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía.

Observó el jardín de la mansión y la otra enorme casa que se extendía más allá de la lujosa cerca que delimitaba el territorio de Hiashi. Hacía una tarde brillante, hermosa, casi verde. Y era tan contradictorio. Dentro de Kiba, eso resultaba contradictorio. Eso sólo lo ponía más irritable. Tal vez, si el cielo hubiera estado gris y con amenazas de lluvia, el clima no le habría importado demasiado y ni siquiera se habría percatado de eso.

Una brisa suave entró a la habitación, como burlándose de él.

Y llevó su vista a la cama, a _ella_. Esa brisa, pensó, se había llevado la enorme concentración de químicos que sólo él podía oler; pero no la sensación que le había producido. El aire debía refrescarla un poco. Y entonces el enojo tal vez le desaparecería, al ver que ella estaba un poco mejor. Tal vez.

Kiba se encontró de nuevo frente a la cama de Hanabi, y se sentó junto a ella con suavidad. Hanabi ni siquiera lo miró al sentir la alteración en el colchón. En aquel momento Kiba abrió mucho los ojos y supo que estaba enloqueciendo, porque quiso decirle a Hanabi que la amaba. Estaba desesperado por gritárselo. Su corazón latía increíblemente rápido sólo porque se estaba conteniendo. Decidió que estaba _muy lejos _(sí, aunque estuviese sentado a su lado), así que se sentó en el suelo quedando a nivel del rostro de ella, recostado sobre el colchón. Mientras hacía esos sencillos movimientos Kiba pareció olvidar el enojo, quedando tan sólo un vacío molesto cuando por fin la miró a su nivel —y claro, la ilógica sensación de que la amaba. Se acomodó tendiendo las manos sobre la cama y apoyando perezosamente la mejilla contra la palma. Hanabi, con la mejilla pegada a una almohada y sin moverse un ápice, le lanzó una mirada furibunda, y Kiba casi pudo creer que estaba enfadada. Pero en cierto modo, él estaba cansado como para pensar en eso.

—¿Por qué?

Eso lo sacó de su desagradable estupor. Kiba, que tenía los ojos clavados en la delicada mano de ella ligeramente tendida sobre el colchón, y que se cerraba débilmente en la sábana, alzó los ojos hacia la muchacha tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, creyendo que ella reclamaría su presencia ahí, o algo parecido. Hanabi también trataba de ocultar su enfado y disfrazarlo de impasibilidad, aunque se estuviera muriendo de dolor.

—¿Por qué qué? —Kiba enarcó una ceja.

Ella frunció los labios, posiblemente molesta por tener que hacerla hablar.

—Este es el lugar donde menos quieres estar cuando estás frustrado y molesto con alguien. —Explicó sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó Kiba perezosamente en algo más que un gruñido frunciendo el ceño con recelo.

—Simple intuición —respondió Hanabi con naturalidad, aunque la voz en un tono más bajo del suyo. _Simple dolor. _Ella sencillamente no lo miró—. Cuando estás enojado únicamente quieres estar solo y pudrirte en el infierno, y que la vida se pudra detrás de ti.

—¿Experiencia propia? —Inquirió Kiba en un débil intento de broma.

Hanabi alzó los ojos mirándolo fijamente, pero no contestó. Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre ambos.

Kiba pensó que ella tenía algo de razón en lo que había dicho. Que todo le jodía, sí. Irritable, también. Pero él simplemente no podía sentirse tan enojado por la puta vida, cuando Hanabi estaba a menos de medio metro suyo emanando esos aromas irresistibles.

Aunque tampoco podía abandonar la sensación reprimida por semanas.

—No quería —empezó, negándose a sí mismo rotundamente mirarla. Se encogió de hombros—. Fue como una cita forzosa, ya sabes… —arrugó la nariz— Estábamos en el cine, felices y comiendo perdices —Kiba gruñó por lo bajo, y continuó malhumorado, tal y como se sentía muy dentro de todo ese éxtasis—. Al final sólo quedamos Hinata y yo, aunque yo no quería ni verla porque sabía que ya no resistiría y que me iba a decir algo. —Kiba resopló, incómodo, pero evadió decir que tal vez Hinata no merecía su mal humor—. Ya nos íbamos a casa, pero entonces Akamaru ladró y prácticamente me arrastró al auto de Hinata. Y aquí estoy. —Alzó la vista distraídamente, examinando con ridículo cuidado cada detalle de las gruesas sábanas—. Te mentí cuando dije que hace un rato estaba aquí.

Hanabi no se movió, escuchando en silencio. Cuando él finalizó, parpadeó con tranquilidad.

—Eso supuse.

Nadie vuelve a decir más nada.

Kiba no la mira. No quiere hacerlo. No quiere sentir más esa cosa agradable hacia Hanabi, y contarle la verdad había sido jodidamente fácil. Hablar con ella de algo tan… _así_, era contraproducente dado que él quería mandar todo lo demás a la mierda y sólo enterrar la nariz en su cuello para sentir sus malditas feromonas.

Por eso no se dio cuenta hasta que los dedos fríos le acariciaron la mejilla, y el frío, o el tacto, le erizó la piel. Su corazón dio un brinco.

Kiba la miró asombrado, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Sólo ligeramente. Porque en el fondo una caricia sin amor no le sorprendía. Ni tampoco que algo así pase entre ellos cuando se da cuenta que el mundo es una mierda y que siempre lo fue y que nunca va a cambiar, y que Hanabi es lo único que vale en lo que él conoce. Así de frívolo y patético. No necesitó mirar atentamente a Hanabi para acabar creyéndoselo, porque la caricia en su mejilla lo decía todo. Única. Ese toque sutil, medido, frío y distante; todo eso era Hanabi. Y él sólo cerró los ojos reacio a dejarse llevar, frunciendo el ceño levemente y aspirando desde el diafragma. Lenta y profundamente, el aroma inundándole los pensamientos sin nublarlos, los sentidos sin enloquecerlo.

—Deja de engañarte… —susurró ella, y para Kiba fue tan fluido como si le estuviera hablando con suavidad hipnotizadora desde hace una hora. Aunque adolorida, la voz de Hanabi no cambiaba. Fría, contundente, linda. _Familiar_—. Deja de engañarte... Tú no crees en el amor. Tú no crees en una relación seria, ni en esas cosas de regalitos, ni compartir citas, ni darse cariños. Todo es falso.

Ella era como él, pensó. Ella era como él… Hanabi hizo una pausa, aún los dedos tocando suave y vagamente la mejilla de él, y Kiba sólo entreabrió los ojos avistando su semblante serio e inexpresivo, y soltando un gruñido por lo bajo. Quizás de molestia. Quizás de placer. Sus gruñidos no tienen significado. Abrió los ojos, y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Kiba se percató que se había movido más cerca de ella, quedando sus rostros al mismo nivel. Los dedos de Hanabi se desplazaban a lo largo de su mejilla.

—Ya disfrazaste tu egoísmo por bastante tiempo —Hanabi pareció interrumpirse, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras… como si estuviera molesta…—; y puede que Hinata te lo agradezca al final… —Kiba no pudo sino percibir la leve nota de sarcasmo. La caricia cesó cuando las yemas de los dedos llegaron a la barbilla.

—Muy graciosa —replicó él seriamente, como si nada—. No bromearás con eso cuando sepas con quién salía todo este tiempo.

Hanabi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

Era un poco perturbador que ella supiera. Quizás, pensó Kiba, Hinata le había dicho una parte de cómo él estaba siendo, y ciertamente no dudaba que Hanabi estuviera al tanto de las citas dobles… Pero ella sabía_ todo_ lo demás. Tal vez ni siquiera había gastado su tiempo pensando en esos asuntos de él, sino que todo había salido ahora, aquí. Qué tanto sabría Hanabi, Kiba no tenía forma de saberlo. Para él simplemente lo sabía todo. Y en el fondo no le molestaba tanto.

Hanabi volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza con el cejo ligeramente crispado, poniéndose repentinamente muy pálida. Kiba no se alteró (sabía que era natural que pasara, que ella sufriera), pero supo que no podía verla así. Parpadeó soltando un bufido suave y contenido, y llevó su mano a la frente de Hanabi acariciándola levemente, apartándole el cabello del rostro. Echó un vistazo alrededor, pero no vio nada con lo que pudiera secarle el sudor. Regresó su vista a Hanabi, que fruncía el ceño todo lo que le permitía su dolor, seguramente en una silenciosa protesta a su cercanía. Por primera vez, Kiba pudo ignorar esa protesta tan bien y sólo pasarle la mano por la frente retirando el sudor, luego acomodándole el cabello para que su cuello y nuca quedaran descubiertos y se refrescaran. Por un instante, mientras ella se contraía de dolor y él tenía la mano de regreso en su frente, pensó en acariciarle la mejilla; pero no pudo hacerlo. Tampoco pudo apartar la mano de su frente, de su coronilla; a pesar de que él sabía que eso no era en serio —que no la quería en serio—, y que no era nadie para acercarse a Hanabi por una estúpida atracción hormonal. Porque aunque fuera tan fuerte e intenso, por más que sintiera que ella le gustaba en ese momento y las ganas frustrantes de acariciarla; también era temporal e injusto… y eso era todo lo que importaba. Además, Kiba sabía que toda esa tontería de atracción hacia Hanabi se le pasaría al día siguiente —o dentro de tres, cinco días. Estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Has tomado algo? —Preguntó, cuando el cólico hubo pasado.

Hanabi entreabrió sus ojos lavanda sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño con molestia —pero ya no con dolor. Kiba se preguntó si ella se daría cuenta que estaba sonrojándose. Se preguntó si ella sentiría algo, o presentía cuando eso estaba sucediendo, un calor en las mejillas, tal vez un hormigueo. Porque era lo que Kiba había sentido varias veces en esos cortos minutos, aunque seguro de que no había llegado al sonrojo, pero por muy poco.

Ella negó sin mirarlo. Kiba suspiró pesadamente, y sus dedos bajaron de la frente a la mejilla, sin que pudiera evitar la sensación del loco palpitar exigiéndole acercarse a ella como fuera. Y aunque ella estuviera casi en posición fetal, Kiba colocó una mano en el vientre de Hanabi y lo acarició con ternura —sabiendo en el fondo que no serviría de nada—, y la primera sonrisa del día apareció en su rostro.

Hanabi carraspeó.

—Ni que estuviera embarazada —se quejó, tratando de que no sonara como una exclamación—. Y ahora, si haces el favor de quitar tu mano asquerosa…

Kiba ya la había quitado. Por fin se levantó y se sentó al borde de la cama, mirándola. Su mano actuó por cuenta propia y llegó de nuevo a la sien de ella, a sus cabellos, húmedos, sedosos… sintiendo también que algo dentro de él explotaba cuando Hanabi lo miró fijamente sin mencionar una palabra, la respiración ligeramente agitada. _Y otra vez, el calor en las mejillas, el ligero cosquilleo que le revolvía el estómago… _Pero también estaba angustiado. Estaba ligeramente angustiado por ella, y cansado de todo lo demás… Kiba no apartó la mirada de Hanabi en ningún momento.

—Bajaré ya mismo a buscarte algo para el dolor; no tardo. Lo prometo.

Y luego, antes de que las hormonas —las de ella y las propias— hicieran otra cosa, se levantó, sintió que separar los dedos de la sien de ella era la peor decisión de su vida, pero le sonrió de lado débilmente antes de marcharse a cumplir "su promesa".

Ella tenía razón. Necesitaba estar solo.


	24. Capítulo 24

Capítulo 24

.

.

.

El domingo de la próxima semana, Kiba maldeciría su estúpida resolución de centrarse en los estudios, a su poca fuerza de voluntad, a su puta suerte, y por supuesto, al jodido tipo que no tuvo la suficiente vida social o el internet para ponerse a inventar la Física-química.

Porque pedir ayuda a Hinata para cierto tema era la excusa más estúpida para reincidir en la mansión Hyūga —donde justo estaba la persona que menos quería ver. Y en realidad Kiba se sentía muy estúpido por eso, pero esa "excusa" jamás había resultado tan verídica. Además, la ingeniera iba a ser ella, no él —aunque también necesitara los números. Y Hinata siempre fue buena en matemáticas, desde la primaria. Que él no quisiera encontrarla ni verla para que lo fuera a invadir con sentimentalismos que él no quería abordar, no quitaba nada de eso, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Era igual que un trago amargo.

Y lo más estúpido, o lo más lamentable, era que Kiba no tenía nadie más a quien acudir. _Para colmo_. Es cierto que pudo haber acudido a Sakura, que acudía a la misma universidad, no como Hinata que estudiaba en una tecnológica por su ingeniería. Pero incluso en la universidad, era muy bien sabido que Sakura seguía inexplicablemente unida a Sasuke y a Naruto, en estudios y en todo. Porque los tres eran como una estúpida bola de tres diferentes clases de chicle ya mascados que es imposible de separar. Y pensar que Kiba tuvo la estúpida idea de acudir a ella…

Antes que a Hinata él habría preferido mil veces pedir ayuda a Shino, pero la idea de estudiar con él era lamentable. Agarraba un problema, lo resolvía en silencio murmurando el procedimiento con la voz amortiguada por su habitual gabardina, y luego le tendía uno a Kiba para que él lo resolviera. ¡¿Cómo pensaba que aprendía así?

Y por eso, en contra de su asquerosa voluntad, Kiba tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes que Hinata sí lo entendía y sí le tenía paciencia. Y tuvo que armarse de valor a mitad de semana, y en medio de un silencio telefónico incómodo, Kiba suspiró, derrotado, con el ego por los suelos y harto de tanto rencor, y murmuró unas disculpas expresando en voz alta también sus malditos errores: que había sido grosero mientras que Hinata no tenía la culpa de su mal humor y de su disconformidad con las citas dobles, y que después de evitarla ni siquiera se interesó por ella; que en las últimas citas si ella (o cualquiera, en realidad) le hablaba él sólo ofrecía su peor de los humores que ni su madre le aguantaba. Aunque claro, Tsume Inuzuka nunca fue precisamente paciente, ni se iba a aguantar una grosería de su estúpido hijo, tan grande, tan viejo y tan bruto. Kiba había aprendido mucho a controlarse en los últimos días. Muchísimo.

Afortunadamente Hinata logró apartar unas horas para él la tarde del sábado, porque en realidad a veces estaba ocupada en su tiempo libre explicando matemáticas o química a chiquillos de secundaria que vivían cerca de su casa; por lo que Kiba se sintió tan afortunado que se entusiasmó demasiado con la oportunidad, dispuesto a aprovecharla al máximo. Incluso madrugó (¡se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana!) para aprovechar a Hinata desde las primeras horas.

Kiba no sabía qué esperaba sentir cuando viera a Hinata de nuevo a la cara. Pero se sintió estúpido. Se sintió un grandísimo imbécil; cuando, en medio de un incómodo silencio en que ella lo invitó a pasar; él se sintió inferior intelectualmente.

La vida no lo quería, y eso le importaba un carajo. Pero la presión de todo su mundo se centró en su frente con un eterno ceño fruncido. No tenía ganas de ver a quien había lastimado y sentía casi repulsión de sólo pensar en la presencia de ella; pero la estaba viendo, y estaba con ella. Le creó un sentimiento de incomodidad. Y, eventualmente, sintió una paulatina melancolía que no asumió, y sólo trató de mantenerse firme e impertérrito. Porque todo aquello —aquello que le creaba sentimientos molestos que sólo resultaban una carga—, al final de todo era estúpido.

No había nada que pudiera ponerlo arrogante. Ni siquiera en apariencia. Porque si ahora no había sido capaz de manejar un tema de su carrera, y tampoco llegaba al nivel de exigencia, significaba nada menos que idiota. Por eso, y en ese momento, Kiba decidió que nada más importaba, excepto salir mejor. Y decidió, también, que se había comportado como un imbécil con Hinata, pero que por lo menos era hombre y había ofrecido una disculpa aunque no tuviera ganas.

Puede que sonara increíble, pero a Kiba en un principio no le agradaba estar en la mansión Hyūga. Para nada. Las primeras veces el lujo, la pulcritud y la exactitud de cada pieza de colección parecieron amenazar con asfixiarlo tan sólo de su estructura en sí, imponente, prepotente. Y sobre todo, siempre trataba de evitar la mirada de los empleados, todos tan rectos y altivos incluso aunque no fueran Hyūga, mirándolo con ese deje de desprecio cada vez que pasaba con Hinata hacia la terraza o un lugar más ventilado. Y había sido ella, Hinata, quien fue borrando poco a poco esa acritud que solía sentir. Porque ella le enseñó que todos los Hyūga no eran arrogantes. La conoció, la aceptó, y a su manera, la adoró. Hinata era todo paz y tranquilidad. Ella, indirectamente, contribuyó a aumentarse el ego él solito. Y los empleados no parecían tan poderosos. No _valían_. No importaban.

Pero cuando Hinata caminaba unos pasos por delante suyo él guardó distancia por instinto, por su repulsión de incomodidad. Porque no era lo mismo. Y toda esa sensación de seguridad desapareció tan abruptamente que volvió a sentirse sobrecogido por la inmensidad de la casa, tan sólo en el vestíbulo. Aunque, sólo un poco. Kiba quiso pensar (aunque fuera un consuelo débil) que se debía a que no había nadie más que ellos dos en casa, y que ninguna vida aparte de ellos rondaba por ahí, ni siquiera los numerosos empleados, porque era su día libre.

Hinata lo llevó por un camino que tanto él como Akamaru, detrás suyo, ya conocían: el corredor de las habitaciones. Kiba conocía de memoria qué puerta a cada lado correspondía a la habitación de cada quien, y algunas que incluso no estaban en uso. Sabía que al fondo del corredor se giraba hacia la derecha, pero nunca había pensado en qué habría por aquel camino, porque jamás le había importado. Kiba se dio cuenta de todo esto cuando estaban apunto de doblar por esa esquina. Y al ingresar al sector desconocido fue nuevo, pero no diferente. Los cuadros artísticos parecidos a otros, el mismo estilo de decoración con algunos cuadros abstractos a los que nunca prestó demasiada atención, colgados en las paredes; jarrones y esos adornos elegantes a lo largo del pasillo.

Llegaron a una habitación que desde fuera ya se veía austera, por el estilo antiguo y ornamentado en la madera. El interior se veía mucho más espacioso de lo que aparentaba, y la pared de fondo era redondeada con un gran ventanal de gruesos cristales y cortinas de seda moderna corridas. Pero más extraño era alrededor, lo que Kiba pudo percibir. Un par de escritorios que parecían más altares que mesas de estudio, y libros en estanterías ancladas en la pared. Habían también repisas que sostenían artilugios a los que no prestó atención; pero la imagen en conjunto parecía una extraña mezcla entre lo que pudo ser una oficina y una biblioteca.

Pero hasta Hinata se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal con él, con Kiba-kun. Por la forma en que sus sentimientos parecían haber muerto y sólo quedara el deber andante. Por la forma en que Kiba tenía la mirada muy sistemática cuando cavilaba en la solución de incógnitas, sin siquiera quejarse de lo difícil que podría ser.

Kiba no la mira. Pretende que no es consciente en absoluto de los sentimientos de Hinata. Habría deseado que no lo mirara como si fuera un pobre loco al que le tiene compasión. Sabe, en el fondo, que Hinata sólo intenta descifrar por qué no es como antes, y que está angustiada. Pero no tiene ganas de explicarle nada, ni siquiera de hablar. Entonces Hinata desvía la mirada hacia sus puños cerrados sobre los muslos. Y ambos vuelven a asumir que nada ha pasado, y vuelven a quedarse con el papel de tutora y estudiante. Sólo eso.

Eso y nada más.

—K-Kiba-kun, ¿estás saliendo c-con alguien?

Kiba pierde el hilo de las ecuaciones al instante, mitad desconcertado y mitad sintiendo que no debería estarlo. Él no es tan perceptivo para rememorar a detalle cómo es Hinata cuando vacila intentando decir algo, pero sí puede ver cómo ella separó los labios y por fin inquirió. Ahora sabía la razón por la que el aire estaba más pesado.

Y sin embargo, Kiba alza la vista ante la interrupción y se recuesta en la silla, pareciendo un ejecutivo tras su escritorio. Está, casi molesto, con lo que Hinata pregunta, y se pregunta por qué carajos no eligió otro tema si tanto quería romper el silencio.

—Hace poco más de una semana que estoy soltero, Hinata —responde como toda explicación esbozando una sonrisa torcida, sin humor.

Hinata parece aún más angustiada por haber tocado el tema menos pertinente. Kiba pensaba que ningún tema era pertinente. La muchacha, cabizbaja, clavó su mirada en el regazo frotando sus dedos nerviosamente. Kiba sintió un repentino alivio, y supo que quizás fue demasiado duro con ella. Suspira pesadamente mientras su mirada examina vagamente los alrededores, sin acabar de posarse al frente suyo donde ella está sentada.

—Escucha, Hinata… —y Kiba ni siquiera se molesta en comprobar que ella lo mire o no— Perdón. Otra vez. —Hinata estuvo apunto de decir algo y eso lo exasperó de repente— ¡E-es que…! Por… por todo… —su voz descendió—, ya sabes. Estuve muy irritable y jodido y…

Kiba silenció prontamente, dejando la frase en el aire. Su vista recae en el lápiz que sostiene en su mano derecha, mordisqueado como ha sido su costumbre desde siempre, y frunce el ceño profundamente. Esta vez no tiene idea de por qué la rabia, intuye que es hacia sí mismo; pero de cualquier manera no importa.

Nadie vuelve a decir más nada, y Kiba no ha retomado su práctica. Se ha quedado mirando, con enojo, más allá del lápiz.

—Quizás necesites un descanso —murmura Hinata luego de un silencio. Está mirando con pesar el suelo entre ellos, también más allá y sumida en sus pensamientos. Y su firmeza, su ausencia de tartamudeo al inicio de las frases, le hacen parecer mayor sin dejar de un lado su omnipresente empatía. Es sólo que ha parecido más madura por un instante. Quizás como en verdad es, tras su inseguridad en sí misma.

Kiba no necesita que se lo repita. Sin decir otra palabra se levanta del escritorio y camina hacia la puerta, donde se da media vuelta deteniéndose.

—¿No vienes?

Akamaru es un gigante, pero parece todavía más angustiado que Hinata y durante un efímero segundo a Kiba le ha recordado a cuando era un cachorro asustadizo. Akamaru, sin embargo, no se mueve de donde está y su expresión parece una disculpa a su vacilación. Kiba tampoco le ruega.

—Con amigos así… —murmura malhumorado para sí mismo. Luego, lanza una última frase antes de salir del cuarto de estudio— Traeré algo de comer.

Pasear con Akamaru también había cambiado muchísimo. Cuando lo hacían usualmente se ejercitaban juntos, y si Kiba no tenía demasiado tiempo, entonces sólo caminaban compartiendo el uno con el otro sin extenuarse demasiado. Y dentro de todo eso, cabe mencionar que tanto Kiba como Akamaru odiaban el collar y la cadena; Akamaru los tenía, sí, por cuestiones de normativa social que él entendía, pero cuando paseaban juntos él jamás lo usaba, siempre iba al lado de Kiba.

Pero hasta Akamaru se dio cuenta que los paseos no eran lo mismo, y que siempre tenía que darse la vuelta porque a pesar que caminaran lento, Kiba se quedaba observando algún edificio a la lejanía, con el ceño medio fruncido protegiendo sus ojos del sol de atardecer. O también se detenía sin darse cuenta, mirando absorto y sin ninguna expresión a la gente pasar por ahí. Entonces Akamaru lo miraba con cierta lástima y dolor cuando se dio cuenta que esas actitudes empezaban a ser recurrentes, antes de ir por él y llamar su atención. Fue por eso que una tarde, unos minutos antes del paseo de siempre, Akamaru llegó al cuarto de su amo, con el collar y la cadena en el hocico. Porque entonces no fue Kiba quien paseaba a Akamaru, fue al revés. Kiba enfureció consigo mismo cuando se dio cuenta, y al irse tiró la puerta del departamento.

Kiba nunca tenía demasiadas ganas de pensar demasiado en qué estaba pasando con él. A veces se abstraía inconforme, y hasta cierto punto, amargado. Sin querer saber de nadie más y sin querer prestar atención a los problemas de la humanidad ni siquiera para enterarse. Pero estaba su carrera, y entonces Kiba ponía sus sentidos al tanto para prestar atención a lo que, él sabía, era más importante. Y cada día se ponía mucho más serio, estudiando y leyendo en solitario, con una pequeña incertidumbre que él no acababa de identificar teniendo la opresora sensación, cada vez más débil y muerta, de que algo en él no estaba bien.

¿Habría habido otro Kiba en años pasados? Él no extrañaba nada de eso, sin tener la respuesta del todo clara o si la pregunta era la correcta —porque a veces le sonaba absurda. Pero si él alguna vez tuvo algo que ahora no tenía, los estudios y la presión de su vida cada vez le hacían pensar menos en ese algo que estuviera perdiendo.

Y entonces era cuando pensaba con más amargura si ése sería él, que a medida que pasaran sus años universitarios se pondría más a hacer todo automáticamente (incluso aunque le gustara su profesión), perdiendo la capacidad de sonreír o no encontrar insulso todo lo que llamaban vida.

Estaba, sin embargo, en una posición mucho más neutral mientras bajaba las escaleras a paso ligero, escondiendo aquellos pensamientos en algún rincón de su mente. Trató de no pensar en Akamaru, tampoco —pero entonces sí sintió la sensación de que le estrujaban dolorosamente, algo en su interior.

Era extraña esa soledad tan inmensa, pensó, mientras ingresaba a la cocina. Creyó que nunca había ido a casa de Hinata un domingo, pero en este caso le pareció mejor porque no tenía ánimos ni humor de hablar con nadie.

Buscó dos platos, dos vasos y el pan, con la sensación que su mente estaba en otro lado. _Que se había quedado en el enojo, en la frustración y en el resentimiento. _Abrió el refrigerador; segundos más tardes se percató que había estado mirando su contenido, sin verlo en realidad, como si mirara la televisión. Molestándose consigo mismo, empezó a buscar de verdad con qué hacer los emparedados y se tomó su tiempo como si tratara que cada cosa no se saliera del borde de las rebanadas de pan; finalmente sacó un jugo de naranja cerrando la puerta del refrigerador tras sí, sirviéndose casi al acto. Pero entonces hubo una leve alteración en el ambiente proveniente de la puerta trasera que daba a la terraza, y Kiba giró su rostro por inercia hacia el leve sonido. Y cuando alzó los ojos y vio a Hanabi sosteniéndose del umbral, el estómago le dio un vuelco de pánico; aunque la sensación desapareció en un parpadeo. Más importante, algo dentro de él pareció colapsar al instante. Derrumbarse. Destrozarse. Y se dio cuenta que todo su mundo, su estado de ánimo, y los días pasados habían sido frágiles como un espejo, porque al verla, todo se cayó a pedazos. Por un momento perdió su estabilidad interna quedando en una distorsión media de su enojo anterior. Vacío. Confusión.

Kiba cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de reprimir el dolor de cabeza. Ya después, entreabriendo los párpados, los segundos se hacían eternos para asombrarse interiormente con Hanabi. No porque fuera la primera vez que la veía de esa forma, sino porque ciertamente habría sido lo menos que él hubiese esperado.

Después de sentir cosas raras al saber de su presencia Kiba pudo percatarse que la chica tenía poca ropa, que estaba en vestido de baño y muy mojada con el agua escurriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Hanabi se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con una mano, parada sobre una toalla en el suelo e inclinada sobre sí misma con el cabello cayéndole en los hombros, mientras trataba de secarse las piernas con la mano con la que antes se sostenía del marco, perdiendo el equilibrio por muy poco. Su otra mano estaba firmemente puesta sobre sus pechos, tratando que el pequeño sostén desatado no cayera mostrando… lo que quedaba. Kiba se fijó un momento en toda la piel de los hombros y el cuello totalmente descubiertos. Mucha piel. Demasiada piel. No recordaba haberle visto tanta piel expuesta ni siquiera cuando usaba traje de baño (porque sí, la había visto un par de veces, nada del otro mundo). Por eso se escandalizó un poco al percibir de primer vistazo los hombros, el pecho y las piernas, todo junto.

Cuando pasó aquella impresión Kiba se tomó el último trago de jugo, sintiendo que su garganta ponía más resistencia de la debida. Pero ignoró la sensación y se limitó a escudriñarla intentando descifrar por qué su mundo interno se había perdido a sí mismo con la sola presencia de ella. Devastado, no encontró la respuesta. Y su jodida imaginación se encontró divagando que cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura femenina y ella también lo abrazaba, y Kiba hundía su rostro en el espacio del hombro y el cuello. Y Hanabi también se hundía en él. Y no le replicaba nada, sólo se aferraban así.

Le tomó un segundo mientras la observaba… reaccionar en aquella escena que se desvanecía. Y no le agradaba. Para nada. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? A Hanabi nunca la había visto como una hermanita, pero tampoco es como si ella fuera su consejera personal ni nada parecido. Se le revolvía el estómago sólo de pensarlo. _Asco. _Hanabi no era su amiga y no se interesaba en lo suyo, y de todas formas Kiba sentía escalofríos de esa posibilidad. Así que estaban bien tal y como estaban: ella secándose e ignorándolo olímpicamente, y él haciendo resoluciones internas en cuanto a su vida.

Pero… si él se habría puesto a pensar que la sensación de escándalo había durado un parpadear, tal vez se habría dado cuenta que aquello tenía una importancia ridícula. Y que Hanabi era lo único que podía ver como… fuera de su burbuja auto-consumista. Tan sólo saber de ella, verla con sus propios ojos, y recordarla como… como Hanabi, le hizo volver a ver de repente otras cosas en un choque repentino que le produjo la horrorosa sensación de estar pasando algo por alto y no poder reconocer. Otro mundo.

Kiba bajó la mirada frotándose las sienes con pesar y diciéndose que si no dejaba de pensar tantas sandeces iba a terminar con migraña severa. Exhaló sonoramente tratando de calmarse. El leve soplo alertó a Hanabi haciendo que alzara la mirada inmediatamente, reparando en seguida que no estaba sola; y por alguna razón (tal vez dándose cuenta inconscientemente de la reacción de ella) Kiba alzó los ojos repentinamente cruzándose con un destello lavanda por un instante. Hanabi apartó la vista fingiendo no haberlo visto y continuó secándose los brazos aparentando calma y naturalidad.

Kiba observó con cierto disgusto cómo ella seguía secándose con tranquilidad los pies y las gotitas que le bajaban por el cuerpo, como si él no estuviera ahí.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —habló Kiba mucho más escueto de lo que pretendía, haciendo que Hanabi alzara la vista con el ceño fruncido con molestia—. Siempre te imaginé con un traje de baño de una sola y muy elástica pieza.

Hanabi sólo le dirigió una mirada severa, y siguió secándose los muslos antes de dar unos pocos pasos hacia el interior de la cocina.

—¿Quién pidió tu opinión? —espetó despectivamente casi en un murmullo.

No es que a él le gustara esa clase de respuestas, pero Kiba sólo alzó las cejas con frialdad y decidió servirse jugo de naranja con parsimonia exasperante. Ignoró a Hanabi lleno de una repentina normalidad inapropiada al tenso ambiente, centrado en el único hecho de sacar el vaso, verter el jugo. Pero entonces sus ojos miraron por encima del vaso mientras tomaba. Enfurruñada silenciosamente, Hanabi trataba de secarse el cabello con la única mano que podía utilizar. No estaba teniendo demasiado éxito. Kiba la observa fijamente en silencio, sabiendo en el fondo que está logrando fastidiarla, humillarla con sólo contemplarla. Pero hace tiempo que eso deja de importarle, y mucho menos ahora. No le interesa su odio infantil; mientras parece captar más detalle de los que quisiera percatarse.

Allí, inclinada y sosteniendo el suelto bikini, Kiba podía ver sus pechos en casi todo su… esplendor. Desde el nacimiento, su redondez, el ligero tono pálido comparado con el resto del cuerpo…

Kiba desvió su mirada de ese punto. Aun cuando tenía a Hanabi ante sí, totalmente ajena a él pero evidentemente humillada y furiosa, en un intento de tragar más humillación porque _él _la estaba mirando, más furiosa por ese hecho y a pesar de ello secándose con torpe brusquedad… Pareció una jodida princesa estirada en todo momento. Sólo que no tan jodida, y no tan princesa. Kiba apenas se podía creer que Hanabi produjera alteraciones en su estado de ánimo cuando todo a su alrededor había sido una jodida oscuridad donde quería quedarse. Hanabi no le hacía sentir felicidad infinita, y ni siquiera quitando lo de "infinita", pero él no podía evitar sentir algo que molestamente intentaba abstraerlo de su normalidad… Por eso, por esa única razón se dio cuenta que ella nunca fue algo como "su princesa", y nunca lo sería, ni siquiera en ese sentido de altivez. Una chica desagradable. Pero antes. Ahora, había llegado a _esto._

—Has cambiado.

Escuetamente y la voz más profunda casi contenida y pastosa. Pero él últimamente estaba hablando así. Hanabi lo miró de reojo para luego darle la espalda y tomar una uva del frutero en el desayunador, a un costado suyo y aun con ese aire de auto-importancia. Kiba la observaba fija y distantemente.

Cambios. Podía ver a la misma Hanabi de hace cuatro años. Pero ahora… El que no la viera _tan _desdeñosamente como antes era diferente.

Kiba arqueó una ceja siendo vagamente consciente que era la primera vez que notaba el que las puntas del cabello de Hanabi, mojadas, llegaban tan debajo de su cintura.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Hanabi le dirigió una mirada furibunda tragando una uva entera y colocando la toalla con brusquedad en el respaldar de una de las sillas del desayunador.

—No —respondió secamente fulminándolo la mirada, como si él tuviera la culpa de lo que sea que le pasara—. Sólo necesito que Hinata venga —enfatizó— y me ate esto.

Kiba se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya sabes que está en su cuarto —dijo despreocupadamente—. Ten cuidado con Akamaru, puede que le gustes mucho así como estás.

Hanabi le lanzó una última mirada llena de furia antes de pasar junto a él con paso fuerte. Kiba logra estirar la mano a tiempo y la toma por el codo antes que ella pase de largo.

—Era una broma.

Se miran a los ojos durante un momento, ella con ira, él sólo liberado un poco menos conmocionado y no tan… _oscuro_. Hanabi se zafa del agarre con brusquedad, todavía dudando si creerle o no y mientras tanto fulminándole con la mirada. Kiba dio los pocos pasos que quedaban hacia el desayunador de cuatro puestos, poniéndose cómodo y recostándose en la mesa cruzado de brazos.

—¿Eh? —Se detuvo de pronto, exclamando casi estúpidamente y mirando con extrañeza hacia un punto cercano al suelo, cerca de Hanabi, como avistando algo en ella— ¿Qué es eso? —Kiba parpadeó, escéptico, sin ocultar su inusitada sorpresa, para luego corregir sus propias palabras, aún con la incredulidad casi despectiva, patente— ¿Aún conservas eso?

Hanabi ya había fruncido el ceño con desdén al primer _"¿Qué es eso?"_, pero ahora siguió la mirada de Kiba, que terminaba en algo de su… ser. Él parecía mirarle fijamente los pies, y Hanabi se los miró y entonces lo supo. Una pulsera de colorido hilos tejidos rodeaba su tobillo, y por supuesto que él la reconoció de inmediato. Se la había regalado cuando Hanabi tenía trece años. _Cuando el baka te rompió el corazón. _

Hanabi volvió a alzar la vista con banal desinterés, como si quisiera decir: "Ah. Esto", pero no quisiera explicárselo a él. Le dedicó una mirada inexpresiva.

—La uso porque es bonita, y es demasiado grande para mi muñeca —explicó con naturalidad—. Pero si crees que te recuerdo por eso, ve diciendo adiós a esas ilusiones.

—Yo jamás te exigí explicaciones, Hanabi —replicó Kiba tranquilamente, tratando de no dejar salir esa sonrisa forzada. Pero sí una _ligeramente _burlona—. Pero ¿qué es esa conciencia que no te deja tranquila y te delata?

Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza en un gesto de suprema concentración, y Kiba casi pudo ver la lucha en su frente por bajar el enojo inminente. Esa chica era excelente en eso. Hanabi apretó ligeramente el respaldar de la silla que tenía sujeta.

—Sabes que sólo respondía a tus preguntas existenciales que no dices en voz alta porque eres demasiado orgulloso.

Kiba supo que algo andaba mal cuando descubrió que eso lo perturbaba un poco. Se encogió de hombros, deshaciéndose de la sensación.

—Si alguna vez hubiera pensado en esa pulsera, habría creído enseguida que la habías botado hace años.

—Me niego a permitir que me atrapes en tu juego de palabras para que admita quién sabe qué cosa —Hanabi entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con suma desconfianza.

Kiba se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente, quitándole importancia al asunto, y sacó una de las sillas del desayunador apoyándose en el respaldar.

—Siéntate —le dijo, señalándole la silla de al lado y sentándose él también.

Hanabi permaneció un momento en silencio observándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Sentarme? —Murmuró con mordacidad, luego de haberse tragado el hecho de que él había dicho tal irreverencia— ¿Y luego qué? ¿Te cuento mis problemas?

—No —Kiba no estaba de ánimos ni para forzarle una sonrisa—. Aunque no sería mala idea; pero no, es sólo para poder atarte mejor. —Con un gesto de la cabeza señaló toscamente hacia la silla.

Uno de los párpados inferiores de Hanabi se estrechó sin ir a la par del otro. Estaba teniendo un tic ante la idea de que _él _atara su _sostén. _

—¿Qué? —Exclamó Kiba exaltado, con un matiz ofendido en su voz, y esta vez sí frunció el ceño— ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?

Sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado de resignación, Hanabi sacó una de las sillas colocando la toalla en el respaldar y se sentándose a horcajadas, de tal manera que su espalda quedara para que Kiba sólo tomara los tirantes y amarrara. Se recostó de muy mal humor apoyándose sobre la toalla, con la otra mano sosteniendo su bikini a los pechos sin dejar de ver a Kiba en ningún momento, con la mirada sombría.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? —Escupió Hanabi por lo bajo, finalmente, sin entender. _Sin entenderlo._

Kiba la miró sin expresión alguna, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo soy quien debería preguntar eso. Sólo trato de ser amable.

_¿Qué culpa tengo yo que estés cabreado? No se trata de mí._

—Pues no lo logras. —Dijo en su lugar, firme, a pesar de todo, en mantener la conversación por ese rumbo. El tinte de mordacidad no desaparecía.

—¿Eso fue un reclamo? —Se burló Kiba con una media sonrisa—. No pensé que al espectro de hielo le gustara ser tratada con "amabilidad" —haciendo énfasis irónico en la última palabra.

—¿Qué podría estarte reclamando a ti? —Y él se sorprendió que no la hubiera hecho estallar ya. Hanabi volvió el rostro al frente cortando el contacto visual—. Como si te tuviera expectativas. Y yo me contento con respeto.

Sintió cómo Kiba se hacía con los tirantes débilmente, como si se burlara de ella otra vez; aunque no pudo darse cuenta que ni él mismo se creía estar haciendo algo como eso. Por puro protocolo Kiba había decidido ayudar en sin importancia, pero… si se ponía a pensar mucho en la situación de ella… casi enferma de la extrañeza, su ceño fruncido y actuando con parsimoniosa lentitud asimilando todo cuanto se refería su presente. Hanabi miró por encima de su hombro frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que él demoraba demasiado. Kiba la miró interrogante.

—¿Se puede saber cómo carajos terminaste así? —Soltó escéptico.

Hanabi resopló con molestia, pero lanzándole una mirada aún más enojada.

—Apuesto a que a ti también te hubiera resultado muy gracioso desatarle el bikini a Hanabi Hyūga. —Entrecerró los ojos mirándole con desprecio—. Y apuesto a que también hubieras conspirado con tus amigas en contra de Hanabi Hyūga para que nadie se lo volviera a atar. Y claro —añadió con sarcasmo—, Hanabi Hyūga es una persona sola, mientras que tú y tu grupito tienen el mismo propósito, por lo que definitivamente no hay manera que Hanabi Hyūga pueda contra ti.

Fue una suerte que "Hanabi Hyūga" se diera la espalda, aún enfurruñada, porque Kiba no habría podido aguantar una gran sonrisa burlona. En realidad fingió que hacía algo con los tirantes mientras la palabra "gracioso" comenzaba a tomar sentido otra vez. Respiró hondo, trató de ponerse serio, en tanto que apartaba algunos mechones de Hanabi colocándoselos por encima del hombro para dejar la nuca descubierta; y su vista se deslizaba vagamente por la espalda de ella.

—No tienes puesto el bikini más recatado para estar entre amigas; lo sabes, ¿no? —Hanabi no contestó nada. Kiba esbozó una media sonrisa sugestiva, que por supuesto, ella no podía ver— ¿O es que esperan a alguien más?

Hanabi emitió un ruidito de indignación.

—Para que sepas —replicó fríamente, sin enojo—, me siento más cómoda si sé que no hay ningún miserable que me mire el culo mientras no me doy cuenta. Y "ningún miserable" excluye a mis amigas, obviamente.

—Tampoco pareces incómoda conmigo —observó Kiba medio en serio y medio en broma— ¿O sea que tampoco soy "ningún miserable"? —Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya quisieras —murmuró Hanabi apoyando el rostro en el respaldar, cerrando los ojos—. Y tú no cuentas.

Kiba miró atónito la espalda desnuda de ella.

—¿Que yo no cuento? —Trató de sonar indignado— ¿Y si alguna de tus amigas es lesbiana? Entonces sería de esos "miserables" lujuriándote mientras tú…

Kiba se detuvo al captar la mirada asesina de Hanabi por encima de su blanquecino hombro. Sonrió descaradamente, observando la espalda.

—No pareces usar bloqueador solar —Indicó cambiando de tema cantarinamente—. Te vas a quemar.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Espetó ella en voz baja.

Kiba se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente sintiendo una pizca de irritación y deseando no haber dicho nada.

—Que el sol está extrañamente fuerte hoy. Te vas a quemar. Roja como un camarón, no bronceada como yo —alzó ambas cejas aunque ella no viera. De pronto el cinismo volvía a ser divertido— Y te va a doler.

—¿Quieres empezar a atarme el bikini? —Soltó, ácida— Hablas demasiado.

—Ya, pues, cállate, no me dejas trabajar —murmuró él rápidamente mientras ataba el de arriba.

Hanabi roló los ojos volviendo la vista al frente.

—Aw —bromeó Kiba al ver su reacción, acariciando la espalda como si se tratara del pelaje de Akamaru—, pero si tienes la piel suavecita…

—Deja de tocarme y no digas cosas raras —replicó Hanabi cortante.

—¡Bueno, pero coopera! —Se quejó Kiba como si ella no hubiese hablado— ¡Tienes que poner la espalda recta para atar el de abajo! —Luego murmuró algo sobre la gente que no dejaba trabajar a los demás y que hacía que a él le doliera la espalda de estarse inclinando.

Dejando de un lado su estúpido juego, Hanabi repentinamente pensó que… Ella había sentido eso último más alto que lo que de por sí era la voz de Kiba, como si estuviera demasiado cerca invadiendo espacio personal. Hanabi frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con un deje de molestia, enderezando la espalda.

—Hn. Sólo hazlo.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa socarrona… escuchar la estúpida altivez le hacía sonreír, como si ella pretendiera ser mejor que el resto del mundo. _Sí claro. _Con su mirada fija en la espalda desnuda de Hanabi Kiba recordó a cuando había enloquecido por ella, hacía más o menos una semana exactamente; se rio de sí mismo. ¡Y pensar que él había pensado en besarla (o lo que sea que pensó en aquel momento) en serio! Era verdad que cuando era adolescente y solía salir con muchas chicas, sí hubo un tiempo en que Kiba creció un poco y maduró, porque se volvió más observador y se dio cuenta que Hanabi constantemente apartaba inútilmente ese mechón de pelo que le caía por el rostro; él solía decir que de no ser por esa costumbre característica de las chicas Hanabi habría sido hombre. Y sí, eso parecía haber cambiado —lo pensaba específicamente cuando miraba la larga espalda de la muchacha—, pero no era para tanto como le pasó hace una semana. Kiba acercó su rostro, sólo para ver si en verdad ella olía tan bien para haberse engañado de esa manera.

Hanabi reposaba el rostro sobre sus brazos apoyados en el respaldar, sin pensar nada en específico. Pobre. Ella fue totalmente ignorante de la sonrisa torcida que Kiba esbozaba a centímetros de su espalda. Sólo sintió un tacto externo y suave sobre su piel, que le cayó como de la nada y se quedaba ahí. Hanabi abrió los ojos extrañada y frunció el ceño más profundamente. ¿Acaso…? No, no era posible. Pero la sensación no se desvaneció… de algo vivo y cálido sobre su espalda provocándole un leve e inesperado escalofrío. Hanabi volvió a cerrar los ojos sin moverse.

Su ceño no se frunció.

Kiba volvió a besar la piel húmeda de Hanabi una vez más. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, recordó con amargura la sensación de consumirse, y lo recordó justamente porque besar la piel de Hanabi le hizo despertar de ese engorro y desencanto, en ese preciso instante sentar cabeza y anhelar, sentir revuelo en el estómago… Volver a sentirse… _vivo._ Y palpar vida de esa forma lo hizo ascender al mismísimo cielo con su diosa, aun cuando sólo la estuviera rozando con la punta de la nariz. Una muy pequeña parte de sí estaba decepcionado que no había hecho ningún efecto sobre ella, pero no importaba. Aunque aún con la desilusión su nariz no se separó de la espalda de Hanabi mientras él compuso una ligera sonrisa, casi de alivio.

Tras otro beso cerrando los ojos Kiba tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por no suspirar hondo, echando de lado la estúpida sensación y empezando a centrarse mucho más de la cuenta en lo que tenía en frente. Ya no había ni rastro de broma en él.

Al siguiente beso un poco más arriba en la espalda femenina, lenta y muy cuidadosamente, Kiba ya había olvidado todo, cualquier broma, cualquier bikini desatado… todo. Quedándose únicamente con la irresistible atracción por saborear, y no dejar esa exquisita sensación sin importar qué. Era porque aunque él no lo quisiera su mente y su cuerpo empezaba a imaginar cosas… Fue consciente de cómo se elevaba su calor corporal…

Dos segundos más le bastaron a Kiba para darse cuenta que no quería un solo beso. La piel húmeda tan sólo lo ponía más ansioso, tomando cada pedazo de piel desnuda con pensamientos y expectaciones obscenas.

Paseó su nariz por la sección superior de la espalda de Hanabi dejando castos besos en el camino, y atacado por repentinas y esporádicas ganas de mordisquearla, sólo un poco… Sólo la probaría un poco, mientras la entrepierna le palpitara deliciosamente…

En un rincón muy alejado de su mente pero también presente mientras besaba, mordisqueaba, Kiba sabía que era _Hanabi _a quien estaba besando, que era _Hanabi _a quien estaba mordisqueando, que era _Hanabi _quien lo tenía más que loco en ese momento. Y apenas le resultaba inquietante. Recordó la sensación de sentirse atraído hacia ella, y creyó perder la razón en medio de los besos.

Cada segundo se hacía eterno, porque posiblemente habían pasado menos de cinco segundos. Pero cada segundo para Hanabi era marcado con un beso. Porque en cada beso sentía calidez y excitación de parte de Kiba haciendo que su corazón bombeara mucha más sangre y se le revolviera el estómago; y cada vez que su piel perecía en la boca de él Hanabi se imaginaba el rostro de Kiba mientras lo hacía: los ojos cerrados sosegadamente, los colmillos entreviéndose en cada mordisco por suave que fuera, el hambre, a cada beso mucho mayor junto a la pasión que desde como estaba, le era muy tangible…

Y no había abierto los ojos desde que descubrió que era un _beso_ que le había dado en la espalda. Sí que se sobresaltó interiormente en extrañeza, pero no lo iba a demostrar; se limitó a cerrar los ojos y trató de indignarse cuando los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos. Pero aun los caninos de Kiba no le hacían daño en absoluto, sólo producían una sensación ardiente y desesperante que Hanabi se esforzaba con todo su ser en no pensar, pero que estaba ahí latente, como grabada en fuego y gritándole: _placer_.

Se había movido lo menos posible, apenas lo necesario para respirar, para no provocar que Kiba se volviera hacia ella o dijera palabras innecesarias.

Él había dejado de ser Kiba el molesto para ser sólo… Kiba. Un hombre al que conocía. Un _hombre_.

Hanabi se dejó llevar luchando por no perderse a sí misma, sin entregarse a esos besos/mordiscos que le tenían la espalda completamente erizada a la sensación que se distribuía peligrosamente por su pecho, comenzando por el nacimiento de los senos…

Sus manos aún apretaban el respaldar de la silla, y sólo cuando sus dedos se hundían ligeramente en él Hanabi volvía a ser consciente de Kiba, porque a veces, por cortos segundos, imaginaba mucho más en la bruma de pensamientos que se acentuaba en la sensación casi electrizante y agradable en su espalda. Aunque sólo por cortos segundos, donde Hanabi una vez fuera de ese lapso de tiempo, creía que su imaginación —o su expectativa, dado que no tenía muy en claro qué pensaba exactamente— era demasiado grande para su gusto.

Kiba ascendía los mordiscos por el omoplato derecho, y Hanabi se encontró deseando que no llegaran, o llegaran (ya ni sabía), al cuello y la nuca… Ya ni siquiera sabía qué querer, qué era mejor o más apropiado y con qué se las podría jugar para que no fuera tan _inapropiado_… Si él llegaba a la nuca, en un punto que ella creía ciego, posiblemente tuviera que aferrarse aún más fuerte a la silla y sus piernas tratarían de cerrarse en "protesta".

Fue justo en ese momento cuando sus pensamientos se desviaron en esa dirección, que Hanabi tuvo una imagen —muy, muy vergonzosa pero que no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la mente— de sí misma con Kiba recostándosele encima mientras él hundía el rostro en su cuello, en ese mismo proceso de besos y caricias sólo que de una forma más equitativa (para ella); y Hanabi abría las piernas recibiéndolo, acogiéndolo, apretando el cuerpo de Kiba contra el suyo en la incipiente necesidad que se estaba arremolinando en su bajo vientre y que ella —ahora— reprimía tratando de eliminarla por completo, así como la misma imagen.

De pronto sintió la cálida y húmeda lengua de Kiba entrometerse en los mordiscos, entonces Hanabi soltó aire que no tenía idea que retenía, y no pudo evitar que sucediera: un pequeño e inaudible e insignificante gemido salió ascendiendo por su garganta culminando en sus labios… Hanabi arqueó su espalda sólo un poco, tratando de que la reacción no fuera demasiado notoria en medio de la confusión que le nublaba la razón…

Pero ese pequeño e insignificante sonido hizo que Kiba sintiera que perdería el control de la situación: su corazón bombeaba sangre excesiva a sus partes y todo parecía palpitarle; en ese momento con la entrepierna endureciendo y las manos temblando de excitación, Kiba daría su vida entera por escuchar más suspiros deliciosos provenientes de Hanabi, mientras la besaba en la clavícula y le juraba acariciarla por toda la eternidad si eso le pedía…

En ese estado Kiba no se dio cuenta cuando los tirantes inferiores del bikini escaparon de la presión de las manos de él; ahora, sólo eran sostenidos por el nudo que había atado anteriormente, en la nuca. Aunque si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso, posiblemente hubiera enloquecido.

Kiba sabía que le temblaban las manos sólo de pensar en contenerse (con todo lo que le quería explotar de una puta vez), pero éstas actuaron por sí solas bajando con inseguridad a los costados femeninos, en el punto bajo los pechos de Hanabi; mientras los besos continuaban con más fuego allá en su espalda. Las manos gruesas, masculinas, descendieron lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar al vientre de Hanabi. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo que gemiría involuntariamente aún más alto teniendo serias dudas sobre si sería capaz de resistir.

Entonces sintió que el calor en su espalda se incrementaba a niveles alarmantes, y hablando muy en serio: un calor febril y que la estaba poniendo frenética. _Su _calor corporal, _su_ aliento chocando contra su espalda, los pantalones jeans rozando con sus muslos desnudos al tiempo que los dedos masculinos se enterraban en su vientre levemente, tan leve caricia, que en otras circunstancias nadie se habría dado cuenta que la acercaba a él… O él se acercaba a ella, eso no importaba.

Kiba de repente entreabrió los ojos avistando la piel, recubierta por una levísima capa de humedad: agua y un ápice de sudor entremezclados… Ahora estaba plenamente seguro que no sería capaz de soportarlo más; y estaba más que listo y ansioso por dar el siguiente paso. Tuvo una serie de alucinaciones, donde sentía la sentía acostada en una de las suntuosas camas de esa casa y él sobre su cuerpo deleitándose con cada centímetro de piel, despojándola del molesto traje de baño; entremezclándose su piel bronceada con la nívea de ella… Dio un último beso, y su mirada frenética recayó en la nuca de ella.

—Hanabi…

Insinuante y sugestivo; expectante.

—¿Qué? —soltó ella tras una incitante pausa.

Kiba titubeó sorprendido, y sospechó que se había sonrojado pero no le dio demasiada importancia. En su mente sólo resonaba algo vergonzoso: ella no había entendido. Le estaba pidiendo permiso; pero ella sólo repuso "¿Qué?". Y sentía las mejillas arder sólo de pensar en preguntarle abiertamente, aunque estaba casi seguro que ella accedería (a su modo, quizás con una sola mirada…); ahora, con la cabeza menos excitada, pensó en que haciéndolo, no sólo se unirían sus cuerpos… Después de todo, se trataba de Hanabi.

Hanabi.

_Hanabi._

Kiba abrió los ojos bien, como despertando de un eterno letargo, y su cabeza se esclareció un poco. Lo suficiente. Y no podía hacerlo, por mucho que su amigo de allá abajo le dijera lo contrario. Miró la espalda de Hanabi fugazmente y volvió a pegar la nariz a ella en un beso pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos; aun así sintió lo mismo, prueba de que no era un erotismo loco lo de antes. No completamente.

La mordisqueó una vez más, y se alejó, lenta y definitivamente. Su primera vista periférica fue que no había dejado ninguna marca, por lo que debió mordisquear más suave que hambriento. Kiba notó que se había llenado de un sudor frío. Trató de quitarle importancia, mientras tomaba los tirantes que en algún momento había soltado y lo ataba en la espalda de Hanabi.

Finalmente alejó sus manos, algo trémulas, de la espalda de ella tras un momento de vacilación, y luego esperó. Kiba escuchó un suave, imperceptible suspiro, pero quizás esta vez había sido de hastío.

O de frustración. Kiba sonrió de lado ante lo último.

—¿Ya? —Cuestionó Hanabi tras un breve silencio. _Como si nada hubiera pasado._

Kiba carraspeó.

—Sí.

Kiba no despegó los ojos de ella. Hanabi miró por encima de su hombro, insegura, y finalmente se levanto con parsimonia de la silla, regresando _exactamente_ la misma pierna que había cruzado para sentarse. No era que Kiba la hubiera estado observando antes. Nada de eso.

La chica se paró frente a él y puso los brazos en jarras, lanzándole una mirada furibunda que a Kiba le provocó una sonrisa descarada. Pero el objeto de sus ojos no era él; Kiba alzó las cejas en cuestionamiento hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de en qué dirección iban esos ojos lavanda bajo un ceño levemente fruncido.

Kiba trató de soltar una risotada mientras la observaba, y se removió en la silla, irguiéndose en el respaldar y cruzando las piernas.

—¿Qué miras, pervertida?

Hanabi no retiró su mirada altiva con ese deje de desprecio característico.

—Quiero ver.

—¿Qué cosa? —Rio Kiba haciéndose el desentendido.

—Tu erección.

—¿Mi qué? —Exclamó Kiba descolocado, el "qué" muy agudo y mirándose en medio de las piernas, las cuales había cruzado en medio de una risa nerviosa.

—Deja de ser ridículo —dijo Hanabi entrecerrando los ojos.

—No seas necia —replicó él tratando de sonar despectivo—, la verás otro día. ¿Hoy para qué? ¿Para que vayas a contarle a tus amigas cómo viniste a excitarme? No soy tan idiota.

Él sabía que ella no le contaría ese tipo de cosas a nadie, pero le importó un pito en ese momento. Disfrutó la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Hanabi, tras una pausa que se le antojó reflexiva.

—Vete a la mierda, Kiba —dijo ella, todavía con la sonrisa. Se cruzó de brazos, altanera, como sólo ella hacía—. Te gusto, te tengo loco… —profirió Hanabi saboreando cada palabra, y disfrutando de ver a Kiba con su sonrisa de seguridad inmutable. Hanabi torció el gesto—. Pero eso sí, ahora no vengas tan seguido a esta casa sólo por eso. Todavía no soporto tu presencia, incluso si es por mí —agregó en tono irónico meneando la húmeda cabellera.

—¡Ja…! —Se burló Kiba despectivamente, mirándola de arriba a abajo— Como si me pudiera enamorar de una mocosa malcriada, mimada, y estirada como tú.

Hanabi arqueó una ceja, sorprendentemente sin alterarse ni siquiera para haber recibido insulto incluido. Removiendo sus brazos cruzados, le lanzó una mirada expectante.

—Kiba.

Éste sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Qué?

Quizás Kiba vio mal, pero creyó ver una sonrisa asomarse en los labios de Hanabi.

—Hinata te espera.

Tras unos segundos de "qué-carajos-estás-hablando", Kiba finalmente cayó en cuenta.

_Mierda._

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido de que se le hubiera olvidado tal cosa, algo tan básico como qué hacía hace unos minutos antes de… _ella._

—Más vale que te apures —agregó Hanabi mirándolo con suspicacia—, Hinata debe estar preocupada que te haya tragado el triturador de basura. Ah, y por cierto —se apresuró a agregar tras la burla—, tu forma de querer alargar este momento es patética. Ya pasaste demasiado tiempo conmigo por hoy; y de mis pretendientes, tú eres el peor.

Kiba meneó la cabeza sintiendo que no cabía en sí de la incredulidad. Hanabi sí que sabía cómo ponerse insoportable. Él no podía dejar todo esto así, en que ella ganara.

Sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Repite eso hasta que te lo creas, nena.

Hanabi permaneció inalterable. Kiba le sonrió de esa manera que la exasperaba; si ella se creía la gran cosa, él también lo era. La chica tomó la toalla al tiempo que Kiba se retiraba a tomar los platos con los emparedados. Y cuando ya había dado media vuelta y avanzado unos pasos, se dio cuenta que todavía tenía la sensación de la piel húmeda de Hanabi en los labios.


	25. Capítulo 25

_Quiero agradecer muchísimo a dos reviews anónimos que me llegaron en este tiempo de hiatus. Me dieron mucha fuerza, créanme, fue un factor determinante para volver a esto. Quisiera también responderle a ambas, pero esto se me va a hacer demasiado largo y el capítulo de por sí es muy, muy denso. Querida Anónima, agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo, y para muestra un montón, acá volví sólo cuando lo creí pertinente, sin forzarme para no sacar algo mediocre —en mi opinión. Y a Valeria, también me halaga muchísimo TODO lo que me has dicho, y con el resumen, verás, decidí ponerlo así por una sencilla razón: yo tengo un historial (un poco, si no es muy, vergonzoso) donde todo lo de Kiba y Hanabi parece que es sólo sexo, seducción y diálogos ingeniosos siempre contraponiéndose el uno al otro. Entonces más o menos así me di a conocer. La frase que escogí para este fic largo se hacía inverosímil a su conocida relación (entre el pequeño grupo de lectoras que la pareja había cautivado), y esa era la idea. Pero por supuesto, sólo tomé en cuenta a chicas que ya me habían leído y que sabían más o menos de qué iba las relaciones efímeras normales de estos dos, entonces consideré crearles un impacto a ellas pero no pensé que el fic fuera a tener nuevos lectores. No como que no fuera posibilidad, pero no es algo que se me haya pasado por la cabeza xDD Y ahora que lo dices, sí, es cierto, no es un resumen nada atractivo para quien poco o nada sabe sobre ellos y tenga curiosidad, así que ya lo cambié :) ¿qué te parece? Es sólo que... he madurado a lo largo de mis historias. A lo largo de este fic, incluso. Me escandaliza lo que he escrito y tiene poco o ningún sentido, lo cual incluye algunos de estos capítulos o momentos, con lo que anuncio una posible edición a un muy largo plazo, aunque eso probablemente lo termine cuando tenga ochenta y dos años xDD _

_En fin, por ahora (creo yo) y desde hace ya varios capítulos vamos por buen camino, así que a leer :D_

_Oh, por supuesto, las letras de más abajo pertenecen a la canción The Beauty and the Tragedy, que al igual que Shattered, ambas de Trading Yesterday, me inspiraron para escribir la mayor parte del capítulo._

* * *

><p><em>For I am finding out that love, <em>

_will kill and save me…_

_._

_._

_. _

_But the same love will take this heart, that's barely beating…_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 25<p>

.

.

.

Kiba veía con líneas abstractas el alargado y peludo hocico de Akamaru, desde una posición desventajosa para él donde yacía acostado en la alfombra de la casa de Hinata, y su enorme amigo de cuatro patas estaba sentado al lado, ganándole en altura, y meneando la cola loco de alegría e inocencia, respirando agitadamente de puro placer con la débil caricia del amo bajo el hocico.

Quizás no parecería tan miserable si tan sólo él se hubiera ofrecido para ayudar a traer la cena a la sala, porque al fin y al cabo hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ir a esa casa en calidad de invitado, pero se dejó aumentar el ego ante la primera insistencia de Hinata de ser ella quien preparara todo junto a Tokuma, y se conformó con la extremadamente sencilla tarea de despejar la mesa de centro y poner los cojines en el suelo donde se sentarían todos, después de lo cual quedó irremediablemente solo.

Se preguntó entre maldiciones silenciosas por qué carajo Hinata no podía ser más desconfiada de él, por qué carajo no podía dejar de ver el lado bueno de las personas y ser tan sólo un poco maliciosa de sospechar cosas inapropiadas de alguien que no lo pensaba dos veces (maldijo de nuevo) antes de dejarse llevar. Porque no estaba _completamente _solo. Desde que se iba haciendo la hora de la cena cada quien se puso de acuerdo para trabajar todos y para todos; pero _ella _se había excluido casi sin que nadie lo notase, sin participar en absoluto en las tareas porque ya de por sí cada movimiento de sus articulaciones le reclamaba el esfuerzo, y no tenía que recordarlo en voz alta si bastaba con observarla en el sofá: parecía un foquito de Navidad, como una exageradísima versión dos punto cero de Hinata.

Pero la presencia de Hanabi lo tenía sin cuidado. La última vez que la había observado, de reojo, ella ni cuenta se había dado, porque se estaba quedando dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano, con el codo firmemente enterrado sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Entonces había decidido que no le importaba.

Kiba quiere convencerse de que nada ha cambiado, de que nada cambiará y que él sigue molesto con todos y todo; pero aun yaciendo acostado, puede sentir la ligereza de sus hombros que le provoca un alivio casi celestial. Y para que no quede duda alguna, se ha puesto los audífonos del iPod para no dirigirle una puta mirada y remarcar el aislamiento siempre irremediable de ambos. Pero esta vez el rock irrita sus oídos y no puede dejar de fruncir el ceño por más que trate de concentrarse, y termina quitándose los benditos audífonos con un bufido de clara molestia consigo mismo. Kiba está seguro de que nada es diferente ahora. Pero él se encuentra ahí, acostado con un brazo aplastado contra su frente sintiendo la juguetona nariz húmeda sobre su mejilla que no logra arrancarle una sonrisa. Y no lo entiende. No entiende qué clase de persona fue como para estar a punto de perder a su mejor amigo para siempre, para humillarlo sin quejas ni reclamos, y él se siente peor que escoria tampoco será capaz de agradecerle en voz alta haber estado ahí con él toda la vida; sólo sabe que estuvo a punto de ni siquiera poder expresarlo en esa lánguida caricia que revuelve el pelaje blanco.

Se siente exactamente igual que aquel fatídico cumpleaños de ambos, por los tiempos en que su altura no sobrepasaba del codo de Tsume Inuzuka y todos estuvieron lo suficientemente ocupados para no cuidar del cachorro, que terminó tirado al otro lado del asfalto con un paradójico hermoso carmesí manando lentamente de la cabeza, empapando con su viscosidad el pelaje de algodón.

Kiba cierra los ojos tranquilamente cuando estos se le humedecen al instante, ocultando precariamente el tormento interior que le produce el dolor al rojo vivo. Se sintió morir sabiendo que estuvo al borde de un precipicio del que no había vuelta atrás y al que había caminado descaradamente, donde él chocaba sin piedad a Akamaru con una rabia ciega, una, y otra, y otra vez, y cada lágrima que resbalaba por los costados de su rostro parecían una dolorosa penitencia porque en ese momento lo asaltó la certeza definitiva de que no sabría qué hacer sin Akamaru, y que su vida acabaría de desmoronarse sin él.

No podía dejar de recriminarse cruelmente y la garganta le dolía de contener el nudo, pero Akamaru lamió amistosamente las gotitas saladas y la cara entera, con su enorme cola moviéndose apaciblemente provocando ligeros aspavientos. Kiba sonrió con menos dolor, aun con el brazo en su frente, y dejó que esa suave lengua sonrosada sanara su corazón.

Fue entonces que salió de sí mismo y prestó la casualidad de que mirara de reojo a Hanabi, en un gesto de tanta inercia, que el enfado por poco vuelve a apoderarse de él con sólo saber que ella lo estaba observando tan deliberadamente. No se molestó en ocultar su dolor. La miró con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, retándola a burlarse. Pero Hanabi no dejó mostrar ni una sola expresión, y Kiba desvió la mirada hacia el frente, hastiado.

Sentía un irrevocable rencor hacia ella. Era tan injusto, pensaba Kiba con amargura. Él había estado siempre con ella cuando había colapsado sin nadie que la sostuviera. Él guardó la confidencia de la humanización de la pequeña princesita estirada. Él lo había hecho. Ella le había transmitido su dolor, y sufrieron juntos, porque él se había vuelto incapaz de verle los ojos llenos de tristezas.

Ella debería estar aquí, dejando que él apretara su menudo cuerpo. Pero el único consuelo —pensó con ironía— era haberlo dejado saciarse, saciarla a ella, de besos en su espalda desnuda que terminaron poniéndolo duro. Kiba apretó la mandíbula queriendo golpear algo de la rabia que sentía hacia sus propias acciones, sus motivos, su indecisión. Y sí, él podía pensar todo esto tirado en un abismo figurativo, como una parte de un pasado lejano que aun le palpita con fuerza tras el corazón. Pero Kiba también sabía que su mente producía cosas absurdas, porque los hombres son fuertes y nunca piensan en subordinarse, menos al regazo de una mujer, y mucho menos aún si ésta produce auténticas ganas de vomitar, asco hacia sí mismo, de sólo evocar su simple nombre.

Entonces Kiba sólo puede pensar en su ridícula miseria y su poca dignidad mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello distraídamente sin entender la razón de su molestia. Pero su último pensamiento abruptamente concluyente fue que ella no iba a tener poder sobre él, y lo pensó con convicción, mientras se sentaba abruptamente sacudiéndose toda cavilación anterior mas no el sentimiento actual, y se limpiaba con la rudeza del dorso del brazo los restos de lágrimas ya secas. Se levantó resueltamente, cortando de raíz cualquier pensamiento anterior que se había extendido por cada célula de su cuerpo, a punto de anclar espalda, su cuerpo entero, al suelo. Y aunque le bastó estar unos segundos de pie para que se le pasara el mareo, no tardó en darse cuenta de que empezaba a sentirse extrañamente bien, como si un gran peso le hubiera sido quitado de encima. Al instante tuvo la certeza de que el futuro se abría brillante ante sí, un futuro humilde y modesto donde sentía sana esa vida íntima y vergonzosa que sólo él conocía de sí mismo.

Sin embargo, no entendía por qué la esperanza se despedazaba y no podía ni siquiera mentirse a sí mismo con el fantasma de una sonrisa forzada.

Aun así, a pesar de todo lo contradictorio que podrían sonar todas aquellas verdades, Kiba sentía una melancolía optimista, aun cuando sus ojos se habían desviado inevitablemente hacia Hanabi una vez más, sin poder reprimir el profundo y recóndito sentimiento de la relación entre ella y su estado actual. De la sensación de no saber qué hacer con sus propios brazos. Ella tenía un deje de molestia natural en su rostro enrojecido mientras rascaba distraídamente una diminuta sección en su hombro, aunque Kiba se percató de todo eso al mismo tiempo, en su primer vistazo.

A pesar de ello, su único e intrascendente pensamiento en ese momento era ayudar con la cena.

—Entiende que no vas a mudar la piel hasta dentro de unos días. No te rasques. —Kiba propició una pausa para mirarla con un doloroso deje despectivo, en un semblante duro y sin emociones. Hanabi lo miró sin intimidarse en ningún momento. Un rictus surcó el rostro de Kiba, hablando como si sólo añadiera un cometario al anterior—. ¿No tuve razón antes?

Le costó creer que la mirada desafiante que le lanzó Hanabi fuera tan fuerte como sombría, incluso por el paso de los años. Y quizás, sólo por eso, su propio semblante se suavizó en una confusión indescifrable con la sola imagen de ella en mente, evaluando esos hechos casi como si de dogmas se trataran.

Kiba tragó amargamente, y la debilidad momentánea de sus ojos desapareció como si nunca hubiera aparecido ahí. Una vez más paseó la mirada por el cuerpo encogido de ella, y sus opalinos ojos nunca dejaron de desafiarlo a examinarla cuidadosamente como justo lo hacía.

—Ponte algo —escupió como último comentario antes de proseguir su camino hacia la cocina; pero un terror relámpago le escoció la nuca cuando la pierna torneada de Hanabi lo retuvo autoritativamente, cruzándosele en frente y agarrando uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta desabrochada con los dedos de los pies. Kiba se congeló en su lugar. Hanabi le hizo el ademán de girarlo, y aunque la violencia de su acto era mediocre para someterlo, él no supo si se daba la vuelta por voluntad propia o qué mierda ejercía la fuerza que movió su cuerpo ausente a hacerlo. Y cuando sus rodillas cayeron una por una al suelo, temblando tanto de inseguridad como de asombro, con una expresión en su rostro como si no le quedara más remedio que enfrentarla.

Y mientras su mente sufría de cortos circuitos en los que no podía pensar correctamente, sus codos habían caído por la fuerza a los lados de ella y Hanabi había subido su pierna hasta acariciarle secamente, casi con rabia, el cuello, con una flexibilidad que lo aturdió y lo acercó a ella. Kiba se sintió hervir ante el contacto.

Hanabi retiró la pierna en un momento que él no fue consciente más que la cercanía que ella propiciaba aún más, irguiéndose un poco del respaldar hasta que sus mejillas estuvieron a punto de rozar. Kiba quedó desconcertado por un instante. Creyó haber interpretado sus movimientos de otra manera.

—Claro —le susurró ella con tanta frialdad que lo descolocó—. Porque puedes follarme cuando quieras.

Kiba se sintió respirar pesadamente, lleno de rabia y frustración, en el hombro de Hanabi. No podía mirarla a los ojos, lo sabía. Posiblemente desviaría la mirada con incomodidad. Pero permaneció ahí confundido, casi entremezclado con tal brebaje que era capaz de serenarlo por completo, de igual forma que era capaz de hacerle sucumbir de nuevo en el abismo. Como justo en ese momento.

Kiba la odió.

Y ella sólo yacía en la misma posición sin apartarlo con brutalidad, pero ignorándolo con soberana indiferencia. Sólo sus piernas recogidas en su pecho era un leve impedimento que permanecía de la misma posición, aguardando el momento en que a Kiba le diera la gana de apartarse.

Su privacidad se vio interrumpida por silenciosos pasos que se detuvieron abruptamente en conjunto con un leve tintineo. Kiba sintió que todo pasaba en cámara lenta en el momento en que imaginó a Hinata con la bandeja de la cena para los tres, congelada en su sitio por la aterradora y vacía verdad de los actos clandestinos a sus espaldas. Hanabi, que miraba por encima de la línea del hombro de él, podía ver que la verdadera imagen de su hermana no se alejaba mucho a como él lo imaginaba. La miró con ojos inexpresivos, casi tristes, como si en algún punto fuera culpable de un contacto que no existía. Porque incluso a centímetros, con esa mirada en los ojos de Hanabi, no podían parecer más ajenos el uno del otro.

Kiba inclinó un poco el rostro hacia el cuello de Hanabi preguntándose con malvado placer qué pensaría Hinata luego de haberlos descubierto en plena escena amorosa que él pretendió forzar aún más simulando un beso debajo de la mandíbula.

Luego se apartó como si nada hubiera pasado —como si no hubiera hecho nada. Y caminó hasta acercarse de Hinata, como si las hermanas estuvieran enfrentadas, y él tomaba el bando al que pertenecía —y que era legal.

—Dijo que me quería decir algo —comentó a Hinata, con una sonrisa socarrona y mirando a Hanabi—, pero en verdad me jode la paciencia que me moleste.

Acomodaron la cena en la mesa de centro que a Hanabi le había correspondido desocupar de unos cuantos adornos, colocando también los cojines en el suelo, en el lugar de cada uno. Los observó en silencio, sin haber replicado nada a la odiosa explicación de Kiba. Había creído que Hinata no sería capaz de cenar con ellos luego de que sus ojos se empañaran con la escena para la que nadie la había preparado. Pero estaba ahí, fingiendo que nada había pasado. Más silenciosa, más evasiva y triste de lo normal, pero esforzándose para mantener la compostura que con tanto esfuerzo su padre les inculcaba.

Fue la primera vez que Hanabi cuestionó la educación de Hiashi.

Porque más le dolió a ella ver a su hermana, que actuaba sin dejar de sentirse taladrada por la mirada de ella, su hermana menor, que sólo la hacía sentirse culpable de no ser quien Hinata esperaba. Hanabi hundió su barbilla entre las rodillas, despedazada de antemano con la seguridad de que sus pensamientos se confundían en una maraña y que jamás podría poner en claro para darle una explicación a Hinata, y no una mentira, una verdad que Hinata se merecía y que al mismo tiempo no la comprometiera a ella.

Enfermaba de frustración sabiendo que eso último era imposible.

Pero ella también alzaba la mirada dando por hecho el trago amargo que aún saboreaba en su garganta, y se incorporó dignamente con toda su elegancia, pasando de ellos como si estuviera sola.

No le costó trabajo convencer a Tokuma que los acompañara en la cena. Es cierto, él era el único empleado que había regresado el domingo por la tarde, para tener preparado una digna cena para el regreso del jefe de la casa. Preparó un exquisito _sashimi* _que Hiashi no había pedido, porque en realidad si sus hijas no hubiesen estado pendientes de la hora acordada, nadie se habría dado cuenta de que había regresado directo dese el aeropuerto. Las había saludado cortésmente entregándoles obsequios, y su ceño se disgustó un poco al ver los tirantes del vestido de baño de Hanabi sobresalir por encima de la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo, pero le había recordado a su hija menor una charla pendiente que no podría postergar hasta el anochecer. Y luego, sencillamente se había dirigido a su habitación, a desempacar por sí solo y descansar las pocas horas que quedaban de la tarde. En la noche se había sorprendido por el sashimi. Al principio había admirado la estética con que el pescado había sido servido, y luego agradeció a Tokuma —quien había llevado él mismo la cena, ahora a la oficina del tío— con líneas que le eran de memoria, y con las palabras nunca dichas agradeció también evitarle sentarse a comer con un puñado de adolescentes luego de un viaje desde Alemania.

De modo que el joven cocinero profesional se había sentado a la mesa bajo la mirada de refilón de la señorita Hanabi y la tímida sonrisa de complacencia de la señorita Hinata, y luego de colocar todos los platillos acompañantes en el centro sin permitir que las jóvenes amas hiciesen nada, pese a la aparente afectación de la mayor por dejar que él hiciera todo el trabajo.

Nadie podría sospecharlo. Pero la autenticidad propia era que su vida era tan desordenada. Tokuma se levantaba temprano y ponía manos a la obra en la cocina, al final él desayunaba, solo, a pesar de estar acompañado en ocasiones por sus colegas; y el resto de las comidas era igual, con dos o tres horas en intervalos de tiempo muerto donde a veces se entretenía diseñando postres para la cena. Al final del día, cuando se iba a dormir, la calma característica fluctuaba con terribles matices. Nunca perdía el control. Y ni siquiera tenía muy en claro qué era exactamente la confusión, la rabia, o la insatisfacción. Pero cuando Tokuma tomaba un libro y luchaba contra brumas invisibles rugiendo en su mente, comprendía que era inferior. A qué, o a quién, no lo sabía, y dudaba que algún día le llegara a importar; y entonces miraba al pasado, a su día a día, y descubría la mitad de su tiempo pensando gravemente sobre sí mismo. Su mundo interior era un agobio innombrable. Mientras que la vida por sí sola parecía tan pulcra, y él, en cierto modo, se había llegado a acostumbrar a esa pulcritud. En cada detalle. En cada persona.

Por eso no comprendía un desvarío tan irresponsable. Tokuma apenas podía clavar fervientemente su mirada en el plato sin poder borrar de su mente la decepción y el escándalo de haberse encontrado con la piel sonrosada de _Hanabi._

No ella. No podía entenderla. Simplemente no podía.

—Tan bajo hemos caído de cenar con… _cualquiera._

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y Tokuma alzó la mirada pensando por un terrible segundo que una especie de egocentrismo, racismo laboral fuera pronunciado para alguien de su clase; pero no, porque el tono y la socarrona mirada de Inuzuka Kiba solo estaba enfocada en la persona que tenía en frente, con un largo y ácido tinte de profundo desprecio mientras su mano, con los palillos precariamente sujetados, descansaba sobre su boca como si él sólo reflexionara sobre _lo _que tenía en frente. Masticaba sin prestar atención. Sus afilados ojos recorrieron con distraído descaro impertérrito la blusa de licra negra con delgadísimos tirantes bajando sutilmente hasta la línea que abultaban los senos.

Mirándola de aquella forma, él cargaba de un vil significado sus palabras.

Hanabi le devolvió la mirada por un momento. Kiba le sostuvo la vista sin inmutarse. Pero ni siquiera Tokuma pudo notar que había algo extraño en él, algo más allá del osado cinismo; y él se limitó a carraspear, sintiéndose incómodo y convencido que, como mínimo, la sangre debía hervirle por la falta de respeto.

—Una persona como tú ya debería haber sabido que ese es el único tipo de ropa que Hanabi-san puede soportar ahora mismo.

Ni siquiera Hanabi, que había vuelto a retomar su comida como si no se diese por aludida, notó el repentino brillo en la larga mirada de Kiba, como si en voz alta jamás admitiera un dato inolvidable que había pasado por alto.

—Hiashi-sama no sería tan permisivo. Pero el exhibicionismo pierde dicho valor a pesar que… —Tokuma titubeó un segundo— sea observada con la poca ropa que apenas toca su piel evitándole el dolor…; de todas maneras, Hanabi-san no volverá a ver a nadie más que a Hiashi-sama durante el próximo mes.

Un horrible y espeso silencio siguió a aquella constatación. Tokuma continuó comiendo tranquilo, con la misma ligereza con que había hablado; y Hinata parecía querer hundir la tristeza en su plato sin querer ser observada. El leve tintineo de los palillos contra la cerámica se dejó oír amplificado, y la tensión pareció disminuir cuando Kiba los volvió a tomar ocultando la torpeza y engulló un nuevo bocado.

—Esperemos realmente que no haya otro percance como el día de hoy, porque estaría prohibido para Hanabi-san. —volvió a decir Tokuma como un comentario casual— Es decir, ¿qué otra razón podría haber para que personas de distintas carreras universitarias se reúnan? Por favor no lo tomes a mal. Estoy deseando que no vuelvas a tener dificultades con tus materias.

Kiba ignoró el maldito sarcasmo del comentario y solo continuó comiendo mirando su plato con más atención de la debida. Ahora sí sintió que mundo se le estaba volviendo una jodida mierda y él sólo podía aparentar comer con enfado desinteresado. Cuando las palabras le cayeron como una gélida lluvia que no podía tragar, había mirado a Hanabi con la perplejidad del rencor buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, y cuando todos sus gestos, desde quitar la mirada de ella hasta volver a comer, mostraron una clara postura de que no le importaba, lo único de lógica que podía preguntarse era por qué demonios Hanabi estaba tan tranquila. Por qué tan sólo fruncía su ceño de siempre, con una pasividad que le irritaba, comiendo con calma y echando hacia atrás su lacio cabello de seda… como si él fuera el equivocado. Kiba suspiró con el ceño fruncido, descargando en ese imperceptible gesto la impotencia el agobio, el dolor de cabeza, el sinsentido brusco de las últimas horas… La recordó con rabia, en sus brazos, en sus labios…

Su decisión cargada de rabia fue que no le importaba la mierda que dijera Hiashi Hyūga. Nadie le frenaría en entrar por la ventana de Hanabi y hacer lo que le viera en gana… (_permanecer junto a ella, contemplarla por mucho tiempo, abrazarla…) _Kiba despreció lo último en un ahogo de vergüenza, pero la miró en silencio esperando que ella comprendiera en complicidad su firme terquedad.

Pero Hanabi le lanzó una oscura mirada y él se tragó la sorpresa, ocultando la rabia que había recibido de ella, destrozando sus absurdas decisiones ilusorias sin sentido. Sólo entonces Kiba cerró su puño tembloroso sobre la mesa. Sólo entonces luchó por mantener su rabia en la mandíbula apretada sin entender por qué ella se entregaba a la oscuridad y a todo lo que ella no era, por qué demonios lo rechazaba de esa forma. Por qué.

Un mes. Un puto y maldito mes. Lo asaltó la certeza de que hoy era el último día. Descubrió con amargura que en alguna forma siempre lo supo. Con un maldito nudo en la garganta, sentía que algo moría con tranquilidad al borde de un abismo porque después de todo él no tenía ni siquiera motivos, y aunque no se había dado cuenta de la sensación del abrupto deceso, ahora lo sabía. Y no tenía dudas. Todo terminaba sin trascendencia, y él sólo pudo hablar sin emociones.

—De todas maneras…

Sus ojos se alzaron, sin ninguna emoción.

»…no puedo soportar una putada como esa.

Así eran las cosas. Después de todo, tenía que terminar lo que antes había dicho. A pesar de todo. A pesar de la parcial verdad que ya no lo motivó. Él siguió comiendo con despreocupación, y con Hanabi como su único objeto de desprecio.

Un corto silencio prosiguió a su cierre. Pero todos se centraron en la comida, y volvieron a alzar la mirada cuando Hanabi suspiró sonoramente con un deje de agobio, y vieron sin poder creer que su ceño fruncido no ocultara un auténtico odio.

Sólo hastío.

Sin haber terminado de comer, Hanabi sólo había exhalado de esa forma y procedió a recoger todo lo que ella había usado, los palillos, y algunos platos ya vacíos. Se retiró sin decir una palabra, ni mirar a nadie, y cuando los hubo dejado en la cocina, la vieron caminar de vuelta pasando de ellos caminando con un paso tan marcado y sutil que a nadie le quedó dudas sobre sus sentimientos. Hinata soltó los cubiertos sin dudarlo.

—Debo hablar con ella —explicó brevemente antes de levantarse con la misma prisa y acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Hanabi, que ya se le oía subir las escaleras con rápidos pasos, casi corriendo.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en una sorprendente tranquilidad y el silencio se hizo pesado. Kiba trató de comer más, en realidad no había pasado nada; pero no pudo más con el ímpetu cuando era silenciosamente juzgado. Soltó los palillos con evidente molestia.

—Deja de mirarme como si yo le hubiera quemado la piel —escupió mirando con molestia y altivez al chef—. Le dije que usara bloqueador.

Tokuma continuó comiendo en silencio como si aquella constatación no estuviese dirigida a él. En algunos intervalos lo miró fijamente, porque el hecho de que le hubiera insultado no cambiaba las cosas.

Hinata regresó casi enseguida y ambos hombres alzaron la mirada cuando ella llegó.

—Kiba-kun —pronunció con vehemencia—, Hanabi está llorando.

Silencio.

Kiba miró a Hinata con el ceño fruncido en profunda perplejidad. Las palabras cayeron, su alma también, sintiendo como una daga hiriente sin que todo terminara de encajar.

—B-bueno —Hinata rectificó, acomodándose en su lugar para mantenerse ocupada ante la mirada de Kiba, y el viejo hábito de mover nerviosamente los dedos volvió a hacerse presente—, n-no pude verle el rostro, sólo me dijo que quería estar sola y…

Kiba golpeó la mesa levantándose con brusquedad. Akamaru se levantó de inmediato y lo siguió.

—¡Kiba-kun!

Hinata apretaba con fuerza los bordes de la mesa; pero se encontró a sí misma observando con impotencia a Kiba marchándose con paso fuerte y determinación testaruda. Cuando él desaparecía de su vista, también notó que Tokuma-kun se había paralizado, al igual que ella, y todavía sujetaba también los bordes de la mesa con las manos contritas, la mandíbula apretada y un claro gesto de enojo. Hinata nunca lo había visto así. Pero Tokuma se volvió a sentar con una resignación mal disimulada, y Hinata se preguntó en qué momento había vuelto a aparentar tanta, tanta tranquilidad. Al punto que regresaba a su postura correcta, dispuesto tranquilamente a terminar de comer. Hinata lo miró sin comprender, y Tokuma dirigió a ella su mirada dura y gélida.

—Lo que pase esta noche en esa habitación ya está fuera de nuestro alcance, Hinata-sama.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kiba abrió la puerta de un tirón y sin cautela; deteniéndose, sin embargo, en el marco y dejando que Akamaru entrara primero; el can no necesitó órdenes para saber que no podía hacer más que echarse. Quizás fue que todos sus ánimos ya se habían bajado en el instante en que dejó de tener contacto con otras personas, pero cuando se encontró con Hanabi sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, con el pijama ya puesto, de espaldas a él y amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta, Kiba supo que sus sentimientos estaban cambiando atropelladamente. Cuando Hanabi apenas se giró, distraída, para ver quién había entrado a su cuarto él ya caminaba ajeno a su propia voluntad, pero directo hacia ella con un desenfado impropio.

Porque él no era el tipo que ya tenía planeado qué decir, o siquiera por qué ir específicamente. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que sus intenciones iniciales nada tenían que ver con tener la repentina certeza del último momento, un último día, unos últimos minutos antes de tener que seguir adelante. Tomó a Hanabi del brazo el momento en que ella se da la vuelta por completo, aún sentada, y se deja caer de rodillas sobre el colchón aproximándola hacia su pecho en un gesto corto.

El tiempo parece enmudecer por largos e inciertos instantes. Hanabi está de espaldas a él, y los brazos de Kiba la rodean por los hombros, el pecho. Entre jadeos susurrantes, Kiba cierra los ojos sintiendo la calidez pegada a su barbilla y mejilla. Pero puede respirar, incluso si es entrecortadamente. Y por eso Kiba la abraza. Porque él no es sensible, pero puede pensar de nuevo en sus propios latidos, en la vaga sensación del pelaje de Akamaru entre sus dedos, y su lamida en su mejilla; en haber regresado a un lugar que nunca conoció, pero al que pertenecería por siempre.

Porque Hanabi no tiene nada que ver. Pero poco importan sus brazos abrazándola cuando todo su ser está abrazando más, mucho más de ella que su cuerpo físico, en las palabras que sus pensamientos jamás formularían, y las palabras que arderían con fuego en todo su cuerpo, pero que él jamás sería capaz de sacar de su garganta.

Y Hanabi sabe que su corazón se contrae en dolorosa comprensión.

Kiba cierra los ojos y acomoda su barbilla en el hombro de ella en medio de un desenfado y una silenciosa confusión. Porque en su mente todavía queda algún resquicio rebelde que se niega a dejar pasar como si nada aquel momento que lo tenía ahí, un poco más vivo, más él. _Esa_ era la única razón por la que sus brazos rodeaban a Hanabi. Pensando en ella en medio de la bruma en la que se encontraba.

Y muy a pesar de la comprensión que llenaba cada rincón de su corazón, Hanabi tragó grueso, barriendo al acto con _todo, _y su voz fue un gélido susurro más ajeno que si estuvieran en extremos opuestos de la habitación, y también y al mismo tiempo, mucho más íntimo.

—Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que no actuaré como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aún con la mirada clavada en las sábanas Hanabi estrechó los ojos con los maltrechos sentimientos, sin siquiera alterar un músculo del cuerpo.

—No pienso perdonarte. Ni siquiera en un mundo en que tú vinieras con ese propósito.

Kiba sintió que la mirada se le endurecía y tragaba con dificultad sobre el hombro de Hanabi maldiciendo instintivamente sintiendo que todo el triste y duro sopor se desvanecía poco a poco. Ella no iba a lograr que se sintiera culpable por haber estado a punto de hacerle el amor. Aquella idea jamás habría pasado por su cabeza, y empezó a sentir una extraña mezcla de irritación aun con el firme abrazo.

—Tampoco voy a perdonarte que hayas entrado —reflexionó Hanabi luego de un rato, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo un leve amago de voltearlo a ver sólo para dirigirle un vago vestigio de su mirada desdeñosa—. Pude haber estado vistiéndome.

Una lenta y grandiosa sonrisa sin humor surcó las afiladas facciones de Kiba.

—Habrías cerrado con seguro —murmuró despreocupadamente, y luego alzó un poco el rostro como si con eso pudiera mirarla a la cara, pareciendo sólo haber despertado de alguna distracción de colegial—. Otra habría temblado de pánico…

Dejó la frase en el aire mientras decidía reforzarla con un único beso en el hombro desnudo y una caricia en el mismo lado con la mano, como si hiciera una juguetona alusión a una tierna travesura de infantes.

Fue tan efímera, sin embargo, que Hanabi esperó su piel arder ante el contacto, pero dicho dolor nunca llegó.

—¿No te había dicho que te fueras? —soltó ella sin alterarse, con la voz mucho más contenida de lo apropiado, con la modulación implícita de esa cercanía tan crudamente real y a la vez de un precario equilibrio, frágil como la porcelana. —Necesito pensar sobre el hecho de que estuve a punto de tener relaciones sexuales.

Antes de que terminara de decirlo, Kiba soltaba el debilitado enlace con toda naturalidad y algo de desencanto. Pero ella habló con tal sarcasmo ácido que cuando se vio librada otra vez y lo miró, más bien lo fulminaba con la mirada largándolo en silencio. Kiba sonrió para sí mismo despreocupadamente.

—De todas maneras no tenías nada de qué preocuparte —contestó mientras se acostaba plácidamente con las manos tras la nuca—, no traigo condones así que no iba a pe…

—Basta. —Lo cortó Hanabi mostrando por primera vez algún signo de perturbación, alterada y con los ojos en blanco, ahora también observando el descaro ajeno en su presencia. Pensó en la palabra que Kiba no había dicho y sintió auténticas náuseas.

Kiba volvió a abrir los ojos tras unos relajantes segundos en que Hanabi no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Pero ella continuaba sentada, en la misma posición, observándolo aún tan estupefacta que el mismo estupor le impedía (seguramente) reiterar sus protestas acerca de su presencia ahí.

Y como si aquella contemplación perteneciera a los parámetros de la normalidad, Kiba se levantó con pereza y estiró un poco los brazos, bostezando abiertamente (como recuperado) y miró en derredor enfocando la mirada como si captara detalles. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en algún punto al borde de la cama, y comenzó a gatear hacia allá pasando por Hanabi como si no existiera. Y por supuesto, antes de poder indignarse apropiadamente —y recuperar la capacidad del habla—, Hanabi tuvo que reaccionar, incrédula, y quitarse de en medio para que él no la rozara para nada. Kiba quedó justo en la esquina a la izquierda de Hanabi.

Él había tomado algo de la mesita de noche que ella no pudo ver, y sencillamente se volvió a la cama acostándose nuevamente, como si acabara de terminar una sencilla tarea como apagar una lámpara.

—Me siento misericordioso —mencionó Kiba en voz alta, sólo entonces mirándola de soslayo—, así que te ayudaré, ¿ves? —Le mostró su mano derecha que sostenía un frasco de crema humectante que ponía en su palma mientras hablaba.

Hanabi, dándose cuenta, abrió mucho los ojos con una expresión a medio camino entre el espanto y una excesiva sorpresa.

—Tú estás _muy _ebrio si piensas que voy a dejar que me pongas las manos encima. —Aseguró mirando con tembloroso enojo las palmas de Kiba.

—¡Ah, no! —Protestó Kiba empezando a alzar la voz al tiempo que fruncía el ceño— Te jodes; me hubieras dicho eso antes —y le mostró las manos llenas del líquido aromatizado.

Irritada, Hanabi se cruzó de brazos, pero su piel le reclamó el brusco movimiento y trató de reprimir la automática expresión de dolor. Kiba esbozó una sonrisa ligera. Ella le lanzó una mirada resentida, firme en su postura. Kiba arqueó una ceja mirándola con extrañeza, y luego de ver que ella no iba a cambiar de parecer sólo le quedó tragarse el maldito orgullo —sabía muy mal—, soltar un sonoro resoplido y empezar a mirarla con inquietante exasperación luego de rolar los ojos.

—_Por-favor…_ —masculló sin mirarla.

—No.

Entonces todo sucedió con una estúpida lentitud: y aunque Hanabi vio algo raro en esos ojos afilados no reaccionó precisamente en el momento en que Kiba se movió hacia ella mirándola como si hubiera acabado de descubrir algo nuevo y extraño; pero por si acaso decidió levantarse y ya completamente consciente de las intenciones de Kiba, se trepó a la cabecera de la cama justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que él había reaccionado al mismo tiempo que ella y ahora la miraba totalmente quieto, enfadado, de pie sobre el colchón —como si no la alcanzara. Hanabi pensó con alarmada certeza que era mejor así, de algún modo todavía estaba (estúpida y falsamente) fuera de su alcance. La piel adolorida le hizo tratar de reprimir las muecas y maldecirlo por lo bajo por hacerle tomar acciones desesperadas.

Kiba le mostró sus palmas aún con el ceño fruncido de fastidio. Hanabi volvió a negar ridiculizándolo con la mirada.

—No voy a dejar que me toques —declaró con firmeza—. Estoy decidida a no tener sexo contigo.

—¡Está bien! — Cedió Kiba testarudo, ya harto— ¡Tú dices nada de sexo, y yo obedezco! Ni que planeara hacerlo de todos modos.

Hanabi le miró mal.

—Bájate de mi cama.

Kiba frunció el ceño en respuesta. Ella se veía más mandona con el pelo recogido.

—Ya, ya —rezongó quejándose en un gruñido—. Ya voy.

Hanabi no le quitó ojo de encima, como si justo frente a sus narices él pudiera intentar algún tipo de truco. Pero sintió que el aire le faltaba en indignación bajo la mirada escrutadora de Kiba, que hasta caminó hacia atrás para no voltearse como si ella fuese alguna especie de fenómeno inaceptable y lastimero.

—¡Deja de mírame así! —Le ordenó exasperada, dándose cuenta, por fin, de los deliberados vistazos que él le echaba— No traigo sostén porque estoy apunto de dormir, baka… —Se cubrió los pechos con una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose a la pared posterior.

Kiba frunció el ceño, molesto.

—¡Como si eso me importara! En este momento sólo pienso en tu horrible cara si te veo, y lo otro… —Entonces fue que Kiba echó un vistazo fugaz hacia ese lugar, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Se enojó, frunció el ceño o al menos fingió que lo hacía, y la miró a la cara otra vez— No es eso. Es sólo porque sé que en algún lado eres… —Kiba tragó con dificultad, sintiéndose incómodo— eres…

Su energía cayó en picada. Ya no sabía con qué propósito había abierto la boca. O más bien, qué le había querido decir a Hanabi que era. Olvidó si es que sólo quería callarla. Pero por esos eternos segundos pareció que ella, con leves muestras de molestia, lo observaba expectante. Kiba no pudo fingir su ceño más, y mientras trataba de recuperarse de su lapsus mental, sólo pudo quitarse la máscara del juego y recordar con amargura los días podridos que había tenido, y cómo en este momento parecía carecer de la importancia que siempre le dio. Sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero tan sólo fue en la tarde, cuando la vio y lo hizo sentirse… como ahora.

—Mira, mejor cállate.

Kiba la miró un tanto desconcertado. Tras unos breves segundos logró establecer qué mierda había estado diciendo antes, y miró a Hanabi incrédulo. ¿Se atrevía ella a callarlo sin siquiera estar hablando? Kiba puso los ojos en blanco. La encontró tan rarita. Amable, amable, amable… le parecía haber estado pensando una palabra que sonaba a eso unos segundos antes para ella (cuando estaba pensando quién sabe qué para responder a quién sabe qué).

Kiba se quedó en blanco por un momento.

Bien, estaba comenzando a admitir cosas buenas en Hanabi. Algo debía estar mal con él. Suspiró pesadamente ignorando con naturalidad esa extraña sensación molesta. Se acercó a ella sin mencionar palabra y la tomó con ambos brazos con tanta tranquilidad que Hanabi, estupefacta, no reaccionó a lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que perdió control de su cuerpo. Fue difícil, porque Kiba tenía las manos llenas de crema humectante por lo que trató de no tocarla sino con los brazos solamente, y se olvidó por completo que ella estaba totalmente quemada y con piel sensible. Si Hanabi podía poner un pie en el colchón y ya se bajaba de la cabecera, aquello le pareció más que estúpido además del hecho que no duró más de dos segundos, y apenas puso la pierna en la superficie irregular —Kiba la había cargado de una manera extraña, sólo sosteniendo una de sus piernas y su espalda—, lo apartó bruscamente de un empujón. Él no se resistió, sintiendo una extrañez ajena que languidecía su cuerpo y le apretaba el pecho.

Sólo cuando Kiba se sentó tranquilamente, Hanabi también se bajó a su nivel sentándose también, aunque con la diferencia que su claro propósito era prepararse para dormir. Parecía ya cansada de él. De todo. En realidad en esos momentos, todo le resultaba un fastidio y carecía de importancia. Kiba la observó mientras ella se distraía por unas fracciones de segundo acomodando las almohadas que ambos habían desordenado al pisar la cama. No las arregló todas, por supuesto, sólo unas cuantas detrás de ella y dio por terminado su nido. Fue entonces que habiéndose girado, Hanabi sintió la fría crema en su pierna descubriendo que Kiba había puesto su mano sobre ella bruscamente, casi sujetándola. Miró su pantorrilla, completamente estática, sintiendo que el color se le iba del rostro y el inmediato impulso de apartar la pierna como si quemara; pero algo —algo más allá de ella y su voluntad— la retuvo ahí con todo el peso de su cuerpo antes que siquiera pensara en moverla.

Kiba aflojó el agarre recordando que la piel de ella debía estar sensible al contacto. Se sintió jodidamente culpable sólo de rememorar unos segundos atrás. Deseó no haberla cargado, no en esa ocasión. Imaginó el dolor, y las expresiones de Hanabi que él olvidó por completo. Miró fijamente su mano en torno a la pantorrilla mientras pasaba a sentir una asquerosa mezcla de horror y culpabilidad.

—Lo siento —murmuró secamente. Alzó la mirada, pero Hanabi no dijo nada. Permanecía aún rígida, mirando la mano ajena en su pierna, como si se hubiera congelado en el momento en que iba a apartarse de él. A excepción de su suave y monocorde respiración.

Kiba no volvió a verla mientras esparcía el contenido de sus manos sin sobrepasar las rodillas. Sintió que la culpabilidad se trastornó en enojo y rencor mientras lo único que podía tener en mente era el simple tacto de la pantorrilla bajo sus brazos; una y otra vez, como una especie de rutina monótona. Sólo eso. Kiba tragó con amargura frunciendo aún más el ceño. Ella desconfiando como si él fuera una especie de abusador sexual.

—Iba a aprovecharme de ti, ¿no es cierto? —Inquirió con acidez, retirando finalmente sus manos con repentina frialdad.

Hanabi no replicó, pero tampoco se mostró afectada. Kiba no esperaba una disculpa; siempre estaba dispuesto a joderse en esa irritabilidad que solía asociar a Hanabi. Y para no mirarla a ella, se acercó las manos a la nariz distraídamente, sintiendo el aroma a flores y la sensación pegajosa que le había quedado.

—Tienes que irte y no quieres entenderlo —replicó Hanabi finalmente, bajo una mirada sombría—. Porque no quiero que estés aquí.

Kiba le sostuvo la mirada inexpresiva, como si añadiera un silencioso, grosero _"¿Y qué?"._

—No es correcto que una muchacha esté con hombres en su habitación —añadió Hanabi luego de un breve silencio.

—Pero eso no tiene validez si se trata de un amigo —repuso Kiba mirándola fijamente.

Hanabi no se alteró. En cambio, mantuvo esa mirada gélida, impenetrable.

—Tú no eres mi amigo y lo sabes. No eres nada.

Kiba sabía que estar con Hanabi implicaba siempre molestarse con ella y tener deseos de alejarse todo lo posible, con ganas de mandar medio mundo a la mierda incluida ella misma. Pero en ese momento aquellas palabras cayeron como un golpe bajo, y Kiba no supo por qué no ser nada, dicho por ella, lo lastimó tanto. Porque al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón, no era nada. Y "nada" también significaba que sus sentimientos que tuvieran que ver con y por Hanabi no eran válidos. Ni siquiera el resentimiento momentáneo que lo invadió.

—Te dije que te largaras —repitió ella calmadamente sin mudar su semblante.

Kiba regresó a la realidad con un inaudible resoplido como si fuera demasiado problemático hablar con ella en ese momento.

—Y me iré, Hanabi —se incorporó alejándose de ella—, sólo déjame acostarme un poco. No voy a molestarte, ni siquiera a hablarte. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera te toco.

Kiba se había acostado a los pies de Hanabi, al extremo opuesto de donde ella estaba sentada, recostado con las manos tras la nuca. Cerró los ojos tranquilamente, dejando su mente en blanco y olvidándose de todo.

Su ceño por fin se relajó.

—Estoy cansado…

—No digas eso como si me importara. —Replicó Hanabi cortante.

Pero Kiba no la escuchó, y Hanabi siempre esperó por una respuesta que la criticara acerca de lo dura que era. Aunque Kiba no permaneció con los ojos cerrados, a pesar de haber comentado su agotamiento. Su mirada se enfocó en algún punto más allá del techo, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el resto de su semblante relajado…

Hanabi se preguntó luego de un rato, por qué su mirada fulminante no hacía efecto en él. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, incómodo. Aun cuando ella estaba segura que él sabía que lo observaba de la peor manera, y no estaba tan sumido como quería parecer. Desistió desviando la mirada. Se apartó el mechón del rostro, pensando en que él ya debía estar acostumbrado a sus malos tratos, al igual que ella estaba acostumbrada a que no lo toleraba. Hanabi no cambió, sin embargo, el hecho de que él _seguía _ahí. Sus brazos cruzados eran toda la prueba de su inconformidad.

Y continuó de esa manera mientras esperaba a que el descanso de él llegara a su término. Tan sólo contempló la forma en que Kiba parecía menos cabreado con medio mundo, aún sin dejar su ceño.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto estar aquí? —Soltó finalmente.

Kiba sintió que su corazón se detuvo un segundo. _"Aquí" _significaba también _"conmigo"_, fue lo primero que pensó. Entonces la miró pareciendo sorprendido, y por un momento olvidó la pregunta para darse cuenta que Hanabi se había acostado paralela a él. Captó en un primer vistazo las hermosas piernas que a la primera le parecieron desnudas desde los pies… hasta un pantaloncillo pijama, más holgado que el que tenía en el comedor, que limitaba en el nacimiento de los muslos. Las piernas le parecieron tan grandes, tan cerca, que por un momento creyó que si estiraba la mano lograría acariciarlas con el dorso de sus dedos. Y, más objetivamente, entonces supo que eso no era posible, que tendría que moverse para acercarse —sólo considerándolo objetivamente, porque no tenía intenciones (ni ganas) de moverse para otra cosa. No supo por qué, así, en ese punto de vista, Hanabi pareció tener veinte años.

—Deja de mírame así —espetó ella molesta, pero sin ni siquiera inmutarse—. Dijiste que no tenías en mente tener sexo conmigo, nunca.

—Lo sé. Eso todavía es válido.

Kiba dejó de mirarla y relajó los hombros sintiendo abatimiento. Por primera vez fue consciente de que _no _era correcto hacer el amor con Hanabi. Y la única razón era que no la amaba (por mucho que en su interior algo estuviera en contra cuando pensaba objetivamente); que la quería un poco, lo suficiente —lo había admitido a regañadientes— como para desistir la idea de usarla para sentirse mejor.

Y también tuvo una extraña sensación que antes jamás había percibido, ni por asomo, pero ocurría precisamente mientras pensaba en ella contemplándola. Pero que enseguida supo de qué se trataba. Porque si bien él nunca pudo ver en Hanabi una hermana pequeña, era _cierto _que él era cinco años mayor que ella. Hanabi debía tener quince, o cerca. Él tenía _veintiuno_. Tenía un aire misterioso de inocencia incongruente, y si no fuera por esa extraña percepción que Kiba sentía, afirmaría con su vida que ella era una mujer. Pero él era un poco más ancho que ella, incluso para ser hombre; y Hanabi… tenía un extraño vestigio de muchacha en pleno crecimiento que notaba por primera vez, y que tan solo le echaba en cara esos cinco años que le llevaba. Kiba quiso preguntarse por qué carajos ella no podía ser como Hinata, por qué mierda él no _podía _verla como a Hinata sin que nada de eso le importara, o por lo menos le hiciera sentir una escoria. Su mente comenzó a maquinar inmediatamente mientras la maldita pregunta aún resonaba en su subconsciente, encontrándose con cavilaciones que eso se debía a que Hanabi siempre fue muy madura, altiva y correcta, y aunque lo detestaba, tenía sus motivos inteligentes para hacerlo y sus argumentos astutos cada vez que cruzaban palabra.

Y ahora, sólo podía verla muy crecida y desarrollada. Como si él nunca la hubiese conocido de bebé, sino ahora, como una muchacha, y que simplemente le había atraído físicamente. Era la misma persona que él conocía, pero a la vez, diferente de _cómo _la conocía. Hanabi se había vuelto hermosa, y el tono rojizo que ahora cubría su piel auguraba un bonito bronceado. Ya se había pasado la quemadura, y estaba bajando el color ardiente. Porque Hanabi no era tan pálida como Hinata, y Kiba no pudo más que darse cuenta, justo en ese momento mientras le dirigía miradas furtivas luchando por no pensar en ella, y su entendimiento se estremecía ante la visión espléndida. El color le producía una extraña alucinación de que iba a quedar bien en su apariencia. Y por si fuera poco tenía un cuerpo deseable. No por los atributos —que contribuían bastante—, pero era por ser ella quien era que Kiba estaba empezando a desearla sexualmente.

Esa constatación lo estaba comenzando a alarmar, sin creer en su propio estremecimiento interno de frenesí contenido.

Y sólo pensar en eso hacía que el corazón le latiera disparado en anticipación a lo que su cuerpo ya conocía; pero sabiendo que no iba a ser _con_ Hanabi, al mismo tiempo se sintió morir. Si tan sólo no la hubiese dejado bajarse de sus brazos por su propia cuenta, sabe que no se sentiría así. Que ambos habrían acabado como dictaba la naturaleza, y Kiba se pregunta qué se sentiría. Tomarla _a ella_, acariciarla _a ella_, susurrarle cosas _a ella _y mirarla a los ojos frívolos y desconfiados de la primera vez mientras le desliza los tirantes de la blusa.

Y, más aún, cae en cuenta preguntándose si la hubiese cuidado. A como estaba en la tarde… no estaba seguro, y no quería pensar en eso, ¿pero y ahora? ¿Ahora que todo estaba más calmado, y que seguía con el mismo deseo menos desenfrenado?

Y se obligaba a relamerse los labios resecos y cortar con todo, porque no quiere pensar más allá. Porque todo eso ha sido suficiente para él, para empezar a cambiar el cómo veía las cosas y sobre todo a ella, y porque _teme _pensar más allá de donde ha decidido desviar las cavilaciones.

Kiba alza la estaba mirando fijamente sin ser consciente de que la imagen de ella frente suyo intensificaba sus pensamientos con abrasadora intensidad. Y cuando ha querido evitarlo, cuando ha querido pisar terreno firme de nuevo y desvía la mirada, ésta se entrecruza al último instante con la de Hanabi.

Fueron largos y eternos segundos sin querer decir nada, y a la vez con deseos irrefrenables de dejar de mirarse a los ojos; pero la fijeza lo hacía imposible. Para ambos. Ella se levantó con lentitud sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba, en el momento en que ya sentía el prolongado segundo parsimonioso, donde él intercambiaba su mirada entre su rostro, sutil, sobre sus pechos. Hanabi se levantó con la amarga sensación de que sabía que esto pasaría, de la ya sabida inutilidad de sus repentinas reacciones cuando él la comía con la mirada. Y quizás todo el tiempo imprimió una molestia adicional a la debida, había tratado de no caer en el sublime placer de aquella mirada suave, inexpresiva, y cargada de martirio que observaba su cuerpo, y sentirse como una ramera seductora con Kiba.

Hanabi se levantó en silencio y se sentó en un mullido sofá de felpa, a unos metros de su cama y con la mirada encarnizada ante cualquier reacción que Kiba pudiera tener. Pero transcurrieron unos minutos, en los que él ni siquiera la miró, y sin darse cuenta, Hanabi devastó aquella apariencia de alerta permanente, dejándose hundir en un mundo de pensamientos que no quería formular y la tortuosa contradicción de reprimirlos. Siempre estuvo casi programada para reprimir conductas que como persona la dejaran en ridículo. Ese tipo de sentimentalismos de los que todo el mundo acostumbraba a aprovecharse.

Por eso ella había decidido ser fuerte. Había logrado mantener al margen esos desajustes de los que nadie se puede deshacer por completo, en lo más hondo de su subconsciente. Por eso estaba lejos de él, porque no quiere recordar que otra vez está sintiendo lo mismo, la sensación que tiene cuando está con él por demasiado tiempo, de que el transcurso se ha detenido para ella justo en este instante. Y lo está viendo con fijeza contradiciendo su razonamiento, su lógica; pero es algo que no puede dejar de hacer. Él representa todo lo que ella aborrece y la pasión insana no logra apoderarse de ella; quizás porque lo único que siente es un tímido mirar hacia atrás cuando lo ve, y junto a él todo lo que puede recordar es aquello que no forma parte de su presente, todos esos momentos en que fue ella, sólo ella y sus sentimientos… No lo recuerda con imágenes pero parece evocar todo junto, de una manera confusa y que le hace sentir que está cambiando, que en este momento en que el tiempo no transcurre, ella se está volviendo otra persona diferente a la que actúa siempre.

Está segura que su rostro tiene la misma inexpresividad de siempre, pues en ella es imposible exteriorizar, que su semblante sigue siendo el mismo y está ahí, sentada, con la espalda recta y aunque se abrace las piernas, una postura altiva.

Pero está observando a Kiba, y su corazón late deprisa martilleándole las costillas, a pesar que el resto de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus pensamientos, estén en calma…

Hanabi frunce el ceño apartando la mirada por fin. Mientras más intenta volver a pensar como ella misma, más se intensifica un dolor excesivamente opresor en su pecho hacia sí y su desnudada vulnerabilidad vergonzosa.

Y precisamente porque aborrece esa sensación de estarse volviendo "sentimental", Hanabi se levanta sin siquiera pensarlo, y en dos zancadas llega a la puerta de su habitación.

Quizás necesite estar sola.

El portazo con que cerró al salir pareció apartar a otro mundo el denso ambiente que la estaba abrumando. Pero no se alejó más que para apoyar la espalda en la pared de al lado, flanqueando sus piernas con la tentación de dejarla caer. Hanabi solo se cruza de brazos débilmente, descubriendo en la soledad una angustia tan clara como desgarradora, que quizás sólo estuvo ignorando. Y en el suave abrazo a sí misma sabe con certeza absoluta que su cuerpo la está torturando de una forma que no comprende.

Hanabi echa la cabeza hacia atrás y busca un consuelo en cerrar los ojos. Sabe que comienza a tener pensamientos de adolescente desesperada, porque se descubrió a sí misma sopesando la futura escena de entrar de nuevo, cerrar con seguro, y nadie se daría cuenta.

Quiere acostarse con Kiba por razones ilógicas. Porque para ella, no entra en su razonamiento el desdén hacia las caricias que conlleve el acto del amor; amor sería lo menos que habría, y el total rechazo hacia la posibilidad de que la razón de su querer fuera necesidad de algo. No era eso.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Hanabi entra con la misma brusquedad con la que entró desconociendo los orígenes sombríos de su determinación. Pero se topa con la misma imagen que dejó, y la despreocupación con la que Kiba alza la cabeza ante su presencia hace eco profundo en su corazón. Hanabi trata de actuar con naturalidad, pero descubre la aterradora verdad del miedo. Y el pavor y el nerviosismo paraliza sus miembros por primera vez, y ella siente que tiene que luchar contra sí misma para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, de nuevo, con un aire despreocupado, y las manos temblorosas sobre el pomo de la puerta, sin mirarle a él.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pasa un largo segundo en silencio antes que ella le responda, caminando de nuevo hacia la cama con una frívola determinación y soltura que Kiba tuvo miedo de interpretar.

—Ya deberías saberlo —le dice tranquilamente, deslizando primero una rodilla sobre el colchón—. Ofuscas mi oxígeno.

Antes que Kiba tuviera tiempo de responder a eso, observó con confusión que Hanabi palmeó discretamente la superficie… ¿era una silenciosa invitación que no concordaba con su sarcasmo? Él volvió a acostarse con el ceño fruncido en extrañeza, tratando de descifrar lo que Hanabi pudiera querer decirle en realidad. Pero sus conclusiones no llegaban mucho más allá del enojo tolerable que él provocaba en ella, y todo encajaba cada vez menos.

—No sé consolar.

Kiba gira su rostro ligeramente y ve el perfil de Hanabi, mirando como antes, el techo. Ni siquiera acostados, los dos al mismo nivel, ella pierde su aire de superioridad, pero a Kiba no le importa, porque ríe secamente sabiendo no necesita un consuelo, pero en cierta forma entiende su comentario; y estira la mano perezosamente hasta que el dorso de sus dedos roza la mejilla de Hanabi. Ella gira el rostro al contacto, lo mira de reojo, pero no objeta nada, aun con el ceño dolorosamente fruncido. No es algo con un significado en específico, Hanabi lo sabe. Él lo sabe. Pero Kiba la acaricia con ternura descarada, y en el fondo, esboza una sonrisa de medio lado que no termina de ser socarrona.

—Me largo —comenta despacio, empezando a incorporarse sobre sus codos para levantarse.

Y antes que termine ese pequeño acto algo lo retiene a la cama. Kiba tiene que observarla, observar la mano alrededor de su brazo, para entender que es Hanabi quien se ha girado y lo ha agarrado bruscamente.

Hanabi no puede apartar la mirada de él como haría en otra ocasión. Retira la mano con frialdad, sin dejar de mirarlo, y sabe que se ha puesto en evidencia con un impulso que ella desconoce. La determinación de antes pareció renacer abruptamente. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Kiba se iría. No había vuelta atrás.

Quizás, ahora que no le quedaba escapatoria, era el momento de decírselo. O más bien de actuar; acariciarlo y terminar lo que empezaron en la tarde.

Hanabi toma aire profundo, para decir una única palabra que muere en el aire.

—Kiba…

Él la mira en expectativa. Cada segundo que pasa, que se miran, es una lucha interna para Hanabi. Tiene su rostro muy presente en la mente, y finalmente descubre que no tiene el valor para decirlo, que el orgullo mata las palabras en su garganta, y la indignidad le impide proceder. Y no se percata de la mirada sombría de Kiba hasta que está a unos centímetros de la propia, y siente su mano de depredador sujetarle con firmeza la mandíbula, y Hanabi lo desafía con una dura mirada a su vez que reprende sus atrevidos actos. Kiba desecha el desafío con cruel desdén acercándose sin vergüenza a la línea de la mandíbula y mordiéndola con las últimas gotas de frustración que le quedan. Hanabi se va recostando poco a poco recibiendo sus acciones, pero también respondiendo sin pudor, acercando el cuerpo de Kiba, en cuatro sobre ella, al suyo, con sus manos furtivas que se escurrían por debajo de la ropa de él sin piedad.

Pero entonces cierra los ojos cuando siente el rudo abrazo de Kiba con el deseo reprimido. En lugar de que su corazón se disparara en anticipación, Hanabi sentía una paz atormentadora del alivio pecaminoso. Entonces por un momento toma el rostro de Kiba entre sus manos. Siente su respiración agitada. Mira sus labios, sus mejillas marcadas, su nariz recta y afilada. Pero no puede ver nada más, porque ha dejado que el cabello cubra sus ojos. Es la única forma en que puede corresponder con las impuras pasiones, la única forma en que puede simular las tinieblas que _deberían_ estar rodeándolos. A ambos. Mientras no se miran a la cara, pero ceden a la comprensión mutua de sus cuerpos.

Hanabi también respiraba entrecortadamente

—¿Qué se siente saber que no tienes nada? —susurró apenas audible— ¿Que nada de lo que creíste es cierto, y que todo lo que quisiste ignorar te hace frente despersonalizándote del que conocías como tú mismo…?

Kiba también evitaba mirarla por algún motivo. Pegó su rostro al de ella, continuando con una ignorancia olímpica a sus palabras. Besó sus sienes con tosquedad y procuró ponerla cómoda. Hanabi volvió a buscar su rostro, y cuando descubrieron sus narices casi rozándose, Kiba sólo miró fijamente el hombro de ella, y Hanabi el techo por encima de él mientras sus manos se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta el cierre de la chamarra de él… Kiba terminó el trabajo y se deshizo de la prenda con gran maestría…

—Tus palabras son nulas en este momento —recordó Hanabi con crueldad, esta vez sí queriendo mirarlo, refiriéndose a lo que él había dicho del sexo; su mirada sensual clavada en la de él; recta, impenetrable, y a la vez, a su merced… Kiba hundió su cara en el nacimiento del cuello, y Hanabi se encogió un poco instintivamente, luego cediendo…— Te es imposible contenerte hasta el final; en el último momento sólo puedes seguir tus instintos, la verdadera naturaleza que siempre duerme en todos…, ésa que sólo conoces al final…

Kiba soltó su cabello, la recostó en la cama con cuidado yendo él también; acarició su frente, mirándola a los ojos, desnudándose mutuamente los pensamientos en un simple parpadeo…

—Los "momentos ultimátum", como tú los llamas, van a estar siempre, Hanabi.

Él vio cómo sus orbes lavanda, llenos de intuición y de intriga, vacilaron en los de él.

Estuvo seguro que los suyos la miraban de la misma forma.

—Y si esto es lo que de verdad hay en nosotros —le sonrió un poco—, puedo darme por satisfecho.

En ese momento Hanabi se dio cuenta de sus estados fluctuantes si estaban juntos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Seguía siendo dueña de su cuerpo y de sus emociones; pero cerró los ojos, y giró el cuello cuando Kiba se hundió en él, dejó que sus manos fluyeran solas conforme a lo que era, no correcto ni incorrecto; tan sólo… fluyeran…

Él no la volvió a acariciar y yació en la misma posición por eternos segundos de expectación por algo que nunca llegó. Hanabi con el rostro desviado. Sus manos también cayeron del cuerpo de él. Y al poco tiempo se sintió agitada cuando supo que ya no tendría relaciones sexuales. Estaba… perturbada. Y sin embargo había cosas relacionadas que no se rompían. No había otra explicación por la que estuvieran juntos, físicamente; y él reposando ahora en su pecho. _Sus _pechos. Plácidamente. Hanabi _quiso _pensar que estaba agitada cuando cayó en cuenta que conservaría su virginidad un poco más. Pero su respiración era pasiva. Su corazón latía a un ritmo normal. Y no sentía la decepción que tanto se esforzaba por sentir.

Y sin embargo estaba intranquila internamente. Muy intranquila. Sus pensamientos no eran capaces de ordenarse y darle una respuesta satisfactoria. Sólo había bruma.

Miró hacia su pecho, y casi al instante Kiba también la miró a ella. Sonrió, como si ocultase algo, y ella supo al instante que las caricias no habían sido fingidas. Él también trataba de ocultar su ligera perturbación. Hanabi apartó su mirada de él y frunció un poco el ceño; su mano tembló en medio de la indecisión, y en un corto movimiento la colocó con suavidad sobre la mejilla de Kiba. Delineó, acarició, y el tacto le dio una imagen de lo que sus ojos no podían ver.

Era todo lo que pudiera obtener.

—Se ha disparado —susurró Kiba luego de un rato en silencio—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

Y su palpitar _entonces_ se fue por las nubes al darse cuenta que él se refería a su corazón. Kiba la oyó tragar antes que hablara.

—Mírate dónde estás —soltó con toda la voz que pudo, tratando que sonara ácida—. Estoy tranquila.

—En el lugar más cómodo del mundo —respondió Kiba sonriendo, volviéndose a acomodar.

Hanabi calló como siempre hacía cuando necesitaba que su mundo se detuviera dos segundos para comprender cosas que en _ella _eran ilógicas. Como tener a Kiba ahí sin que pudiera poner obstáculos que resguardaran su decencia. Nunca habían tenido una relación mutua definida. ¿Exactamente qué…? Hanabi permaneció con su frente tersa, pero por dentro le dolía. Acarició con una mano el cabello de Kiba.

¿Qué límites… había?

Ella le miró entonces, sin esperar que él lo hiciera de vuelta aunque cuando lo hizo, sintió una especie de extraño alivio inapropiado al ver el mismo rostro que sabía de memoria. La sonrisa que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, podría ver con los ojos cerrados si se lo propusiera. De hecho cerró los ojos sintiendo que se relajaba y continuó pensando. No había sido más que un segundo, pero no era la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Hanabi casi podía estar segura. Y aun así, era tan familiar…

Su párpado se abrió de nuevo y entrevió; el tiempo pasó más lento como si quisiese acentuar la sensación que había algo que no captaba. Miraba a Kiba con extrañeza. Entonces cayó en cuenta y sintió un pánico que le dio un vuelco al corazón de inseguridad. Y todavía quedaba una imagen del canino resaltando en la sonrisa…

Hanabi miró tranquilamente hacia al frente, su respiración totalmente calmada.

—Si me muerdes, te mato.

Sintió la sonrisa de Kiba otra vez; pero habría deseado verlo, porque sus interpretaciones de algo tan simple como ese gesto se estaban volviendo demasiado… inverosímiles. Hanabi volvió a colocar su mano en la mejilla, en la zona bajo la oreja.

Kiba tomó su mano entre la suya, retirándola casi al instante.

—No me consueles de esa forma, Hanabi —expresó en un tono que no había usado antes. Serio. Formal. Distante. Empezó a separarse de ella de una vez por todas.

—¿Por qué n…?

Pero él no la escuchaba. Hanabi supo que sus ánimos habían cambiado, pero la frustración de no entenderlo estaba comenzando a irritarla a ella también.

—No me quieras de esa forma. —Kiba se sentó del todo, sin mirarla— Sólo no lo hagas.

Hanabi iba a hacerle notar su enfado, de verdad estuvo a punto de hacerlo; pero entonces él habló, como siempre hablaba las verdades que a ella no le agradaba escuchar y ya no pudo hablar. ¿Y acaso era una verdad después de todo? _No me quieras de esa forma._ Sonaba soberbio. Hanabi trataba que a sus oídos siguiera sonando soberbio. No como algo que supiera. No como algo que siempre entendió, que era desagradable, y tan sencillo de entender.

Pero ahí, incorporada sobre sus codos, y con él sentado frente a ella, Hanabi se sentía más despierta que nunca.

—¿Qué tiene de malo tener a alguien con quien desahogarse? —expresó Kiba de repente, en voz alta y con evidente molestia, desviando la mirada. El tono hizo que Hanabi descartara de inmediato la dicotomía que el significado que ella había escogido, que le daba su ya inexistente excusa para molestarse con él: que la estuviera usando.

Por supuesto que Kiba pensaba con abatimiento en la palabra que empezaba con a. Hanabi sólo lo miró acostarse mientras ella se incorporaba hasta quedar sentada, en clara muestra que no comprendía de dónde había salido eso. Sintió que su enojo era falso, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba, al ver a Kiba el incidente le había pasado como un viejo recuerdo. Pero la única razón por la que no reprochó de inmediato las palabras de Kiba fue porque, de alguna extraña forma, podía asimilarlo. Sus reflexiones ahora se centraron por completo en sus palabras: alguien con quien desahogarse.

—¿Y acaso no se trata de eso? —Hanabi volvió a mirarlo y prestarle atención interrumpiendo su línea de pensamientos, y se encontró con Kiba que soltaba frases incoherentes envuelto en una enigmática aura de frívola despreocupación, y al mismo tiempo, como si sólo hablara consigo mismo pensando en voz alta—. Evolucionar con tus emociones porque no vas a sentirte de una sola forma por el resto de tu vida, y de nada sirve reprochar lo que sentiste… —Kiba titubeó un momento— antes.

Él ni siquiera se preocupó por su reacción mientras se acostaba, más tranquilo, y con su cabeza más cerca de las piernas cruzadas de Hanabi, sólo haciendo esa pequeña pausa.

—Ni siquiera si ahora has cambiado un poco. —continuó, en un tono un poco más sereno.

Por fin lo había comprendido. Sería un idiota, y un cobarde, apuñalándose a sí mismo con enojos inútiles de cómo había echado a perder un montón de cosas. Ya había sentido el veneno pudriéndolo por dentro; pero ahora eso era otra historia.

Ser él mismo, cualquiera que fuera el cambio que le estuviera ocurriendo, era jodidamente difícil, y eso Kiba no lo acababa de poder pensar con claridad. Pero sí sabía una cosa. Tan sólo ser él mismo. Era la única forma de ser feliz.

Hanabi lo contemplaba sin comprender por qué su propio pecho dolía, y por qué no podía soportar saber que Kiba iba en serio. Que no pareciera tan ridículo como en tiempos que ahora no podía recordar. Frunció el ceño molestándose consigo misma y más perturbada con las palabras que aún palpitaban en el inexpresivo rostro de Kiba. En realidad no sabía qué pensar. En realidad no sabía _por qué _no podía dejar ir las palabras, y sólo atinando a resentirse contra él sin siquiera estar segura de que él hablara por ella o por sí mismo.

Había dicho tantas cosas extrañas, y tan sólo parecía que en algún recóndito lugar de su interior, Hanabi podía mucho más que considerar las palabras. Y sin embargo _sabía _que no entendía absolutamente nada. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para poder comprender, y tener a alguien con quien desahogarse tan sólo parecía reprocharle interiormente sus momentos de debilidad, y que no era enteramente perfecta como pretendía. Hanabi trató de que las lágrimas que había derramado sobre una cabellera castaña no contaran. Ni las que bajaron por sus mejillas en el baño una clínica veterinaria, o su mano acariciando la marca de un colmillo rojo; porque tampoco iba a recordar la misma mirada tranquila, serena y al mismo tiempo cargada, tan parecida a la que sus ojos se rehusaban a ver aun teniéndolo en frente. Tragó grueso.

Era difícil decir cuán lejos estaban. Hanabi estaba comenzando a convencerse de que Kiba pensaba demasiado diferente de ella, lo suficiente como para no tolerarse ni siquiera ver sus rostros; y Kiba ya estaba convencido de que la felicidad absoluta _debería _depender de uno mismo y de nadie más, o si no eso lo ataría demasiado a alguien que después podría lastimarlo. Por eso debía ser autónomo, eso lo tenía claro, aunque no asocial. Hoy había aprendido tantas cosas… tantas cosas en las que no quería pensar claramente, porque tenía sensación de que tenía un poco de miedo de las conclusiones a las que pudiera llegar. Aunque sabía que Hanabi era importante para él, y no iba a pensar más allá. Porque no la iba a necesitar _a ella_. No era nada, y en realidad quería estar solo.

—Los silencios… —Hanabi habló, sintiendo vergüenza de su propia voz y de su intento patético por tratar de explicarse—…no siempre son dolorosos.

Kiba no respondió a eso por un momento.

—No siempre te desahogas con palabras —comentó luego de un rato. La miró instantáneamente y por la forma en que el cabello de ella le ocultaba el perfil, supo que sentía curiosidad por ver su rostro. Suspiró pesadamente, y se dio la vuelta para verla mejor.

Y Hanabi también, lo miró, inexpresiva y quitándose el mechón que le caía por el rostro. Kiba solo la miró por un momento pero tuvo que volver a acostarse sintiendo un poco de molestia. ¿Por qué demonios parecía que ella lo sabía todo sobre él? Y muy a su pesar aún acostado miró hacia arriba, por estúpida curiosidad, y pudo mantener la mirada sin ser del todo consciente de sí mismo. Pero volvió a desviar la vista dándose cuenta de que no quería empezar a sentirse bien en ella. No quería empezar a recordar que _ella _entendía su amargura. Ya era demasiado alarmante darse cuenta de eso. Descubrió que en ese momento detestaba la idea de que ella lo entendiera, y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar ahora que Hanabi lo conocía mucho más. Pero no importaba.

Por eso, cuando Kiba se incorporó tranquilamente quedando a su altura y la besó, no había amor en lo que hizo. Ni amistad, ni sexo. Quizás fue un gesto vacío. Quizás lo único que representaba era ese entendimiento mutuo, y nada más. Porque quizás, y sólo quizás, no tenía importancia aquel pequeño instante en que pareció librado de una antigua amargura que de una manera increíble se hizo dulzura inusitada en lo más hondo de sí, mientras se besaban.

Las personas no cambian. Tan sólo se va descubriendo la verdadera naturaleza en ellas. O al menos, eso es lo que Hanabi quiere creer, y lo que siempre creyó. Entonces, quiere recordar, convencerse de eso ahora, en él, en ella y… se está besando con Kiba. No es nada, no significa nada, y no provoca ningún sentimiento en ella, pero lo está haciendo. No acabaron por accidente así. No se están rozando. Fue mucho más que presionar sus labios. Fue un beso seco, íntimo, intenso, pero vacío de otra cosa que fuera más allá.

Fue una sucesión de pensamientos un poco extraña la que invadía a Hanabi luego de retirar la mirada de Kiba, después que éste esbozara su intento de sonrisa como si todo hubiese sido tan natural, y luego que cualquier rastro de sensación física del beso desapareció. Hanabi pareció ver cosas de las que antes estuvo ciega. O tal vez no, y sólo quiso ignorarlas. Se preguntó si al recostarse en la cama como iba a hacer, Kiba vería sus piernas descubiertas, y la desearía. Se preguntó con morbo si entonces acudiría a ella; porque estaba plenamente consciente de que habían llegado a un punto en el que ignorarse _en esa forma,_ el uno al otro, se hacía un tormento aterrador. Se deseaban de una forma que estaba por volverla loca. Hanabi no lo comprendía, no pensaba. Era un ardor que carcomía su pecho. Ella, decidió, había estado asustadiza porque era su primera vez, porque quería que fuera con alguien especial y no tan espontáneo y sin siquiera habérselo planteado de verdad.

Al demonio con todo eso. Qué importaba si volvía a pasar, y si llegaba a pasar de verdad ahí mismo, con él. Era la única forma que conocía para desencadenar esa lúgubre ansia. De revolucionarlo a él. Caricias vacías y sin sentido, pero eso no tenía por qué importar. Su labio inferior temblaba. Y si en ese mismo instante Kiba se le hubiese insinuado de nuevo, posiblemente ella no le llevaría la contraria. Hacer el amor con él no tenía significado. Estaba vacía de _eso_. Lo sabía por la forma en que algo se retorcía con amargura en su interior.

Pero eso no tenía que ser desagradable. Porque ella era Hanabi Hyūga, y nada de esas cosas le importaba.

«_¿Qué tiene de malo tener a alguien con quien desahogarse?»_ Todo, pensó Hanabi. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya sentido tan bien en tan distintas formas, en los últimos minutos? Y no quería eso, no quería nada de eso. Por esa razón no iba a ir a recostarse en su pecho, ni a su lado, aunque él fuera el lugar donde ella tenía que estar. No iba a hundirse en su hombro y a terminar de desmoronarse, aunque sus brazos ardieran en deseos por hacerlo. Y cuando Hanabi descubrió que ya estaba luchando contra las lágrimas, se juró que no era por él. Ni por ella, tampoco. Porque Hanabi Hyūga era fuerte, y no lloraba. Y para probarse su propia fortaleza, no se iba a volver a dejar rozar suavemente, aunque no significara absolutamente nada. Aun cuando lo deseara absurdamente.

Kiba ladeó el rostro y la miró, aunque Hanabi no lo percibiera.

—¿Estás bien? —Inquirió en voz baja, profunda.

—Sí.

Hanabi contestó sin mirarlo, porque no quería. Y no le interesaba verlo.

Quizás esa fuese la razón que no se diera cuenta que Kiba se incorporaba hasta que él le tomó las manos entre las suyas, y el tacto repentino le resultó como si todo lo demás, la rabia contenida, la ira y el desengaño, se hubieran esfumado por arte de magia. Hanabi perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones. Lo miró sintiendo que sus manos se relajaban de los puños que antes había formado sin darse cuenta. Las manos. De Kiba. Sobre las suyas. ¿Cuánto hace que Hanabi no sentía las manos de un hombre?

Se dio cuenta que Kiba la miraba, y ella se quedó contemplando sus ojos rasgados tratando de entender su mundo. Se dieron cuenta, ambos, que querían volver a acercarse. Pero se sentían demasiado incómodos para hacerlo, porque al fin y al cabo, en realidad no era nada significativo. No lo había sido. La mano de Kiba vaciló a medio camino de llegar a la mejilla de Hanabi, y ella trató de no darse cuenta de eso. Finalmente apartó el mechón que le caía por la frente y su mano viajó hasta la parte trasera de la cabeza y no necesitó acercarla hacia él, porque Hanabi lo hizo de cuenta propia.

Pero algo pasó. Algo pasó, y sólo se mantuvieron ahí, con sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados. Ambos se detuvieron, casi por inercia, y no pudieron juntar sus labios de una buena vez. Se habían vuelto a sumir en sus propios mundos, sin ser capaz de entregar sólo un milímetro más. Aun cuando tan cerca todo fuera diferente. Sus respiraciones se oían, se sentían, y él pudo corroborar que después de todo, sí le agradaba el aroma de ella; pero sus rostros se tornaron inexpresivos. Kiba y Hanabi lo sabían.

—Kiba… Tienes que irte… —susurró Hanabi con voz apenas audible, sintiendo que al decir ciertas palabras sus labios rozaban con los de él.

Pero había algo más. Porque quizás, en el fondo de todo eso, se querían de alguna forma.

Kiba tragó grueso imperceptiblemente.

—Estás enojada… conmigo —preguntó, sintiendo una paz naciéndole desde dentro. A pesar del miedo repentino que le invadió de saber la respuesta. Sintiéndolo en su propia frente, muy en el fondo se alegró que Hanabi por fin no cargara con un ceño fruncido. Quizás la paz provenía de ella.

Estaban tan cerca que sus labios hacían contacto sólo con hablar.

—No. —Y Hanabi trató de que no se rozaran ni un poco, conteniéndose—. Lo juro.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa seca contra sus labios.

—Estás bien… —y con la pregunta implícita esta vez no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, sólo ligeramente, aunque ella lo sintió.

—Contigo siempre estoy bien…

Hanabi no supo por qué sus labios hablaron por su propia voluntad. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, y fue dueña de sí misma, se encontró reafirmando su respuesta rozándolos con los de él mientras hablaba. Kiba también decidió tomar eso como una casualidad que llenaba su jodido vacío de los días pasados en que su interior clamaba por algo como ella, maldita sea. Que todo lo que se definía como estable se resquebrajaba y no podía contenerse. La besó una vez más quizás en un acto egoísta y efímero, como una despedida seca que maldecía internamente por ser ella quien era, y por sentir él lo que sentía.

Hanabi sabía que algo más que ella misma había dicho esas palabras, y aún no las aceptaba del todo como verdaderas. Pero aun así, se descubrió deseando que Kiba fuera feliz con eso.

Abrió los ojos y se alejó rompiendo el contacto de sus frentes. Kiba también abrió los ojos momentáneamente desorientado, pero comprendiendo al instante.

Ella estaba distraída. Kiba le dio un beso en la mejilla, y cuando ella reaccionó, casi enseguida, él ya se había puesto de pie y salía de la habitación dándole un último vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, deseando después que sus ojos no se hubieran encontrado en ese último instante.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

*_sashimi: plato japonés muy exclusivo; consiste básicamente en pescado crudo cortado finamente acompañado de aderezos, vegetales y salsas._


End file.
